


Demigod Island

by Speechless_since_1998



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Demigods, F/M, Multi, Rick Riordan Demigod Universe | Riordanverse
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 64,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25791457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speechless_since_1998/pseuds/Speechless_since_1998
Summary: “Questo almeno è davvero un reality show?”“Certo che lo è! – sbottò offeso Chris – Perché non dovrebbe esserlo? Solo perché ho raccolto una manciata di semidei ignari, portato su un’isola mostri e divinità minori vendicative, questo non dovrebbe essere un reality?”“Sì, ma chi lo guarderà?”“I vostri genitori, che domande! Il reality sarà trasmesso su EfestoTv e tutti sull’Olimpo lo guarderanno! I mortali vedranno altro. Qualcosa che le loro piccole e fragili menti riescano ad accettare.”“Io ero venuta qui per il premio in denaro – si lamentò Heather – Non credo che questi dei paghino in dollari.”“No, oro, argento, gioielli…”“Ok, sono interessata.”“Lo immaginavo – ghignò il conduttore – Il montepremi non consisterà solo nel vile denaro…”“A me basta quello” mugugnò Duncan.Chris lo ignorò e continuò:“…ma anche fama imperitura di più grande eroe dell’Olimpo, prediletto di Zeus e nuovo Eracle. In più, ci sarebbe la questione dell’immortalità…”“IMMORTALITA’?!”
Relationships: Bridgette & Courtney (Total Drama), Bridgette/Geoff (Total Drama), Courtney & Gwen (Total Drama), Courtney/Duncan (Total Drama), Gwen & Cody, Gwen/Trent (Total Drama), Lindsay/Tyler (Total Drama)
Kudos: 4





	1. L’isola dei semidei – parte 1

“Dite tutti _Wa-wa-na-kwa!”  
“Wawana….Ahhhhhhh!”  
_In pochi secondi, tutti erano finiti in acqua: il pontile non aveva retto al peso.   
“Peggior. Primo. Episodio. Di. Sempre” commentò Heather, coi capelli che le erano finiti davanti agli occhi.   
“Potrebbe andare peggio:potrebbero esserci gli squali!” esclamò Lindsay, aggrappata al ragazzo con la tuta rossa. Molto carino, tra l’altro.   
“Ehm…ragazzi…- li richiamò Cody – Qualcosa mi ha appena toccato la gamba.”  
“Pure a me.”  
“Non fate gli...”  
LeShawna si interruppe non appena vide un viso femminile sulla superficie dell’acqua sorriderle e farle l’occhiolino.  
“Questa chi diavolo è?!”  
“Calmatevi, sono solo Nereidi – disse noncurante Chris, come se fosse una cosa di tutti i giorni vedere delle tipe sott’acqua senza tuta da sub e mascherina – Sono amichevoli, non preoccupatevi.”   
“Nereidi?”  
“Spiriti mitologici greci che abitano nel mare – espose Courtney – Ma pensavo che fossero delle leggende!”  
“Non è molto carino, sono reali quanto te e me…comunque ragazze, potreste i concorrenti riportare a riva?”  
Non risposero (o, almeno, i ragazzi non le avevano sentite), poi un’onda alta due metri si alzò e li trascinò tutti sulla spiaggia, mezzi morti e con qualche animaletto marino a seguito.   
“Quelle…cose…”  
“Nereidi, Heather.”  
“Chris, quelle…nereidi…”  
“Non dovrebbero esistere – proseguì Harold – Come il mostro di Loch Ness.”  
“Nessie non è un mostro, è solo un cucciolo troppo cresciuto.”  
“Nessie? No ora non è importante: io non ho firmato per questo!”   
“Su Gwen, dovevi leggere meglio le scritte in piccolo.”  
“Io le ho lette – intervenne Courtney, togliendosi la sabbia e l’acqua dalle scarpe – Ma non c’era niente su _spiriti leggendari e creature marine.”_  
“In effetti, le Nereidi non erano previste. Troppo…gentili. Ho ingaggiato qualcun altro.”  
“E chi, Dracula?” ironizzò Duncan.  
A sorpresa, Chris scrollò le spalle e dichiarò:”Lamia non condivide il marito, non in televisione e non con la possibile progenie del suo ex che partecipa al reality.”  
“Chi diavolo è Lamia?”  
“Qualcuno che è meglio non far arrabbiare, Eva. L’ultima volta che l’ho visto ha tentato di strapparmi gli occhi solo per aver detto _Afrodite ha una pelle più luminosa della tua._ Ci credereste?”  
“Afrodite?”  
“Dea greca della bellezza. Un altro mito.”  
“No, Courtney. Afrodite non è un mito. Così come non lo sono gli altri dei.”  
“Ah sì? - fece sarcastica Gwen – E tu ovviamente li hai visti, immagino.”  
“Di tanto in tanto, per le interviste su _EfestoTv._ “  
“ _EfestoTv_?”  
“Mai sentito nominare” commentò Ezikiel.  
“Ovvio: è la rete tv degli dei, mica dei loro figli.”   
“Cosa?”  
“Ha appena detto che siamo figli di dei?” chiese Trent.  
“Più corretto semidei – chiarì Chris – Ora ci sarebbe tutto il momento in cui vi dovrei spiegare che il fuoco dell’Occidente ogni secolo si sposta eccetera eccetera. Ma non mi va. Perciò, ecco la versione breve per voi: siete figli non riconosciuti degli dei greci e per premiarvi di essere arrivati a sedici anni senza farvi ammazzare, siete stati scelti per partecipare ad un reality in cui il vincitore avrà un premio oltre ogni sua immaginazione.”  
“Ferma ferma…vuoi farci credere che noi siamo semidei? Va bene che è un reality ma questo…”  
“Oh no Gwen, è tutto vero. Sapete cosa vi accomuna tutti? La dislessia, nascite poco chiare, famiglie incasinate e propensione ad attirare guai. In più, vedete tutti delle cose che non dovreste vedere, gente che cambia faccia…centauri con problemi di incontinenza e di cui non faccio nomi perché il loro campo avrebbe problemi di immagine…vedete, è questo che vi rende semidei. Potete anche non crederci, ma tra qualche ora vi sarete ricreduti.”  
Silenzio.   
Poi Courtney chiese:“Questo almeno è davvero un reality show?”  
“Certo che lo è! – sbottò offeso Chris – Perché non dovrebbe esserlo? Solo perché ho raccolto una manciata di semidei ignari, portato su un’isola mostri e divinità minori vendicative, questo non dovrebbe essere un reality?”  
“Sì, ma chi lo guarderà?”  
“I vostri genitori, che domande! Il reality sarà trasmesso su _EfestoTv_ e tutti sull’Olimpo lo guarderanno! I mortali vedranno altro. Qualcosa che le loro piccole e fragili menti riescano ad accettare.”  
“Io ero venuta qui per il premio in denaro – si lamentò Heather – Non credo che questi _dei_ paghino in dollari.”  
“No, oro, argento, gioielli…”  
“Ok, sono interessata.”  
“Lo immaginavo – ghignò il conduttore – Il montepremi non consisterà solo nel vile denaro…”  
“A me basta quello” mugugnò Duncan.   
Chris lo ignorò e continuò:“…ma anche fama imperitura di _più grande eroe dell’Olimpo, prediletto di Zeus e nuovo Eracle._ In più, ci sarebbe la questione dell’immortalità…”  
“IMMORTALITA’?!”  
Il presentatore si massaggiò l’orecchio.   
“Avete capito bene: chi vince diventerà una divinità minore e bla bla bla.”  
“Tutto molto interessante – dichiarò Noah – Ma perché dovrebbero renderci immortali per aver vinto uno stupido reality show?”  
“Ve lo meritate, visto le imprese che vi verranno assegnate…sì, ho detto imprese invece di gare. È più adatto. Avete presente le fatiche di Eracle? Ecco, stiamo lì. Solo un po’ più…emozionati.”  
“Qualcuno morirà?” chiese timoroso Cody che, bene o male, qualche film sull’argomento l’aveva visto e non gli era rimasto un bel ricordo.   
“Forse.”  
“Questa cosa è legale?”  
“Non per i mortali, Courtney. Ma noi mortali non lo siamo, perciò il problema non si pone.”  
“Noi? Tu cosa sei? Un satiro?”  
“No, Cody. Sono un semidio. Anzi, ex semidio. Figlio di Apollo. Ora sono un dio a tutti gli effetti. Secondo voi – aggiunse, notando gli sguardi attoniti dei ragazzi – Alla mia età potevo essere così bello, affascinante e senza neppure una ruga?”  
“C’è il botulino” notò Gwen.  
“La plastica” aggiunse Lindsay.  
“E anche…”  
“Ho capito! – li interruppe Chris – Mi ero dimenticato quanto fossero seccanti i mortali.”  
“Ecco perché nessuno ti vedeva in tv da un po’ – ribadì Courtney – Ora di cosa sei il dio?”   
“Sono il dio degli show televisivi. Intrattengo gli dei, ora. Personalmente, trovo che siano un pubblico molto più ben disposto verso il mio talento.”  
“E lo sei diventato grazie a un reality?”  
“No e non siete qui per parlare di me…anche se non era male…siete qui per partecipare ad un reality, venir riconosciuti dal vostro genitore divino, uccidere mostri e magari diventare leggende. Alcuni di voi, almeno. Gli altri non sembrano tanto potenti.”  
“Amico, perché guardi me?” chiese Ezekiel sulla difensiva.  
“Nessun motivo in particolare – fischiò Chris – Comunque, asciugatevi e raggiungetemi al bivacco tra dieci minuti. Decideremo le squadre. Ed inizieremo la prima sfida.”  
“Rischieremo di farci male?”   
Un luccichio sinistro illuminò lo sguardo di Chris.  
“Forse. Dipende se il vostro genitore è di buon umore, oggi.”  
“Siamo spacciati!” esclamò Harold. Mai parole furono più condivise.

 _CFZZZZZ_  
Heather si faceva le unghie davanti la telecamera del confessionale.   
"Sia chiara una cosa, a me non interessa se mia madre o mio padre non sono umani. Sono qui per vincere. Se poi in gioco c’è anche l’immortalità…perché no? Meglio io che questi sfigati.”   
_CFZZZZZ_

“Questo è il campeggio Wawanakwa, la vostra casa per le prossime otto settimane – iniziò Chris – I campeggiatori seduti accanto a voi saranno vostri compagni di stanza, vostri avversari e, con buona probabilità, anche fratelli.”  
“Oh oh…io e Katie siamo sorelle?” domandò Sadie, alzando la mano.  
“Chi può dirlo. Gli dei hanno così tanti figli, perdono il conto.”  
“Potremmo essere sorelle…hiiiiiiiiii.”  
“Ma glielo dovevi proprio dire?” si lamentò Noah, coprendosi le orecchie per difendersi da quell’inumano ultrasuono.  
“Era dovere, Noah.”  
“Non potresti anche dirci chi sono i nostri genitori? – chiese Cody – Perché tu lo sai, vero?”  
“Certo che lo so! Secondo voi vi avrei fatti venire qui se non avessi saputo tutto?”  
“E ce lo potresti dire?”  
“Ah…no! – il conduttore ghignò – Il riconoscimento ve lo dovete meritare. Appena il vostro genitore sarà soddisfatto dell’impresa compiuta, sulle vostre teste comparirà il suo simbolo. Per i figli di Afrodite, ci sarà anche una sorta di benedizione…”  
“Che benedizione?”   
“Bellezza straordinaria per 48 ore, Katie. Afrodite sa premiare i suoi figli.”   
  
_CFZZZZZ_  
Gwen rotea gli occhi davanti la telecamera.   
"Dio, spero che mia madre non sia Afrodite. Non posso sopportare di stare per 48 ore truccata come una Barbie.”   
_CFZZZZZ_

“Quindi ascoltatemi bene – proseguì Chris – Il campeggiatore che rimarrà più a lungo sull’isola senza venir eliminato o finire ucciso…”  
“Ucciso?” ripetè allarmato Cody.  
“Può succedere, tanti eroi più addestrati sono morti perché voi no? Dicevo…ah, il campeggiatore che rimarrà più a lungo sull’isola vincerà l’equivalente di ben 100.000 dollari, la fama imperitura e l’immortalità!”  
“Scusa – Duncan si fece avanti – Come ci sistemiamo per dormire? Perché io vorrei tanto avere una cuccetta sotto la sua.”  
Heather lo fissò, disgustata.  
“Scimmione, potremmo essere fratelli.”  
“Ha ragione – intervenne il presentatore – Fino a quando non sarete tutti riconosciuti, vi consiglio di limitare i flirt. Solo ai vostri genitori è concesso l’incesto, mica a voi.”  
“No, no e no. Non può essere vero” ribadì Gwen.   
“Oh dai ragazzi – Owen prese lei e Tyler sotto le sue grosse braccia – Ci divertiremo! Potreste essere i miei fratellastri! Ho sempre desiderato dei fratelli!”  
“Ed ecco le regole del gioco – continuò Chris – Sarete divisi in due squadre: quando chiamerò il vostro nome, fate un passo avanti. Gwen,Trent, Heather, Cody, Lindsay, Beth, Katie, Owen, LeShawna, Justin e….Noah! Da questo momento in poi fate ufficialmente parte de… _LE ARPIE URLANTI!”  
_ Lanciò a Owen l’arazzo (davvero, Gwen rimase a bocca aperta nel vedere che era un vero arazzo) con il simbolo della squadra, una donna uccello gracchiante.   
“Wow…sono un’arpia!”  
“Non sai neppure che cos’è” gli fece notare Noah.  
“È forte lo stesso!”  
“Il resto del gruppo di qua – Chris indicò con la sinistra gli altri – Geoff, Bridgette, DJ, Tyler, Sadie, Izzy, Courtney, Ezekiel, Duncan, Eva e….Harold! Voi sarete ufficialmente i… _KARPOS ASSASSINI!”  
_ “Karpos?” fece Dj, confuso.  
“Sono spiriti del grano – chiarì Courtney – Però non capisco perché _Karpos Assassini._ Capisco _Arpie Urlanti,_ ma i Karpoi non sono aggressivi.”  
“Ma…ma io volevo essere un’Arpia! – Sadie stava quasi per piangere e badava poco ai problemi di natura mitologica – Mi manchi, Katie!”  
“Mi manchi anche tu!”   
“Tu di più!”  
“Tu di più del tuo più!”  
“Abbracciamoci!”  
“Ma sì!”  
[Le due](https://www.facebook.com/) ragazze si corsero incontro e si abbracciarono strette tra di loro.   
In quel momento un'abbagliante luce rosa accecò temporaneamente gli altri campeggiatori.   
Dopo che ebbero riacquistato l'uso della vista videro che sopra le teste di Sadie e Katie brillavano due segni identici, due colombe. Oltre a ciò i vestiti delle due ragazze erano cambiati, diventando più alla moda pur risaltando la bellezza naturale delle due, mentre i volti erano truccati in maniera perfetta.  
“E due sono state appena riconosciute – disse Chris, per nulla sorpreso da tutta quell’esplosione di rosa – Ave, Katie e Sadie. Figlie di Afrodite, dea dell’amore e signora delle colombe.”  
  
 _CFZZZZZ_  
“IHHHHHIHIIIIIHI.”  
Katie e Sadie hanno ancora la benedizione della madre.  
"Siamo sorelle!”  
“È incredibile, Katie!”  
“Lo so, Sadie! E guarda…questo trucco è favoloso!”  
“Non sappiamo perché Afrodite ci ha già riconosciuto…”  
“…però bisogna dirlo, ha buon gusto.”  
“IHIHIHIHIHIIIIII!”   
_CFZZZZZ_

“Katie…sei bellissima!”   
“Pure tu!”  
“Tutto molto commovente ma noi…”  
“Voglio stare con lei! – l’interruppe Sadie, abbracciando la sorellastra – Non ci puoi dividere.”  
“Posso, invece. Sono il presentatore.”  
“Ma…siamo sorelle!”  
“Invece…”  
“Posso sostituirla io – si offrì Izzy – Posso fare cambio con Katie, così possono stare insieme.”  
“Per favore!” supplicarono insieme Katie e Sadie, facendo venir mal di testa a Chris.  
“E va bene! Izzy, ora sei un’Arpia Urlane. Katie, benvenuta tra i Karpos Assassini.”  
“IHIHIHIHIHIHI!”  
Chris si massaggiò le orecchie:”Dopo aver visitato le casette, andrete a mangiare da Chef. _Dies immortales_ , voi due sembrate figlie di qualche sirena, non di Afrodite!”  
Dopo il riconoscimento, anche i più scettici si dovettero ricredere.   
_  
CFZZZZZ_  
Owen era fuori di sè per l'emozione.  
"Siamo davvero semidei! Tipo, ma avete visto? Prima era tutto...e poi tutto rosa! O mamma, questa sarà la più grande avventura di sempre!"  
 _CFZZZZZ_


	2. L’isola dei semidei – parte 2

_CFZZZZZ_  
Chris sedeva a gambe incrociate e sorrideva alla telecamera.   
"Nel confessionale i concorrenti potranno togliersi qualche sassolino dalle scarpe…e ovviamente anche i loro genitori. Non so cosa vedranno i mortali…e non mi interessa.”  
 _CFZZZZZ  
  
CFZZZZZ _  
Una bella donna si guardava nello specchietto. I capelli cambiavano colore, dal nero al biondo e dal biondo al rosso.   
"Perché ho già riconosciuto Sadie e Katie? Mhm…sono dolci. Di solito le mie figlie non vanno _così_ d’accordo. Ed è un peccato, non trovate? E poi…ehi, dov’è finito il mio rossetto?”  
 _CFZZZZZ  
  
_ Dopo aver sistemato i bagagli nelle rispettive capanne, i campeggiatori furono accolti nel padiglione centrale da un nerboruto cuoco che li salutò con:“STURATEVI LE ORECCHIE! Vi servo tre volte al giorno! E qui si mangia tre volte al giorno! Vassoi alla mano, prendete il vitto e posate le chiappe sui banchetti!”  
L’ultima frase fece tremare piatti e bicchieri. I ragazzi guardarono il cibo con un misto di fame e paura: era normale che fosse grigio? O che si muovesse?   
“Allora? Vi volete dare una mossa? Non possiamo stare qui tutto il giorno.”  
“Ok odio essere prevedibile e lamentarmi dal primo giorno, ma ho una domanda – disse Gwen – Perché noi mangiamo _questo,_ mentre le gemelle Kesler laggiù hanno champagne e caviale?”  
Ed indicò Sadie e Katie, sedute in un angolino circondate da scoiattoli, colombe e coniglietti, che si scambiavano continui _sei bellissima_ , _sei più bella tu_ e _oh che bel vestito! Secondo te mamma ce lo farà tenere?_   
“Sono state riconosciute da Afrodite.”  
“Allora?”  
“Allora per 48 ore tutto attorno a loro sarà bello! Persino voi! Ora prendi il tuo vassoio e smamma!”   
  
_CFZZZZZ  
_ Afrodite roteò gli occhi.  
“Oh Chef, lo sai benissimo che la mia benedizione non funziona così! Non ho poteri sul cibo! Trattare bene le mie figlie non ti farà avere un appuntamento con me!”  
 _CFZZZZZ  
  
_ Controvoglia, tutti presero i rispettivi vassoi e, con notevole coraggio e forza d’animo, sicuramente datogli dal loro retaggio semidivino, mangiarono la sbobba che Chef aveva preparato.  
“Benvenuti nel padiglione centrale!” li salutò Chris.   
“Ciao fratello! – esclamò Geoff - Possiamo ordinare la pizza?”  
Si abbassò appena in tempo per evitare di essere colpito da un coltello da macellaio lanciato da Chef, che lo guardò torvo, pronto a lanciare altri coltelli a chiunque osasse criticare la sua cucina.   
“Whooo! Bel colpo Chef! La tua sbobba marrone è ottima! Vero ragazzi?”  
“Ho mangiato di peggio” commentò Gwen.  
“Il mio dietologo approverebbe” dichiarò sorridente Lindsay.  
“Sono troppo giovane per morire!” esclamò terrorizzato Cody.   
“La vostra prima impresa – continuò il conduttore, ignorando il disagio dei presenti – Inizia tra…un’ora.”  
“Un’ora?”  
“Sì, e vi consiglio di mettervi i costumi da bagno.”  
“Andiamo a trovare le Nereidi? – chiese trepidante Duncan – Quelle pupe non sono male.”  
“Ahahah…no. Ho detto impresa, non gita di piacere.”  
“Quindi ci mandi a morire.”  
“Non essere così fatalista, Gwen. Non morirete…oggi. È solo il primo episodio.”  
“Lo sapevo – sostenne calmo DJ – Per la nostra prima sfi…volevo dire, impresa, non ci faranno fare niente di troppo difficile.”  
Chris e Chef si scambiarono dei sorrisi complici. Sul momento, DJ non capì quel loro scambio.  
Un’ora dopo, in piedi su un precipizio alto 300 m sopra acque infestate da squali, lo capì. Significava _quei poveri fessi non sanno cosa li aspetta._ “Oh, merda.”  
“Allora ragazzi – li richiamò Chris - quella di oggi è una triplice impresa. Il vostro primo compito è quello di buttarvi nel lago da questa scogliera, che è alta 300 metri. Se guardate giù, vedete qualcosa muoversi…”  
“Sono squali?” chiese Beth.  
“No, niente di così semplice.”  
“A me sembravano proprio squali” continuò DJ.  
“Presto vi abituerete a guardare oltre la Foschia, per adesso posso dirvi che no, quelli non sono squali ma sono draghi marini. Gli ultimi che abitano qui, ad essere precisi.”  
“Li dobbiamo uccidere?” domandò Eva.  
“Oh no, chi la sente Artemide? Dovrete prendere solo i loro denti! La squadra che avrà raccolto il maggior numero di denti, vince.”  
“Dovremo buttarci tutti per questa…impresa?”  
“No Courtney, le squadre dovranno scegliere tre eroi che si butteranno e recupereranno i denti. Poi li dovrete seminare.”  
“Seminare dei denti di drago?” ripetè Trent, confuso.   
“Non è nemmeno la cosa più assurda che ho sentito oggi” commentò critica Gwen.  
“Per ogni dente recuperato, ci sarà una cassa di attrezzi ad attendervi in basso: all’interno di ogni cassa ci sono gli strumenti che vi serviranno per la seconda parte dall’impresa, costruire…”  
“Una vasca idromassaggio?”  
“No LeShawna, meglio: due statue-automi costruite dal grande architetto e costruttore Dedalo che, in caso di attacco di mostri, si animano e proteggono i loro proprietari. Credetemi, in un’isola piena di mostri avere questi automi vi salverà la vita. Specialmente di notte, quando dormite e siete indifesi…”  
DJ deglutì.  
“Improvvisamente ho una gran voglia di tornare a casa mia.”  
“Bene, ora sappiamo chi _non_ far saltare dei nostri – disse Courtney – Chris, chi inizia?”  
“Vediamo…il primo turno è dei Karpos Assassini. Scegliete bene i vostri eroi e…buona fortuna.”  
“Wow… - Bridgette guardò giù, per nulla intimorita dall’altezza. L’acqua del lago era cristallina e riuscì ad intravedere a pelo d’acqua delle creature le cui scaglie rilucevano alla luce del sole. – Non sembrano aggressivi. Nuotano e basta. Forse sono innocui.”  
“Sicuro – fece ironico Duncan – Aspetta di infilargli una mano in bocca per strappargli i denti. Sono sicuro che dopo ti sembreranno ancora innocui.”  
“Uhm…”  
“Allora – iniziò Courtney – Chi va?”  
“Vado io – si offrì Bridgette – In fondo è solo un folle tuffo in un lago pieno di draghi!” e saltò, il lago le correva incontro alla velocità di una macchina da corsa.   
_SPLASH!  
_ L’impatto con l’acqua non le fece male. Si guardò attorno. Bollicine e spazzatura – accendini, scarpe vecchie, lattine di birra – le rotearono attorno.   
_“Se questa è la loro casa, ci credo che non amino i visitatori. Ma dove sono i dra…oh mamma.”  
_ Di fronte a sé vide un animale enorme. Aveva un lungo collo irto di scaglie e una testa piccola schiacciata come un pallone da rugby, occhi grandi e neri.   
Era una creatura imponente, ma probabilmente era un cucciolo: ce n’erano altri due alle sue spalle, grossi quanto una nave da crociera.   
_“Come faccio a prendergli i denti senza fargli male? Anzi…come faccio a prendergli i denti, non fargli male e non farmi uccidere dai genitori?”  
_ Il draghetto (tanto –etto non era) sembrò capire. Aprì la bocca, quasi ad invitarla a prendere ciò che voleva.   
Bridgette gli nuotò vicino. I genitori l’ignoravano. Forse non la percepivano come una minaccia, piccola com’era.   
_“Scusami cucciolo.”  
_ Con tutta la forza che aveva gli strappò due denti: il lamento che la bestia emise le spezzò il cuore. La bionda alzò lo sguardo sugli altri due draghi, che si limitarono a guardarla seccati.   
_Questa è l’ultima volta che acconsentiamo ad una richiesta dello Scuotitore di terra. I prossimi che verranno ce li mangeremo.  
_ Lei sbatté le palpebre, confusa. Se l’era immaginato oppure…non c’era tempo per pensarci. Non poteva trattenere il fiato ancora a lungo. Si slanciò verso l’alto e nuotò per raggiungere la superficie: appena fu fuori dall’acqua, alzò il braccio e mostrò i due denti.   
“Due denti e ancora tutta intera – si stupì Chris, venuto a prenderla con una barca per riportarla a riva – Sembra che qualcuno qui abbia un parente tra le divinità marine.”  
Intanto, sulla scogliera Tyler era su di giri.  
“È stato incredibile!”  
“E non è morta” aggiunse Duncan.   
“Ora tocca a me!”  
Tyler prese la rincorsa e si tuffò a volo d’angelo, certo che anche lui ce l’avrebbe fatta. Purtroppo il suo atletico tuffo venne bruscamente intercettato da uno scoglio su cui atterrò di petto, facendo esclamare a Chris:”Wooh…deve far proprio male. Karpos Assassini, avete solo due denti. Il vostro terzo eroe ne dovrà prendere di più!”  
Halord guardò giù.  
“Ehm…chi va?”  
“Non guardate me – disse DJ – Non se ne parla, io non salto.”  
“Vado io – grugnì Eva – Fatevi da parte.”  
Si tuffò e durante la sua caduta fu circondata da un’aura rossastra che accecò i presenti: la luce fu visibile anche quando Eva fu sott’acqua, tremolò, si agitò, aumentò la sua luminosità.   
Quando alla fine lei riemerse con cinque denti e nessun graffio, sulla sua testa c’era un simbolo: la testa di un cinghiale.   
“Ave Eva – la salutò Chris – Figlia di Ares, dio della guerra.”  
“Cos’è questa luce?”  
“È la benedizione di Ares. La concede solo ai suoi figli più valorosi.”  
  
 _CFZZZZZ  
_ Ares grugnì.  
“Un volo da 300 metri non è niente di ché…le ho dato la benedizione solo perché me l’ha chiesto Afrodite.”  
 _CFZZZZZ  
  
CFZZZZZ   
_Afrodite sorrise.  
“Cerco che ho chiesto ad Ares di dare la sua benedizione ad Eva. Senza, probabilmente sarebbe morta e i Karpos Assassini avrebbero perso. Le mie figlie non giocano coi perdenti. Né ora né mai.”  
 _CFZZZZZ_  
  
“Sette denti! Arpie Urlanti, se riuscite a battere questo punteggio, vi rimedio delle armi dalla fucina di Efesto.”  
“Delle armi?”  
“Vi serviranno.”  
“Ma non sappiamo usarle.”  
“Imparerete. Siete semidei!”  
“Ok ok…bene – Trent si guardò attorno – Allora ragazzi, chi va per primo?”  
“Spiacente – disse Heather – Non ho nessuna intenzione di buttarmi.”  
“Nessuno te l’ha chiesto - sbottò LeShawna – Con quelle mani non saresti neppure in grado di aprire un barattolo da sola, figuriamoci strappare dei denti.”  
“Per fortuna ci sei tu. Con quelle mani un drago lo potresti anche strozzare. Avete anche la stessa stazza.”  
“Che hai detto?!”  
“Hai sentito bene, pseudo rapper con i pantaloni strizzati della serie _vorrei ma non posso._ Sei così grossa da uccidere un drago solo standoci sopra. Se ti butti tu, abbiamo la vittoria in tasca.”  
“Certo che mi butto…”  
“…bene!”  
“…ma dopo di te!”  
“Che cos…AHHHH!”  
LeShawana prese di peso l’asiatica e la buttò giù dalla scogliera: le sue urla si sentirono per tutto il tempo, fino a quando non finì in acqua.   
Heather riemerse subito, boccheggiando.  
“Ah…LeShawna! Sei una donna morta!”  
“Ehi di che ti lamenti, il drago non ti ha neppure vista.”  
“Se ti prendo…”  
In quel momento, la testa di uno dei draghi adulti affiorò sulla superficie, alle spalle di Heather, troppo impegnata ad urlare contro LeShawna per accorgersene.  
 _Mhm…magrolina, ma almeno si mangerà qualcosa…  
_ Il drago iniziò ad avvicinarsi, mancava poco a raggiungere la sua preda…quando fu colpito in pieno da LeShawna che lo stordì e gli fece perdere altri tre denti.   
“Per colpa tua quel coso stava per ammazzarmi.”  
“Ti ho salvato la vita! Ringraziami!”   
“Nemmeno tra cent’anni!”   
  
_CFZZZZZ  
_ “Gliela farò pagare – promise Heather – Nessuno mi butta giù da una scogliera e poi la fa franca!”  
 _CFZZZZZ  
  
_ “Le Arpie Urlanti hanno tre denti – annunciò Chris – E un solo eroe che possa ribaltare il risultato. Pensateci pure con calma, non c’è fretta…ok sì, c’è fretta. Muovetevi.”  
“Ok ragazzi, abbiamo bisogno di un figlio di Ares – disse Trent – Se siamo fortunati gli darà la sua benedizione.”  
“E chi? – domandò Cody – Non sappiamo niente!”  
“Io credevo che questo programma fosse una gara di talenti!” si lamentò Lindsay.   
“Io…io non ce la faccio – balbettò Beth – Ho davvero troppa paura.”  
“Abbiamo bisogno di un piano.”  
“Ne abbiamo bisogno di uno in fretta – sollecitò Gwen – Stanno emergendo altri due draghi e non sembrano contenti.”  
 _Sfido, vorrei vedere te al posto mio con un marito mezzo morto.  
_ Madre e figlio erano emersi ed erano _molto_ arrabbiati. La madre arrivò all’altezza della scogliera e ruggì, sputando moccio e acqua sui concorrenti.   
“Che schifo!”   
“Scappiamo!”  
“Aspetta – lo fermò Trent – Non ci sta attaccando.”  
“E vuoi aspettare che lo faccia?” chiese Cody.  
“No ma…guarda!”  
Il drago aveva lo sguardo rapito, imbambolato e fisso su _Justin._ Il quale si limitò a sorridere e a far gemere la creatura, un suono simile a quello di una groupie innamorata.   
“Non ci credo…” soffiò Gwen.  
“Credici…ehi Justin, puoi chiedere alla…ehm…signora credo…se può permetterci di prenderle dei denti?”  
“Certo!”  
  
 _CFZZZZZ  
_ Afrodite era estasiata.  
“È più bello di Adone! E sono abbastanza sicura che non sia uno dei miei!”  
 _CFZZZZZ  
  
_ “E vincono le Arpie Urlanti! – esclamò Chris, mentre Chef trascinava un pesante baule sulla spiaggia - Dieci denti, grazie all’affascinante sorriso di Justin! Ed è anche riuscito a convincere l’intera famiglia a non uccidervi! Niente male, eroe.”  
“Ora che facciamo?” chiese Beth.  
“Inizia la seconda parte dell’impresa: dovrete trasportare questi scatoloni fino ai bungalow, ma non dovrete farlo da soli…”  
“Ah no?”  
“No: seminate i denti di drago e dalla terra nasceranno dei guerrieri chiamati Sparti. Ma attenzione: sono piuttosto instabili e se non gli dimostrate che siete più forti di loro, vi uccideranno. Buona fortuna. Ma prima…Arpie, ecco le vostre armi.”  
Chef aprì il baule e i ragazzi si avvicinarono per controllarne il contenuto.   
  
_CFZZZZZ  
_ “Appena Chef ha aperto il baule – confessò Gwen – Ho pensato tra me e me _Se dobbiamo usarle per combattere…ci restiamo secchi.”  
CFZZZZZ   
_  
“Che si fa?” domandò DJ, mentre Bridgette ed Eva tenevano in mano i denti che avevano raccolto.  
“Facciamo come dice Chris – affermò Courtney - Li seminiamo.”  
“E dopo?”  
“Li convinceremo a collaborare - rivelò Eva – Con le buone…o con le cattive.”  
“Siamo disarmati!”   
“Allora? Ho picchiato dei draghi, oggi. Questi tizi non saranno un problema.”  
“Che ne dite di tenerci i denti e trasportare da soli queste casse?” suggerì DJ.  
Ezekiel annuì, d’accordo.  
“Sarebbe meglio. Non possiamo pensare anche alle ragazze.”  
“Che cosa vorresti dire?” gli domandò Bridgette.  
“Sì scolaretto – intervenne Eva – Illuminaci!”  
“Beh…i maschi sono molto più forti e più bravi delle femmine negli sport e a combattere. Mio padre mi ha raccomandato di stare attento alle ragazze e di aiutarle se non ci stanno dietro. Non posso aiutarvi se devo pensare a combattere contro questi Sparti.”  
Fu la goccia che fece traboccare il vaso: Eva lo prese per il collo ed iniziò a scuoterlo.  
“Pensi ancora che non riusciamo a starvi dietro?”  
“No – gracchiò Ezekiel – Non…proprio.”  
“Ok…ragazze – si intromise Geoff, placido e calmo, mentre Eva lasciava la presa su Ezekiel – Lasciatelo stare. Insomma…non ha mica detto che gli uomini sono più intelligenti delle donne.”  
“Ma…è vero.”  
Geoff scosse la testa.  
“Amico, così non mi aiuti.”  
L’ultima frase aveva fatto infuriare solo di più Eva e Bridgette.  
“Lo ammazzo e faccio sparire il corpo.”  
“Ti aiuto.”  
“Ragazze! – le fermò Courtney – Che fine hanno fatto i vostri denti?”  
“Di che parli?”  
“Non li avete più voi.”  
“Ha ragione – si sorprese Bridgette – Li avevo fino a poco fa…credo che mi siano sfuggiti di mano quando mi sono arrabbiata.”  
“Questo vuol dire…”  
“…che li abbiamo seminati” deglutì colpevole Bridgette.   
Ci fu un rumore alle loro spalle come di terra smossa. Si voltarono e DJ urlò:”Ahhhhhhh!” _  
_Lì dove erano caduti i denti,sette opliti emersero dal terreno, appesantiti dalle armi e dagli scudi, pelle blu e altri due metri, li squadrarono torvi, in attesa.  
“Raga, non è che avete qualcosa da bere? – domandò uno degli Sparti – Ho la gola secca.”  
“Sai amico, siamo nati da denti di drago marino. Un po’ di secchezza è normale.”  
“Già, è tutta l’acqua salata che fa male.”  
I ragazzi li fissarono, sconcertati.   
“Ma non dovevamo combattere?” ricordò inopportunamente Ezekiel. Eva gli diede un pugno in testa, ma ormai il danno era fatto.  
“In effetti è vero, dovremmo uccidervi o almeno provarci.”  
“Se non ci riuscivamo, potete darci ordini.”  
“Come con Giasone, ricordate?”  
“Bei tempi!”  
“Inoltre, a giudicare dall’aura rossa su quella ragazza, dovremo combattere contro un figlio di Ares.”  
“Un gioco da ragazzi: quelli non vincono mai.”  
Ci vollero gli sforzi congiunti di Harold, Geoff, Duncan e Bridgette per bloccare Eva ed impedirle di saltare addosso ai guerrieri.   
“Ripetilo, su.”  
“Decisamente una figlia di Ares – convenne uno Sparti – Stesso caratteraccio del padre.”  
“Vi farò a pezzi!”  
“Tu? Da sola e disarmata? Avrai anche la benedizione di tuo padre, ma non sei invincibile.”  
“Come Diomede.”  
“Quale?”  
“Quello cannibale.”  
“Ooooh…sì, lui. Eracle gliene diede tante.”  
“Quasi quasi preferivo combattere contro Diomede.”  
“Pure io.”  
“Ci sono io! – urlò Eva – Combattete contro di me.”  
“Magari dopo.”  
“Avete paura!”  
“No: sete. Davvero, non avete neppure un po’ di vino? Una gassosa? Anche l’acqua andrebbe bene.”  
Era la seconda volta che lo chiedevano. Ergo, la sete doveva essere davvero insopportabile. A Courtney venne un’idea.   
“Certo che abbiamo da bere – iniziò la ragazza – Purtroppo non qui.”  
“Sfiga.”  
“Vi dovremo direttamente ammazzare.”  
“Peccato, non siete male per dei novellini.”  
“Ma se lo farete, non saprete dove trovare il vino.”  
L’attenzione degli Sparti era tutta su di lei. Continuò:”Vedete, dobbiamo portare questi pesanti scatoloni dall’altra parte dell’isola. Ma da soli ci metteremmo troppo tempo…”  
“E questo come ci riguarda?”  
“Li dobbiamo portare dove sta il vino. La gassosa. E anche l’acqua.”  
Gli Sparti si guardarono tra loro.   
“Dicci dove.”  
“Mi piacerebbe, ma poi chi mi dice che non ci ucciderete?”  
“Lo giuriamo sullo Stige.”  
“Ed è un giuramento vincolante.”  
“Diccelo: abbiamo davvero _tanta_ sete.”  
“Potremmo morire!”  
“Uhm…ve lo dirò…”  
“Grazie!”  
“…ma solo se ci aiuterete con quegli scatoloni” aggiunse, indicando le sette scatole che Chris gli aveva dato.   
“E se ci rifiutassimo?”  
“Niente vino.”  
“Ce lo potremmo trovare da soli!”  
“Su un’isola piena di mostri? Difficile. Ma se volete farlo…”  
Gli Sparti erano indecisi. Da una parte, la sete dovuta alla loro natura. Dall’altra, la voglia di menar un paio di fendenti e combattere. Alla fine, uno disse:”Al diavolo! Ragazzi, aiutiamoli. Senza di noi non arriveranno mai.”  
“Già: gli umani sono deboli.”  
“Anche se i semidei un po’ di forza ce l’hanno.”  
“Poca.”  
“Tacete e mettetevi al lavoro: ne abbiamo di strada da fare.”  
Gli Sparti andarono verso le casse e se le caricarono in spalla, una a testa. Courtney li guardò soddisfatta.   
Sulla sua testa, comparve un simbolo: una civetta.  
“Ave Courtney – pronunciò Chris – Figlia di Atena, dea della guerra e della saggezza.”   
  
_CFZZZZZ  
_ “A differenza di Afrodite, i miei figli devono guadagnarsi il riconoscimento – criticò Atena – Devono mostrarsi degni del mio nome. E la ragazza ha risoluto brillantemente una situazione pericolosa senza ricorrere alla forza bruta. Mi piace.”  
 _CFZZZZZ  
_  
 _CFZZZZZ  
_ “Mia figlia ci sarebbe riuscita prima. E ci sarebbe stato più sangue - brontolò Ares – Così non è divertente.”  
 _CFZZZZZ  
_  
Intanto, le Arpie Urlanti cercavano di capire come usare le armi di Efesto. Gli Sparti li guardavano, silenziosi. Non si erano mossi di un millimetro e vederli lì impalati era snervante. Erano più maturi, dal momento che erano nati da denti di draghi adulti.   
“Perché c’è una frusta?” chiese Lindsay. Provò ad usarla, ma si ritrovò legata da capo a piedi e cadde.  
Heather roteò gli occhi.   
“Non sono giocattoli.”  
“Non l’avremmo mai detto – fece ironica LeShawna – Ma guardate…spade…stelle ninja…coltelli…tutta roba inutile. Chi la sa usare una spada?”  
“Non possiamo fare come gli altri e li inganniamo per farli fare quello che vogliamo noi?” suggerì Heather.   
“Sì bella idea, peccato che i nostri amici lì abbiano più disciplina. Non hanno detto una parola da quando sono usciti fuori!”  
“Magari sono timidi” bofonchiò Lindsay.   
“Timidi e pronti ad ucciderci alla prima distrazione - disse Gwen - Cavolo, ma qui non c’è proprio niente.”  
“Guardate – li richiamò Cody – Arco e frecce!”  
“Mettili a posto, prima di…”  
Troppo tardi: Cody scoccò involontariamente una freccia, che colpì il piede di uno Sparti e lo fece sparire in una nuvola di fumo dorato. Al suo posto, rimase solo il dente.   
La scomparsa del loro compagno sembrò svegliare gli altri dal loro torpore: spade sguainate, si prepararono ad attaccare.   
“Cavolo… Justin, togliti la maglietta!” urlò Owen.  
“Sono uomini!” gli ricordò Noah.  
“Allora? Il drago prima si è fermato. E se fossi uno di loro, lo farei anch’io…non mi guardare così – aggiunse, vedendo lo sguardo sul viso dell’indiano – Mi piacciono le ragazze. Ma Justin è così bello! Oh cacchio…intendevo…”  
“Non ci importa cosa intendevi ragazzone – l’interruppe LeShawna – Questi tra poco ci ammazzano. E non abbiamo niente per difendervi.”  
“Parlate per voi! – esclamò Izzy, che dal baule aveva estratto due mitragliatrici a canne rotanti – Vediamo cosa sono capaci di fare queste ragazzacce.”  
Ed iniziò a sparare all’impazzata: non colpì gli Sparti ma centrò un cervo, un pesce, Chef, un aereo e diversi alberi.  
Gli Sparti avevano arrestato la loro avanzata. Aspettavano che i proiettili finissero ma Izzy continuò a sparare all’impazzata, ridendo sguaiatamente.   
  
_CFZZZZZ  
_ “Cara Artemide – iniziò Chris – Ti posso assicurare che nessun animale innocente è morto a causa della mia concorrente. Le mitragliatrici sparano proiettili di etere. Un esperimento di Efesto: le ha create per farle usare o dai figli di Zeus o i figli di Eolo. E data la natura…eccentrica di Izzy…è certamente una figlia di Eolo.”  
 _CFZZZZZ  
  
_ “Ci arrendiamo!”esclamò uno Sparti.  
Izzy continuava a sparare.  
“Ho detto: ci arrendiamo!”  
Niente. Questa volta urlò:”CI ARRENDIAMO!”  
“Cosa? Non vi sento?”  
“Si sono arresi – le ripetè Gwen – Smetti di sparare.”  
“Awww… di già? Mi stavo divertendo!”  
“Tu smettila di sparare!”  
A malincuore, Izzy ascoltò LeShawna. Abbassò le armi, che in un attimo si trasformarono in due braccialetti.   
“Forte!” esclamò la rossa, affascinata.   
“Perché vi siete arresi? – domandò Trent – Non sembrate tipi che si spaventano facilmente.”  
“Siete riusciti ad eliminare uno dei nostri e siete abbastanza folli da permettere ad una figlia di Eolo di combattere. Preferiamo servirvi piuttosto che avere a che fare con lei.”  
“Figlia di Eolo? – ripeté perplessa Gwen – Non le è brillato nessun simbolo o ricevuto alcuna benedizione.”  
“Nessun simbolo? E quello cos’è?”   
Sulla testa di Izzy era apparso il simbolo di un uomo con le guance gonfie che soffia vento.   
“Che avete da guardare? – chiese la ragazza – Ho qualcosa in faccia?”  
“Sei stata riconosciuta – chiarì Chris – Ave Izzy, figlia di Eolo dio dei venti.”   
  
_CFZZZZZ  
_ “Ho riconosciuto una figlia? – domandò perplesso un uomo pesantemente truccato e con un plico di fogli in mano – Meliorn, da quando ho una figlia? Chi era la madre? Una volta avevo 12 figli…lunga storia quella…ma adesso…ehi Meliorn, che dici faccio un regalo a questa figlia? Mando Borea ad aiutarla? Borea è occupato? Allora mandiamo Zefiro. Ha paura di Apollo? Ancora? Allora manda Euro e non se ne parli più! Meliorn! Perché sono qui?”  
 _CFZZZZZ  
  
_ Arrivare al padiglione centrale fu difficile: gli Sparti non facevano altro che lamentarsi per la sete, Ezekiel faceva commenti a sproposito e la squadra doveva evitare che Eva o Bridgette lo uccidessero. Senza contare che dovettero allontanare un sacco di animali più o meno innocui che si erano messi ad inseguire Katie e Sadie.   
Alla fine ce l’avevano fatta. Potevano iniziare a…  
“Cosa?! Come siete arrivati prima di noi?” sbottò Courtney, vedendo la squadra avversaria già sul posto ed intenta a far montare agli Sparti i pezzi di una statua bronzea raffigurante Zeus.   
“Il padre di Izzy ci ha dato una mano” spiegò Trent.  
“Una mano che ci ha quasi ucciso!” esclamò Heather.  
Prima buttata giù da una scogliera altra 300 metri, quasi mangiata da un drago marino e poi trascinata da un tizio che diceva di essere la personificazione di un vento: quel programma era assurdo.   
“Di che ti lamenti? – fece LeShawna – Siamo arrivati prima noi.”  
“E noi abbiamo anche completato la statua.”  
“Sapete cosa significa? – disse Chris, sorridendo ai Karpos Assassini – La vittoria è delle Arpie Urlanti. A voi non resta che decidere chi sarà eliminato. Ci rivedremo stasera alla cerimonia del fuoco.”  
“Vuoi dire…alla cerimonia del falò.”  
“No, DJ. Cerimonia del _fuoco_.”  
E detto ciò, se ne andrò, lasciando i concorrenti sconfitti a sospirare delusi.   
“Non capisco – cominciò Ezekiel – Perché abbiamo perso? Loro hanno sei ragazze in squadra, non noi.”  
Pessimo momento per dirlo. Eva, Katie, Sadie, Bridgette e Courtney lo fulminarono con lo sguardo.  
“Sei morto, amico” commentò Geoff.   
“Lo sai bello, devi imparare un sacco di cose su come gira il mondo” disse sprezzante Duncan.   
  
_CFZZZZZ  
_ “Papà ha sempre detto che le ragazze sono suscettibili – commentò Ezekiel, con un occhio nero _ragalatogli_ da Eva – Anche la mamma era così…aspetta un momento…chi è mia madre?!”  
 _CFZZZZZ  
_  
L’atmosfera alla cerimonia del fuoco era tesa. Le ragazze si tenevano alla larga da Ezekiel: Katie e Sadie erano tentate di mandargli contro un loro nuovo amico, un orso grizzly attirato dalla benedizione di Afrodite e che si faceva accarezzare come un gatto, per vedere come _un vero uomo_ se la cavava a combattere a mani nude. Gli Sparti erano spariti, Dio solo sa dove.   
“Karpos Assassini – cominciò Chris – Avete fatto tutti la vostra nomination e avete deciso. In questo campeggio, dove mostri, divinità minori e semidei convivono, anche l’eliminazione di un concorrente non è normale: compariranno solo dieci fiamme sulle vostre teste e su chi non apparirà, sarà eliminato e dovrà andare immediatamente sul molo della vergogna e salire sulla barca del perdente e portato via da Flegias. Il che significa che la sua avventura qui è finita e non diventerà mai immortale. Quando chiamerò il vostro nome, si accenderà la fiamma sulle vostre teste. La prima fiamma si accenderà su…Geoff. DJ. Duncan. Sadie. Katie. Bridgette. Eva. Harold. Courtney…”  
Erano rimasti solo Tyler ed Ezekiel senza fiamma. Il conduttore li guardò critico e continuò:”Tyler, tu hai fallito nella prima parte dell’impresa. Se fossi riuscito a recuperare dei denti, forse le Arpie Urlanti non sarebbero passate in vantaggio. Ezekiel…non c’è neppure bisogna che te lo dica, no? Le ragazze ti hanno messo sulla lista nera. Ma chi dei due resterà? Mhm…”  
Passarono degli interminabili secondi d’angoscia, in cui Tyler ed Ezekiel si fissarono, terrorizzati.  
Poi una fiamma si accese…sulla testa di Tyler.  
“Grande! Wohhh… sono ancora in gara!”  
Ezekiel abbassò la testa, sconsolato.   
Chris gli si avvicinò:”Il molo della vergogna è da quella parte, fratello. Attenzione a quello che dici: Flegias è molto suscettibile quando si parla di ragazze. Karpos Assassini, voi godetevi la serata. Siete tutti salvi…per stasera.”


	3. Morfeo e la maledizione del grande sonno

Chris ispirò a pieni polmoni l’aria mattutina. Era fresca e dolce, la rugiada bagnava l’erba davanti i bungalow e in lontananza poteva intravedere la spider solare di suo padre Apollo.  
In estate gli piaceva essere puntuale.  
Quanta pace…quanta tranquillità…e che silenzio!  
Ghignò.  
Portò una trombetta vicino all’amplificatore e la suonò. Il rumore fu tale da svegliare tutti.  
In meno di un minuto LeShawna si affacciò e urlò:”Dannazione, mi hai scambiato per una contadina?”  
“Suvvia, siete semidei. Dovete essere sempre pronti a tutto.”  
“Anche a svegliarsi alle sette?!”  
“I mostri non hanno orari! Rendetevi presentabili ed uscite!”  
  
 _CFZZZZZ_  
LeShawna si massaggiava le tempie, stanca.  
“Non mi importa un fico secco se è un dio. La prossima volta che mi sveglia alle sette di mattina, l’ammazzo con le mie mani.”  
 _CFZZZZZ_ _  
  
_ Lentamente, i campeggiatori, assonnati ed irritati (Eva quasi staccò a morsi la mano di Cody, la cui unica colpa era di aver tentato di prenderle il lettore mp3 e persino Justin con poche ore di sonno perdeva parte del suo fascino) si misero in fila di fronte a Chris, l’unico fresco e rilassato.  
“Buongiorno! – esclamò allegro – Allora, avete dormito bene?”  
“Non ti rispondo prima del caffè” borbottò Gwen.  
“Io ho fame” si lamentò Owen.  
“Tra poco farete colazione…- lo rassicurò il conduttore – Ok, vi auguro che siate tutti pronti, perché la vostra prossima impresa inizia tra un minuto esatto!”  
“Di già? Non mangiamo prima?”  
“Owen, farete colazione dopo una corsetta…”  
“Tutto qui? – domandò Cody – Pensavo peggio.”  
“…per fuggire a dei segugi infernali affamati e appena arrivati dagli Inferi! Chef, portali qui!”  
Chef arrivò quasi subito, trattenendo a fatica con pesanti catene di bronzo celeste tre enormi segugi infernali dal pelo ispido e occhi iniettati di sangue.  
Cody si nascose dietro Trent, Gwen fece un passo indietro, tentando di mettere una distanza di sicurezza tra lei e quei mostri, e venne imitata da LeShawna, Lindsay, Heather, Beth e Owen.  
“Li dobbiamo uccidere?” domandò Eva.  
“No, è una prova di resistenza, non una di _ammazza a vista.”  
_ “Sarebbe più facile ucciderli.”  
“No, Eva. Dovrete fare una corsetta di 20 km intorno al lago senza mai rallentare, altrimenti i _cuccioli_ vi faranno diventare la loro colazione! Avete poco tempo per scappare a partire da…adesso! Liberali, Chef!”  
Sollevato, Chef abbandonò la presa sulle catene e lasciò liberi i segugi infernali. I ragazzi iniziarono a correre, inseguiti subito dai tre.  
“Sembrano parecchio affamati – commentò Chris – Gli hai dato da mangiare?”  
“Pensavo che lo avesse fatto il tuo assistente!”  
“Non mando i miei satiri a fare un lavoro da semidio!”  
“E adesso?”  
“Niente, adesso se la vedono loro. Se sono fortunati i loro genitori ne avranno pietà e li trasformeranno in animali o cose simili.”  
  
 _CFZZZZZ_  
Courtney era irritata.   
“Siamo qui da appena un giorno e siamo quasi morti tre volte: la scogliera e i draghi marini, gli Sparti e ora i Segugi infernali. E quella tipa, Eva…la sua soluzione a tutti i problemi è uccidere, uccidere e uccidere! Tutti i figli di Ares sono così?”  
 _CFZZZZZ  
  
CFZZZZZ_  
“Io non corro – chiarì Heather - E non corro con le zeppe. Questo è poco ma sicuro. Mi nascondo in un cespuglio e aspetto che quei _cosi_ vadano via. Semplice.”  
 _CFZZZZZ  
  
_ Al padiglione centrale, undici concorrenti erano già arrivati, sudati e sporchi di fango, qualcuno lievemente ferito e qualcun altro sotto shock.  
“Su con la vita ragazzi – li rincuorò Chris – Almeno voi siete vivi.”  
“Non dirlo così sorpreso” commentò Gwen.  
In quel momento, la porta sbatté violentemente ed entrò un Owen concitato con Noah sulle spalle:”Sgombrate il tavolo, presto! Ha perso i sensi!”  
Dietro di lui, arrivò anche LeShawna, che avanzava a carponi:”Ahhh…ce l’abbiamo fatta. Non voglio più vedere un cane in vita mia.”  
Mentre Owen tentava di rianimare l’indiano, arrivò Harold, che sembrava sul punto di avere un attacco di cuore.  
“Perché ci avete messo così tanto? – si lamentò Courtney – Abbiamo perso la sfida.”  
“Credo…”  
“Cosa?”  
“Io…”  
“Sei stato ferito? – chiese invece Bridgette – Un segugio ti ha morso? Graffiato?”  
“No…”  
“Ti hanno dato una zampata?”  
“No! Credo…credo di avere un attacco di tachicardia!”  
“Ah…”  
“Ehi aspetta un attimo – disse Gwen – Se loro hanno perso, vuol dire che…che l’impresa l’abbiamo vinta noi!”  
“Siii! Wohh! Evviva”  
Tanta fu la gioia, che anche Noah si riprese, unendosi all’euforia generale.  
Euforia presto spenta da Chris:”Buoni, frenate l’entusiasmo ragazzi. Non era mica questa l’impresa.”  
“Come hai detto?” fece delusa Gwen.  
Chris l’ignorò: batte le mani.  
Al suo segnale, dei satiri uscirono dalla cucina e posarono a tavola dei vassoi stracarichi di cibo.  
 _Cibo vero_ , non la sbobba marrone cucinata da Chef. Era emozionante. Alcuni, come Owen, avevano gli occhi lucidi.   
“Qualcuno ha fame?”  
  
 _CFZZZZZ_  
“Ho quasi pianto davanti a quel buffet – rivelò Gwen- E ho sperato che quei cani troppo cresciuti non rovinassero il momento entrando e spazzolandosi via tutto.”  
 _CFZZZZZ  
  
CFZZZZZ  
_“E poi ho visto il buffet…era bellissimo! – esclamò estasiato Owen – C’era il tacchino, la torta al cioccolato e i fagioli allo sciroppo d’acero! Dopo aver rischiato di essere _io_ cibo per quei grossi cagnoloni, questo…questo…mi date solo un minuto?”  
 _CFZZZZZ  
  
_ “Ok campeggiatori – iniziò Chris, mentre i ragazzi mangiavano – Tra poco tocca alla seconda parte dell’impresa di oggi! Ma prima, finite di mangiare.”  
“Pensavo che mangiare fosse la seconda parte dell’impresa!” esclamò Owen, addentando una fetta di tacchino.  
“Cos’altro puoi volere da noi?”  
“La darkettona ha ragione – affermò Heather – Non ne abbiamo già passate abbastanza?”  
“Ehm…fatecimi pensare…no! È arrivato il momento di incontrare Morfeo! Entra pure, dio del sonno.”  
“Non vedo nessuno.”  
“Apri bene gli occhi, ragazza che non vede il sole dal lontano 1950. Sono di fronte a te.”  
Sobbalzarono tutti: accanto a Chris era comparso un uomo con un lungo mantello nero e un saio dello stesso colore, il suo viso cambiava…sembrava che cambiasse fisionomia, nessuno riusciva a guardarlo senza sbadigliare.  
“E tu da dove arrivi?”  
“Un po’ di rispetto, Duncan - lo riguardi il conduttore – Stai parlando con un dio!”  
“Un dio molto impegnato – aggiunse Morfeo – Ho molte cose da fare.”  
“Sì, lo so…tradimenti da programmare, ribellioni, un ex re da soddisfare…”  
“Ricordami il motivo per cui ho accettato di venire qui.”  
“Per provare il tuo incantesimo del sonno, ovvio!”  
“Ah sì… li hai fatti stancare come ti avevo chiesto?”  
“Hanno passato la mattinata a scappare dai segugi infernali ed ora stanno mangiando fino a star male!”  
“Potreste smetterla di parlare come se non ci fossimo?” chiese LeShawna.  
“E che significa _incantesimo del sonno?_ ” aggiunse Cody.  
“Sarebbe più una maledizione, in realtà.”  
“Non spaventarli, Morfeo! Sono dei novellini!”  
“Posso solo lanciare la maledizione e andarmene?”  
“Fammi prima spiegare cosa dovranno fare… allora, ragazzi: questa è un’impresa facile. La squadra il cui concorrente resta sveglio più a lungo, vince.”  
“Tutto qui?”  
“No, Heather. Morfeo lancerà su di voi l’incantesimo…”  
“Maledizione” lo corresse il dio.  
“…ok, la maledizione del grande sonno…e voi dovrete trovare l’antidoto nascosto nel bosco. Dovrete resistere e cercare di non addormentarvi in un posto pieno di mostri. Chi resta sveglio più a lungo e ha l’antidoto, vince e salva tutti. Altrimenti farete la fine di Endimione. Morfeo…”  
“Sì sì…”  
Il dio sparse una polverina d’orata sugli occhi dei campeggiatori, accecandoli per qualche istante e facendoli tossire.  
“La maledizione del grande sonno è un esperimento – rivelò Morfeo – Durante l’impresa, ne osserverò gli effetti su di voi. Se darà i risultati sperati, l’userò…per un mio progetto speciale.”  
“Bello – considerò ironicamente Gwen – Siamo topi da laboratorio.”  
“Che ci fate ancora qua? Muoversi, muoversi, muoversi! Non sapete quanto tempo avete prima di addormentarvi!”  
“Groan…”  
Appesantiti dal cibo, goffi, stanchi e assonnati, i ragazzi uscirono e si diressero verso il bosco. In quelle condizioni, trovare l’antidoto (senza nemmeno sapere cosa fosse) sembrava impossibile.  
Tren si avvicinò a Gwen:”Allora…Secondo te quanto ci vorrà prima che svengano tutti?”  
“Un’oretta, più o meno… - poi guardò Owen passarle accanto e aggiunse – Forse meno.”  
  
 _CFZZZZZ_  
“Se la maledizione del grande sonno funziona come spero, allora le cose a New York saranno molto più facili. In caso contrario, mi dovrò attenere al piano originale ed usare un incantesimo più debole solo per i mortali. Un momento…questa cosa trasmette direttamente sull’Olimpo? CHRIS! Mi avevi detto che questo era un normale bagno!”  
 _CFZZZZZ_  
  
Owen fu il primo ad addormentarsi: si assopì appena uscito dal padiglione centrale, costringendo gli altri a passargli accanto o, nel caso di Heather, a salirci sopra per andare avanti.  
Entrarono nel bosco divisi, alcuni in gruppo ed altri da soli.   
“Aww…questa è la cosa più noiosa che abbia mai fatto nella mia vita” sbadigliò Gwen, stiracchiandosi.  
“Aww…aspetta che ci attacchino i mostri” disse poco dopo Trent.  
Erano rimasti loro due da soli.  
“Credi davvero che ci siano mostri qui?”  
“Dopo i draghi e i segugi infernali, sono aperto a tutto.”  
“Se ci attaccano, cosa facciamo?”  
“Scappiamo. A meno che tu non abbia delle armi nascoste come Izzy…”  
“Non ne ho.”  
“Peccato.”  
“Ehi Trent…”  
“Sì?”  
“Secondo te, cosa dobbiamo cercare?”  
“Non ne ho la più pallida idea.”  
“Siamo messi male.”  
“Almeno posso parlare con te.”  
Lei sorrise, le gote arrossate. Era…romantico. Un po’ cliché ma molto dolce da dire.  
“Poetico.”  
“Magari mio padre è il dio della poesia.”  
“Aspetta…Apollo, giusto?”  
“Sì, lui.”  
“Se fosse tuo padre… Questo ti renderebbe fratello di Chris. Non vi somigliate molto.”  
“Hai ragione – convenne il musicista – L’idea di essere fratello di Chris non è molto allettante.”  
  
 _CFZZZZZ_  
“Non allettante? NON ALLETTANTE? – Chris era infuriato – Te lo do io il _non allettante._ Scommetto che sarai uno di quelli non riconosciuti! Dico, ma lo avete sentito? Papà, non è uno dei tuoi vero? Non ha un minimo di charme! Punto su Justin, lui sì che è un vero figlio di Apollo.”  
 _CFZZZZZ_  
  
In un punto imprecisato del bosco, Heather, facendo poca attenzione a ciò che la circondava e ai possibili segni di un fantomatico antidoto, stava iniziando ad elaborare una strategia per ottenere montepremi, immortalità e gloria eterna col minimo sforzo e il massimo guadagno.  
Aveva bisogno di una coalizione con altri due campeggiatori per arrivare fino alla finale a 3. Poi, li avrebbe scaricati.  
Sarà anche un reality _speciale,_ ma aveva le stesse dinamiche di un reality umano.  
L’unico problema era trovare qualcuno tanto imbranato e scemo da fare tutto quello che diceva.  
Sbuffò.  
Gwen e LeShawna erano da escludere a priori. Owen forse, Noah nemmeno tra cent’anni, Trent…  
“Ma che fai?”  
“Tento…di fare…affluire…il sangue…in testa…così riuscirò a non…addormentarmi! Wow sta funzionando!”  
“Ci posso provare?”  
“Certo!”  
Riconobbe quelle voci: erano di Lindsay e Beth. Procedette a passo spedito e le trovò a testa in giù, in una radura isolata, in una posizione assolutamente ridicolo.  
“Perfetto.”  
“Ehilà…Heather, sei tu?”  
“Sì, Lindsay.”  
“Wow…vuoi…unirti a noi?”  
“Forse più tardi…posso parlavi un momento?”  
“Certo!”  
“Potete…”  
“Oh…sì…”  
Le due ragazze si rimisero in piedi, con la testa un po’ ovattata e traballanti.  
“Dunque…ho in mente un piano per arrivare insieme ad altri due concorrenti alla finale a tre, e ho scelto voi ragazze.”  
“Davvero?!” esclamò stupita la bionda.  
“Vi avverto che però la faccenda è molto seria, ripongo la massima fiducia in voi e la fiducia è una strada a doppio senso…dunque farete tutto quello che vi dico?”  
“Certo! – Lindsay prese le mani a Beth – Eeeeeehhh, arriveremo alla finale a tre!”  
“Eeeeeeehhhh!”  
Erano dei gridolini così fastidiosi da farle venire il mal di testa. Però era fatta, quelle due sciocche avevano abboccato.  
Alzò la testa, in attesa di trovare un simbolo, come era successo agli altri il giorno prima.  
Non c’era niente.  
Provò una lieve fitta di delusione, che ignorò subito.  
Se un piano così ben fatto non era gradito a suo padre o sua madre…beh, che andasse al diavolo!  
  
 _CFZZZZZ  
_ “Oh mio Dio! – esclamò Beth – Heather mi porterà alla finale a tre! Vado alla finale a tre! Vado alla finale a tre! Vado…ma dopo che succederà? E come facciamo coi mostri? Heather è intelligente…ma sa combattere?”  
 _CFZZZZZ  
  
_ Alberi, alberi…o guarda, qualcosa di nuovo…alberi!  
Duncan era stanco di girare in tondo come un’idiota. Aveva sonno, ma se si addormentava faceva la fine di Rip Wan Winkle e di certo non si fidava di uno di quegli idioti dei suoi compagni di squadra per riuscire a trovare l’antidoto.  
Diamine, aveva visto Sadie e Katie piangere per un’unghia rotta! Figuriamoci se…  
Si voltò.  
Aveva sentito un rumore.  
I sensi erano in allerta, prese una pietra, pronto ad usarla come arma. Era ben poca cosa di fronte a un segugio infernale o chissà che altro, ma si doveva accontentare.  
Il rumore si fece più forte, strinse la presa e…  
“Dio, Duncan. Cosa diavolo vuoi fare?”  
“Ah dolcezza…sei tu.”  
“Abbassa quella pietra! – esplose Courtney – Mi potevi uccidere.”  
“Ma non l’ho fatto.”  
“Solo perché ti sei accorto che ero io e non chissà che mostro!”  
“Se continui ad urlare così…ehi, perché stai ballando?” domandò il punk, notando solo in quel momento che la ragazza stava battendo ritmicamente i piedi a terra, muovendosi su e giù, su e giù. Gli faceva venire mal di testa.  
“È la mia strategia – rivelò lei – Se continuo a muovermi, non mi verrà sonno. Mi concentro e impiego le mie forze in altro. Il segreto è non pensare alla stanchezza. Devo solo tenere gli occhi aperti e…”  
“Ti stanchi di più così e fai stancare anche me solo guardandoti. Prenditi una pausa.”  
“Così mi addormenterò!”  
“No, se continui a muoverti senza motivo ti stancherai prima e ti addormenterai. E quando succederà, non ti darò il mio bacio per svegliarti Bella Addormentata.”  
“Chi ha detto che sarò io ad addormentarmi? Potresti anche essere tu… _dolcezza.”  
_ “Io sono abituato a non dormire, tu no.”  
“Ho preparato test stando sveglia tutta la notte.”  
“Ed io sono evaso approfittando della distrazione delle guardie e dell’oscurità. Non c’è modo che…cos’è stato?”  
Si guardarono attorno.  
“Non vedo niente.”  
“Sshh…”  
Stettero in silenzio. In attesa.  
Duncan prese un’altra pietra e si mise davanti a Courtney. Il rumore si fece più forte. Si preparò a lanciare e…  
“CORRETE!!!” urlò a pieni polmoni DJ, seguito da Geoff, Bridgette e Harold.  
“Che è successo?”  
“Eva si è arrabbiata perché non trovava più il suo lettore mp3 – spiegò Harold – Pensava che uno dei segugi infernali l’avesse mangiato e allora l’ha strozzato. A mani nude. Gli altri due adesso vogliono vendicarlo e…oh no, sono qui!”  
Scapparono, seguiti a ruota da Duncan e Courtney.  
I due mostri arrivarono ringhiando, Eva era in groppa al più grande, stringendogli il pelo come fossero briglie e urlando:”SPUTALO, SPUTALO SUBITO! RIDAMMI IL MIO LETTORE MP3!”  
  
 _CFZZZZZ  
_ Ares ghignò, soddisfatto.  
“Così si fa, ragazza! Fagli vedere chi comanda qui!”  
 _CFZZZZZ  
  
_ “Hai sentito?” domandò Trent.  
“Che cosa?”  
“Tipo…sembravano delle urla” rispose il ragazzo.  
Lei scrollò le spalle e disse:”Non ho sentito niente. Forse stai iniziando ad avere delle allucinazioni uditive.”  
“Primo sintomo della privazione del sonno.”  
“E siamo svegli da appena 12 ore.”  
“Secondo te gli altri sono svegli?”  
“Owen no. Su Cody ho qualche dubbio. Gli altri…awww…non ne ho idea.”  
“Dato che non sembrano esserci mostri nei paraggi a tenerci svegli…che ne dici di chiacchierare?”  
“Su cosa?”  
“Vediamo…colore preferito?”  
Gwen sorrise.  
“Vogliamo fare questo? – domandò, divertita – Siamo all’asilo?”  
“Scusa, idea stupida.”  
“Non ho mai detto che non avrei risposto: il mio colore preferito? Blu notte.”  
“Wow…misteriosa…mi piace!”  
“Awww…”  
“Ehi, non addormentarti. Rimani con me…allora…scena preferita di un film?”  
“Adesso mi prenderai in giro.”  
“Tranquilla, ti giuro di no.”  
“Ok…il bacio di quel film col viaggio in macchina…sai quello con un ragazzo e tre ragazze?”  
“Si…ho capito…ahah…ti è piaciuto quel film…”  
“L’avrò visto…”  
Si interruppe: si trovarono di fronte ad uno dei segugi infernali che li avevano inseguiti quella mattina. Era steso a terra, respirava a fatica. Non gli rimaneva molto tempo. Al loro arrivo, si dissolse in una nuvola di fumo nero.  
“Wow…come è morto?”  
“Non vedo sangue…strangolato?” azzardò Trent.  
“Nessuno è così forte da strangolare un coso enorme a mani nude.”  
“Eracle ce la fece.”  
“Non era quello con la super forza?”  
“Sì, era lui.”  
“Ti piace la mitologia greca?”  
“Ho visto solo molti film.”  
“Quindi non hai idea di cosa stiamo cercando?”  
“Deve essere una cosa che attira l’attenzione. Insomma, magari Morfeo ci ha messo sopra un segnale luminoso per indicare _l’antidoto è qui, prendetelo pure se riuscite a non cascare dal sonno prima.”_  
Gwen ridacchiò:”Probabilmente è vero.”  
  
 _CFZZZZZ  
_ “Sono più sottile di così – si lamentò il dio del sonno - Per chi mi hanno preso, Fantaso? Ma come diavolo si toglie la registrazione da questa…dannata…telecamera?”  
 _CFZZZZZ  
  
_ “Non ci provare” disse Courtney, senza voltarsi, mentre trascinava Bridgette nella radura, tenendola per le spalle.  
“Non ho fatto niente, principessa.”  
“Stavi mettendo le dita di Harold in acqua: non lo fare.”  
“E perché?”  
“Non lo vedrebbe nessuno.”  
“Guastafeste.”  
“Awww…muoviti, ho finito con Bridgette, aiutami con Geoff.”  
Duncan sbuffò ma si allontanò da Harold per aiutare Courtney. Avevano passato un buon quarto d’ora a fuggire e lungo la strada i loro compagni di squadra si erano addormentati.  
Era stata Courtney ad insistere per trovare un posto sicuro. _Non possiamo lasciarli qui,_ diceva.  
 _Potrebbero finire nello stomaco di qualche mostro,_ diceva.  
Era l’unica a preoccuparsi.  
Lui aveva sonno, fame e aveva bisogno di un caffè. L’unica cosa potabile nelle immediate vicinanze era quel laghetto trovato per caso, ma non ci teneva a irritare Dio solo sa che spiriti vivevano lì.  
Altrimenti, chi la sentiva a Courtney? Con quella vocetta l’avrebbe tenuto sveglio e…ora che ci pensava, non sembrava tanto male come idea.  
“Ehi principessa…”  
“Non chiamarmi principessa.”  
“Tu sai quale potrebbe essere l’antidoto alla maledizione?”  
“Forse.”  
“Illuminami.”  
“Papaveri.”  
Duncan sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte. Aveva sentito bene? Papaveri?  
“Dico, il sonno ti ha fatto uscire di testa?”  
“Nient’affatto: al contrario di _qualcuno,_ io ho studiato. Secondo i miti, il simbolo di Morfeo sono i papaveri. Li usava per far addormentare i re…e le sue vittime…usava la polvere di papavero…o direttamente il fiore…e lo metteva sui loro occhi…non ricordo bene ora.”  
“Te l’ho detto che troppo sforzo fisico non faceva bene. Se ti addormenti, non farlo su di me.”  
“Nemmeno tra mille anni.”  
“Comunque, chi ti dice che l’antidoto siano dei papaveri? Non hai detto che li usava per far addormentare?”  
“Non ha usato polvere di papavero per l’incantesimo…la maledizione…insomma, è solo una mia idea, ma ho pensato: e se avesse usato dei papaveri come antidoto perché difficilmente qualcuno ci avrebbe pensato? Una volta eliminato l’impossibile ciò che rimane, per quanto improbabile, deve essere la verità.”  
“E se non fosse quello l’antidoto?”  
“Allora dormiremo per cinquant’anni.”  
“Bello…”  
“Aww…già non lo dire…”  
Non finì la frase: si addormentò e rischiò di finire nel laghetto. Duncan la prese appena in tempo, evitandole di affogare.  
“Principessa, certo che non sei un peso piuma…”  
La posò delicatamente a terra, sotto un albero, spingendo via Harold, che finì sopra una pietra.  
“Sogni d’oro principessa.”  
  
 _CFZZZZZ  
_ Afrodite battè le mani, estasiata.  
“Gwen e Trent. Duncan e Courtney. Lindsay e Tyler. Eva e la violenza. Oh, quest’edizione di A tutto reality è piena di giovani amori! Quante storie interessanti! Beh…ovviamente, serve ancora il mio personalissimo tocco. Non vedo l’ora!”  
 _CFZZZZZ  
  
_ “Sai…è strano, ma sono talmente stanca che ormai non sono nemmeno più stanca. Ti sembra assurdo?” domandò Gwen.  
“No, perché? Non mi sembra affatto assurdo. Insomma, abbiamo visto ninfe, mostri…Izzy sparare con delle armi che sono diventati dei bracciali…”  
“Li vorrei anch’io.”  
“I bracciali o le armi?”  
“Delle armi che si trasformino in quello che voglio.”  
“Forse…aww…esistono…”  
“Da quello che ho visto…ehi, ma non è Duncan quello?”  
I due si avvicinarono con cautela: effettivamente, era Duncan. Addormentato e supino come un bambino e con un papavero in mano.  
“Non mi è mai sembrato il tipo da fiori” commentò Trent.  
“Nemmeno a me…a meno che…”  
“Cosa?”  
“A meno che non abbia capito quale sia l’antidoto.”  
“Lui…o Courtney.”  
“Courtney. Sa più cose lei su questa stramba roba mitologica che noi altri. Ma perché un papavero?”  
“Ed io che ne so? Piuttosto, dove l’ha trovato?”  
“Probabilmente più in la. Insomma, sembra che stesse cercando di tornare indietro o…Trenti, ehi Trent!”  
“Mi dispiace…aww…temo di non poter continuare.”  
“Siamo andati avanti fino ad ora! Non abbandonarmi! Trent!”  
Troppo tardi: il ragazzo cade pesantemente a terra, mentre Gwen cercò di svegliarlo schiaffeggiandolo.  
“Andiamo…svegliati su…TRENT!”  
Niente da fare, la maledizione aveva fatto il suo corso. Era rimasta sola. Se non trovava l’antidoto…  
“ _Non può essere il papavero…se lo fosse stato, Duncan non si sarebbe addormentato. A meno che…”  
_ Era un’idea folle, ma non aveva altro: tolse delicatamente il fiore dalla mano di Duncan e lo passò in faccia a Trent.  
Niente.  
“Sono un’idiota, ovvio che…”  
“Mamma…la mia testa…”  
“Santo cielo…allora funziona!”  
“Esattamente! – esclamò Chris, arrivando in quel momento – Hai trovato l’antidoto e sei stata anche l’ultima a rimanere in piedi! Le Arpie Urlanti hanno vinto!”  
“ Ma è stato Duncan a trovare quel fiore!”  
“Oh… ecco, non era il papavero il vero antidoto.”  
“Cosa?”  
“Era la polvere che Morfeo vi ha messo sopra ad esserlo! Polvere di chicchi di cacao presi dal monte Olimpo, dal giardino personale di Atena. Secondo te come riesce a studiare piani e strategie tutto quel tempo senza un po’ di caffè speciale?”  
“Perciò…passando il papavero sui suoi occhi…”  
“Hai passato anche l’antidoto. Proprio così, complimenti Gwen!”  
“Ma perché mettere l’antidoto sui papaveri?” chiese Trent.  
“E che ne so, è Morfeo quello tradizionalista mica io. Intanto voi due cercate e svegliate gli altri: e dite a Duncan che stasera uno dei Karpoi Assassini se ne dovrà andare.”  
  
 _CFZZZZZ  
_ “Non pensavo che qualcuno avrebbe trovato l’antidoto – rivelò Morfeo –Insomma, l’ho messo sui papaveri proprio perchè di solito li uso per far _addormentare_ la gente, mica svegliarla. Dovevo prevedere la presenza di una figlia di Atena…comunque, la maledizione del grande sonno è inutile per i miei scopi. Dovevano addormentarsi tutti _contemporaneamente._ Come quel tipo…Owen, giusto? Forse conosco la madre…no, non in _quel senso.”  
CFZZZZZ  
  
CFZZZZZ  
_“Courtney aveva ragione – riconobbe a denti stretti Duncan – L’antidoto era sui fiori. Però ci sarei arrivato anch’io: insomma, da quando in una foresta cresce un campo di papaveri? Morfeo sarà anche un dio, ma non è molto sveglio.”  
 _CFZZZZZ_  
  
Ancora stanchi, occhi pesti e occhiaie, la sera i Karpoi Assassini si riunirono di fronte a Chris:“Avete tutti fatto la vostra nomination e avete deciso. Solo nove stasera rimarranno, quando farò il vostro nome, brillerà una fiamma sulle vostre teste. Il concorrente sulla cui testa stasera non brillerà niente, dovrà andare immediatamente sul molto della vergogna, salire sulla barca del perdente e partire, con la piacevole compagnia di Flegias. Il primo a salvarsi è…Harold. Bridgette. Courtney. Katie e Sadie. Tyler. DJ. Geoff. Ragazzi, gli unici ad essere senza fiamma sono Duncan ed Eva. Duncan, tu ti sei addormentato subito dopo aver trovato l’antidoto e fatto così perdere l’impresa alla tua squadra. Eva, hai quasi ucciso i tuoi compagni di squadra per tentare di recuperare il tuo mp3 da un segugio infernale. Purtroppo, se anche l’hanno mangiato loro, ora si trova nel Tartaro. Chi dei due rimarrà? Mhm…”  
Chiuse gli occhi e girò l’indice su sé stesso. Poi lo puntò su…Duncan.  
“Sei salvo, l’hai fatta grossa ma almeno non hai quasi ucciso nessuno. Eva, il molo della vergogna è di là.”  
La ragazza si alzò e ai Karpoi Assassini urlò:”Bello! Davvero molto bello! Tanto non mi importa assolutamente niente di questo stupido reality!”  
Arrabbiata, si volle prendere un’ultima soddisfazione: diede un calcio alla gamba di Chris e se ne andò.  
“Ahia! Dormite pure sonni tranquilli! Siete tutti salvi…a meno che Ares non chieda il sangue il vostro sangue per vendicare la figlia.”  
 _  
CFZZZZZ  
_ “Eva si può vendicare benissimo da sola – evidenziò Ares – Non mi intrometto nelle lotte dei miei figli a differenza di _qualcuno._ Sì padre, ce l’ho con te! Non mi sono dimenticato di Eracle e Diomede!”  
 _CFZZZZZ_


	4. Attenzione ai Ciclopi!

_Faceva caldo. Cristo, stava sudando come un maiale.  
Duncan si passò una mano sulla fronte e poi si guardò attorno. Era in una specie di caverna. No, era un’officina. Come quella di suo zio Chad. Sì, quello che rubava macchine e poi le riverniciava.  
Solo che quella officina era…beh…afosa. Davvero, non riusciva a respirare.  
E soprattutto sembrava antica. Sì, con incudini, martelli e fuoco. Tantissimo fuoco.  
“Oggi si fa festa!”  
Il ragazzo si voltò al suono di quella voce. Cercò di vedere a chi apparteneva, ma gli occhi stavano iniziando a lacrimargli e c’era una coltre di fumo che gli impediva di vedere altro.  
“Ma Atena vuole il suo scudo per domani alle 8!”  
“E Poseidone vuole un tridente nuovo!”  
“Vi siete dimenticati di Ares? Vuole una lancia per sua figlia!”  
“Di nuovo? Ma non gliel’avevamo già fatta una nuova?”  
“Non per Clarisse, per l’altra!”  
“Ragazzi, è solo per qualche ora. E poi…andremo in tv!”  
“Noi?”  
“Sorpresi eh?”  
“Il divino Efesto ce lo permette?”  
“Ovvio! Anche lui presenzierà! Non oggi, però. Ha dei figli lì. Si vergogna di farsi vedere, non li ha riconosciuti per sedici anni.”  
“E sono ancora vivi?”  
“Incredibile, lo so! È come quel figlio di Poseidone che…oh ma sto divagando. Lord Chris ci vuole lì tra un’ora.”  
Duncan sentì uno sbuffo e qualcuno dire:”Lord Chris? È proprio come suo padre.”  
“Sai come sono i figli di…”  
ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ  
  
_Duncan si svegliò di colpo, rischiando quasi di cadere giù dal letto.  
“Che diavolo…”  
“È Harold – gli spiegò Geoff, con delle pesanti occhiaie e l’aria di chi non vedeva un cuscino da una vita – DJ è scappato, pensava che uno dei segugi infernali fosse tornato e volesse mangiarlo.”  
“Ma non ci sono dei mostri là fuori?”  
“Non nella cucina di Chef. Anche se dopo aver visto il suo cibo…”  
ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ  
I due si portarono le mani alle orecchie, esasperati. Harold continuava a russare, sbuffando e sbavando sul cuscino.  
“L’ammazzerei se non temessi che tornasse in vita come i mostri greci” asserì sicuro il punk, innervosito.  
“Amico, è umano.”  
“Sicuro? Hai sentito il rumore che fa?”  
“Ha qualche piccolo problema di…sai una cosa, lascia stare. Sono stanchissimo. “  
“Che ore sono?”  
“Le 4.”  
Duncan sbuffò. Quasi l’alba, insomma.  
“Hai provato a svegliarlo?”  
“Sì, e continua a dormire come un sasso. Non c’è verso di smuoverlo.”  
“Non c’è verso eh...”  
In quel momento, nella mente di Duncan si illuminò una lampadina. Scese dal letto e si avvicinò al suo borsone. L’aprì ed estrasse un pennarello.  
Ghignò.  
“Oh, non vedo l’ora di vedere la sua faccia.”  
  
 _CFZZZZZ_  
Duncan guardava la telecamera con aria di sfida.  
“Non mi giudicate, al posto mio avreste fatto di peggio! Harold sta tenendo svegli tutti. E quando non dormo sono _molto_ nervoso.”  
 _CFZZZZZ_  
  
Quattro ore dopo, al padiglione centrale, le Arpie Urlanti ridevano al loro tavolo, rilassate e tranquille. All’altro tavolo, i membri maschili dei Karpoi Assassini sembravano reduci dalla guerra del Vietnam, con occhi vitrei, occhiaie ed espressioni tese, pronti a scattare al minimo rumore.  
Duncan era il più sfinito, teneva la testa appoggiata al tavolo, quasi appisolato.  
“Duncan – lo richiamò Chris, svegliandolo – Stai proprio da schifo, fratello.”  
“Non rompere” sbottò il punk, riappoggiando la testa sul tavolo.  
“Harold ha russato tutta la notte” spiegò Geoff, sbadigliando.  
“Wow, una notte insonne dopo aver conosciuto Morfeo. Sembra quasi una maledizione. Senti un po’ , devi aver sofferto tanto Duncan.”  
“Lo vuoi vedere?!” urlò il ragazzo, con tanta foga da far spaventare i suoi compagni di squadra. Il conduttore sembrava divertito. Alzò le mani in segno di resa e rispose:”No no, tranquillo tranquillo…”  
In quel momento, la porta si aprì ed entrò Harold.  
Non volò una mosca. Poi le ragazze ridacchiarono. Il ragazzo aveva dei baffi finti disegnati sul viso, _regalo_ di Duncan di poche ore prima.  
“Beh, che c’è? – domandò alla sua squadra – Perché ridete?”  
“Qualcuno ti ha impiastricciato la faccia” gli rispose Geoff, e Harold prese immediatamente un cucchiaio.  
Stranamente, ciò che vide riflesso gli piacque.  
Sorrise ed esclamò:”Ehi, bei baffetti.”  
“Ragazzi! – li richiamò Chris – C’è Gwen!”  
Subito le Arpie Urlanti iniziarono ad applaudire la compagna di squadra, mentre Lindsay chiedeva:”Perché battiamo le mani?”  
Courtney li fissò con un’espressione accigliata.  
  
 _CFZZZZZ  
_ “Sono stata io a capire dove si trovava l’antidoto della maledizione – si sfogò la figlia di Atena – Lei l’ha capito solo perché ha trovato Duncan con quei papaveri. Se non mi fossi addormentata, avremmo vinto noi.”  
 _CFZZZZZ  
  
_ “Animo campeggiatori, aprite le orecchie: la prossima impresa inizia tra dieci minuti e adesso preparatevi a darci dentro, perché…”  
“Perché abbiamo degli ospiti – continuò Duncan, alzando appena la testa – Dei tizi che lavorano in un’officina a 200 gradi o su di lì.”  
“Come lo sai?” domandò Courtney.  
“Non lo so, ho fatto un sogno…ho tirato ad indovinare…che volete, non mi guardate così. Non so nemmeno…”  
“Duncan ha ragione! – esclamò Chris – Ma quelli che sono venuti qui oggi non sono _tizi_ qualsiasi. Sono Ciclopi. Direttamente dalle fucine di Efesto, a dire la verità.”  
“Ciclopi? Qui? Ci vuoi morti? Sono mostri assetati di sangue e…”  
“Courtney, quello è Polifemo. Ed è un figlio di Poseidone. Un po’ più violento dei suoi simili. Gli altri della sua razza sono apposto. E non lo dico perché Efesto mi ha fabbricato una tv portatile, un minifrigo, uno specchio che mostra sempre il mio lato migliore per convincermi a sfatare le voci sull’aggressività dei Ciclopi per salvaguardare una magnifica specie che i semidei uccidono a vista da secoli senza nemmeno chiedere _Ehi, hai ucciso qualcuno ultimamente o lavori per un dio?_ , ma perché sono un dio moderno.”  
“Ma non sfrutti Chef per fargli fare tutto quello che vuoi?”  
“È diverso Cody, Chef è qui per scontare una pena di sette anni di lavori for…ehm…di servizio ad un dio, per aver tentato di rubare il tripode dell’Oracolo di Delfi. Lunga storia. Ma ora muovetevi, i nostri ospiti hanno molti impegni, non possono starvi ad aspettare tutta la giornata!”   
  
_CFZZZZZ  
_ Chef grugnì irritato.  
“Perché non mi hanno dato un anno? Ad Eracle fu condannato a fare dei lavori da donna presso Onfale, mentre io devo essero lo schiavo di Chris. Non è giusto! Abbiamo fatto la stessa cosa! Solo che io non sapevo cosa stavo ru…ehm…prendendo in prestito per mio padre. Eracle è il figlio del capo, ci sono andati…”  
 _Un fulmine colpisce in pieno Chef, lasciandolo abbrustolito e fumante.  
Chris da fuori urla:”Chef, hai di nuovo fatto arrabbiare Zeus? È il terzo confessionale che mi distrugge!”  
CFZZZZZ  
  
_I ragazzi si ritrovarono in un edificio di vetro, vicino alla spiaggia, con spalti e tribune. Il pavimento era di legno lucido, delimitato da linee rosse e sul muro, alle spalle degli spalti, c’erano i simboli delle Arpie Urlanti e dei Karpoi Assassini.  
Duncan fu l’ultimo ad arrivare: aprì la porta, fece qualche passo e si stese su una panca. Ebbe appena la forza di alzare la testa e urlare ai suoi compagni di squadra:”Svegliatemi, e sarà l’ultima cosa che farete!”  
Poi si addormentò.  
Alcuni, come Tyler, presero molto seriamente la sua minaccia. Courtney invece roteò gli occhi e ad Harold disse:”È tutta colpa tua. Hai capito? Tua e del tuo dannato vizio di russare!”  
“Forse tu non lo sai, ma è una malattia…SCEMA!”  
“Mi dispiace interrompere un così ameno dibattito tra fratelli…probabili fratelli, almeno – aggiunse Chris – Ma devo interrompervi al posto di Chef. Come vedete…non è propriamente al massimo.”  
L’uomo bofonchiò un _accidenti a quei dannati fulmini,_ e tentò di mettersi seduto, ma le scottature e le bruciature non glielo permisero.  
“Che gli è successo?” chiese Geoff.  
“Piccoli incidenti coi piani alti. Succedono di frequente, quando si è semidei. Comunque, l’impresa di oggi è il classico gioco della palla prigioniera, e la prima regola della palla prigioniera…”  
“È non parlare della palla prigioniera?” commentò Noah, citando Fight Club e facendo ridere Owen.  
Chris l’ignorò:”Dicevo…chi viene colpito dalla palla – lanciò e colpì Courtney – È eliminato.”  
“Così non si può fare!” si lamentò la figlia di Atena, che rilanciò la palla al conduttore, che la prese prontamente.  
“Se riuscite a prendere la palla, chi l’ha lanciata esce dal gioco e chi l’ha presa ha diritto di far entrare un componente della sua squadra.”  
“Ehm… scusa Chris – intervenne Cody – Ma non avevi detto che c’erano i Ciclopi?”  
“Infatti ci sono.”  
“E che c’entra la palla prigioniera?”  
“Efesto mi ha dato molte restrizioni. Non vuole che faccia del male ai suoi operai. Senza di loro sai che incubo realizzare tutto in tempo? E c’è molta richiesta ultimamente per armature e simili ultimamente. Ha bisogno di loro per star dietro a tutto. Perciò, niente sfide mortali. Ma un gioco che al massimo puoi spedire negli Elisi uno di voi.”  
“Ma che gentile… - ironizzò Noah – I Ciclopi dove sono?”  
“Aspettano che dia il via per l’entrata ad effetto. Il che è…ora! Entrino i contendenti!”  
Le luci si spensero. Si sentì un rullo di tamburi (suonati malamente da Chef). Poi la porta si spalancò, come con Kuzco ne Le follie dell’Imperatore ed entrarono sei ciclpi alti 3 metri, grossi quanto tre cabine armadio ed estremamente puzzolenti, come di carne bruciata.  
Avevano un occhio solo al centro della testa, erano vestiti con una tuta da lavoro blu scuro e le mani erano sporche di grasso e fuliggine.  
“O mio Dio” sospirò Harold.  
“Che carini questi piccoli umani!” esclamò uno dei ciclopi.  
“Sì, sono così minuscoli!”  
“Tyson l’aveva detto che erano tutti così.”  
“Ma non gli faremo male?”  
“Beh sì, ma lo scopo dell’impresa è mostrare la propria capacità di resistenza. Se non come vogliono essere riconosciuti?”  
  
 _CFZZZZZ  
_ In un confessionale ancora mezzo diroccato, Noah era a braccia conserte davanti la telecamera.  
“Io non gioco – disse l’indiano – Preferisco leggere piuttosto che farmi massacrare.”  
 _CFZZZZZ  
_  
“Sarà una partita Ciclopi vs Semidei – spiegò Chis – Sei contro sei. Per i semidei gareggeranno tre dei Karpoi Assassini e tre delle Arpie Urlanti. L’ultimo concorrente umano che rimarrà in piedi, farà vincere la sua squadra. Ragazzi, scegliete bene. Ci sono alti rischi di…ehm…finire bruciati. Ed ora apriamo le danze!”  
  
 _CFZZZZZ  
_ Uno dei ciclopi sedeva sulla tavoletta del gabinetto, ignaro di venir ripreso. _  
_“Ma come fanno senza carta igienica…?”  
 _CFZZZZZ  
  
_ Per i Karpoi assassini, c’erano Katie, Courtney e Tyler (quest’ultimo aveva insistito, dicendo di essere il più forte e il più sportivo), per le Arpie Urlanti Owen, Cody e LeShawna.  
“Sarà una passeggiata! – esclamò Tyler – Ve lo facciamo a strisce, vi serviremo la cena in tavola e ci spazzoleremo tutto quello che c’è sopra!”  
“Non ci posso credere – mugugnò Courtney – L’ha detto davvero.”  
I ciclopi, invece, non sembravano colpiti più di tanto.  
“Secondo me è un figlio di Ares.”  
“Probabile.”  
“Non ne sono sicuro…non ha un odore invitante.”  
“Chi non avrebbe un odore invitante? Ve lo faccio vedere io!”  
Tyler prese la palla ed iniziò a girare vorticosamente su sé stesso, come una trottola impazzita, un moto semi infinito che si fermò quando finalmente lanciò la palla…verso gli spalti, colpendo Sadie e facendola svenire.  
“Le hai sbavato il trucco, Tyler – commentò sarcastico Chris – Attento, sua madre non sarà tanto felice di questo piccolo incidente.”  
“Bel colpo – esclamò la figlia di Atena, dandogli un’altra palla – Ora vediamo se riesci a colpire qualcuno della squadra avversaria!”  
Tyler stava per lanciare…ma fu colpito da una mini meteora che lo catapultò fuori, lasciandogli delle bruciature sulla tuta e diverse abrasioni.  
“Aaahhhh…che dolore.”  
“È ancora vivo? – chiese il ciclope che aveva lanciato – Mi dispiacerebbe aver già ucciso qualcuno, abbiamo appena iniziato.”  
“Sta bene…diciamo…”  
“Ha una notevole resistenza – disse un altro ciclope – Un altro sarebbe morto, ma lui è ancora vivo.”  
“Forse è figlio di Ebe.”  
“Dici?”  
“Aspettate! – disse Courtney – Chris, non dici niente?”  
“Cosa dovrei dire?”  
“Ci hanno lanciato una palla di fuoco!”  
“Tecnicamente era una palla normale, fatta di metallo apposta per resistere alla forza dei ciclopi. Si è riscaldata dopo essere stata lanciata con un po’ di forza in più…succede, se si è ciclopi o figli di Efesto. E anche in quel caso devi avere il dono della pirocinesi. Cosa molto rara di questi tempi.”  
“Come facciamo a prendere delle palle di fuoco?”  
“Schivatele…se siete veloci. E sperate in bene. Ora riprendete.”  
Katie prese la palla e guardò i suoi avversari. Deglutì, nervosa.  
  
 _CFZZZZZ  
_ “È stato in quel momento – dichiarò la figlia di Afrodite – Che avrei voluto avere ancora la benedizione di mamma.”  
 _CFZZZZZ  
  
_ “Per favore…qualcuno si faccia colpire.”  
“Ma sì - fece sarcastica LeShawna – Sono sicura che non aspettino altr…”  
Si interruppe ed esclamò:”Non ci credo…”  
I ciclopi si erano bloccati per un attimo, poi avevano iniziato a spintonarsi l'un l'altro sulla linea che delimitava il campo e si sbracciavano urlando: "Io! Prendi me! No, colpisci me! Io sono più robusto prendi me!”  
“Che diavolo gli hai fatto, ragazzina?” chiese l’afroamericana.  
“Ho chiesto per favore.”  
“Ah…no – intervenne Chris – Hai usato la lingua ammaliatrice, Katie. Deboluccia, ma c’è.”  
“Lingua ammaliatrice?”  
Un potere dei figli di Afrodite, DJ. Non tutti ce l’hanno.”  
“Uh uh…ce l’ho anch’io?” chiese dagli spalti Sadie.  
“Forse…chi lo sa?”  
  
_CFZZZZZ  
_ “Ihhhiihihihihih– fecero insieme Katie e Sadie –Abbiamo un superpotere!”  
“Dai, vedi se ce l’hai anche tu!”  
“Ma non so…che posso chiederti, Katie?”  
“Chiedimi se ti presto il mio mascara.”  
“Ma tu me lo presti sempre!”  
“Non il mio mascara speciale!”  
“No…quello Gucci Limited Edition del 2002?”  
“Si, proprio quello!”  
“Allora…Katie, mi presteresti il tuo mascara Gucci Limited Edition?”  
Silenzio.  
“Ha funzionato?” chiese Sadie.  
“Non lo so. Riprova.”  
“Mi vuoi prestare il tuo mascara Gucci Limited Edition del 2002 che ti ha regalato tua zia Sarah?”  
“No.”  
Sadie la fissò, delusa.  
“Non ce l’ho!”  
“No no…aspetta, magari devi solo allenarla e…SADIE, NON LASCIARMI DA SOLA!”  
 _CFZZZZZ_  
  
"Bel colpo Katie! Ed ora colpisci!" esclamò Courtney, incredula per quel colpo di fortuna.  
"Cosa? Colpirli? E come?"  
"Non lo so... con la palla magari?”  
“Ma se poi gli faccio male?”  
“Non ci credo che l’ha detto…” dichiarò stupita LeShawna.  
“Colpisci prima che…” la frase fu interrotta dal fischietto di Cheff e Chris esclamò: "Katie, sei fuori!"  
"Cosa?! Come è possibile?”  
"Guarda tu stessa” disse, indicando la gamba di Katie, lievemente abrasa e con una palla di ferro vicino.  
“Ma che diavolo…”  
“Questo è quello che succede quando non si fa attenzione durante la partita!”  
"Aspetta, ma questo significa..."  
"Sì, che Courtney è l'ultima rimasta della sua squadra!" annunciò allegramente Chris.  
Heather si esibì in un sorrisetto prima di esclamare: "Ragazzi, approfittatene, una volta che miss perfettina non ci sarà potremmo monopolizzare il gioco!"  
“Ah sì? E come?”  
“Che ne so, state giocando voi!”  
“Bell’incoraggiamento!”  
Intanto i Ciclopi li fissavano, confusi.  
“Ma che stanno facendo?”  
“Litigano.”  
“Perché?”  
“Sembra che non si siano allenati.”  
“Sedici anni senza essersi mai allenati?!”  
“Sembra impossibile, vero?”  
“Devono essere figli di divinità minori.”  
“No no, c’è una figlia di Atena lì…vedi? E ci sono due figlie di Afrodite. Poi…sento puzza di morte.”  
“Quello è il ragazzo di prima.”  
“No, non lui. Sembra…sì, un figlio degli Inferi.”  
“Impossibile! Il patto…”  
“Sono nati già due semidei in barba al patto. Secondo te è strano che anche il signore degli Inferi abbia un figlio?”  
“Di solito è più controllato dei suoi fratelli.”  
“Beh, i suoi fratelli non hanno Demetra come suocera!”  
“Parlando di Demetra…quella ragazza le somiglia.”  
“Quale?”  
“Quella grassa.”  
“Grassa? A chi hai dato della grassa? – sbottò LeShawna, prendendo una palla – Ripetilo, ragazzone!”  
La palla lasciò le mani di LeShawana ad una velocità ritenuta umanamente impossibile, prima di centrare il ciclope che l’aveva “insultata” in pieno petto. mandandolo a gambe all’aria.  
Chef fischiò mentre il mostro mormorava: "Cosa? Come? Qualcuno ha preso il numero della biga che mi è passata sopra"  
"E così la prossima volta impari a pensare prima di rivolgerti in questo modo ad una signora" esclamò LeShawana mentre i compagni di squadra le davano il cinque.  
Courtney deglutì. Era il momento di pensare ad un piano.  
  
 _CFZZZZZ  
_ “Ho scoperto di essere una semidea da quanto…una settimana e mezzo? – ricapitolò Courtney - E non mi sento affatto diversa. Non ho niente di simile alla lingua ammaliatrice di Katie o alla forza sovrumana di Eva o all’assurda resistenza fisica di Tyler. Sono solo intelligente. Molto intelligente. Più degli altri, a dire il vero.”  
 _CFZZZZZ  
  
CFZZZZZ  
_“Sono curiosa di vedere come Courtney se la caverà questa volta – dichiarò Atena – Con gli Sparti ha giocato d’astuzia e ha evitato uno scontro diretto che li avrebbe fatti uccidere. Questa volta è diverso. I ciclopi…sono più intelligenti. E non lo sto dicendo perché Efesto mi ha promesso un nuovo scudo gratis…”  
 _CFZZZZZ  
  
_ Ricapitolando: non poteva basarsi sulla forza bruta. Era agile ma non poteva passare un’intera partita a schivare, non in un così alto svantaggio numerico.  
LeShawna ne aveva già steso uno, regalando un punto alle Arpie Urlanti. Doveva eliminarla dal gioco. Ma come?  
Assottigliò lo sguardo. Accidenti, il sole la stava…Il sole? Come non aveva fatto a non pensarci prima? Erano in una palestra di vetro. Doveva utilizzare la cosa a suo vantaggio.  
Ora le bastava trovare qualcosa per riflettere la luce, qualcosa di metallico come... come i resti della palla di metallo usata dai ciclopi!  
Prenderla fu un’impresa: era pesantissima! Doveva essere veloce, i ciclopi si stavano riorganizzando. Doveva trovare la giusta angolazione, la giusta luce…et voilà!  
Puntò il suo specchio improvvisato sul Ciclope che aveva la palla, accecandolo momentaneamente.  
“Arghhh! Il mio occhio!”  
"Chi? Cosa? Come?!" urlò un altro mentre Courtney accecava anche lui. A quel punto la castana lasciò andare la palle, ne prese due e le lancio sui ciclopi accecati colpendoli.  
"Sì!" esultò lei mentre LeSwhana, Cody e Owen la guardavano stupiti e Cheff decretava l'espulsione dei due avversari.  
"Beh, che state facendo lì impalati? Fate qualcosa!" esclamò irritata Heather.  
“E cosa? - domandò LeShawana – Non possiamo mica eliminarla noi!”  
“Sarebbe un’idea!”  
“E sarebbe contro il regolamento – ricordò Chris – Anche se, devo ammetterlo, sarebbe anche molto divertente.”  
“Che problema c’è? – domandò disinteressato Noah – Fate come lei ed eliminatele di più. Io l’avrei fatto da prima.”  
“Ed ora lo dici?” si lamentò Heather, mentre Courtney accecava un altro ciclope e, approfittando della sua cecità, fece colpire Owen, usato per l’occasione come scudo umano.  
“Non è colpa mia se siete poco intelligenti.”  
“Cosa hai detto?”  
Heather lo fulminò con lo sguardo, poi a LeShawna:”Rapper dei miei stivali, impegnati.”  
“Perché io?”  
“Sei stata tu ad eliminarne uno, prima! E senza trucchi!”  
“Avevo le mie ragioni! Per chi mi hai presa?”  
“Per la prossima che verrà eliminata, se perderemo.”  
“Come scusa?”  
“Mi hai sentito bene. Questa squadra non ha bisogno di perdenti.”  
“Perdente a chi? Oh ma io ti…”  
Senza pensarci un minuto di più, LeShawna abbandonò il campo da gioco e si avventò sull’asiatica, prendendola per i capelli.  
“Qualcuno me la tolga di dosso!”  
“Ti faccio vedere io chi è la perdente!”  
I ciclopi erano ancor più confusi di prima.  
“Ma non stanno nella stessa squadra?”  
“Ah boh, chi li capisce questi mortali!”  
“Che si fa?”  
“Ha eliminato Rob giusto? Dammi qua” disse, uscì dal campo e colpì lievemente con la palla LeShawna, troppo presa dal “sistemare” Heather per accorgersi di altro.  
“E siamo ad un membro delle Arpie Urlanti e ad uno dei Karpoi Assassini. Con tre ciclopi rimasti in gara!” dichiarò Chris.  
“Le lasci così?” chiese Trent.  
“Ho imparato a mie spese a non intromettermi negli scontri di due semidee, specialmente quando non sono riconosciute.”  
Courtney e Cody si fissarono. Ora erano rimasti loro in due in gara, e il ragazzo non la vedeva buona. Andiamo, bastava guardarlo: era piccolino, magrolino e decisamente malaticcio, con due braccia del genere non sarebbe riuscito neanche a tirare su un badile!  
Però anche lui era intelligente.  
Prese una palla e se la sfregò addosso, fino a chè non se la sentì bella carica.  
Poi la lanciò e colpì due ciclopi, uno di petto e l’altro di schiena. Fu eccezionale, sentiva gli sguardi di tutti su di lui. Ma non era per il doppio colpo. No, c’era un simbolo sopra la sua testa. Persino LeShawna smise di darle di santa ragione ad Heather.  
“Ave Cody – lo salutò Chris – Figlio di Ermes, messaggero degli dei e dio dei mercanti!”

  
_CFZZZZZ  
_ “Devo ammetterlo, sono un po’ deluso. Pensavo che mio padre fosse…che so…Zeus…è tipo il padre del 99% degli eroi antichi. Modestamente, ho la stoffa dell’eroe e…  
 _Ragazzino, ti vuoi muovere? Qui c’è altra gente che ha problemi!  
_ “Scusami LeShawna!”  
 _CFZZZZZ  
_  
Il simbolo sopra la sua testa rappresentava un paio di calzari alati. Era…beh, niente di ché.  
Ermes doveva tendere al risparmio con i riconoscimenti.  
Era così concentrato a guardare sopra la sua testa che a stento sentì qualcosa colpirgli il petto.  
“Ahio!” gridò, mentre a palla rotolò ai suoi piedi e Chef fischiava la sua eliminazione.  
"Un momento – disse Courtney - Vuol dire che ho vinto io?"  
"No! - sorrise Chris - C'è ancora un ciclope in gara."  
"Mi chiamo Ted!"  
"Giusto...volevo dire che c'è ancora Ted a giocare per i suoi. La partita non è finita."  
"Ma hai detto che l'ultimo giocatore umano avrebbe vinto!"  
"Ho detto così? Ops..."  
La figlia di Atena sbuffò esasperata. Odiava quell’uomo. Quel dio. Insomma, Chris.  
Ora era di nuovo in svantaggio.  
Era improbabile che sarebbe riuscita a portare a termine di nuovo una strategia come quella di prima, Ted sicuramente se lo…  
Un attimo. Il ciclope se lo aspettava... Un leggero sorrisetto passò per le labbra della ragazza mentre si fiondava a prendere una palla di quelle normali e il resto di quella che aveva colpito Tyler.  
"Ragazza, per essere figlia della dea della saggezza potresti anche impegnarti un po' di più. So cosa hai intenzione di fare!"  
Courtney sollevò la palla e subito il ciclope si coprì l’occhio. Non si sarebbe fatto ingannare lui!  
Quello che successe dopo però fu sentire qualcosa che lo colpiva sul petto e il rumore del fischietto. Si tolse la mano dall'occhio e guardò stupito mentre Chris decretava la vittoria della figlia di Atena e i Karpoi Assassini esultavano di gioia.  
"Ma... io credevo..tu come?"  
  
 _CFZZZZZ  
_ “Cosa posso dire? Ho solo _pensato perchè non far pensare al mio avversario di essere talmente disperata da voler usare lo stesso trucco?_ Aggiungi il fatto che il ciclope ha un occhio solo, che probabilmente mi stava sottovalutando e che non brillava per intelligenza…beh, ecco gli ingredienti per una grande vittoria.”  
 _CFZZZZZ  
  
CFZZZZZ  
_“Interessante…è molto dotata – borbottò Atena, con delle mappe aperte davanti – Forse se ha tempo le dovrei chiedere quel piccolo favore…ma dove ho messo il Marchio?”  
 _CFZZZZZ  
  
_ "Vi siete fatti battere?" chiese Noah con aria annoiata alzando lo sguardo dal libro.  
"Beh, non è che tu abbia fatto granché" rispose gelida Heather.  
"Che vuoi che ti dica, non sono un tipo da sport.”  
“Courtney ha vinto usando la testa.”  
“Potevi fare lo stesso tu, no? Evidentemente non sei intelligente come credi di essere.”  
Un sospiro collettivo delle Arpie Urlanti. Chris si avvicinò all’indiano e disse:”Sei fregato, amico. Arpie Urlanti, ci vediamo stasera alla cerimonia del fuoco. Fate con comodo…anche se sospetto già chi eliminerete…”  
  
 _CFZZZZZ  
_ “Divino Efesto, l’assicuro che nessun ciclope è rimasto ferito o mutilato nel corso dell’episodio – precisò Chris – E la loro immagine è stata riabilitata da quest’episodio. Perciò…per lo specchio pensavo…”  
 _CFZZZZZ  
  
_ Quella sera, per la prima volta furono le Arpie Urlanti a presenziare alla cerimona del fuoco. Heather aveva i capelli legati, un po' disordinati a causa della baruffa con LeShawna. Lindsay si tastava di tanto in tanto la testa, preoccupata per i suoi di capelli. La fiamma avrebbe fatto male, vero?  
“Eroi – iniziò Chris – Avete fatto tutti la vostra nomination e avete deciso. Stasera uno di voi dovrà andare sul molo della vergogna, salire sulla barca del perdente e verrà portato via da Flegias…per sempre. Quando pronuncerò il vostro nome…sarete salvi. Owen…”  
“Wooow…mi sta andando a fuoco la testa!”  
“Deve essere una novità per te” commentò sardonico Noah.  
“Gwen – continuò intanto Chris – Cody. Trent. Heather. Beth. Justin. Lindsay. Izzy. Manca l’ultima fiamma della serata…e siete rimasti voi, Noah e LeShawna. Tu Noah hai fatto arrabbiare Heather che, detto tra noi, è una pessima mossa. Insomma, le semidee sono terribili. Mentre LeShawna si è fatta eliminare dal gioco, venendo colpita mentre _non_ stava giocando. Quindi…chi dei due rimarrà? Mhm…sembra difficile vero?”  
“Smettila di fare l’evasivo e diccelo!” esclamò seccata l’afroamericana.  
“Ok…a salvarsi stasera è…LeShwawna!”  
“Cosa? – fece l’indiano – Stai scherzando?  
“Noah, fratello…te l’ho detto di non far arrabbiare una semidea. Il molo della vergogna è da quella parte.”  
Il ragazzo si alzò, irritato, e dichiarò:”Beh sai che vi dico? Buona fortuna, visto che avete eliminato l’unico della squadra con un po’ di cervello e…ouch!”  
Le Arpie Urlanti lo colpirono con le prime cose a portata di mano: sassi, bastoni, ciottoli… Tutti per una volta concordi, persino LeShawna e Heather.  
“Devi ancora imparare una cosetta che si chiama rispetto, baccalà!” disse LeShawna, mentre gli altri esultarono.  
“Peggio per voi, io me ne vado.”  
“Si vattene, tanto chi…ehi, che c’è sopra la mia testa? Sembra…grano?”  
“Sei stata appena riconosciuta – disse Chris – Ave LeSwawna, figlia di Demetra, dea dell’agricoltura e delle messi.”

_CFZZZZZ  
_ “ Mia madre è la dea dell’agricoltura? Ma se faccio morire tutte le piante che tocco!”  
 _CFZZZZZ  
  
CFZZZZZ  
_“Sì è comportata bene – dichiarò Demetra, con le braccia conserte – Certo, non ha vinto la partita…ma ha dato una bella lezione a quel ragazzo! Noah non mi piace, mi ricorda mio genero. Ed io odio Ade.”  
 _CFZZZZZ  
  
CFZZZZZ  
_“Lo devo ammettere…questa cerimonia di eliminazione è stata un po’ fiacca…e l’impresa un po’ sottotono…ma a chi importa? L’importante è che mi paghino! Evvai!”  
 _CFZZZZZ_


	5. All’ultimo talento…divino!

“Questa è una cosa veramente terribile!”  
Ora, sentire una frase del genere in un campeggio estivo in cui, se non fai attenzione, puoi venire ucciso da un mostro mitologico, era a dir poco allarmante.  
Se poi a dirlo era qualcuno che sembrava in difficoltà…beh, minimo ti alzavi dal letto per vedevi cos’era successo.  
Courtney si stropicciò gli occhi e fece per scendere dal letto, ma scivolò su qualcosa di metallico e cadde a terra, rischiando quasi di rompersi l’osso del collo.  
“Courtney! – esclamò preoccupata Bridgette – Stai bene?”  
“Fisicamente? Sì. Moralmente? Non tanto.”  
“Sei scivolata…su questo.”  
Da terra prese l’oggetto metallico che aveva fatto scivolare la ragazza, e per poco Courtney non ebbe un attacco di cuore.  
“È uno scudo! Con…la faccia di Medusa? O mio Dio…”  
“Più come _o miei dei”_ la corresse Katie, dall’altra parte della stanza.  
Courtney la liquidò con un gesto della mano e prese lo scudo dalle mani di Bridgette: era grande quanto una sedia, sferico, argenteo e con l’immagine della testa di Medusa al centro, ghignante e con le zanne di fuori. Era terrificante.  
Distolse lo sguardo, il cuore le batteva a mille.  
“Come ci è arrivato uno scudo qui?”  
“Non ne ho idea – rispose Bridgette – Ieri non c’era. Forse è un dono di At…ehm…di tua madre. Sai, per la vittoria contro i ciclopi.”  
“Molto gentile, ma di uno scudo che me ne faccio? Un’arma sarebbe stata più utile.”  
“Un’arma come quella?” le chiese la bionda, indicandole la punta di una lancia che spuntava da sotto il letto.  
Courtney l’estrasse con attenzione e rimase sbalordita…dall’impraticabilità di quegli oggetti. Come diavolo faceva? Doveva portarli in giro tutto il giorno? Incredibilmente stancante.  
“Non vorrei mancare di rispetto a mia madre – le faceva uno strano effetto dirlo ad alta voce - Ma come faccio ad andare a colazione con queste?”  
“Magari sono come i fucili di Izzy.”  
“Pericolosi ed imprevedibili?”  
“No, magici. Potrebbero trasformarsi in altro.”  
“Mi pare un po’ stra…”  
Sotto lo sguardo delle due, lo scudo si trasformò di un bracciale, la lancia in un orecchino.  
“Wow…”  
 _VRRRRRRRROOO  
“Sveglia campeggiatori! Basta fare le belle addormentate! È tempo di dimostrare di che pasta siete fatti!”  
  
CFZZZZZ_  
Atena aveva l’aria infastidita.  
“Courtney, porta un po’ di rispetto. Quella è una copia della mia egida. E quella lancia apparteneva ad Achille. Non faccio doni ai miei figli molto spesso. Tranne ad Annabeth. E forse a Malcom…”  
 _CFZZZZZ_

Le due squadre si sedettero sugli spalti di quello che sembrava un teatro all’aperto. Lindsay era su di giri.  
“Siamo venuti a vedere un musical? Io adoro i musical! Soprattutto quelli in cui si balla e si canta!”  
Heather non le prestò particolarmente attenzione, era occupata ad osservare Trent e Gwen, seduti qualche fila più in là. Oh sì, c’era anche Cody.  
Ma lui non era importante.  
C’era il rischio che si formasse…argh…una coppia! E le coppie erano pericolose. Il pubblico le adorava. Umano o divino che fosse.  
“Benvenuti nel nostro nuovissimo ultra moderno anfiteatro di lusso all’aperto – li salutò Chris, apparso sul palco tra fumo e scintille di luce. – Dunque, l’impresa di questa settimana è un classico dei campi estivi mortali…con un tocco in più. La gara dei talenti!”  
“Sì! – gioì Owen – Assurdo!”  
“Ogni squadra ha otto ore di tempo per scegliere i suoi componenti più talentuosi. I prescelti vi rappresenteranno nello show di stasera. Cantare, ballare, giocare, uccidere mostri, usare la lingua ammaliatrice…è tutto valido! Purchè si resti nella legalità…Cody.”  
“Ehi!”  
“Bisogna dirlo, sei il figlio del dio dei ladri…ah sì, anche tu Duncan. Niente di illegale.”  
“Accidenti.”  
“Sarete giudicati dalle nostro talent scout locali, protettrici delle arti e occasionalmente amanti di mio padre: le Muse! Che vi manifesteranno la loro approvazione per mezzo del museometro! La squadra che perde, manderà a casa stare un concorrente. E un’ultima cosa: cari semidei riconosciuti, se sarete scelti…beh…voi dovrete usare uno dei talenti ereditati dai vostri genitori!”  
“Cosa? Perché?”  
“Courtney, gli dei sono…vanitosi. Gli piace essere onorati, rispettati, temuti…soprattutto in diretta tv. E gli piace essere considerati i migliori nel loro campo.”  
“Non credo che pianificare piani di battaglia sia un talento da show televisivo” commentò con un sorrisino Heather, e dio fece venir voglia a Courtney di testare la qualità della lancia su di lei!  
“Avete otto ore di tempo! Buona fortuna” e detto ciò, Chris scomparve.  
  
 _CFZZZZZ_  
Courtney si massaggiava le tempie.  
“Quali sono i talenti di Atena? A parte una mente brillante ed essere la patrona dell’olio d’oliva? È la dea delle arti utili. Suonare il violino vale come arte utile? Sospetto di no.”  
 _CFZZZZZ  
  
CFZZZZZ_  
Heather si faceva la manicure.  
“Questa regola che i campeggiatori riconosciuti debbano sfruttare i talenti ereditati dai loro genitori va a mi…nostro vantaggio. I Karpoi Assassini hanno solo Courtney come elemento pericoloso. Ma lei non può di certe salire sul palco e declamare strategie di battaglia. Gli altri…ma li avete visti? Come se qualcuno di loro possa essere pericoloso.”  
 _CFZZZZZ_  
  
Heather usò un fischietto per attirare l’attenzione dei suoi compagni di squadra, seduti di fronte a lei sugli scalini di un bungalow.  
“Io sono il capitano della squadra, ora vi spiego come funziona.”  
“Ferma – disse Gwen – Chi l’ha detto che sei tu il capitano?”  
“L’ha detto lei! Proprio adesso!” asserì Lindsay.  
“Linday, Beth ed io abbiamo votato, ed ho vinto io.”  
“Costringerle a darti il voto non è esattamente democratico.”  
“Ehi – Trent arrivò in quel momento, chitarra dietro le spalle e un dolcetto in mano – Gwen, ho rubato un muffin extra.”  
“Trent – lo richiamò Heather, con voce dolce come il miele e letale come il veleno – per gentilezza, ti dispiacerebbe farmi continuare?”  
“Certo, fai pure.”  
“Bene…Beth, Lindsay ed io saremo i giudici.”  
“Ah, ti pareva…”  
“Izzy, mi dispiace ma tu sei fuori.”  
“Awww…perché?”  
“Sei stata riconosciuta e scatenare la furia dei venti non è un talento riconosciuto.”  
“In realtà, non sono sicura di saperlo fare – meditò Izzy – Volete che ci provi?”  
“NO!”  
  
 _CFZZZZZ_  
Izzy sbuffò.  
“Che scocciatori! E dire che gli volevo far vedere la danza del serpente ipnotizzatore! Beh…più ad Owen in realtà.”  
 _CFZZZZZ_  
  
Intanto, le selezioni dei Karpoi Assassini non andavano molto meglio. Da un quarto d’ora la squadra stava assistendo all’atroce danza di Katie e Sadie, e nessuno aveva ancora avuto il coraggio di dire “basta così, fate schifo.”  
Un po’ per non spezzarle il cuore, un po’ perché avevano paura che la madre delle ragazze li avrebbe trasformati in pietra o peggio.  
“Qualcuno le fermi” supplicò a bassa voce Bridgette.  
“Hanno quasi finito… spero” borbottò in risposta Courtney.  
“Rimango del parere che un bel strip poker possa risolvere tutto” fece sicuro Duncan.  
“Lo strip poker è illegale.”  
“Dettagli.”  
“Come fai a non essere ancora riconosciuto?”  
“Da chi?”  
“Ermes.”  
Duncan scrollò le spalle.  
“Ti dirò, non mi sento molto suo figlio.”  
“Ed io non mi sento una figlia di Atena…eppure eccoci qua.”  
“Sai…forse potremmo essere fratelli.”  
“Dio, no.”  
“Dei” la corresse Duncan.  
“Fatto sta che non vorrei mai averti come fratello.”  
“Troppa paura che sia fuori dalla tua portata, cervellona?”  
“Primo, non chiamarmi cervellona. Secondo…ehi, hanno finito?”  
La musica si era interrotta da almeno cinque minuti e Sadie e Katie, sudate e col fiatone, li guardavano cariche di aspettative.  
“Allora?” iniziò Sadie.  
“Come siamo andate?” continuò Katie.  
Gli altri si guardarono tra loro, indecisi su cosa dire. Poi, Courtney ebbe un’idea.  
“Siete state… _particolari.”  
_ “EHHHHHHHHH…stasera andremo allo show!”  
“No ragazze! Voi – Courtney si interruppe, cercando le parole giuste – Non potete. Non insieme. Il vostro genere…pop…”  
“Hip hop” la corresse Katie.  
“Giusto…il vostro genere è troppo moderno. Tersicore po…”  
“Chi è Tersicore?”  
“La Musa della danza.”  
“Te la stai inventando.”  
“No, Duncan. Va a controllare su un libro se non hai troppa paura che ti possa mordere…dicevo, Tersicore potrebbe essere suscettibile, magari l’hip hop non le piace. E poi…siete figlie di Afrodite. Vostra madre non è la dea della danza.”  
“Pensavamo che la danza fosse un suo talento…siamo sempre state così brave!”  
“Sappiamo di essere belle – aggiunse Katie – Ma questo non è un concorso di bellezza.”  
“No, non lo è”  
“Tanta fatica per niente…DJ, mi porteresti un bicchiere d’acqua?”  
Courtney le avrebbe detto di andarselo a prendere da sola, ma il ragazzo obbedì senza batter ciglio e tornò due minuti dopo con una caraffa d’acqua e un bicchiere.  
Lo riempì e lo diede a Katie.  
“Ahhh…grazie.”  
DJ non rispose, e solo vedendo i suoi occhi vitrei Courtney ricordò cosa aveva detto Chris prima di andarsene: _Cantare, ballare, giocare, uccidere mostri, usare la lingua ammaliatrice…è tutto valido!_   
Katie e Sadie erano un disastro insieme…ma Katie aveva un talento: la lingua ammaliatrice.  
“Katie, tu stasera parteciperai.”  
“Io? E che dovrei fare? Non posso ballare da sola, senza Sadie!”  
“Non devi ballare: devi usare la lingua ammaliatrice.”  
“Eh?”  
“Devi solo imparare ad usarla…magari lavorandoci un pochino…ma è un talento, come la danza. Solo un talento magico.”  
“Non credo di poterlo usare su delle dee.”  
“Ma su di noi sì.”  
“Su di voi? Non è pericoloso?”  
“Dacci ordini semplici. Non strafare. Basta che colpisca la giuria.”  
“Urgh…sembra complicato.”  
“Allenati con Harold e DJ.”  
“Perché noi?” protestò Harold.  
“Perché su DJ funziona meglio e tu sei sacrificabile.”  
“Fa piacere sentirsi apprezzati.”  
“Non perdiamo tempo: voi tre andate da qualche altra parte. Noi…beh, noi speriamo di trovare altri due concorrenti per stasera.”  
  
 _CFZZZZZ_  
Per la prima volta, Sadie stava in confessionale da sola. Si torceva le mani nervosamente e si guardava attorno, quasi avesse paura che qualcuno (oltre la telecamera) potesse sentirla.  
“Io sono felice per Katie…eravamo migliori amiche da anni…ora siamo sorelle…abbiamo sempre fatto tutto insieme. Ma stasera lei si esibirà senza di me, perché io non ho questa lingua ammaliatrice. Non è giusto! Perché lei ce l’ha ed io no?”  
 _CFZZZZZ_  
  
“Sei stato fantastico, amico!”  
I ragazzi delle Arpie Urlanti erano su di giri dopo l’esibizione di Owen. Heather era disgustata.  
“Ma come ti viene in mente di fare una cosa del genere? È veramente disgustoso!”  
“Credimi Heather – disse Trent – È complicato ruttare tutto l’alfabeto con un solo fiato.”  
“So strombazzare anche la quinta di Beethoven1”  
“No!”  
Gwen fece per sgattaiolare via, ma fu fermata da Heather.  
“Dove credi di andare?”  
“Ovunque, tranne che qui!”  
  
 _CFZZZZZ  
_ “Per il bene della squadra, sto cercando di andare d’accordo con tutti…finchè mi sono utili. Ma Gwen è semplicemente irritante!”  
 _CFZZZZZ  
  
_ Il talento di Heather era meno disgustoso di quello di Owen. Era delicata e leggiadra, si muoveva con grazia e sembrava leggera come l’aria.  
Alla fine della sua esibizione di danza classica, tutti applaudirono. Persino LeShawna dovette riconoscere che aveva talento. Era una fortuna che Atena non l’avesse ancora riconosciuta (andiamo, ovvio che era sua figlia: era la più intelligente lì in mezzo): non aveva le stesse restrizioni di Courtney.  
“Io voto per Heather!”  
“Anch’io!”  
“Ragazze, come siete carine…bene, allora credo che sono in gara. Perché non ci prendiamo una pausa?”  
Quando fu sicura di non essere a portata di orecchie indiscrete, prese Lindsay per un braccio e disse:”Devi fare una cosa per me. Sai tenere un segreto?”  
“O mio Dio! Certo che sì! Una volta mia sorella…sorellastra ora…ebbe un attacco di diarrea durante il suo primo appuntamento con un ragazzo ed io dovetti portarle la carta igienica perché il ristorante l’aveva finita e lei si era chiusa in bagno e non lo sa nessuno…a parte gli Dei, ora. Ohhh…scusa Paula…anche se non credo che vedrai questo show perché tanto è su EfestoTv.”  
Heather le diede un walkietalkie:”Gwen ha in mente qualcosa di serio! Forza, devi seguirla e riferirmi tutto!”  
“Sarà noioso!”  
“Vuoi che ti elimini dalla coalizione?”  
“No no…vado.”  
Heather sorrise. Ah, presto l’avrai in pugno.  
Andò anche a lei a fare una pausa, mentre i Karpoi assistevano all’esibizione di Tyler con lo yo-yo. Era bravo…peccato che finì legato come un salame.  
“Non guardate me, ora – disse Courtney – Sono intelligente, ma non risolvo casi disperati.”  
“Bene, di chi è il turno?”  
“Di Harold…se riesce a tornare dalla foresta dove l’ha mandato Katie.”  
“DJ?”  
“In cucina a prendere dei muffin per Katie e Sadie. O a cucinarli, non ne sono sicura. ”  
“Dobbiamo ancora scegliere due concorrenti per stasera.”  
“Lo so, Duncan. Se hai qualche talento legale, perché non vai tu?”  
“Sono tentato…ma no. Il trucchetto di Tyler non è male, ma dovrebbe essere rivisto un po’.”  
“Da te?”  
“Da me, sì. Lo… _allenerò_ io.”  
Non le piacque come disse _allenerò_ , ma mancavano quattro ore alla gara e i loro candidati erano…diciamocelo chiaro…penosi.  
“Non farlo uccidere.”  
“Non faccio promesse.”  
Courtney sospirò. Ecco, ora avevano il secondo concorrente della serata…con una capacità alquanto discutibile, ma sempre meglio di niente.  
“Prendiamoci una pausa anche noi e…ehi, perché Lindsay sta dietro un albero con un binocolo?”  
“Sta fissando il culo di Tyler.”  
“….”

_CFZZZZZ  
_ “Lo so, Heather mi ha detto di controllare Gwen. Ma poi ho visto Tyler…”  
 _CFZZZZZ  
  
CFZZZZZ  
_“Questa cosa della lingua ammaliatrice è così divertente! – esclamò Katie, con Sadie affianco con una pila di muffin tra le braccia – DJ è un ottimo cuoco!”  
“Non credo che ce la faremo a mangiarli da sole!”  
“Tu dici?”  
“Sono quasi cento muffin…”  
“Oh…forse ho esagerato…”  
“Cucinare non è un talento?”  
“Credo di sì. Dovremmo dirlo agli altri?”  
“Mhm…no.”  
 _CFZZZZZ_  
  
Gwen si sentiva osservata. Sensazione normale, dato che gli _Dei_ li stavano usando come loro intrattenimento personale.  
Ma ora era diverso…più vicino…  
Scrollò le spalle.  
Le mancava un po’ di sana solitudine. In lontananza sentiva gli schiamazzi della sua squadra e qualcosa su un cespuglio in fiamme. Doveva aver sentito male, i cespugli non andavano in fiamme da soli.  
Beh…fino alla settimana scorsa non pensava neppure di essere figlia di una divinità, eppure…  
“Che cos’hai lì? – le domandò Cody – Un diario?”  
“Vattene.”  
“Ooh capisco…è privato, eh?”  
Lei lo guardò storto, il classico sguardo da _continua e ti faccio a pezzi._ Cody però proseguì, ignaro del pericolo:”Sono d’accordo, sì. È davvero…forte.”  
Provò a sbirciare, ma Gwen si allontanò un poco:”Quale parte di _vattene_ non capisci?”  
E ricominciò a scrivere. Cody le si avvicinò e…le annusò i capelli.  
Lei si alzò e disse:”Cosa sei, una specie di maniaco?”  
“È che…ehm…hai un buon profumo.”  
“È solo…sapone.”  
“No ma…non guardarmi così…sento qualcosa di più pungente.”  
“Sudore.”  
“No no…scusami, non volevo…ecco…io non sono un maniaco ma il tuo odore…non fare quella faccia…il tuo odore è come se mi attira…no Gwen, aspetta! Non andartene!”

_CFZZZZZ_  
“Per la barba di Zeus! – Ermes si stava sbellicando dalle risate – è stato il tentativo più penoso di corteggiamento che abbia mai visto. E conosco Ares da secoli! Ragazzo, ne hai di strada da fare!”  
 _CFZZZZZ_  
  
“Ma dai…- Heather sorrise, vedendo Cody cercare di fare il galante con Gwen – È la prima tresca sull’isola…”  
Poi si morse il labbro.  
Tresche? Ora pensava a quello? Vuoi vedere che sua madre era Afrodite? Sperava di no. Non le andava di andare in giro con le gemelle scemelle dei Karpoi Assassini.  
Scosse la testa. Doveva pensare alle cose veramente importanti.

Tipo, vendicar…ehm, tenere a bada una personalità potenzialmente pericolosa all’interno della sua squadra.  
Mentre Gwen e Trent andavano a farsi una nuotata al lago (mostri permettendo), fermò Lindsay con un gesto perentorio della mano:”Tu. Resta lì. Dobbiamo rubare un diario.”  
“Sei sicura?”  
“Vuoi discutere una mia decisione? No ma…”  
“Bene: rimani a fare la guardia, mentre io cerco il diario di Gwen.”  
“Oh…si arrabbierà un sacco quando si accorgerà che non ce l’ha più.”  
“Forse…tu stai di guardia, e ricordati, se vedi arrivare Gwen, avvertimi.”  
“Ok!”  
Heather si chiuse la porta dietro alle spalle, lasciando Lindsay da sola…di nuovo. La bionda sbuffò. Che noia! Ma dov’era Tyler? Almeno, poteva fissare quel suo bel fondoschiena…  
  
 _CFZZZZZ_  
“Il diario? Certo che l’ho trovato – Heather mostrò alla telecamera un quadernino dalla copertina nera traslucida – Ho pensato _Se avessi un diario segreto, dove lo nasconderei?_ L’ho trovato nel cassetto, come avrei fatto io. È stato difficile, Gwen è anche tornata prima del previsto…per fortuna, per una volta Lindsay ne ha fatta una giusta. Ed ora…vediamo che segreti ci nascondi, Gwen…”  
 _CFZZZZZ_  
  
 _CFZZZZZ_  
“Abbiamo solo due concorrenti per stasera – disse Courtney – Beh…tre, contando Bridgette che riesce a stare in verticale per 20 minuti. Che c’è? Eravamo disperati e DJ non si è più fatto vivo, chissà dove l’ha fatto finire Katie. Spero solo che gli allenamenti di Duncan siano stati fruttuosi. Altrimenti, il primo che stasera se ne andrà sarà lui…o forse Tyler…dipende da chi dei due mi farà più arrabbiare…”  
 _CFZZZZZ_  
  
Il tempo era scaduto, lo show stava per iniziare. Courtney, da dietro le quinte, sperava di vedere un mostro o qualche altro essere mitologico che interrompesse la competizione.  
Tanti semidei in un sol posto…poteva succedere, giusto? Purtroppo, non era la sua serata fortunata.  
“Pronti ad assistere allo spettacolo di A tutto reality: l’isola dei semidei? – disse sul palco dell’anfiteatro Chris - Benvenuti alla prima grande gara di talenti per semidei in diretta su EfestoTv, dove i vostri divini genitori vi potranno vedere e, forse decideranno di riconoscervi. Se siete fortunati. Le muse vi giudicheranno, anche se sono comodamente sedute a casa sul Parnaso, col il museometro! Il primo ad esibirsi per le Arpie Urlanti è…Justin!”  
Le Arpie Urlanti applaudirono, e Justin…beh, a dirla tutta non fece molto. Si fece fare qualche scatto, sorrise, si tolse la maglietta…e si rovesciò un secchio d’acqua addosso.  
“Ok, non ho capito esattamente che cos’era ma…accipicchia se ci sai fare…7 punti sul museometro! Le hai conquistate… ed ora, il primo per i Karpoi Assassini. Fate un po’ di rumore per il grande…Tyler!”  
Lindsay fu quella che esultò di più all’entrata in scena di Tyler. Il ragazzo ispirò e iniziò a lanciare il suo yo-yo. In alto…sempre più in alto…sempre più in alto…fino a raggiungere una trave e a girarci attorno, venendone sollevato stile 007, mandando un bacio…in realtà non era ben chiaro se stesse salutando, mandando un bacio o cercando di sembrare sicuro di sé prima mentre celava un’ondata di panico.  
Quel ragazzo era un mistero. Non riuscì a scendere, così Chris fischiò:”Bene bene…sicuramente una cosa che non si vede tutti i giorni. Vediamo cosa ne pensano le muse…2 punti…niente di ché. Dunque, con due già fatti e con quattro ancora da vedere, tocca alle Arpie Urlanti. Il prossimo sul palco è…Trent! Tocca a te, amico.”  
“Questa la dedico ad una persona molto speciale qui al campo…” ed iniziò a suonare.   
  
_CFZZZZZ  
_ “Non sono un tipo romantico – confessò Owen – Ma quando ho sentito la canzone di Trent…o mio Dio, mi sono commosso.”  
 _CFZZZZZ  
  
CFZZZZZ  
_“Vorrei essere come Trent –ammise Cody – La sua canzone…è stata bellissima! Le ragazze adorano i cantanti!”  
 _CFZZZZZ  
  
_ Alla fine dell’esibizione, tutti, ma proprio tutti applaudirono. Trent guardò verso Gwen e arrossì lievemente. Aveva scritto quella canzone proprio per lei.  
Chris gli venne vicino, un’espressione tetra in volto.  
“Bravo, molto bella…tanto bella che tuo padre ti ha riconosciuto.”  
“Mio padre?”  
“Sì…simbolo del sole nascente…avrei dovuto capirlo da quando ho visto la chitarra…le muse ti hanno dato 9 punti, ovviamente. Sei il figlio del loro capo, dopotutto.”  
“Figlio del…”  
“Ave Trent – l’interruppe Chris – Figlio di Apollo, dio della musica e della profezia e bla bla bla.”  
  
 _CFZZZZZ  
_ “Chris, non sono il dio del bla bla bla – si lamentò Apollo – Sono il dio del Dio del sole, di tutte le arti, della musica, della profezia, della poesia, delle arti mediche, delle pestilenze...”  
 _CFZZZZZ  
  
CFZZZZZ  
_“Lui? Un figlio di Apollo? – Chris non sembrava molto contento del suo nuovo fratello – Perché non Justin? È molto più bello! Ha il mio stesso sorriso! Ma Trent? Quel ragazzo sa solo strimpellare un po’ la chitarra! E lo hai riconosciuto in diretta tv! Quando riconoscesti me, c’era solo Mr D! Non è giusto, papà!”

_CFZZZZZ  
  
_ “Ok, hai monopolizzato il palco anche troppo – Chris spinse Trent dietro le quinte – Tre già visti e ne restano ancora tre. I Karpoi assassini fino ad ora hanno fatto veramente pena e…Tyler è ancora lassù? Che resistenza! Comunque, ora tocca a…Katie!”  
La figlia di Afrodite entrò salutando e mandando baci al pubblico. Poi, si mise al centro del palco. Niente panico, doveva solo fare le stesse cose del pomeriggio. Però…su chi? DJ era ancora in cucina a cucinare per lei e Sadie, Harold era disperso nella foresta, forse mangiato da un mostro.  
Oh oh…  
“Ehm…ciao, qualcuno vuole portarmi da bere?”  
Nessuno si mosse.  
“Nessuno? Ho molta sete.”  
Niente.  
Stava per andare nel panico.  
“Ho detto…qualcuno mi porti da bere!”  
Nessuno diede segno di volerla obbedire…ma alle sue spalle, udì un boato. Si girò e vide Tyler, a mezzo busto sul palco, che a fatica si rialzò e corse verso la cucina. Un minuto dopo, venne con un bicchiere d’acqua e diversi graffi in faccia.  
Sorpresa, Katie prese il bicchiere.  
“Ora…portami un muffin.”  
Tyler obbedì e glielo portò. Lindsay sembrava seccata.   
“Grazie… ed ora…balla la macarena!”  
Tyler ballò, anche se era così pietoso che non si capiva se stesse facendo la macarena o la sua sventurata cugina paraplegica.  
Katie sorrise. Ci stava prendendo gusto.  
“Ed ora…fa la ruota, un triplo salto mortale e la spaccata!”  
E Tyler…non c’è un modo semplice per dirlo, perché la ruota riuscì a farla, ma il triplo salto mortale…non gli andò tanto bene. Finì così accartocciato su sé stesso che il fatto che stesse respirando ancora era un vero miracolo.  
“Credo di aver esagerato.”  
“Tu dici? – le domandò sarcastico Chris – Allora, il museometro ti dà quattro punti. Buon uso della lingua ammaliatrice, anche se è piuttosto debole. Non ha funzionato su nessuno...eccetto Tyler. Mhm…è ancora vivo. Strano. Forse Chef riuscirà a farlo tornare come prima…Quattro punti tu e due punti Tyler. State rimontando. Ma non bastano per superare le Arpie Urlanti, che conducono il gioco…grazie alla canzone d’amore di Trent. Quindi, senza ulteriori indugi, tocca al capitano della squadra…Heather…”  
Tiepido applauso, Heather sostituì Katie e Tyler sul palco. Si sedette e disse:”Inizialmente, avrei dovuto danzare per voi. Ma invece, preferisco celebrare lo spirito di squadra con un piccolo contributo…”  
E mostrò a tutti il diario di Gwen.  
“Ahhh…non oserà farlo…”  
“Dunque – fece Heather – Testi di Gwen, interpretati da me. È per voi. Ok… _sto facendo di tutto per ignorarlo, ma lui è così carino, se avessero dovuto tagliarmi su misura un bel diversivo , sarebbe stato di sicuro quello strafigo di Mr Caliente…siamo fatti l’uno per l’altra, è l’unica persona con cui vado d’accordo e so che è assolutamente banale ma adoro i ragazzi che suo…”  
_ “Basta!”  
Heather avrebbe voluto ribattere _perché, il bello deve ancora venire,_ ma la terra tremò e lei cadde dalla sedia. Delle spaccature si aprirono nel terreno e vi uscirono degli scheletri. Gli altri si misero ad urlare, ma gli scheletri li ignorarono, si avvicinarono verso Heather…e le presero il diario.  
Lentamente, lo restituirono alla legittima proprietaria, che li fissò confusa.  
“Io…ehm…grazie? Potete andare…credo.”  
Gli scheletri ubbidirono e si ritirarono nelle fenditure da cui erano venuti.  
“Abbiamo…abbiamo avuto altri due riconoscimenti – intervenne Chris – Ave, Heather, figlia di Nemesi dea della vendetta. E ave Gwen…figlia di Ade, re degli inferi.”  
  
 _CFZZZZZ  
_ “Una dea minore? Mia madre è una dea minore?! – Heather era indignata – Nessuno ha la minima idea di chi sia Nemesi!”  
 _CFZZZZZ  
  
CFZZZZZ  
_“Mia figlia è una stronza egocentrica – ammise Nemesi – Ma una stronza egocentrica intelligente. Mi dispiace che lei ed Ethan non si siano ancora conosciuti…”  
 _CFZZZZZ  
  
CFZZZZZ  
_“Una figlia di Ade nel _mio_ show? Una _sedicenne_ figlia di Ade! Riconosciuta in diretta tv! Ora tutti verranno qui a rovinarmi i piani di tor…ehm…per lo spettacolo. Devo chiamare Chirone. SUBITO!”  
 _CFZZZZZ  
  
_ “Il talent show è annullato!”  
“Perché? Stavamo vincendo!” protestò Heather.  
“Oh sì? Non importa, perché grazie a te ora rischiamo tutti di venire attaccati dall’esercito di Crono. Gran bella idea irritare la figlia di uno dei Tre Pezzi Grossi, Heather. Sei davvero un genio.”  
“Ehi!”  
“Chi è che ha fatto evocare un mini esercito di zombie? – chiese retorico Chris – Tu, non io. E sono cinque settimane che siete qui. Se niente di quello che ho fatto è riuscito a farle usare i suoi poteri…beh, fatti due domande.”  
“Non puoi annullare la sfida, qualcuno se ne deve andare.”  
“Non stasera. Ora, se volete scusarmi, devo vedere come salvare questo programma dalla cancellazione definitiva! Gwen, tu vieni con me.”  
“Io? Ma…”  
“Ora!”  
Sarà stato anche un dio minore, ma era pur sempre un dio. E un dio irritato non era mai una buona cosa.  
Gwen fece per seguirlo, ma Trent la prese per un braccio.  
“Vengo con lei.”  
“No.”  
“Sì.”  
“Non riguarda te.”  
“Ovunque vada Gwen, ci sarò anch’io.”  
Chris li fissò.  
“E va bene. Vieni pure tu…Solo lui! Capito, Cody’”  
“Ma andiamo!”  
“Niente ma! Voi due, seguitemi. Voi altri…non lo so, fate quello che volete. Prendetevela pure con Heather. Tanto è colpa sua.”  
  
 _CFZZZZZ  
_ “Se lascio che Crono e i suoi rapiscano Gwen, credete che mi permetteranno di continuare il programma? In via del tutto ipotetica, eh - si affrettò a precisare Chris. – Vi avevo promesso più emozioni, ricordate? Beh…eccovele!”  
 _CFZZZZZ_  



	6. Zombi, scheletri e dee pervertite: lo show entra nel vivo!

Per quanto piena di mostri, trappole mortali e spiriti della natura talvolta non troppo amichevoli, a Gwen la foresta non era mai sembrata un luogo troppo spaventoso.  
Ma in quel momento, dopo la torma di scheletri che sbucavano dal terreno e che sembravano obbedirle in tutto e per tutto e l'esplosione (grazie al cielo non letterale) di Chris, il pezzo di bosco che separava le baracche principali dall'arena all'aperto aveva un'aria decisamente inospitale.  
Il divino conduttore continuava a borbottare cose come "perché a me?" o "come e potuto succedere? Nel mio show!”  
La semidea lanciò un'occhiata al suo fianco, e guardò di sottecchi Trent.  
Per fortuna che si era offerto di accompagnarla, non voleva darlo a vedere, ma era assolutamente terrorizzata: una persona in più l’aiutava decisamente a calmarsi.  
Soprattutto se quella persona era un musicista così dolce e carino. Notando che lo stava guardando, Trent si voltò a sorriderle con fare rassicurante.  
Gwen pregò che nell'oscurità non so notasse il rossore che le imporporava le guance. Finalmente dopo un altro paio di minuti passati in silenzio qualcuno pose la domanda che tanto la stava facendo preoccupare.  
“Si può sapere cosa sta succedendo?” chiese Trent.  
“Sì – disse Gwen – Qual è il problema?”  
“Il problema sei tu!”  
“Grazie, eh.”  
“Gwen, non capisci. Sei figlia di Ade. Uno dei Tre Pezzi Grossi!”  
“Chi?”  
“I tre figli maschi di Crono, Zeus, Poseidone e Ade. I loro figli…ecco, tendono ad essere pericolosi. Tanto che dopo la Seconda Guerra Mondiale dovettero giurare sullo Stige che non avrebbero più avuto figli. Anche per via di quella profezia…comunque, Zeus è stato il primo a rompere il patto. Poi l’ha fatto anche Poseidone. Ed ora Ade! E sembrava l’unico ad aver mantenuto la parola! Certo, c’è quel ragazzino italiano che se ne va in giro con Minosse, ma lui non è neppure di quest’epoca perciò non conta. Ma tu…hai sedici anni, sei figlia di Ade e sei stata appena reclamata in diretta tv! Perciò sì, sono _lievemente_ nervoso, perché potrei avere sulla _mia_ isola l’eroe della Grande Profezia e ora tutti ti vorranno morta!”  
“Tutti?”  
“Sì, tutti!”  
“Anche tu?”  
“Io? Pfff…non sono abbastanza in alto nella gerarchia divina per poter uccidere un figlio di uno dei Tre Pezzi Grossi e sperare di cavarmela – rispose schietto il conduttore – Tuo padre mi spedirebbe nel Cocito e ciao ciao Chris!”  
“Se mio padre è tanto potente, non può fare lo stesso con gli altri che mi vogliono far fuori?”  
Chris la guardò storto, come se avesse appena detto una cavolata. Ma ehi, se suo padre era tanto potente da spaventare un pallone gonfiato come Chris, non poteva anche, che so…impedire che la uccidessero, tanto per iniziare? Ma a quanto pare, era chiedere troppo.  
“No, tuo padre non può. I genitori divini non possono intromettersi troppo nelle vite dei loro figli.”  
“E chi lo dice?”  
“Zeus, ecco chi! E numerose leggi olimpiche!”  
“Mi sembra ancora stupido!”  
"Beh, sai come si dice nel mondo dei semidei?"  
"No."  
"Puoi tenerti le tue opinioni per te, tanto non c'è nessuno che ti voglia stare a sentire" li zittì Chris brusco. Gwen mormorò alcune imprecazioni sottovoce. Trent le si avvicinò e sussurrò: "Ehi, un consiglio da amico: secondo me non conviene che ti arrabbi troppo."  
"Non posso discutere, non posso arrabbiarmi, non posso fare domande, ditemi direttamente che non posso vivere così almeno la facciamo finita."  
"Lo dico per te, hai visto prima che lo scoppio di rabbia ti ha fatto evocare quelli scheletri. Se ti arrabbi potrebbe succedere di nuovo.”  
“Non sarebbe male un esercito di scheletri che diano una bella lezione a Chris.”  
“E se poi non riuscissi più a controllarli? È un potere ancora nuovo per te, meglio non rischiare un’invasione dell’isola.”  
“Hai ragione – ammise a malincuore la semidea, poi rivolta a Chris – Ehi, almeno posso sapere dove stiamo andando?”  
“In cucina.”  
“In cucina?”  
“Sì, ci serve dell’acqua corrente.”  
“E perché non nelle docce?”  
“Meglio di no, un mostro le ha trovate e…beh, meglio che non entri troppo nei dettagli. Chef si sta occupando della pulizia. Una vera disdetta, avrei avuto bisogno di una risoluzione migliore.”  
“Risoluzione migliore?”  
“Trent, ti aspetti che parli con Chirone in un lavandino? È umiliante. Ma è quello che abbiamo, perciò…”  
“Aspetta, chi è Chrione?”  
“Un amico.”  
“Hai degli amici?”  
“A differenza tua, Gwen, io non spavento la gente con il mio comportamento.”  
“Senti un po’…”  
“Perché devi parlare con questo tuo amico?” intervenne Trent, evitando un possibile Chrisicidio.  
“Lui è uno intelligente. E sa risolvere i problemi. Se c’è qualcuno che sa cosa fare di lei, è Chirone.”  
“ _Cosa fare di me?”_  
“Sì: farti continuare il programma o spedirti al Campo? Questo è il dilemma. Cosa è più sicuro per m…te? Comunque sbrigatevi, non mi va di stare fuori al buio per troppo tempo. Non riesco a vedere se qualcuno ci sta seguendo e non voglio essere attaccato prima di parlare con Chirone.”  
  
 _CFZZZZZ_  
Gwen si strinse le braccia al petto.  
“Grande, ho sopportato il cibo di Chef per cinque settimane per essere cacciata grazie a mio padre! Non è giusto.”  
 _CFZZZZZ  
  
_ Intanto, nell’anfiteatro la tensione era alle stelle. Il falò scoppiettava allegro, peccato che però questo non fosse l'umore della maggior parte dei campeggiatori radunati lì intorno.  
Da un lato del fuoco se ne stava Heather che si guardava con aria indifferente e leggermente infastidita la manicure mentre dietro di lei Lindsay e Beth cercavano di assumere un aspetto altrettanto sicuro, fallendo miseramente. Dall'altro lato, separati proprio dalla spaccatura che ricordava un'enorme cicatrice fresca, se ne stava la maggior parte degli altri semidei, capeggiati da Bridgette e Leshwana.  
Infine, un terzo gruppetto era formato dai più disinteressati dei campeggiatori, come Owen o Justin, che se ne stavano seduto sugli spalti a guardare gli altri litigare e scommettere su chi sarebbe finito in infermeria.  
“È colpa tua!” scoppiò LeShawna.

“Mia? Non sono io quella che ha evocato quegli scheletri!”  
“Ma se non ti fossi presa il suo diario, Gwen non avrebbe fatto niente!”  
“Quindi che faccio, le posso sparare?”  
“NO!”  
"Insomma, qual è il vostro problema? – continuò Heather, ignorando il dispiace di Izzy - Mai sentito parlare di competizione? Di desiderio di vittoria? Siamo qui per essere famosi e per ottenere l'immortalità, non per fare amicizia."  
La voce le tremava appena. Quegli stupidi scheletri le avevano fatto prendere un colpo, così come scoprire che Gwen era figlia del dio dei morti.  
Quella ragazza stava diventando un problema sempre più grande man mano che il tempo passava. Doveva liberarsi di lei al più presto, e non stare lì a discutere con quei cercopitechi.  
"Competizione? Hai letto il suo diario in diretta tv, hai rischiato di raccontare i suoi segreti al mondo…”  
“Chris ha detto che i mortali non vedono questo programma.”  
“Non ora Geoff… che stavo dicendo? Ah sì: questo non è essere competitivi, questo è essere perfidi!" esclamò irritata Bridgette.  
"Tsk, esagerata. Mica la terra si è aperta in due..."  
"Ehm, a dire il vero..." mormorò Cody indicando lo squarcio da cui erano usciti gli scheletri evocati dalla gotica.  
"E tra l'altro, c'era anche il rischio che perdesse il controllo dei suoi poteri, e allora chissà cosa sarebbe successo!" ricordò Courtney, seccata.  
“Dettagli?”  
“Dettagli? DETTAGLI?! Ma l’avete sentita questa strocchiazzetti? Se ti metto le mani addosso…”  
“Continua, sono curiosa. Che vuoi farmi? Aspetta, non puoi fare niente. Tu non puoi evocare scheletri.”  
“Non ho bisogno di poteri per farti passare un brutto quarto d’ora!” sbottò LeShawna.  
"Ehm, Leshawana, capisco che sei arrabbiata ma..."  
"Ma niente, Bridgette! Questa mozzarella pelle e ossa ha esagerato! Non puoi aspettarti che accetti quello che ha fatto!"  
"Certo che no, però..."  
"E allora fatti da parte, ragazza, perché è giunto il momento che miss perfidia impari una lezione di buone maniere."  
"Oh, guardami, sono assolutamente terrorizzata. Come farò? Come mai potrò resistere a pomodori e petali di margherite?" le prese in giro Heather con un sogghigno.  
“Pomodori e petali di margherite? Ma sei fuori?”  
“Guarda ai tuoi piedi.”  
LeShawna lo fece, e lì dove prima era nudo terreno, ora era cresciuto un morbido manto erboso. Margherite, papaveri, violette…e pomodori! Da dove diavolo erano usciti?  
“Ma che…?”  
“Ah, è vero…tua madre è Demetra – disse Courtney – La dea delle messi e dell’agricoltura. Perciò tutti i fiori, la frutta e gli esseri viventi erano ritenuti suoi doni, tant'è che si pensava avesse insegnato agli uomini la coltivazione dei campi.”  
“Senti, ma com’è che sai tutte queste cose?”  
“Ho studiato - si difese la figlia di Atena – Quello che cerco di dire, è che tu puoi controllare la crescita delle piante.”  
“Un potere inutile – ribatté Heather – A meno che i mostri non siano allergici al polline.”  
“Piccola arp…”  
“Ragazzi! – li richiamò Owen – Hanno rapito Justin!”  
“Cosa? Chi?” domandò Cody.  
“Le colombe!”

Silenzio. Poi Courtney ripeté:”Le colombe?”  
“Sì, le colombe! Andiamo, sono volate a fiotti su di lui e l’hanno preso coi loro artiglietti e se lo sono portato via!”  
“Ne dovevano essere una mezza dozzina per poter trascinare via un ragazzo del peso di Justin – ragionò Courtney – Com’è che nessuno se ne è accorto?”  
“Riuscivo a pensare solo a litigare” ammise Bridgette.  
“Sì, non mi sono accorta di altro – aggiunse LeShawna – Non vedevo altro che la faccia di questa qui.”  
“È normale, sua madre è la dea della vendetta.”  
“E quindi?”  
“Quindi, ecco il tuo potere: irritare la gente al punto da non accorgersi di nient’altro, nemmeno di un rapimento aereo.”  
  
 _CFZZZZZ_  
“Ma per favore, che potere insulso – commentò Heather – Totalmente inutile. Più inutile dei fiori di LeShawna.”  
 _CFZZZZZ_  
  
 _CFZZZZZ_  
“O.MIO.DIO! Justin è stato rapito! – gridò Beth – E adesso? Che faremo? Come lo troviamo? E se qualcun altro venisse rapito? O mio Dio, spero che non prendano anche me!”  
 _CFZZZZZ_  
  
 _CFZZZZZ_  
“Ops…l’ho fatto di nuovo – disse Afrodite, sorridendo come una scolaretta – Non ci posso fare niente, Justin mi ricordava troppo Adone! Le colombe, poi, sono state un tocco di classe. Mica vi aspettavate che usassi l’aquila come fece Zeus, vero? Troppo pacchiano. Un pizzico di Foschia, una figlia di Nemesi molto antipatica…e il gioco è fatto!”  
 _CFZZZZZ  
  
_ “Sentite…potremo urlare contro Heather dopo…”  
“Ehi!”  
“Ma ora…”  
“ORA DOBBIAMO TROVARE JUSTIN! – fece in preda al panico Owen – DOBBIAMO TROVARLO, E SE FOSSE MORTO? E SE LO STESSERO TORTURANDO?”  
Gli altri lo fissarono, basiti. Poi Courtney tossicchiò e disse:”Ehm…sì, quello che volevo dire io. Dividiamoci.”  
“Dividiamoci? Principessa, ti è andato di volta il cervello? – domandò Duncan – Non bisogna mai dividersi! Mai visto un film horror?”  
“Non siamo in un film horror.”  
“Hai ragione, siamo solo su un’isola popolata da mostri della mitologia greca. Cosa potrebbe mai succederci?”  
"Era sarcasmo?”  
"Che spirito di osservazione!"  
“Senti un po’, piccolo…”  
I due presero a battibeccare tra loro, mentre il resto dei campeggiatori li fissava, non sapendo bene come comportarsi.  
"Che facciamo?" chiese Beth.  
"Dobbiamo cercare di farli smettere.”  
"Già, Justin potrebbe essere in pericolo!" esclamò Owen.  
"Idea, e se Katie usasse la sua lingua ammaliatrice?" chiese Cody, indicando la ragazza.  
“Io?”  
“Sì, tu. Nessun altro è un figlio di Afrodite.”  
“Io lo sono” intervenne Sadie.  
“Ma non hai quel che ci serve” tagliò corto Heather.  
"Cosa? Ma... ma..." la figlia di Afrodite avrebbe voluto rispondere che non era vero, ma non ci riuscì. Tra le due era Katie quella che aveva un'utilità e che aveva ereditato qualcosa dalla madre.  
La ragazza sentì la rabbia e il risentimento montare nei confronti della sorellastra/migliore amica.  
"Sadie, non ascoltarla” cercò di rincuorarla la sorellastra.  
“Ma ha ragione! Non sono utile!”  
“Non è vero!”  
“Sì! Ed è colpa tua!”  
“Cosa?”  
“Hai sempre avuto tutto tu: bei fidanzati, bei vestiti, sei bella…e ora hai anche un potere ultra raro che io non ho! Non è giusto!”  
“Non ho chiesto io di averlo!” ribatté Katie.  
“Non si direbbe, visto quanto godi di tutta l’attenzione che ti stanno dando. _Guardatemi, la gente fa quello che dico_. “  
“Andiamo, non funziona neppure come voglio io!”  
“Solo perché non lo sai ancora usare! Ma appena saprai farlo, tutti saranno ai tuoi piedi, ed io sarò solo la sorellastra inutile. Come credi che ci si sente?”  
“Io…io non pensavo…”  
“Ecco il problema: tu non pensi mai! – le rinfacciò Sadie – Fai quello che vuoi, prendi la mia macchina, i miei vestiti…sei anche la preferita di mamma!”  
“Questo non lo puoi sapere! Non la conosciamo neppure!”  
“È ovvio che tu sei la sua preferita, sei la più carina. Guardati, così magra…tanto lo sanno tutti che non sei naturale!”  
“Cosa?!”  
“Hai sentito: non sei naturale. Vuoi che ripeta?”  
“Su una cosa hai ragione: sono più carina di te – fece sprezzante Katie – E sono tutta naturale. Non ho neppure bisogno di una dieta, cosa che invece tu dovresti fare da anni. Quei pantaloni non ti sono mai stati bene, ti fanno il culo grosso.”  
“Come ti permetti!”  
“Hai iniziato tu!”  
“Non è vero!”  
“Io stavo cercando di aiutarti!”  
In quel momento una voce dietro di loro domandò: "Ma che le è preso?”  
Gli altri si voltarono stupiti. Almeno, il lato positivo era che il litigio tra le due sorellastre aveva distolto Courtney e Duncan dalla loro discussione. Di negativo era che stavano perdendo altro tempo a causa di quelle due.  
“Sai una cosa? Non voglio più essere tua amica!”  
“Nemmeno io! E sai che c’è? Non voglio nemmeno più vederti! Vattene, che so…trova qualche caverna e passaci la notte!”  
“Lo farò!”  
“Bene, cia…no, aspetta. Che hai detto?”  
Ma Sadie se ne stava già andando, procedendo a grandi falcate, occhi vitrei ed espressione assente.  
“No no no no…Sadie, fermati! Non intendevo…torna qui! Mi hai sentito? Torna qui!”  
Ma l’altra era troppo lontana per sentirla.  
“O mio Dio…che cosa ho fatto?”  
  
 _CFZZZZZ_  
“Non volevo usare la lingua ammaliatrice su Sadie – spiegò Katie, stringendosi le mani – Ero arrabbiata, non pensavo…io…ho fatto un casino, vero?”  
 _CFZZZZZ_  
  
 _CFZZZZZ_  
“Sia ben chiaro, io in questo non c’entro – dichiarò seccata Heather - Le gemelle scemelle hanno litigato indipendentemente da me. Chiaro?”  
 _CFZZZZZ_  
  
“Ragazzi, questo è Chirone. Chirone, questi sono Trent e Gwen.”  
“Lui è…”  
“Sì, un centauro. Figo, vero?”  
“No, è…piccolissimo.”  
Diciamocelo: in un mondo di divinità e mostri si pensava che anche i metodi di comunicazione fossero qualcosa di magnifico e spettacolare, ed effettivamente quando Chris aveva aperto l'acqua del rubinetto e creato un mini arcobaleno spiegando loro che bastava tirare una dracma e dire il nome del ricevente per comunicare, Gwen e Trent ne erano rimasti impressionati.  
Peccato che la resa non fosse altrettanto scenografica. E così ora i due semidei e il dio minore erano chiusi nella cucina fatiscente di una baracca che non vedeva una mano di vernice dalla guerra di secessione a parlare tramite un lavandino arrugginito con la versione in miniatura di un centauro. Non proprio la discussione epica che si aspettavano di avere.  
“Chris, perché mi hai chiamato? Ho un Campo da gestire, e non sono nemmeno pagato per farlo.”  
“Ho un problema, qui.”  
“Ce li hai sempre.”  
“Questa volta è un grosso problema: Gwen è figlia di Ade. E ha sedici anni.”  
Silenzio.  
La gotica guardò nervosamente il centauro, che aveva assunto un’aria pensierosa.  
“Ha già compiuto sedici anni?”  
“Sì, altrimenti non sarebbe qui - rispose Chris. – Sai che sulla mia Isola faccio venire solo semidei sedicenni ed ignari, di solito sono figli di divinità minori o sono così scarsi che i mostri non si sono mai presi la briga di perseguitarli. Ma quest’anno è diverso. Ce ne sono diversi potenti. Katie, Courtney, Eva, _Trent…_ e ora lei _._ La figlia di uno dei Tre Pezzi Grossi, con l’età giusta per essere l’eroe della Grande Profezia.”  
“Non è lei l’eroe della profezia.”  
“Lo dici solo perché c’è quel figlio di Poseidone che…”  
“Non capisci: non può essere lei l’eroe della profezia perché ha _già_ sedici anni. La profezia è chiara: l’eroe al compimento del sedicesimo anno…”  
“Sì sì… - l’interruppe Chris – La conosco, non c’è bisogno di ripeterla.”  
“A noi farebbe comodo – intervenne Trent – Non stiamo capendo niente di quello che vi state dicendo.”  
“Non dovete capire, queste sono informazioni top secret.”  
“E allora perché ne state parlando con noi qui?” ribatté Gwen.  
“Dovete scusarlo, ma gli dei tendono ad ignorare la presenza dei mortali, anche per le questioni più futili – spiegò Chirone – E già prima di diventare una divinità aveva la tendenza a farlo.”  
“Questo spiega molte cose…”  
“Gwen, come hai fatto a sopravvivere?”  
“Cosa?”  
“I figli dei Tre Pezzi Grossi tendono ad essere attaccati già in tenera età. Alcuni non arrivano alla prima adolescenza – disse, con chiaro dolore nella sua voce – Eppure, tu sei qui, viva e con un’età ragguardevole per qualcuno con la sua parentela.”  
“Lo prenderò come un complimento.”  
“E lo è – continuò il centauro – I figli di Ade hanno un destino cupo, addirittura più degli altri semidei. Trovarne uno è una rarità. Specie da quando ci fu il giuramento…”  
“Chris ha detto che c’è un altro figlio di Ade, un ragazzino italiano” ricordò Trent.  
“Ah, Nico di Angelo…vedete, lui è diverso. È nato prima del giuramento…”  
“Ma non è un ragazzino? Se è nato prima della Seconda Guerra Mondiale…”  
“Circostanze particolari, le sue. Una storia molto tragica. Povero ragazzo.”  
“Ehilà, focus – richiamò l’attenzione Chris – Che ne faccio di lei? La spedisco da te?”  
“No.”  
“Chirone, forse non ti rendi conto…”  
“Gwen, come si chiama tua madre?” chiese a bruciapelo l’altro, ignorando il conduttore.  
La semidea sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte, confusa.  
“Mia madre? Lei…”  
Si fermò, un moto d’orrore le attanagliò le viscere. Come si chiamava sua madre? Aveva il nome sulla punta della lingua, ma continuava a sfuggirle. Con suo sommo orrore, si accorse di non ricordare neppure il suo viso.  
“Come immaginavo…ecco perché non sei mai stata perseguitata dai mostri. Eri già al sicuro.”  
“Dove?” gracchiò lei.  
“Non lo so: forse nel Casinò Lotus. Oppure nel palazzo di tuo padre.”  
“Frena frena frena – disse Chris – Chi ti ha dato questa idea?”  
“La sua incapacità di ricordare una cosa così semplice come il nome di sua madre. La sua memoria è stata manipolata, ma non so da chi. Forse da Ade. O forse…”  
“Da Crono…”  
“Non lo escluderei.”  
“Perfetto, una figlia di Ade e anche una spia! Di bene in meglio.”  
“Non è detto che lo sia – l’ammonì Chirone – Non saltare a conclusioni affrettate.”  
“Se si presenta una semidea che non dovrebbe esistere…”  
“Mi è capitato più volte di quanto ti immagini. Conosci Talia?”  
“Certo, sarà mia ospite speciale.”  
“Sai cosa le è successo, anni fa?”  
“Sì, la trasformazione, Zeus che per una volta si dispiace dei casini fatti…la storia la conoscono tutti.”  
“Forse, a Gwen è capitata una cosa simile. Per questo non ricorda.”  
“Mi pare molto improbabile.”  
“Ma è ancora possibile.”  
“Senti, io sarei più sicuro se rimanesse da te. Magari dalle un posto nella cabina 11…”  
Chirone scosse la testa.  
“Qui non potremmo aiutarla.”  
“Perché, qui sì?”  
“Ha più possibilità di incontrare suo padre continuando a gareggiare che venendo al Campo. Non fare quella faccia, Chris. Seguo il tuo programma, e la sfida finale è sempre la stessa. Gwen può sapere la verità solo da una persona: Ade. E sai che c’è un unico modo in cui può incontrarlo in tempi accettabili.”  
“Odio quando hai ragione.”  
“Me lo dici spesso.”  
“Se i Titani verranno qui per lei, mi alleerò con loro.”  
“Non s…”  
 _SERVIZIO CONCLUSO, PREGO PAGARE…SERVIZIO CONCLUSO, PREGO PAGARE  
_ Chris sbuffò. Ma invece di lanciare un’altra dracma, si limitò a chiudere il rubinetto. Si voltò verso Gwen, e con aria seccata disse:”A quanto pare, dovrai rimanere qui fino a quando non sarai eliminata. Cosa che, spero, avvenga presto. Non voglio figli dei Tre Pezzi Grossi sulla mia isola.”  
“Che intendeva Chirone che restando avrei avuto più possibilità di incontrare mio padre?”  
“Niente, fa spoiler senza pensarci. Ora andate dai vostri compagni di squadra, io intanto dovrò pensare a cosa inventarmi per la prossima sfida e…”  
La porta sbatté violentemente, ed Owen entrò concitato:”CHRIIIISSS! Justin è stato rapito, non sappiamo che fine hanno fatto DJ ed Harold, e Sadie è scomparsa nella foresta!”  
Una luce maliziosa illuminò lo sguardo del presentatore.  
“Che magnifiche notizie!”  
“Ma lo hai sentito?”  
“Perfettamente, Gwen! Ora so quale sarà la prossima impresa: missioni di salvataggio! Eccellente, eccellente…non mi sentivo così vivo dal Party Pony dell’87!”  
“Non voglio sapere di cosa stai parlando.”  
“Non c’è tempo: Owen, portaci dagli altri. Gwen, non evocare altri scheletri. E Trent…per favore, non starmi troppo vicino. Rovini la mia immagine.”  
Ignorando le deboli proteste del fratellastro, Chris si sfregò le mani. A volte, la proverbiale sfortuna dei semidei tornava utile.


	7. La potenza di tre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Il titolo di questo capitolo è un omaggio ad un episodio della settima stagione di Doctor Who.  
> \- Niente incest, Justin non è figlio di Afrodite. È un figlio di Apollo, ma Chris non ne era sicuro. In questo capitolo verrà spiegato come non sappia esattamente tutte le parentele dei ragazzi.  
> \- La storia è un misto di toni, tra il serio e il comico. Sulla falsariga dei libri e di Total Drama.

L’anfiteatro era silenzioso. Erano tutti lì – almeno, quelli non dispersi nella foresta o rapiti da colombe killer – seduti in silenzio, in attesa che Chris dicesse qualcosa.  
Il conduttore spostava lo sguardo sugli spalti, pensieroso. A Gwen non piaceva quello sguardo.  
Sembrava stesse pensando _ehi, chi è tanto scarso da mandare al macello?_ oppure _di chi mi posso liberare senza irritare il caro papà?_  
Esagerato? Forse, ma provò comunque l’irrefrenabile desiderio di stringersi nelle spalle e farsi piccola, per non essere notata.  
“Concorrenti – iniziò Chris – Stasera, avete avuto un assaggio della vita di un semidio…”  
“Cioè, vengono rapiti spesso?” chiese Owen.  
“Non ne hai idea, se poi sei bello come Justin o Ganimede…”  
“Chi?”  
“Coppiere degli dei part time. Ma non è importante – lo liquidò Chris – Dicevo, la vita dei semidei è piena di imprevisti. Ed è anche molto pericolosa. Attirate mostri come calamite. Più siete potenti, più vi temono. Perciò Tyler, tu puoi stare tranquillo.”  
“Ehi!”  
“A parte insultare Tyler…come facciamo con Justin, Sadie, Harold e DJ? Dove sono?”  
“Una domanda per volta, Courtney. Per Justin, temo che non ci sia più nulla da fare.”  
“NOOOOOO! – proruppe disperato Owen – PERCHE’?!!!! ERA COSI’ BELLO! ERA COSI’ GENTILE! E AVEVA DEGLI OCCHI BELLISSIMI!!!! NOOOOOOO!”  
“Calma ragazzone, non è morto.”  
“NOOO…ah no?”  
"Certo che no! Il bel visino di Justin è stato notato, oltre che da voi, anche da qualcuno piuttosto in alto nella gerarchia. Si vede che Afrodite era in cerca di nuove avventure in questi giorni e ha deciso di fare del nostro bel concorrente il suo amante mortale!"  
"Aspetta, non ho capito bene - lo interruppe Courtney con aria confusa - Mi stai dicendo che una dea ha rapito Justin per..."  
"Courtney, quanti significati ha la parola amante? A quanto mi risulta ne ha solo uno, ed è esattamente quello che stai pensando. E in fondo stiamo parlando della dea dell'amore e della bellezza qui.”  
"Ma... ma Justin ha solo 16 anni..." protestò Beth.  
"E allora? Sveglia gente, qui stiamo parlando di dei! L’età per loro non conta. Afrodite può apparire con l’età che vuole. Anche quella di una sedicenne."  
“Justin potrebbe essere suo figlio. Non è stato riconosciuto.”  
“Non è suo figlio, Heather. Almeno credo…”  
“Come sarebbe a dire _almeno credo?_ Non lo sai neppure tu?” chiese allarmata Courtney.  
“Certo che lo so! Ve l’ho detto dal primo episodio, so chi sono i vostri genitori!”  
“Con Gwen non lo sapevi” fece notare LeShawna.  
“E nemmeno con me” si unì Trent.  
“Potrei aver fatto delle congetture su alcuni e aver avuto conferme su altri – concesse titubante il dio – Certi non ricordano il numero esatto di figli che hanno. Ai tempi d’oro non lo ricordava neppure Zeus.”  
“Perciò c’è la possibilità che Justin sia stato rapito dalla sua stessa madre?”  
“Non nego e non confermo.”  
“Ok, ora mi viene davvero da vomitare…”  
“Contieniti, Beth. La nuova vita di Justin non ci riguarda.”  
“Ma se Afrodite è sua madre…”  
“Afrodite non è incestuosa. Zeus sì. Anche Poseidone, se ha l’occasione. Metà del pantheon lo è. Ma non Afrodite.”  
"Uao, questo ci consola molto..." borbottò Gwen.  
"Zitti! E piantatela col sarcasmo! Io sono qui per darvi la vostra prossima impresa suci... ehm, volevo dire, sono qui per dirvi la prossima sfida che dovrete affrontare. Quindi muti e ascoltate."  
"Ma... ma... Justin..." boccheggiò Owen.  
"The show must go on, per l'ultima volta dimenticatevi di Justin chiaro? Allora, dov'ero rimasto?"  
“L’impresa suicida.”  
“Grazie, Courtney. Dicevo, ci sono tre campeggiatori da recuperare. DJ, Harold e Sadie. Il vostro compito sarà recuperarli e riportarli qui sani e salvi.”  
“E?”  
“Nessun _e,_ Heather. L’impresa è questa.”  
“Niente eliminazioni?”  
“Con Justin rapito e l’alta probabilità di morti? Nah, non perdo altri concorrenti.”  
“Quindi andremo tutti?”  
“No, certo che no. Andranno tre di ogni squadra.”  
“Tre?”  
“È il numero fisso di eroi mandati per le imprese _serie,_ al Campo è una cosa molto comune.”  
“Così perdi anche meno concorrenti” notò Courtney.  
“Esatto! Comodo, no?”  
“Dovrebbe andare chi ha un minimo di spirito di sopravvivenza.”  
“Come te, LeShawna. E non sarai da sola: con te ci saranno anche Heather e Cody.”  
"Cosa?!" fecero inorridite le due ragazze, mentre Cody pensava che a Chris doveva proprio piacere fargli fare la figura dello sfigato.  
"Oh-oh-oh, stammi bene a sentire, io con questa mozzarella acida e coi capelli di stoppa in giro non ci vado, come minimo mi accoltella alle spalle alla prima occasione buona che ha!" esclamò indignata Leshwana.  
"E puoi scordarti che io vada da qualche parte a rischiare la mia vita senza avere nulla in cambio. Capisco mandare le pedine sacrificabili, come lo stalker nano o Miss Granoturco, ma puoi scordarti che io li segua" aggiunse Heather.  
“Chi hai chiamato Miss Granoturco?”  
“Vuoi che mi ripeta?!”  
“Siete perfette! – ridacchiò Chris – Ogni impresa deve avere un po’ di pepe. Inoltre, la capacità di Heather di aumentare l’animosità altrui vi farà incappare prima nei mostri, trovare le loro tane…dove magari ci potrebbe essere uno dei semidei scomparsi.”  
“Ci sono troppi condizionali in questa frase” disse Cody.  
“Poi perché devo essere io l’esca?”  
“Figlia di Nemesi, ricordi? Sono i doni di tua madre, impara ad usarli.”  
“Ancora non capisco cosa c’entri io” intervenne LeShawna.  
“Sarai avvantaggiata, circondata da piante e simili. Ti sto facendo un favore. E Cody…lui è piccolo, veloce ed intelligente. Vi aiuterà a districarvi dalle situazioni più…appiccicose.”  
"Intelligente? Questo qui?" domandò Heather, mentre squadrava dall'alto in basso il semidio.  
"Siamo messi proprio bene."  
"Molto bene, ed ora che uno dei due gruppi è formato non resta che creare l'altro, vediamo chi potrei scegliere..." domandò con un sorriso molto poco rassicurante il conduttore. Sembrava il cattivo fuori di testa di un libro o di un film che si divertiva a scegliere quali persone mandare a morire in una battaglia mortale (non che fosse poi tanto diverso dalla realtà).  
“Allora, per i Karpoi Assassini…Courtney, dopo il trucco coi ciclopi sono quasi sicuro che te la possa cavare anche in situazioni più disperate…Katie, un po’ di lingua ammaliatrice per placare i mostri può servire. Inoltre, è colpa tua se abbiamo perso Sadie e co. E poi…”  
“Andrò io.”  
Tutti si voltarono a guardare Duncan. Il ragazzo scrollò le spalle, indifferente.  
“Che guardate?”  
“Hai appena detto _andrò io._ Non fraintendermi amico, ma è da pazzi!” esclamò Geoff.  
“Volete davvero mandare la principessa lì da sola nel bosco?”  
“Solo perché sono figlia della dea dell’amore…”  
“Non parlavo di te.”  
Courtney sentì le gote imporporarsi, e sbottò:”Me la posso cavare benissimo da sola!”  
“Non sai neppure le regole dei film horror!”  
"E questo che c'entra?!"  
"C'entra, una come te da sola nel buio della foresta non sarebbe capace di fare nulla, hai bisogno di un vero uomo."  
"E immagino che il vero uomo sia tu. Ah, patetico!"  
I due presero di nuovo a litigare mentre Bridgette chiedeva a Chris: "Non vorrai davvero mandarli insieme, vero?"  
"E perché no? Gli dei adoreranno tutto questo pathos!"  
“Siamo ancora in onda?”  
“Certo Bridgette, quale parte di _The Show must go on_ non ti era chiara? Siete ripresi 24 ore su 24. Sì Lindsay, anche quando siete in bagno. Con le dovute censure, non vogliamo attirare attenzioni indesiderate.”  
“Con Justin non ha funzionato” commentò Owen.  
“Anche vestito quel ragazzo era veramente sexy. Se non avessi avuto il dubbio che fosse uno dei miei fratelli…”  
“Oh, ma è disgustoso!”  
"Siete così rigidi! Ad ogni modo, ora le squadre sono formate. Leshwana, Heather e Cody da una parte e Courtney, Katie e Duncan dall'altra. La vostra missione e ritrovare i campeggiatori scomparsi e, se sono ancora vivi, riportarli qui, sono stato chiaro? Benissimo, allora direi di cominciare."  
  
 _CFZZZZZ  
_ “Quella mozzarella senza tette ci farà ammazzare! – sbottò LeShawna – O ci lascerà nella foresta e ci abbandonerà al nostro destino, o attirerà così tanti mostri che sembrerà il San Diego Comicon.”  
 _CFZZZZZ  
  
CFZZZZZ  
_Con le lacrime agli occhi, Katie si sfogò:” Sadieeeeeee! Mi dispiace, è tutta colpa mia! Non volevo mandarti in una foresta piena di mostri! Aspetta, forse un pochino sì…”  
 _CFZZZZZ  
  
CFZZZZZ  
_“Lasciare due squinternate da sole nel bosco? – domandò Duncan, intento ad affilare la punta di un paletto di frassino – Si farebbero ammazzare in un minuto. La principessa non sa neppure cosa significhi _spirito di conservazione._ Qualcuno deve badare a lei…cavolo, questo paletto non vuole collaborare…ah beh, tanto è usa e getta…”  
 _CFZZZZZ  
  
_ I primi ad entrare nella foresta, furono LeShawna, Cody ed Heather. La tensione era alle stelle, le ragazze si lanciavano sguardi di fuoco e Cody deglutì, sperando che non decidessero di coinvolgerlo.  
L’aria era fredda e il semidio rabbrividì, stringendosi le braccia e cercando di scaldarsi.  
Si guardò attorno, cercando indizi. Magari c’erano delle tracce, tipo capelli, impronte…sangue…  
Scosse la testa.  
Non doveva pensare al sangue. Era come dare i ragazzi già per spacciati!  
“Quindi… qualche idea su come trovare DJ e Harold? O Sadie?”  
“No, Cody. A meno che la mozzarella qui non attiri qualche mostro, siamo in un vicolo cieco.”  
“A chi hai dato della mozzarella?”  
“Vuoi che…”  
“Ragazze! – l’interruppe Cody – Non è il momento! Siamo da soli, senza armi, senza torce e probabilmente ci siamo persi!”  
“Togli il _probabilmente_. Quel ramo l’ho già visto prima.”  
“Come fai a dirlo? I rami si somigliano tutti!”  
“Io lo so! Mia madre è tipo la girl scout dell’Olimpo.”  
“Già, molto utile.”  
“Almeno non irrito tutti con la mia sola presenza.”  
“Ah, non è un tuo potere?”  
“Come osi, piccola…”  
“Ferme!”  
“Che vuoi? Devo darle una bella lezione, così impara…”  
“Ho sentito qualcosa – l’interruppe Cody – Veniva da là. Seguitemi.”  
“Chi ti credi di essere? Il capitano?”  
“Ovviamente.”  
“E chi lo ha deciso?”  
“Chris.”  
“Non è vero.”  
“Ha detto che sono intelligente.”  
“Lo ha detto solo per mandare qualcuno al massacro.”  
“Ehi!”  
“Tacete, tutti e due – sbottò LeShawna – Cody, dove hai sentito quel rumore? Heather, rimani qua.”  
“Perché io rimango indietro?”  
“Se ci sono dei mostri non voglio che ci scoprano grazie a _te._ “  
“Io? Ma se stai urlando da mezz’ora? È un miracolo che non ci abbiamo scoperti!”  
“Chi dice che non l’abbiano fatto?”  
“Grazie Cody, non ci avevamo davvero pensato. Chissà cosa faremmo senza di te!”  
“Oh, non preoccuparti…aspetta, era sarcasmo?”  
“Vuoi davvero che ti risponda?”  
  
 _CFZZZZZ  
_ Heather rivolse uno sguardo truce alla telecamera.  
“Li lascerò morire e dirò che sono stati tragicamente uccisi. Gli altri mi ringrazieranno.”  
 _CFZZZZZ  
_  
La squadra dei Karpoi Assassini non se la passava meglio: erano sporchi, laceri, pieni di graffi e col fiato corto.  
Katie e Courtney si guardavano indietro, sperando di non essere ancora inseguite.  
Accertatasi della momentanea calma, Courtney lanciò un’occhiataccia a Duncan.  
“È tutta colpa tua!”  
“Mia? Che ho fatto?”  
“Hai il coraggio di chiederlo?!”  
“Se mi urli addosso senza motivo…”  
“Non è senza motivo! Hai usato quel tuo puntaspilli…”  
“Paletto di frassino, principessa. Dovresti sapere la differenza, cervellona.”  
“Non chiamarmi cervellona!”  
“Perché? È quello che sei!”  
“Almeno io non uso un dannato paletto contro un’arpia! Un’arpia, Duncan!”  
“E allora? Funziona sui vampiri!”  
“Non sulle arpie! Le hai fatte arrabbiare di più!”  
“Avevano la maglia di DJ.”  
“Non potevi chiedere prima?”  
“Prima attacco e poi faccio domande.”  
“Bella mossa, così stavamo per diventare il loro dessert!”  
“Guarda il lato positivo.”  
“Quale?!”  
“Almeno sappiamo che DJ è ancora vivo.”  
“Ancora per poco!”  
“Non essere negativa.”  
“Avrebbero proprio bisogno di un buon consulente matrimoniale”borbottò tra i denti Katie, superando i due e lasciandoli ai loro litigi.  
Non aveva tempo da perdere con la tensione sessuale irrisolta degli altri: doveva ritrovare la sua migliore amica.  
“Sadieeee! Sono tua sorella! Se mi senti, batti un colpo.”  
Nessun suono. Scoraggiata, continuò a camminare. La vegetazione in quel punto era fitta, gli alberi erano nodosi e alti, tanto da filtrare i raggi lunari tra i loro rami, illuminando appena il loro cammino e dando l’impressione di essere su un set cinematografico abbandonato.   
“Lei è viva…è ancora viva…se fosse morta, lo avrei sentito…Sadie non si farebbe uccidere…credo…non cerca guai come Duncan, perciò non dovrebbe aver avuto…No, non ci credo.”  
Si bloccò di fronte all’ingresso di una caverna. L’ingresso si presentava di forma rettangolare di circa 3 metri di altezza e 12 di larghezza, probabilmente abbastanza ampio per poter permettere ad un essere umano di passarci la notte. Le tornò in mente l’ultima frase che le aveva detto.  
 _Non voglio nemmeno più vederti! Vattene, che so…trova qualche caverna e passaci la notte!_  
Caverna, grotta…non è che ci fosse chissà che differenza, alla fine erano solo sinonimi.  
Non era il momento di pensare a sottigliezze lessicali: doveva entrarci.  
Forse Sadie era lì, forse sarebbe arrivata di lì a poco. Forse…  
Scosse la testa. Troppi forse. Doveva agire, anche senza il supporto Courtney e Duncan, lasciati indietro e probabilmente troppo occupati ad urlarsi addosso per notare la sua assenza.  
“Oh cavolo…Sadie, questo lo faccio solo per te…”  
Entrò, appoggiandosi alla parete. Urtò qualcosa col piede di viscido e spugnoso, per poco non urlò per il disgusto.  
Si trattenne ed andò avanti.  
Il suo istinto le urlava _Torna indietro, ti farai ammazzare!_ Ma un’altra parte di lei, più pacata, le ricordava _Sadie potrebbe essere qui. Vuoi che ti odi per non essere venuta a salvarla?  
_ “No, certo che no – bofonchiò la semidea - Lei è…mia sorella…forse non saremo più migliori amiche, ma per me lei è…”  
“Katie?”  
“Sadie?”  
“O mio Dio, mi hai trovata.”  
“Sei qui? Non ti vedo.”  
“Sono…aspetta! Non venire!”  
“Sei ancora arrabbiata con me?”  
“Sì! No! Forse...ahhhh, non è questo il problema.”  
“Non sto capendo niente. E non vedo niente, dove…accidenti, ho calpestato di nuovo la cacca di un orso.”  
“Katie…non credo che tu abbia calpestato della cacca.”  
“E come lo sai? Vedi al buio?”  
“Lei no – grugnì una voce baritonale – Ma noi sì.”  
Una serie di suoni bassi e gutturali prese a riempire l'ambiente della caverna. Subito le due sorelle si abbracciarono in preda al terrore mentre le gambe iniziavano a tremare in maniera incontrollata.  
"Ka-Katie... Ho-ho paura..." piagnucolò Sadie.  
"Anch'io..." replicò sull'orlo delle lacrime Katie. L'oscurità si illuminò di una serie di piccole luci rosse. Peccato che non fossero luci, ma occhi. Occhi appartenenti a qualcosa di decisamente malvagio.

"Siamo finite in Biancaneve."  
"Biancaneve non era in una grotta spaventosa circondata da occhi rossi."  
"Era subtext."  
"Oh sì certo , per te è tutto subtext."  
"Stiamo per morire e continui a litigare?"  
"...scusa, Katie."  
"Non sei l’unica a doversi scusare…ti devo dire una cosa..."  
"Sì?"  
"Se stiamo per morire..."  
"Non lo dire per favore, noi non moriremo!"  
"Sadie, stammi a sentire! Se stiamo per morire, dicevo, allora sappi... sappi che mi dispiace per le cose orribili che ti ho detto, è solo per colpa mia se sei finita in questo disastro!”  
Con l'oscurità era difficile dirlo, ma l'altra si era commossa. L'abbracciò stretta a sé e le disse:"Sarai anche insopportabile, ma sei sempre la mia migliore amica. "  
"Ehi!"  
"Scusa, ho rovinato il momento?"  
"Decisamente!"  
"Ok, colpa mia questa..."  
Una torcia atterrò ai loro piedi e diede fuoco alle carcasse ( ora che Katie le vedeva sperava che non fossero resti umani) , illuminando la caverna e rivelando i proprietari di quegli occhi: un branco di lupi, il cui capo branco era grosso, brutto e a metà tra l'umano e la bestia.  
"Oh cielo...ma non si depila mai?"  
"Che ci fate ancora là? - sentì urlare Courtney – muovetevi!"  
Le ragazze non se lo fecero ripetere due volte e corsero in direzione dell'uscita, dove li aspettavano Courtney e Duncan, quest'ultimo con in mano un accendino e dei rametti.  
"Grazie al cielo vi abbiamo trovate, ma si può sapere come ci siete finite lì dentro? E Katie, come ti è venuto in allontanarti senza di noi?”  
"Principessa, detesto interromperti ma credo che sia meglio rimandare le domande a dopo. Non so quanto il fuoco li possa trattenere- Duncan arricciò il naso - Che puzza fetida che c'è, ma questi cosi si lavano mai?"  
"Ne dubito. Sono licantropi, e quello laggiù deve essere il loro capo, Licaone."  
"L-l-l-l-licantropi?" domandarono terrorizzate le figlie di Afrodite.  
"Ora non c'è tempo per la lezioncina di mitologia! Corriamo!" esclamò il delinquente afferrando la mano di Courtney e tirandosela dietro.  
Katie e Sadie li seguirono.  
"Come sai che si tratta proprio di Licaone?"  
"È il primo lupo mannaro! Almeno così dice il mito."  
"Meno chiacchiere e più corsa. Principessa, spero che il fuoco li faccia rimanere lì, altrimenti dovrai tirar fuori un'altra trovata delle tue."  
  
 _CFZZZZZ  
_ "Allora - iniziò Duncan - Courtney è dannatamente intelligente. Usare il mio paletto per fare una torcia ? Ingegnoso. Per essere una nerd, è in gamba. Ovviamente, io non l’ho mai detto. Chiaro?!”  
 _CFZZZZZ_

  
"Usiamo Heather."  
"Me? Che razza di idee ti vengono?"  
"Hai ragione, dubito che alle cheerleader demoniache vadano bene le ossa per il brodo.”  
"Okay, adesso basta, stammi bene a sentire contadinotta dei miei stivali..."  
Heather e LeShawna ripresero a litigare animatamente tra loro mentre Cody non sapeva se sospirare per l'esasperazione, mettersi a piangere o scappare a gambe levate il più lontano possibile da quel posto. Magari tutte e tre le cose assieme.  
Per fortuna, si erano nascosti dietro gli alberi. Non voleva pensare a quello che avrebbero fatto le creature se si fossero accorti della loro presenza.  
"Kelly - disse uno dei mostri - Questi due sono deboli. Non dovremmo cercare quel figlio di Ade? Ho sentito dire che è molto potente."  
"Certo va pure a prenderlo se vuoi, la strada è diritta fino alla prima entrata disponibile del Labirinto, non ti puoi sbagliare."  
L'altro mostro grugnì una frase poco carina in risposta, e Kelly continuò: "Bene, ed ora che ci siamo chiarite ricordatevi: qualunque tipo di semidio va bene per soddisfare la causa di Crono, anche i più miseri e deboli."  
Il figlio di Ermes si arrischiò a guardare di nuovo dal loro nascondiglio. Quando avevamo visto delle figure in lontananza aveva fatto i salti di gioia, credendo che si trattasse dei suoi compagni dispersi, e invece una volta avvicinatisi si erano resi conto che sì, c'erano anche Harold e DJ, peccato che fossero circondate da un gruppetto di creature che sembravano appena uscite da un film horror, con una gamba d'asino, una di bronzo, zanne da cinghiale, capelli infuocati e vestiti da cheerleader.  
Ma la cosa più strana era che DJ ed Harold non avevano paura. Non erano legati, né minacciati. Se ne stavano seduti, occhi vitrei ed aria serafica, guardando le cheerleader come se fossero la Venere di Botticelli e…oh, ora che ci pensava, aveva appena pensato alla mamma di Katie e Sadie nuda…OH NO, CANCELLA, CANCELLA! ABORT ABORT! CODY EFP.20 HA SMESSO DI FUNZIONARE!  
Non riuscirà più a pensare a certi quadri senza morire d’imbarazzo! Ora che ci pensava, suo padre non era stato ritratto nudo, una volta o due?  
Oh…adesso le gite al museo fatte alle elementari diventavano _mooolto_ più imbarazzanti.  
“Ma perché non scappano? – chiese ad un tratto, attirando l’attenzione delle due semidee – Cioè, non sono legati. E non sono neppure sorvegliati a vista.”  
“Magari non le vedono come le vediamo noi – suggerì LeShawna – Chris ha parlato della Foschia, una volta. È quella roba che fa sembrare le cose diverse ai mortali.”  
“Loro non sono mortali” fece Heather, col tono di chi parlava con un bambino.  
“In parte lo sono! Magari quelle lì influenzano la parte umana che è in loro.”  
“Wow, che pensiero profondo. Sicuro che sia venuto a te?”  
“Potresti ascoltare per una volta senza…”  
“Sssssshhhh – l’interruppe Cody – Zitte, forse ci hanno sentito.”  
Kelly e le altre avevano alzato la testa, quasi a voler annusare l’aria.  
“Sentito?”  
“Sì! È un profumo…diverso.”  
“Ci deve essere un semidio molto potente nelle vicinanze…devono averlo mandato a recuperare questi due.”  
“Vuoi vedere che alla fine si sono rivelati utili a qualcosa?”  
“Ma di chi stanno parlando?” borbottò Cody.  
“Di me!”  
“Tsk, ma se sei la figlia di una dea minore?”  
“E tu che ne sai? Non sei Courtney.”  
“Io…”  
“Abbassate la voce! Così ci troveranno prima!”  
“Quelle vanno a naso! Probabilmente ci troveranno solo perché LeShawna è qui. Da quanto non ti fai una doccia? Una settimana? Un mese?”  
“Piccola arpia dei…”  
“Un figlio dei tre pezzi grossi! – esclamò Kelly, battendo le mani – Ecco cosa mi ricorda questo odore!”  
“Ma che dici? È decisamente più debole. Un figlio di Ares o di Atena.”  
“No, è più potente.”  
“Nico di Angelo è nel Labirinto, Talia Grace è con Artemide e Percy Jackson è a New York.”  
“Allora? Zeus ha già rotto il giuramento non una ma…”  
“Non è un figlio di Zeus! Saremmo già tutte abbrustolite!”  
“È vero, quando incontrai Eracle…”  
“A nessuno interessa ascoltare le tue storie, Cindy!”  
“Antipatiche!”  
“Comunque, l’odore viene da lì – disse Kelly, indicando proprio il punto in cui si erano nascosti Heather, LeShawna e Cody – Sta arrivando. Che dite, ci prepariamo ad accoglierlo come si deve?”  
“Questo dando per scontato che sia un eroe e non un’eroina.”  
“E che non sia un figlio di Demetra. Anche loro hanno un odore molto forte. Ma sono scarsi.”  
“Noi abbiamo bisogno di guerrieri, non di agricoltori.”  
“Infatti! Dobbiamo distruggere il mondo, mica piantare nuovi alberi!”  
Una vena si gonfiò sulla fronte di LeShawna. Heather lo notò e le venne un’idea. Le si avvicinò appena e le sussurrò all’orecchio:”Hai visto, anche loro si prendono gioco di te. Se neppure i mostri hanno paura di te, come pensi di riuscire a vincere questo reality?”  
“Heather cosa…”  
L’asiatica lanciò un’occhiataccia al semidio, poi continuò:”Quando ti troveranno qui saranno delusissime! Volevano un guerriero, ed invece…”  
“Eh no, nessuno si prende gioco di LeShawna. Nemmeno delle cheerleader con le zampe d’asino!”  
La figlia di Demetra si rimboccò le maniche ed uscì dal suo nascondiglio, andando incontro ai mostri.  
Heather sorrise trionfante.  
“Vieni Cody, mentre massacrano LeShawna noi andiamo a liberare quei due idioti.”  
“Ma LeShawna…”  
“Sì morirà di una morte lenta e atroce, ma sarà una morte eroica e altre sciocchezze simili.”  
“Non hai capito: guarda!”  
Lei lo fece e trattenne un conato di vomito. Non aveva visto niente di più violento, volgare e da censurare di quello che _LeShawna_ stava facendo a Kelly e alle sue compari.  
“Ne volete ancora? – urlò la figlia di Demetra, con la testa di un mostro in una mano e il corpo di un altro sotto il piede sinistro – Fatevi avanti, sono una figlia di Demetra. Sono _pacifica.”_  
  
 _CFZZZZZ  
_ “Forse ho imparato ad usare il mio potere…se sì può davvero definire tale – spiegò Heather – Ma non lo sperimenterò più su LeShawna. Troppo pericolosa.”  
 _CFZZZZZ  
  
CFZZZZZ  
_“Sono la dea della giustizia _e_ delle vendetta – fece annoiata Nemesi – I miei figli non irritano le persone, fanno emergere in loro il desiderio di vendicarsi verso chi gli ha fatto un torto e ottenere giustizia. Non _monopolizzano l’attenzione negativa,_ come _qualcuno_ ha supposto. Quello lo fanno i figli di Eris, noi i miei. Anche se, visto il carattere di mia figlia, comprendo la base su cui è stata fatta questa ipotesi. LeShawna e Bridgette volevano giustizia per Gwen. Il loro desiderio è stato così forte da influenzare gli altri e non far accorgere dell’arrivo delle colombe di Afrodite. LeShawna voleva vendicarsi sulle Empuse perché l’avevano offesa: le parole di Heather le hanno dato la giusta spinta per farlo. Ora avete capito la differenza tra i _miei_ doni e quelli di Eris? No? Non preoccupatevi, neppure gli dei maggiori l’hanno mai capito.”  
 _CFZZZZZ  
_  
L’uscita era vicina. Vedevano le luci del falò. Ancora qualche metro e sarebbero salvi.  
In realtà, Courtney non riusciva a sentirsi sollevata. Nonostante il sorriso di Duncan e gli squittii di gioia di Katie e Sadie, lei provava una certa irrequietezza.   
Voltava di tanto in tanto la testa, a cercare con lo sguardo possibili inseguitori.  
Niente.  
I licantropi li avevano lasciati andare senza dar troppi problemi. Certo, razionalmente sapeva che il fuoco li aveva rallentati, ma quello non li avrebbe uccisi.  
Semmai, li avrebbe fatti arrabbiare. E non conveniva avere a che fare con un lupo mannaro arrabbiato. Tendeva a diventare più feroce. Molto più feroce.  
Perciò, perché non li avevano seguiti?  
Gli avevano strappato le prede, dato fuoco al loro rifugio, rovinato il cibo…allora perché…?  
“Sono loro, li vedo! E hanno Sadie!” urlò Bridgette, agitando il braccio per farsi vedere dal gruppo.  
“Ah, così ci sono tutti?” chiese Geoff.  
“Certo, LeShawna ha portato in spalla sia DJ che Harold, ora si stanno riposando in…”  
“Ahi! Non riesco a passare!”  
L’urlo di Sadie bloccò Bridgette. Courtney, Duncan e Katie erano usciti quasi incolumi, ma Sadie…lei non poteva passare.  
“Sadie Sadie Sadie…mi dispiace. Ma tu non potrai più partecipare” disse Chris, le mani dietro la schiena e l’espressione seria.  
“Cosa?! Perché?!”  
“Questo programma è per i semidei.”  
“Certo, e lei lo è!” protestò Katie.  
“No, non più.”  
Di colpo, calò il gelo tra i presenti. Katie guardò verso la sua amica, che la fissava implorante. Tremava.  
“Lo sapevo… - mormorò Courtney – Immaginavo che fosse stato troppo facile.”  
“Ma che dici?! – sbottò Katie – Siamo stati quasi uccisi! Questo lo definisci facile?”  
“Non ci hanno seguito – continuò la figlia di Atena – Perché non l’hanno fatto? Perché non si sono vendicati? Gli abbiamo dato fuoco, eppure sono rimasti nella loro caverna. Non credo che non volessero vendicarsi. Credo…credo che per loro non valesse la pena. Per loro, Sadie era sufficiente.”  
“Di che parli?”  
“È stata morsa – intuì Duncan – Ecco perché non ci hanno seguito!”  
“Non sono stata morsa! – sbottò Sadie – Me ne sarei accorta!”  
“Ah sì? Anche sotto effetto della lingua ammaliatrice?”  
“Certo! No…aspetta…”  
“Ma non è ferita! – intervenne Katie, con le lacrime agli occhi – Sta bene, non ci sono segni di morsi o…”  
“Nessun segno di morso? E quello che sarebbe?” disse Duncan, indicando la caviglia di Sadie.  
Le due figlie di Afrodite sussultarono: la caviglia di Sadie stava sanguinando.  
“Non ce ne siamo accorti…perché non ce ne siamo accorti?”  
“Perché era buio, Katie – spiegò Chris – L’adrenalina, poi, non ha neppure fatto percepire a Sadie alcun dolore. Ecco perché non ve ne siete accorti fino al vostro arrivo.”  
“Perché non può uscire dalla foresta?” domandò Bridgette.  
“I licantropi non posso lasciare il loro territorio…a meno che non glielo ordini il loro capobranco. Senza un ordine di Licaone, Sadie è destinata a rimanere nella foresta. Per sempre.”  
“N-no…no no no! Stai mentendo, Chris! Lo dici solo per fare più ascolti col tuo stupido show e…e…”  
“Katie…”  
“No, Sadie. Niente _Katie._ Tu sei mia sorella. Sei la mia migliore amica. Non puoi essere un…un…”  
“Mostro – esalò l’altra, col capo chino – Puoi dirlo. È quello che sono.”  
“Ma non è vero!”  
“Temo di sì… - alzò lo sguardo, i suoi occhi erano scarlatti, come quelli di Licaone – Non mi sento tanto bene, Katie.”  
“Oh no…nonononononono…Courtney, fa qualcosa! Ti prego! Non c’è un mito…una cura?”  
“No.”  
“Forse non te lo ricordi, ma magari riflettendo…”  
“Katie – ripeté Courtney – Non c’è cura. Non siamo in un film. La trasformazione di Licaone fu una punizione di Zeus per la sua empietà. Il re degli Dei si assicurò che non vi fosse alcuna cura.”  
“No…c’è sempre una soluzione…”  
“Non questa volta.”  
“Solo perché non la volete trovare! Se vi sforzaste…”  
“Basta così – la richiamò Sadie – Non prendertela con Courtney, non è colpa sua.”  
“Ha battuto i ciclopi, ha dato fuoco alla tana del re dei lupi mannari…non può trovare una cura per te?”  
“Non è una figlia di Apollo – le ricordò Chris – E inoltre, ha ragione. Non c’è cura.”  
“È colpa mia – esalò Katie – L’ho mandata io in quella grotta…”  
“Hai fatto un bel casino, sì.”  
“Così non l’aiuti, Duncan!” sbottò Courtney.  
“Ehi, che devo dire? _Non preoccuparti, andrà tutto bene?_ Sarebbe una bugia e tu lo sai.”  
“Ma potrebbe risolversi… - provò ancora Katie – Sadie non parteciperà più allo show, ma potrebbe rimanere nella foresta, ed io verrei a trovarla e…e…”  
“Non puoi.”  
“Perché no?”  
“Perché la sua parte umana rimarrà ancora per poco – spiegò il conduttore – Non è ancora luna piena, perciò la trasformazione non è completa. Ma tra due notti, Sadie smetterà di esistere. E al suo posto…”  
Katie cadde in ginocchio, con le mani a coprirle la bocca. Bridgette provò ad avvicinarsi per darle conforto, ma fu scacciata con una mano dalla figlia di Afrodite.  
Non meritava alcun conforto.  
“Katie…vorrei abbracciarti.”  
“Anch’io! Forse…”  
“Non credo che dovremmo farlo.”  
“Perché? Sei ancora umana!”  
“Se lo facessi…sniff…poi non me ne andrei più…sniff…e non riuscirei a dirti addio…sniff… ed io devo andarmene, Katie. Per il tuo…sniff…bene…e di quello degli altri…sniff..se rimango…alla prima luna piena…sniff…sai cosa succederà.”  
“Sniff…ma io non voglio…sniff…che tu te ne vada! Posso venire con te! Posso diventare un lupo mannaro anch’io!”  
“Lo faresti?” chiese speranzosa Sadie.  
“Ovviamente, noi siamo migliore amiche per sempre! Non ti abbandono, non di nuovo.”  
“Katie…”  
“Sadie…”  
“Abbracciamoci!”  
“SIII!”  
Katie si alzò e corse con le braccia aperte verso la sorella. Le fu quasi vicina…quando un ululato squarciò l’aria, un ululato profondo, triste, malinconico.  
Sadie si voltò e fece qualche passo indietro, facendo abbracciare l’aria all’amica.  
“Ehi, volevo abbracciarti! Perché ti sei spostata?”  
“Non ti può capire – disse Chris – La sua parte animale sta rispondendo al richiamo del suo branco.”  
“ _Nostro_ branco. Andrò con lei, non me lo puoi impedire.”  
“No, tanto non mi interessa. Ma se vai con lei, non è detto che ti accoglieranno tra loro. Non so perché Licaone ha scelto Sadie – forse non aveva tanta fame – ma dopo l’impresa di stasera, dubito che si dimostrerò _gentili_ e _disponibili_ verso chi ha portato via un membro del suo branco.”  
“Non ci avevo pensato…”  
“Ovviamente – roteò gli occhi il conduttore – L’unica cosa che puoi fare per lei, è lasciarla andare.“  
A Katie tremò il labbro. Guardò la sua migliore amica, che aveva lo sguardo rivolto alla foresta e il corpo le tremava leggermente, con la stessa ansia di chi voleva tornare a casa.  
“Sadie…oh Sadie…io…io cosa farò senza di te?”  
Ci fu un secondo ululato, a cui Sadie rispose ululando a sua volta. Sembrava un verso strozzato, un singhiozzio trattenuto, ma venne comunque ascoltato. I lupi ulularono per la terza volta, e Sadie disse:”Mi stanno aspettando…vogliono che li raggiunga…”  
Katie provò ad afferrarle la mano per fermarla, ma l’altra la scacciò, spezzandole il cuore.  
“Sto arrivando…mio signore…”  
Diede le spalle a Katie ed iniziò a procedere a piccoli passi, ancora incerta, la natura umana che tentava di non farsi sopraffare, di resistere al richiamo del lupo.  
Katie vedeva quel conflitto, vedeva come Sadie tentava di resistere. E sperò che Courtney si sbagliasse, che ci fosse una cura, una che si trovava sotto lo sguardo di tutti.  
Ma fu una resistenza breve: il lupo prevalse, l’umanità tacque. E di Sadie non rimaneva che un guscio, un corpo pronto per la trasformazione.  
L’aveva persa.


	8. A tu per tu con la matrigna  - parte 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Capitolo ispirato a L’isola dei teschi. In questo universo viene prima di Fattore fobia, per dare il tempo ai nostri eroi di metabolizzare gli eventi del capitolo precedente.

“E questo sarebbe un french toast? Sembra che qualcuno se lo sia mangiato, l’abbia vomitato e poi mangiato di nuovo! Non sai fare di meglio? Ah no, aspetta, se lo sapessi fare a quest’ora non saresti qui!”  
Vedere un uomo nerboruto della stazza di Chef farsi piccolo piccolo per la paura, era uno spettacolo bizzarro.  
Se poi ad intimidirlo era una cosetta piccola come Katie, la cosa si faceva cento volte più strana.  
“Allora? – lo rimbeccò la semidea – Non hai niente da dire a tua discolpa?!”  
“Non è colpa mia! Chris non mi paga abbastanza per cucinare roba commestibile per voi e…”  
Si abbassò prima di venir colpito da un vassoio, lanciato con una forza tale da decapitare un Minotauro.  
Chef deglutì, sudando freddo.  
“Non mi importa se _Chris_ non ti paga abbastanza. Voglio un _vero_ french toast e tu me lo farai come Zeus comanda! Sono stata chiara?”  
“S-sì…”  
“NON TI HO SENTITO!”  
“SI’ SIGNORA! FACCIO SUBITO SIGNORA!”  
“Fila in cucina!”  
“Signorsì signora!”  
Gli altri campeggiatori assistettero basiti a quello scambio di battute. Cody era rimasto a bocca aperta, facendo cadere le uova nel piatto. Lindsay sorrideva ed annuiva, poi chiedeva a Beth:”Che sta succedendo?”  
Owen continuava a mangiare, bofonchiando tra un boccone e l’altro _la cucina di Chef non è così male._  
Katie si voltò:”Ebbene? Che avete da guardare? Ingozzatevi!”  
“Buongiorno campeggiatori, come v…whooo – fece, evitando di essere colpito da una ciotola di sbobba marrone – Qualcuno si è svegliato di cattivo umore, oggi.”  
“Ci volevi solo tu, stamattina! – sbottò la figlia di Afrodite – Non dovresti chiamare la _Protezione Mostri_ e farti mandare qualche altro lupo mannaro? Oh aspetta, hanno già un nuovo membro!”  
“Non sono stato io a far venire Licaone sull’Isola.”  
“Certo, si è autoinvitato. Come hanno fatto gli Sparti, i mostri marini e tutte le altre creature che hanno provato ad ucciderci da quando siamo qui! Chissà come sarai deluso che non ci siano riusciti fino ad ora.”  
“No, non particolarmente. Gli ascolti calerebbero e… ahia! – guaì il dio, dopo che Katie, uscendo, gli calpestò il piede con il tacco – Il mio piede!”  
“Ringrazia che ce l’hai ancora!”  
“Che caratterino! Campeggiatori, finite la vostra colazione. Ci vedremo tra dieci minuti al molo. E Karpoi Assassini, recuperate Katie. Se siete fortunati, non vi spedirà in infermeria. Forse.”  
  
 _CFZZZZZ  
_ “Da quando Sadie è stata morsa, Katie ha avuto…un periodo difficile – ammise Courtney – Sta attraversando i 5 stadi del dolore. La settimana scorsa era nella fase della negazione. Oggi è iniziata quella della rabbia. Mancano negoziazione, depressione ed infine accettazione. O un misto di tutte e cinque. Non lo so, non sono una psicologa.”  
 _CFZZZZZ  
  
CFZZZZZ  
_“Io non ho paura di Katie – fece categorico Chef – Sono solo previdente. Non voglio far irritare sua madre. Sì, ecco. Ho paura di Afrodite….Accidenti, non intendevo…no no, cancella cancella!”  
 _CFZZZZZ  
  
_ “Karpoi, Marmotte – iniziò Chris, mentre Harold, DJ, Geoff e Tyler portavano di peso Katie sul molto, imbavagliata e legata per impedirle di fuggire o di usare la lingua ammaliatrice su di loro – L’impresa di oggi è una vera e propria esperienza da campeggio estivo: un viaggio in canoa. Vagaglierete verso l’altra sponda del lago fino a raggiungere l’orrenda _Isola dei Teschi!_ E poi, una volta arrivati, dovrete trasportare le vostre canoe via terra fino al lato opposto dell’isola, un percorso di almeno un paio d’ore attraverso la boscaglia fitta e pericolosa.”  
“Via…dalla…terra?” ripeté confuso Geoff, grattandosi la testa.  
“No, via terra…dovrai camminare con la canoa sulla testa!”  
“Oh…”  
“Quando arriverete all’altro lato dell’isola, accenderete un fuoco di segnalazione che giudicherò io. La prima squadra che arriverà a casa a bordo delle canoe conquisterà ovviamente l’immunità.”  
“Tutto qui? - chiese Duncan. – Niente mostri, niente ninfe assatanate…”  
“In effetti, ci sarebbe un piccolissimo particolare che ho dimenticato di dirvi…”  
“E ti pareva…”  
“Sull’isola si sta nascondendo Persefone!”  
“Chi?”  
“La tua matrigna” intervenne Courtney. Gwen sgranò gli occhi e fissò l’altra semidea:”La mia cosa?!”  
“Persefone è la moglie di Ade – spiegò Courtney – Questo la rende la tua matrigna.”  
“Wo wo wo… piano, vuol dire che mio padre avrebbe…accidenti, ma è disgustoso.”  
“Persefone sarebbe d’accordo – annuì Chris – Infatti si sta nascondendo sull’isola proprio perché ha saputo di te. Un semidio figlio di Ade a piede libero lo può accettare, dopotutto non è neppure di quest’epoca. Ma un’altra figlia di Ade uscita dal nulla, di cui nessuno sapeva niente fino a quando non ha evocato degli scheletri in diretta tv? Eh no, quello è più difficile da digerire. È scappata dagli Inferi prima della fine dei suoi sei mesi col marito e si è ritrovata direttamente sull’Isola dei Teschi, e ci rimarrà se qualcuno non la convincerà a tornare.”  
“Perché dovremmo farla tornare? Insomma, se mio marito mi tradisse gliela farei pagare cara…scusa, Gwen.”  
“Fa niente, LeShawna.”  
“Demetra direbbe lo stesso a sua figlia e…”  
“Figlia?!”  
“Non lo sai, LeShawna? Anche Persefone è figlia di Demetra. Con la sola differenza che lei è una divinità completa. Dea della primavera o cose così…non me lo ricordo mai, accidenti.”  
“Quindi se Persefone è la mia matrigna… LeShawna è mia zia?”  
“Zia LeShawna!” l’abbracciò Lindsay, mentre la semidea provò a sfuggire alla sua presa.  
“Sono sua zia, non la tua! Accidenti, l’ho detto davvero.”  
“Non è il momento di fare il vostro albero genealogico, tanto in un modo o nell'altro siamo tutti parenti! Perciò muoversi, campeggiatori! Muoversi! Un momento – li bloccò il conduttore – Una piccola avvertenza: secondo la leggenda, se porterete via qualcosa dall’isola, sarete... _maledetti per seeeempre!”_  
“E vai! Un’isola maledetta! Wow!” gioì Owen.  
“Questa non va bene per te? Ne vuoi un’altra? Vuoi un’altra isola piena di mostri? Sei ingordo anche co…mph mph mph…”  
“Scusate – disse Duncan, rimettendo il bavaglio a Katie – Mi sono distratto.”  
“Bene, andate a prendere le canoe e…divertitevi. Ah, Gwen…se le Arpie Urlanti avranno la fortuna di incontrare Persefone, tu non farti vedere. Non vogliamo irritare ancora di più la nostra dea della primavera.”  
“Oh sì, scusate se sono nata…”  
Mentre le squadre si dirigevano verso la spiaggia, Beth arrivò affannata e con gli occhiali storti:”Scusa Chris, ma in bagno c’era questo ciclope che non se ne voleva andare e…lasciamo perdere, che mi sono persa?”  
“Le canoe.”  
  
 _CFZZZZZ  
_ “Chris ci aveva detto di sceglierci un partner – sorrise raggiante Cody – Era il momento di fare la mia mossa…sapevo che se fossi rimasto da solo con Gwen l’avrei conquistata col mio fascino irresistibile…Così le ho chiesto di fare coppia. E lei ha detto sì!”  
 _CFZZZZZ  
  
CFZZZZZ  
_“Non bastava la possibilità di finire incenerita dalla moglie di mio padre…ma Trent è in canoa con Beth e Lindsay, io con Cody. Addio chance di abbordare Trent. Deve essere la mia punizione per essere nata.”  
 _CFZZZZZ  
  
_ “Abbiamo un problema – dichiarò Courtney – Un grosso problema. Chi andrà…con lei?”  
I Karpoi Assassini si voltarono a fissare Katie, seduta sulla battigia ad uccidere granchi con un bastoncino e bofonchiare _muori muori muori._   
“Con la belva ferita? Preferisco Harold.”  
“Ehi!”  
“Duncan, ha subito una grave perdita. Dobbiamo essere comprensivi e…”  
“E lasciare che ci uccida tutti nel sonno? No grazie, ci tengo troppo alla mia pellaccia.”  
“Non fare il bambino, Katie non farebbe del male ad una mosca.”  
“Ad un granchio sì” notò Harold.  
“E ad una medusa” aggiunse DJ, inorridito.  
“Ok, forse è un tantino…permalosa in questo momento.”  
“Ah, hai usato l’eufemismo del secolo.”  
“Vogliamo davvero lasciarla qui?”  
“Fammici pensare…sì.”  
“Oh, ma andi…”  
“Io farei come dice Duncan – intervenne Katie, china sulla sabbia a tracciare cuoricini con la mano, il bastoncino infilato nel corpo di una medusa poco distante– Lasciatemi qui, non porto altro che guai e catastrofi. La marea mi porterà via e porrà fine a questa scia di disperazione senza fine.”  
“Che diavolo le è preso ora?” chiese il punk.  
“Ehm…è la fase della depressione…ha saltato quella della negoziazione…”  
“Parla come mangi, principessa.”  
“Ora è depressa. Non sarà più aggressiva senza motivo…credo.”  
“Credi?”  
“La mente è una cosa delicata, come faccio a sapere cosa farà? Il dolore è un processo, non uno stato.”  
“Eh?”  
“Si deve evolvere…deve cambiare…farà quello che le pare!”  
“Ahhhh…e non lo potevi dire prima cervellona?”  
“Non è colpa mia se sei un troglodita senza…”  
“Ragazzi, potete litigare più tardi? – si intromise Bridgette – Katie è a faccia in giù nella sabbia e non credo che riesca a respirare.”  
“Ma porc…”  
Bridgette e Courtney presero la semidea per le braccia e questa mugghiò:”Lasciatemi, voglio diventare un tutt’uno con la sabbia!”  
“Soffocherai!” disse la bionda.  
“Non mi interessa!”  
“Sadie non vorrebbe che tu ti comportassi così!”  
“Che ne sai, Courtney? Adesso mi odia!”  
“Non ti odia…è solo cambiata.”  
“È un mostro! E lo è diventata per colpa mia! Avanti, ditelo. Lo sapete benissimo che è così!”  
“Non servirebbe! – replicò la figlia di Atena – È un lupo mannaro, ora. Non puoi…”  
“Non posso farci niente…lo so…whuauaauauauauauauauauauauaua…ma io rivoglio mia sorella…whuahahaohahahahahauuuuuuuuah….ridatemi Sadie, la rivoglio! Rivoglio Sadie!”  
Katie proruppe in un pianto disperato, con urla tali che persino le ninfe emersero dall’acqua, con le mani sulle orecchie e l’aria infastidita.  
“E allora? – disse una di loro – La volete far smettere? Qua c’è qualcuno che tenta di guardare _A passo con Afrodite!”_  
“Sì, la nuova stagione è iniziata col botto! Ha questo nuovo amante, Justin…”  
“A nessuno importa della vostra serie tv! – le rimproverò Bridgette – Fateci un favore e andate via.”  
Sorprendentemente, le ninfe l’ascoltarono. Certo, non erano felici di farlo. Alcune la guardarono male e altre dissero delle cose irripetibili e censurabili in tv. Ma alla fine, sulla spiaggia rimasero solo i semidei.  
“Ti hanno obbedito…come hai fatto?” domandò Courtney.  
“Io…non lo so.”  
“Forse sei anche tu una figlia di Afrodite – ipotizzò l’altra – Sembravano gli effetti della lingua amma…”  
“Non voglio un’altra sorella! – protestò Katie – Voglio solo Sadie!”  
“Spero di non essere figlia di Afrodite – considerò Bridgette – Non credo che Katie la prenderebbe bene.”  
“No, non credo.”  
“Allora…che facciamo con lei?”  
“Non vedo altra scelta: starà in coppia con noi.”  
“Benissimo, io vado con DJ e…”  
“Oh no, tu andrai con Harold e Tyler.”  
“Principessa, ce l’hai ancora con me?”  
“Non puoi lasciarli da soli. Hai visto, sono dei disastri ambulanti. Si capovolgerebbero in un istante.”  
“Normalmente mi sentirei molto offeso – affermò Harold – Ma ha ragione: le mie braccia non sono fatte per vogare. E neppure il mio petto. E neppure…”  
“Abbiamo capito – lo fermò Duncan – Per il bene della mia sanità mentale, non continuare. Cercherò di non farli ammazzare…forse…”  
“Duncan…”  
“Ok principessa: non farò ammazzare Harold o Tyler. Contenta adesso?”  
“Sì, molto meglio.”  
  
 _CFZZZZZ  
_ “Io sono un’atleta! – disse indignato Tyler – Me la posso cavare benissimo anche senza aiut…oh, un nicheli…ahio! Ehm…qualcuno potrebbe venire a liberarmi? Mi sa che la testa si è incastrata con qualche asse del pavimento…”  
 _CFZZZZZ  
_  
Karpoi Assassini ed Arpie Urlanti erano nelle rispettive canoe, in attesa del segnale per partire. Owen si massaggiava dolorante la testa, mentre Heather teneva in mano il remo e con lo sguardo sembrava dirgli _prova a muoverti di nuovo e questo finirà diritto nel suo didietro._ Duncan aveva dovuto più volte correggere la posizione di Tyler, che rischiava di vogare nella direzione spagliata, e di impedire ad Harold di strozzarsi col giubbotto di salvataggio. Nel mentre, DJ guardava terrorizzato l’acqua, deglutendo a più riprese e sembranvo sul punto di piangere. A nulla valevano le rassicurazioni di Geoff: lui aveva troppa paura dell’acqua.   
“Pronti ragazzi..partenza…via!”  
 _BOOMM  
_ Un’aquila atterrò ai piedi di Chris, colpita dal proiettile che aveva sparato il conduttore.  
“Questo scatenerà una raffica di e-mail.”  
  
 _CFZZZZZ_  
“Ehi Zeus… per l’aquila, mi dispiace tanto. So che è il tuo simbolo sacro e tutto. Ma dovresti essere contento, per quant’era grande doveva essere rom…”  
 _Un tuono interruppe il presentatore, che roteò gli occhi infastidito.  
_ “Ok ok, stavo dando troppe informazioni…ma pure tu, che cavolo…la prossima volta ricorda che sei gr…”  
 _Altro tuono, più forte del precedente._  
“E va bene! Ho capito! Sto zitto! Contento?”  
_CFZZZZZ  
  
_ “Allora… - iniziò Cody – Ti va di uscire con me?”  
“No.”  
“Ti va bene venerdì?”  
“Ah…no.”  
“Sabato sono libero! Ti va bene sabato?”  
Gwen si voltò, sguardo truce, e disse:”Io non uscirò mai con te. È chiaro?”  
“D’accordo, d’accordo…va bene. Peccato.”  
Stettero per un po’ in silenzio, poi il figlio di Ermes chiese:”Scusa, anche domenica è fuori quest…auch… _lo prendo per un no_.”  
“Felice che ci capiamo” disse la ragazza, riprendendo il remo e usandolo per il suo scopo principale che, purtroppo, non era rimettere in riga fastidiosi ragazzini petulanti e con tendenze da stalker.  
Cody doveva aver capito l’andazzo, per un po’ non parlò. La figlia di Ade si godette il silenzio (e di certo non era affatto preoccupata del possibile incontro con una dea che l’odiava a priori, no no) , quando il ragazzino disse:”Gwen, forse ho capito perché mi rifiuti sempre: è per via di Trent, vero? Senti, io e Trent siamo in confidenza e…se devo essere sincero, avverto una vibrazione chiamata _a me piace Gwen._ Va bene, posso metterci una buona parola se vuoi…”  
“Wow…un pensiero carino da parte tua.”  
“Eh, che cosa vuoi…”  
“Se al ritorno ci farai stare sulla stessa canoa, io sarò in debito con te.”  
“Questa è una frase interessante, ma…ora sono leggermente nei guai.”  
“Come sarebbe a dire?”  
“Beh… ho scommesso con Owen che se fossi riuscito ad avere il tuo reggiseno lui avrebbe lavato tutti i piatti al posto mi..ouh! Ok, è chiedere troppo. Ho capit…ehi, non c’era questa nebbia.”  
“No, è arrivata adesso.”  
“E non c’erano neppure quelle liane…o quegli alberi…e quelli sono dei dinosauri?”  
“No…”  
“Ah, meno male…”  
“Sono fenicotteri.”  
“Che ci fanno…oh mamma…questa è l’Isola dei Teschi?”  
“Sì…”  
“È così…verde.”  
I campeggiatori si ritrovarono davanti uno spettacolo mozzafiato: animali esotici, palme, alberi da frutto che svettavano verso il cielo e di cui difficilmente si riusciva a vedere la cima, acque cristalline e temperature roventi, estive.  
Orrenda Isola dei Teschi? Di orrendo c’era solo il nome. Sembrava un resort di lusso abbandonato, dove la vegetazione aveva ripreso possesso di tutta l’area circostante.  
Arrivati a riva, i ragazzi si guardarono incantati. Peccato che un gruppo di castori giganteschi si avvicinò minacciosamente a Gwen.  
“Via, sciò…sciò…” li allontanò Cody, usando il remo a mo’ di spada.  
“Sciò!”  
“Ma che gli è preso a questi cosi?” domandò LeShawna.  
“Non credo di piacergli” commentò la gotica.  
“E come potresti? – interenne Heather – Sveglia, sono qui per volere di Persefone. Ovvio che ti odino, sei la figlia del suo marito fedifrago.”  
“Questo…diamine, per una volta hai ragione.”  
“Io ho sempre ragione.”  
“Ora abbiamo un problema però – dichiarò il figlio di Ermes – Questi cosi non hanno paura di me…”  
“Che sorpresa…”  
“E se non ce ne andiamo subito, rischiamo di diventare il loro prossimo antipasto!”  
“Che aspettiamo? Corriamo!”  
Presi dal panico, le Arpie Urlanti quasi dimenticarono le canoe a riva, corsero verso la foresta inseguiti da un gruppo di castori giganti del Pleistocene. I Karpoi Assassini erano rimasti a riva, cercando di impedire a Katie di ingerire la sabbia della spiaggia e recuperare Tyler che, chissà come, era caduto in acqua e stava affogando anche col giubbotto di salvataggio.  
“Noi restiamo qui?” chiese DJ.  
“A meno che uno di noi non sia figlio di Ade, possiamo stare tranquilli – affermò sicura Courtney – Gli animali ci ignoreranno. Solo, meglio prendere un’altra direzione…mi dispiace per le Arpie Urlanti, ma se ci ritroviamo insieme rischiamo di essere tutti attaccati dalla fauna locale.”  
“Tutto questo è colpa di Persefone?”  
“Non del tutto, DJ. Probabilmente la sua sola presenza fa crescere piante ed attirare animali strani.”  
“Oh…bello.”  
“Anche quelli estinti?” domandò Bridgette, aiutando Katie ad alzarsi da terra.  
“Probabilmente stavano già sull’isola e quando Persefone è arrivata sono subito diventati suoi animali domestici.”  
“Accidenti…perciò tutta l’isola vorrà far fuori Gwen.”  
“Esattamente.”  
  
 _CFZZZZZ  
_ “Dei. Dannati. Castori – disse stralunata Gwen – Dei castori mi vogliono morta perché alla loro padrona sto antipatica! Che altro, il mammut personale di Persefone mi vorrà usare come stuzzicadenti?”  
 _CFZZZZZ  
  
_ “Vicolo cieco!” esclamò Owen.  
Erano arrivati in una specie di ninfeo, con le nicchie vuote e poche dita d’acqua, nessuna via d’uscita nelle immediate vicinanze. Si voltarono, i castori erano quasi arrivati.  
Izzy aveva estratto i suoi fucili, ma era l’unica armata. Gli altri erano in netto svantaggio.  
“Gwen, se oggi muoio…”  
“Non morirai!”  
“Sappi che ti ho sempre amata!”  
“Accidenti Cody, noi non moriremo!”  
“Se evocassi un esercito di scheletri probabilmente ci salveremmo!” gridò Heather.  
“Non ho idea di come farlo!”  
“Bene, l’unica della nostra squadra con una sorta di potere utile non sa neppure come usarlo!”  
“Che mi dici di LeShawna?”  
“Sì, perché i fiori sicuramente fermano i castori cannibali!”  
“Ma potrebbe rallentarli.”  
“E come?” domandò la figlia di Demetra.  
“Che ne so! I poteri sono i tuoi! Sii creativa!”  
“Stiamo affidando la nostra vita ad una…”  
“Ma che importa? Sono già qui! Addio, Gwen!”  
I castori erano arrivati, si avvicinarono, zanne da fuori e bava alla bocca… Izzy era pronta a rendergli il pranzo indigesto…ma improvvisamente le creature si fermarono. I loro corpi caddero giù, le schiene crivellate di frecce argentee. Owen fischiò, ammirato.  
“Wow Izzy, non sapevo che i tuoi fucili avessero anche l’opzione balestra.”  
“Non sono stata io.”  
“Allora chi…?”  
“Siamo state noi.”  
Dalla boscaglia, uscì un gruppo di ragazzine, la più grande non aveva più di quattrodici-quindici anni. Indossavano giubbotti argentei e faretre dietro la schiena, una strana aura le circondava, di color argento-bianco.  
Guardarono storto i ragazzi, quasi fossero la cosa più disgustosa che avessero mai visto.  
“E voi chi siete?”  
“Siamo le Cacciatrici, figlia di Nemesi – rispose una ragazzina coi capelli scuri – Siamo al servizio della divina Artemide.”  
“La dea della luna?” fece Cody,  
“Uno dei suoi tanti appellativi, sì. Siete stati fortunati che ci trovassimo qui. Altrimenti, queste creature avrebbero dilaniato i vostri corpi coi loro denti.”  
“Che fortuna…”  
“Siete state fantastiche! – disse invece Izzy – Li avete uccisi e noi non ce ne siamo nemmeno accorti! Nessun rumore, silenziose come ninja!”  
“Ehm…grazie? Non ho idea di cosa siano questi _ninja…_ dovrei chiedere a Honoka, lei dovrebbe saperlo.”  
“Non sembra un nome molto americano.”  
“La divina Artemide non fa alcuna distinzione: se una fanciulla, semidea o meno, vuole unirsi a lei, è la benvenuta.”  
“ E dov’è Artemide? Qui non la vedo.”  
“Affari urgenti sull’Olimpo con la sua luogotenente. Talia ha lasciato a me il compito di guidare le Cacciatrici.”  
“Talia ti adora, Phoebe. “  
“Grazie, Ifigenia.”  
“Uhm bene… sembra tutto molto figo…ora noi dovremmo…”  
Cody si ritrovò con una freccia puntata in faccia da Phoebe, che continuò:”Non così in fretta. Non vogliamo trattenervi più del dovuto, ma dobbiamo parlare con la figlia di Ade.”  
“Con me?” fece stupita Gwen.  
“Sì. Talia ci ha mandate qui per incontrarti.”  
“In realtà, dovevamo essere sull’altra isola – ammise Ifigenia – Ma eravate già partiti per la vostra… _impresa…_ e noi abbiamo semplicemente seguito le tue tracce.”  
“Wow…inquietante.”  
“Ma necessario. Dobbiamo portarti via da qui.”  
“Cosa? Perché? – protestò Trent - È per via di quella profezia? Quella di cui parlava Chris?”  
“No, figlio di Apollo. Siamo sicure che non è l’eroina della Grande Profezia. Ma rimane il fatto che la sua vita sia in pericolo: Zeus, Demetra…tutti i nemici di Ade la vogliono morta. Neppure Percy Jackson ha così tanti nemici.”  
“Chi?”  
“Figlio di Poseidone, la dea lo rispetta. Non è importante però: noi ora ti stiamo offrendo una scelta. Diventare una Cacciatrice e avere la protezione della divina Artemide, o rimanere in questo programma che parodizza le vere imprese semidivine.”  
“P-protezione? A me? Ma…”  
“Talia ce l’ha chiesto – spiegò Phoebe – Dopo che ha saputo di te, ha chiesto alla divina Artemide il permesso di incontrarti. L’ha ottenuto, ma purtroppo è stata trattenuta e ha mandato noi ad assolvere questo suo compito. Lei…lei capisce cosa significa essere braccati solo perché figli della divinità sbagliata. Inoltre, si sente in colpa per la morte prematura di un’altra figlia di Ade, una nostra ex Cacciatrice…”  
“Frena frena frena – la fermò Gwen – Fino a poco fa hai detto che con voi starei al sicuro. Poi mi dici che un’altra figlia di Ade è morta anche se era una vostra Cacciatrice?”  
“Con lei era diverso: Bianca era in missione. E aveva dodici anni.”  
“Dodici anni?!”  
“Non preoccuparti, noi non ti perderemo di vista prima della fine del tuo allenamento. Talia ce l’ha fatto promettere.”  
“Oh…sì, molto rassicurante…ma la risposta è…”  
“Accetto subito! – si intromise Izzy, saltellando ed agitandosi sul posto – Voglio essere una Cacciatrice ed uccidere animali strani!”  
“Noi non facciamo solo questo - la richiamò Ifigenia – Noi serviamo la dea per l’eternità.”  
“Eternità? Vuol dire che siete immortali?” chiese interessata Heather.  
“Fino a quando non moriamo in missione. La divina Artemide ci concede l’immortalità a patto di rinunciare alla compagnia maschile e all’amore. Sono distrazioni.”  
“Niente ragazzi? Zero?”  
“Una volta si unì un cacciatore…non andò bene.”  
“Immortali ma senza ragazzi? Non sembra conveniente.”  
“Heather, che importa dei ragazzi quando puoi cacciare, uccidere, cacciare e…”  
“Ehm…apprezziamo l’entusiasmo – disse Phoebe, lievemente a disagio – Ma la figlia di Ade non ci ha ancora dato la sua risposta.”  
“No.”  
“Lo immag…aspetta, no?”  
“Hai sentito: non mi unirò al vostro girl club eterno.”  
“Sarai costantemente in pericolo.”  
“Lo ero anche prima di essere riconosciuta.”  
“Ma adesso che sanno chi è tuo padre…”  
“Sì sì, sarò ancora più incasinata. Lo so già.”  
“Preferisci rischiare la vita per questo programma?”  
“No – rispose Gwen, guardando di sottocchio Trent – Ci sono cose più importanti per cui voglio rimanere.”  
“Oh beh… - prese dalla tasca del giubbino un foglietto bianco, traslucido, e glielo porse – Se cambi idea, chiamaci. Questo è il nostro numero.”  
“Non credo che lo farò.”  
“Talia disse la stessa cosa, ma ora è la nostra nuova luogotenente.”  
“Tutto molto bello sì…ma io posso diventare una Cacciatrice?” chiese di nuovo Izzy.  
“Certamente. Aspetta che torni la divina Artemide e potrai darle il tuo giuramento.”  
“Fantastico!”  
“Ehi, noi abbiamo ancora una gara da vincere!” protestò Heather.  
“E non sappiamo come uscire da qui” aggiunse Lindsay.  
“Nessun problema: vi accompagneremo noi. E magari vi insegneremo anche qualche tecnica di sopravvivenza. Ne avete tanto bisogno, ragazze.”  
“E ragazzi.”  
“Ah già…ci siete anche voi…”  
  
 _CFZZZZZ  
_ “Lo so che Gwen ha detto di no per Trent – rivelò Cody – Ma sono contento che l’abbia fatto. Trent è un ragazzo fortunato, non è cosa da tutti rinunciare all’immortalità per la propria cotta. O anche rinunciare ad essere protetta 24 ore su 24 dai possibili tentativi di omicidio dei tuoi zii.”  
 _CFZZZZZ  
  
CFZZZZZ  
_“Vi dirò, sono stranamente deluso che Izzy diventi una Cacciatrice – ammise Owen – Insomma, è una forza della natura. Dovrebbe…sì, dovrebbe poter uccidere quello che le pare senza dover per forza rinunciare a m…ai ragazzi! Intendevo i ragazzi!”  
 _CFZZZZZ  
  
CFZZZZZ  
_Izzy fremeva per l’emozione _.  
_ “Non vedo l’ora di diventare una Cacciatrice! Quelle ragazze sono assolutamente fantastiche! No dico, sono più letali di serpenti a sonagli, più veloci di un puma…e hanno dei giubbini troppo belli! Sì, sicuramente mi divertirò ad essere una di loro.”  
 _CFZZZZZ  
  
CFZZZZZ  
_“Spero che a Talia non dispiaccia l’arrivo di un’altra semidea nel nostro gruppo…certo, le avevo promesso che la figlia di Ade sarebbe stata al sicuro…ma almeno non era un giuramento sullo Stige…comunque, questa figlia di Eolo quanti danni potrà far…”  
 _La parte superiore del confessionale fu distrutta da una serie di colpi d’arma da fuoco, dall’altra parte Izzy urlò:”Ho sbagliato mira, scusa!” e Phoebe deglutì, capendo che probabilmente aveva fatto un grosso errore ad accettare quella nuova recluta. Oh beh, magari ad Artemide sarebbe piaciuta…  
CFZZZZZ  
  
_“In prima elementare per Carnevale le nostre famiglie ci fecero vestire da Telma e Louise…dico, chi veste le proprie figlie da Telma e Louise? È così sbagliato! Insomma, ora so che siamo sorelle…ma ora che ci ripenso è veramente disgustoso! Insomma, erano AMANTI. Andiamo, non puoi far vestire due bambine così…e come dire _tanto sappiamo che al liceo vi metterete insieme._ Insomma, non si può essere semplicemente amici? Che c’è di sbagliato in voi? Siete disturbati, ecco! E poi…”  
“Courtney – Bridgette le si avvicinò e sussurrò – Esiste anche la fase del brontolare senza sosta?”  
“Non che io sappia.”  
“Dov’è finito il bavaglio?”  
“L’abbiamo perso in spiaggia poco fa.”  
“Oh mamma…”  
“Hai appena riassunto l’umore generale della squadra.”  
Dire che i Karpoi Assassini non riuscissero più a resistere alle lamentele di Katie era un eufemismo: metà della squadra si era allontanata, coprendosi le orecchie e lasciando un'area vuota intorno alla figlia di Afrodite, e l'altra metà, un po' meno delicata, mimava gesti come darsi martellate sulla mano per indicare che non ce la facevano più.  
"Insomma, voglio dire, capisco che in seconda media eravamo sempre insieme ma..."  
Courtney zittì la mora mettendole una mano davanti alla bocca.  
"Oh, principessa, non credevo che l'avrei mai detto, ma graz..." la figlia di Atena fece lo stesso con Duncan.  
"Che succede Courtney?" domandò preoccupata Bridgette.  
"Zitti, non sentite?"  
I ragazzi si fermarono e tesero le orecchie.  
Non ci fu nulla. Poi, sentirono dei bassi borbottii seccati. Si avvicinarono e spostarono le fronde: di fronte a loro si apriva una piccola radura con al centro un piccolo lago con sulla superficie delle enormi ninfee e dentro delle carpe gigantesche che nuotavano pacificamente. Vicino alla riva cera una donna dai capelli neri e la pelle pallida.  
Il vestito del colore della terra cambiava continuamente come se sbocciassero dei fiori di continuo dalla stoffa. La donna, di un'età tra i venti e i trent'anni, faceva avanti e indietro lungo la riva borbottando improperi e maledizioni alternandosi tra l'inglese e un'altra lingua decisamente più antica.  
“Ha appena detto _se potessi lo manderei ai corvi?”  
_ “Principessa, come hai fatto a capirla?”  
“Uhm…è greco, no? Forse noi riusciamo a capire qualche parola…non lo so, non ho mai conosciuto una divinità, fatta eccezione per Chris, ma lui non vale, è un dio recente. Lei…lei è tutta un’altra storia.”  
“Vuoi dire…”  
“Uscite fuori, semidei – li richiamò seccata la dea – Percepisco la vostra aura fin qui.”  
Il tono da "osate contrariarmi e vi riduco in bouquette da sposa" non lasciava dubbi su cosa fare: le si misero di fronte, un po’ titubanti, e la dea li fissò con aria severa. Persino Katie non parlava più.  
Duncan diede una gomitata a Courtney.  
"Ahia, e quello per cos'era?" sibilò astiosa la giovane.  
"Di qualcosa, principessa, non mi piace come questa qui ci sta guardando."  
"E perché io?"  
"Perché sei tu quella intelligente. E sai più cose sui miti greci,quindi la meno propensa a farci incenerire perché abbiamo detto una cavolata."  
"Non vorrei suonare insensibile... ma approvo quello che dice Duncan" sussurrò spaventato DJ mentre cercava di nascondere la sua massiccia mole dietro un minuto Harold.  
"E ti pareva... Ehm, buongiorno, immagino che lei sia..."  
"Sì sì, bando alle sciocchezze, io sono Persefone, dea della primavera, regina degli inferi, bla bla bla, ora, passando a cose serie…vi ha mandati mio marito?”  
“Ehm…no.”  
“Ovviamente. Vuole _lasciarmi i miei spazi._ Lo disse pure negli anni ’30, quando nacque Bianca di Angelo. All’epoca ero furiosa, perciò passai un mese alle Maldive con Adone. Quando tornai, mi promise che non avrebbe più messo piede sulla terra. Come se non sapessi che andava ancora dietro a quella donna!”  
“Immagino che non sia piacevole…”  
“Affatto! Pensavo di poter stare tranquilla, con il patto dei Tre. Dopotutto, mio marito mantiene sempre la parola data. Al contrario dei suoi fratelli. Ma ora esce un’altra semidea figlia sua, e sono sicura che non venga dagli anni ’40, perché altrimenti lo saprei. Io so sempre tutto! Ah ma se crede di cavarsela come settant’anni fa si sbaglia! Gliela faccio vedere io, altroché! Porterò la primavera anche in Alaska, piuttosto che tornare prima di sei mesi?”  
“E se poi se ne pente?” domandò aspra Katie.  
“Che dici?”  
“Niente…la nostra compagna di squadra è un po’ tocca…non voleva dire niente! Vero, Katie?!” le ringhiò contro Courtney, ma la figlia di Afrodite si limitò a scrollare le spalle e ad ignorarla.  
“Io dico semplicemente che potrebbe pentirsi…che so, è venuta sulla terra per gelosia, ma non sarebbe meglio tenerlo sotto controllo? Chissà che potrebbe succedergli, da solo per sei mesi…”  
Persefone impallidì.  
“Visto, ci sta pensando anche lei. È evidente che ci tiene, altrimenti non si preoccuperebbe. Mi dia retta, rimanere arrabbiati non ne vale mai la pena. Ho litigato con la mia migliore amica una settimana fa e…”  
“Sei qui per parlare dei tuoi problemi o dei miei?” chiese infastidita Persefone.  
“Non so neppure perché sono qui – ammise la semidea – Io me ne volevo stare in spiaggia a contemplare la caducità dell’esistenza umana…e magari uccidere qualche granchio, calpestandolo fino a quando non fosse rimasto niente…sa, per tenere occupata la mente…”  
Persefone inarcò un sopracciglio. Poi chiese:”Per caso tua madre è Calliope?”  
“No, Afrodite.”  
“Ah, Afrodite…lei la causa del 99% dei miei problemi… Fu lei a far innamorare Ade di me.”  
“Fu una brutta cosa?”  
“Per sposarmi, lui mi rapì. Tu che dici?”  
“Oh…”  
“A tua madre sono sempre piaciute le _storie d’amore passionali e drammatiche._ È così che complica la vita altrui. L’ha fatto con me, con Elena di Troia, Medea, Elisabetta I…e ora ha preso di mira anche Annabeth Chase. E sai come andrà a finire? Malissimo. Elena ha perso Paride ed è dovuta tornare dall’ex marito, Medea è impazzita, Elisabetta I è morta in agonia senza sapere se Francis Drake la ricambiasse…ed io...beh, la mia storia la conoscete tutti. Sposata con un fedifrago! Non ai livelli di Zeus, ma comunque ha avuto storie con altre donne…come posso perdonarlo, eh?”  
“Magari…”  
“E così per uccidere una manticora dovete…oh per la divina Artemide!”  
Il gruppo delle Arpie Urlanti era appena arrivato, accompagnato da un paio di ragazzine vestite con giubbotti d’argento. La più grande fissò la dea con un’espressione di puro terrore sul viso.  
Fece per voltarsi e dire qualcosa a Gwen, ma Persefone la precedette:”E così sei tu…finalmente ci incontriamo, figlia di Ade.”


	9. A tu per tu con la matrigna  - parte 2 Karpoi Assassini vs Karpoi

“E così sei tu…finalmente ci incontriamo, figlia di Ade.”  
Mai in vita sua – da quel poco che ricordava, sempre se era vero e salvo manipolazioni – Gwen si era sentita più terrorizzata da una persona.  
Chris non contava. In un certo senso, i sadici li capiva.  
Ma una dea tradita e giustamente arrabbiata col marito…dea che era la _regina degli Inferi_ e poteva spedircela in un battito di ciglia, tra l’altro…ecco, era qualcosa che la terrorizzava.  
Le Cacciatrici erano in posizione difensiva. In attesa. Si guardavano attorno circospette, quasi si aspettassero che saltasse fuori un altro branco di castori del pleistocene.  
Beh…considerato che obbedivano a Persefone in qualche strano modo, non era un’ipotesi tanto folle.  
“Come ti chiami, ragazza?”  
“Gwen.”  
“Diminutivo di Gwendolyn…sicuramente non ti ha dato _lui_ questo nome. Avrebbe scelto qualcosa di più…classico. Come Bianca.”  
“La Cacciatrice che è morta?”  
Persefone fulminò con lo sguardo Cody, che si nascose dietro Gwen, tremante.  
“Qui ci sono troppe persone. E non gradisco che altri stiano ad ascoltare le mie faccende private…”  
La dea batté un paio di volte le mani: ai lati si generarono quattro piccole trombe d'aria nelle quali pareva che qualcuno si fosse divertito a versare un intero pacchetto di cereali diversi.  
Dopo un po' i piccoli vortici smisero di roteare mettendo in mostra quattro paffuti bambini con un gigantesco pannolone, simili ai cupidi che si trovavano sulle cartoline di San Valentino.  
Peccato che l'attimo dopo sfoderarono un sorriso a trentadue denti mettendo in mostra degli affilati incisivi che li facevano assomigliare a degli ibridi i pirahna.  
"E quelli cosa sono?" chiese presa dal panico Bridgette.  
“Fedeli servitori miei e di mia madre…vi presento i Karpoi…”  
“Ci prende in giro? Karpoi? Davvero?”  
“Duncan, non è il momento.”  
“Scusa principessa, ma lo trovo esilarante. Noi, Karpoi Assassini contro…ouch!”  
Uno dei Karpoi aveva porso il polpaccio di Duncan e quest’ultimo tentava di allontanarlo, urlando imprecazioni e cercando di usare un remo come arma.  
“Pensavo che i Karpoi fossero pacifici!”  
"Chris ci ha chiamato Karpoi Assassini, quanto pacifici pensavi potessero essere? E poi ti vorrei ricordare che li ha appena evocati una dea decisamente arrabbiata!"  
"Ehm, che si fa?" domandò preoccupata Beth.  
"Corriamo" strillò DJ prima di andarsene via seguito da Geoff, Owen, Tyler e Cody, seguiti a ruota da uno degli spiriti della frutto che urlava "farro!"  
Li seguì anche Katie, indifferente ai piccoli Karpoi tutt’attorno, che borbottava _uccidetemi e fatela finita, voglio andarmene da questa dannata isola!_  
Courtney ritrasformò il suo orecchino in una lancia e colpì il Karpos che era ancora attaccato alla gamba di Duncan.  
Il semidio la fissò sconcertato.  
“E quella da dove viene?”  
“È un dono di Atena.”  
“E lo tiri fuori ora?!”  
“Che vuoi, non ho ancora imparato ad usarla! Non è che sono andata in giro per sedici anni ad uccidere mostri!”  
“Sarebbe ora di iniziare! Perché questi cosi si sono affezionati alle mie gambe!”  
“E gli altri?”  
“Ci raggiungeranno in spiaggia! Tu…”  
“Io sto indietro, voi andate anvanti.”  
“Diavolo, no! – fece contrariato Duncan – Non ti lasciamo indietro!”  
“A meno che qualcuno di voi non abbia un’arma…e non l’avete, altrimenti lo saprei…devo stare io indietro! Altrimenti saremo sempre attaccati!”  
“Odio quando hai ragione!”  
“Almeno lo ammetti! Avanti, andate! Verso la spiaggia!”  
  
 _CFZZZZZ  
_ “Odio quando è così…così dannatamente straordinaria – soffiò Duncan – Quella ragazza sarà la mia morte.”  
 _CFZZZZZ  
  
_ “Finalmente posso uccidere qualcosa!” esultò Izzy, estraendo i suoi fucili e facendo fuoco all’impazzata, rischiando però di colpire anche gli esseri umani.  
Per poco Trent, Phoebe ed Heather non furono colpiti, mentre la figlia di Eolo rideva come una pazza e urlava _muori, muori, muori!_  
"Per la divina Artemide, forse non è una buona idea renderla una di noi" borbottò Phoebe.  
"Credi?" replicò acida Heather prima di guardarsi attorno. Doveva andarsene da lì e vincere la sfida. Che quella dea o qualunque se la prendesse pure con Gwen, lei si sarebbe salvata la pelle.  
"Lindsday, Beth, proteggetemi!"  
“E come?” chiese Lindsay, mentre un Karpos le tirava i capelli.  
“Non abbiamo poteri! E non siamo nemmeno state riconosciute! Morirò senza sapere chi è il mio genitore divino!”  
“Vi pare il momento di…ahhhhh! Toglietemelo di dosso!”  
“Possibile che qua non ci sia un figlio o una figlia di Demetra?!” chiese Ifigenia, cercando di aiutare Heather a liberarsi dai Karpoi che l’avevano scambiata per un tappetino elastico.  
“Zia LeShawna!”  
“Lindsay dannazione, non sono tua zia! – ringhiò la semidea, scacciando un Karpos – Poi cosa dovrei fare? Dire _ehi sono una figlia del vostro capo, non uccidetemi?”_   
Non appena ebbe pronunciato quella parole, il Karpos che le stava per saltare addosso si bloccò, la guardò stupito e chiese "farro?"  
"Ma certo che sono figlia di Demetra! Beh, non che lo sapessi poi da molto, solo qualche giorno ma…"  
"Farro? Farro!"  
"Cosa? Oh, beh, grazie mille tesoro, sono cose che fa piacere sentire" gongolò tutta compiaciuta Leshawna.  
"Ma... tu capisci quello che dicono?" domandò confusa Beth mentre cercava di proteggersi da un altro Karpos.  
“Certo che li può capire! È figlia di Demetra! I Karpoi sono naturalmente cordiali con lei!” spiegò Ifigenia.  
“Per una volta…potresti essere…e togli quelle mani dalle mie tette!...utile LeShawna! Chiedigli di…”  
“Chiedigli di nasconderci e farci avvicinare a Persefone e Gwen! – l’interruppe Trent, mentre Heather gli lanciò contro delle maledizioni piuttosto colorite – Così potremo intervenire nel caso Persefone voglia trasformare Gwen in un prato fiorito.”  
“Per chi mi hai preso, per la vostra consulente di…”  
“LeShawna, non c’è tempo! Potresti essere la nostra unica speranza!”  
“Farro!”  
“Sì piccoletto, ho capito. Non potete disobbedire a Persefone…e non potete farlo con me! Che ne dite di un compromesso?”  
“Farro?!”  
"Esattamente, voi fingete di inseguire alcuni di noi senza far loro del male, mentre nascondete il resto di noi in modo che ci possiate far avvicinare a Gwen e alla sua matrigna, va bene, cocco?"  
Il bebè demoniaco prese a meditare, ma alla fine annuì esclamando un deciso: "Farro!"  
LeShawna sorrise e guardò verso Heather. L’asiatica capì e ringhiò:”Non ci provare…”  
“Oh, ci provo eccome! Karpoi, seguite Heather!”  
I Karpoi, incredibilmente, l’obbedirono, ed alcuni di loro avanzarono verso la figlia di Nemesi.  
“LeShawna, questa te la farò pagare cara!”  
“Non oggi!”  
“Argh!!!”  
Heather scappò, seguita a ruota da Izzy, Lindsay, Beth, Ifigenia e un paio di Cacciatrici. Il resto del gruppo rimase in disparte, lontano da Gwen e Persefone ed incapaci di sentire cosa si stavano dicendo.  
“Ed ora come facciamo ad avvicinarci?” domandò Trent.  
“Non preoccuparti, il mio nuovo amico qui ha la soluzione! Vero, cocco?”  
“Farro!”  
  
 _CFZZZZZ  
_ “Ti devo trovare un nome…- fece meditabonda LeShawna, con il Karpos seduto sulle sue ginocchia - Che ne dici di Perry?”  
“Farro!”  
“No, Stormageddon Distruttore e Dominatore di mondi è troppo lungo!”  
“Farro.”  
“Così si ragiona, _Steve_!”  
 _CFZZZZZ  
_

“Non poteva mandarli via _normalmente?”  
_ “Certo che no! Non mi avevano fatto niente, sarebbe stato scortese trasformare tutti quei poveri ragazzi in margherite o primule! Poi ho visto che c’era anche una figlia di Atena e, francamente, sua madre mi sta simpatica.”  
“Io non intendevo…oh, lasciamo perdere.”  
In quel breve periodo aveva imparato che la definizione _normale,_ per gli dei, era più simile a _facciamo casino a più non posso e facciamo risolvere le cose ai semidei!_ o addirittura inesistente.  
I Karpoi Assassini – ironia della sorte – erano andati via inseguiti dai loro omonimi, le Cacciatrici e qualche membro della sua squadra tentavano ancora di tenere a bada i Karpoi e lei…beh, lei stava per affrontare una dea poco favorevole e con tutte le ragioni di questo mondo (e dell’altro) per odiarla.  
“Smettila di agitarti, mi rovini il prato.”  
“Rovino il prato?”  
“Guarda a terra.”  
“Ma che cavolo…”  
Sotto di lei l'erba aveva preso a passare dal verde brillante al giallo spento fino ad un nero malato.  
La figlia di Ade poteva vedere l'anello di morte allargarsi attorno a lei mentre man mano i poteri suoi sottraevano la vita. E come se non fosse abbastanza poteva anche vedere sotto il prato di erba marcia il terreno creparsi e ridursi in polvere, dalle crepe le sembrava quasi che uscissero correnti d'aria fredda misti a ululati ultraterreni.  
Intorno a loro gli uccelli erano scomparsi, non c'era traccia della megafauna né dei fenicotteri tanto cari alla dea.  
“Gli animali qui erano così timidi – continuò indifferente Persefone – Ci ho messo tanto per farli venire da me. Ed erano tutti rarissimi, nascosti qui dal Pleistocene.”  
“Non l’ho fatto apposta.”  
“Certo, su questo hai ragione. I poteri di mio marito non sono _fighi,_ come dite voi giovani. Sono imprevedibili, logoranti e se non fai attenzione i fantasmi ti prendono come anti stress umano. È uno dei motivi per cui i suoi…bambini – disse, storcendo il naso nel cercare un termine gentile per quelli che, a conti fatti, in altri tempi sarebbero stati chiamati _bastardi._ Gwen non voleva essere una Jon Snow – …sono sfortunati. Non fraintendermi, tutti i semidei non hanno vita facile. Eracle, Perseo, Teseo, Orfeo, Achille…”  
“Grazie, il concetto è arrivato chiaro e forte" disse la semidea.  
"Quello che sto cercando di dire è che non ti do più di tanto la colpa per aver spaventato gli animali dell'isola."  
"Ma mi da la colpa per essere la figlia di suo marito nata da una relazione clandestina e concepita, a quanto ho capito, in barba ad un qualche patto sacro e vincolante."  
"Più o meno. Vedi, avercela con te sarebbe facile. Non posso prendermela con Ade come vorrei. Non posso ucciderlo, né torturarlo, né ferirlo in modo permanente. Ma sono una dea pacifica, non è nella mia natura prendermela con i semidei…quello lo lascio alle mie cognate.”  
Ricordando come aveva evocato i Karpoi per farle stare da sole, Gwen dubitò che il _pacifico_ di Persefone si adattasse ai parametri mortali.  
Invece disse:”Perciò…non può essere arrabbiata né con me né con Ade?”  
“Certo che posso essere arrabbiata con te e tuo padre! Niente me lo impedisce! Il problema è che non posso sfogare la mia rabbia su di te o su di lui. Sono la dea della primavera, non della tortura! Il massimo che potrei fare è trasformarti in una pianta di mais e gettarti in mare! Ma dove sarebbe la soddisfazione? Da nessuna parte! Da pianta la tua percezione sarebbe diversa, non ti accorgeresti neppure di star affogando. E sì che potrei spedirti nel Cocito, ma dovrei tornare a casa e a rivedere la faccia di tuo padre proprio non ci tengo…senza contare che potrebbe pure provare a salvarti e mandarti da quell’altro…visto, sono ad un impasse.”  
"E quindi? Cosa vuole fare?"  
"Per adesso... solo parlare. Ho visto comunque le puntate di questo reality e devo dire che prima di scoprire chi eri mi stavi anche simpatica. Credevo che fossi una figlia di Ecate…pelle pallida, capelli indecenti…forse tua madre è una sua discendente. Come si chiama?”  
Sottinteso _così posso sapere con quale sciacquetta mio marito mi ha tradito._ Perché lo ha pensato con la voce di LeShawna?  
“Questo è imbarazzante… non ho la minima idea di chi sia mia madre.”  
“Neppure tu?”  
“Inf…come _neppure tu?_ “  
“Piccole grane con la Foschia – la liquidò la dea – L’altro figlio di mio marito è rimasto con la sorella nell’Hotel Lotus e non ricorda niente del suo passato. Ma tu…tu perché non ricordi?”  
“Lo vorrei sapere anch’io!”  
  
 _CFZZZZZ  
_ “Cosa c’è di peggio di una dea arrabbiata con te perché sei figlia di suo marito? Fatemici pensare…ah sì…QUELLA STESSA DEA CHE TI PSICANALIZZA!”  
 _CFZZZZZ_  
  
Courtney se la stava cavando. Certo, usava la lancia con la stessa grazia di Cody con il remo, ma almeno lei i Karpoi li polverizzava, Cody…lui li faceva arrabbiare, e parecchio anche.  
La situazione non era tanto male…a parte per gli animali che si erano accodati ai Karpoi, tutti tranquillissimi come alci, cinghiali e orsi.  
Le armi dei semidei potevano annientare i mostri, ma potevano fare lo stesso con gli animali normali?  
“Katie! Usa la lingua ammaliatrice!”  
“Ah, così posso mandar anche loro al macello Bridgette?”  
“Digli di andarsene!” le urlò Duncan, tentando al contempo di tenere la canoa ed impedire che Harold e Tyler finissero maciullati da qualche animale.  
“Sì certo, come se mi ascoltassero! Non lo fate voi e vi aspettate che lo facciano loro? Ma sbrigatevela voi!”  
“Di nuovo la fase della rabbia?”  
“A quanto pare…”  
“Courtney non potrà resistere a lungo.”  
“Grazie per la fiducia, Duncan!” urlò la figlia di Atena, evitando il colpo di un Karpos per un soffio.  
“Mi fido di te con la mia vita, ma non mi fido quando si tratta della _tua!”_  
“E questo che vuol dire?!”  
“Sono stato chiaro! Sei spericolata!”  
“ _Tu_ tra tutti lo dici a _me?!”_  
“Vi pare il momento per litigare?! – urlò Bridgette – Vi farete ammazzare!”  
“Che vuoi farci…è UST.”  
“Katie…a meno che non sia per usare la lingua ammaliatrice…”  
“Ho capito, devo stare zitta! Ovvio, se non sono utile devo starmene in disparte. Sono un personaggio secondario, a nessuno interessa di Katie! Preferireste tutti che…”  
La bionda roteò gli occhi. Lasciò Katie alle sue recriminazioni e si guardò attorno, in cerca di qualsiasi cosa da poter usare come arma. I remi erano fuori questione, i rami idem…  
 _“Andiamo papà…o mamma…non ti ho mai chiesto niente…anche perché non sapevo che fossi una divinità…perciò fammi un favore, non potresti darmi un’arma? Un arco…una balestra…mi andrebbe bene tutto!”  
_ Un geyser d’acqua spuntò proprio in quel momento, frapponendosi fra gli umani e i loro inseguitori.  
Gli animali si ritirarono impauriti, mentre i Karpoi si fermarono, incerti su come comportarsi.  
“Farro farro!”  
“Farro…”  
“Farro!”  
E si lanciarono verso il getto d’acqua, ottenendo come unico risultato il trasformarsi in poltiglia.  
“Woow…è stato fantastico!” esultò Geoff.  
“Sì, ma come…”  
“Credo di essere stata io – fece timidamente Bridgette – Non ne sono sicura, ma ho pregato mio padre…o madre…di aiutarmi…”  
“Se sei stata tu, allora sei figlia di…”  
“Teti.”  
Dal geyser, uscì una donna dai lunghi capelli neri, bagnati e fradici, occhi verde acqua, pelle lattea e lentiggini. Indossava un lungo chitone bianco, reso trasparente dall’acqua, il cui panneggio evidenziava le morbide forme del corpo.  
“Non per essere scortese…ma lei chi è?” chiese Courtney, guardinga.  
“Sono sua zia Doride. Da non confondere con sua nonna, anche lei Doride. E con quell’altra Doride che dice di essere madre di Afrodite ma tutti sanno che è una palla grande quanto un tempio e...”  
“Lei è mia zia?!”  
“Che zia figa!” sorrise Geoff.  
Bridgette e Courtney lo fulminarono con lo sguardo e lui alzò le mani e disse:”Ok…scusatemi, ho esagerato.”  
“Sì e dovresti anche ringraziarmi: per quel geyser ho chiesto molto favori a Pete e gli altri.”  
“È stata lei?”  
“Con un piccolo aiuto…e dammi del tu, sei di famiglia.”  
“Io…ok, non so cosa dire…”  
“Un grazie sarebbe apprezzato.”  
“Ha…hai ragione…grazie per averci salvato la vita.”  
“Questo e altro per la figlia di mia sorella – sorrise Doride che le si avvicinò e le prese il viso tra le mani – Accidenti, somigli un casino a Teti! Gli occhi sono di nonno, il mento di mamma…oh cielo, hai anche le fossette di Nerito!”  
“Nerito?”  
“Altro zio. Ne hai parecchi, tipo una cinquantina o giù di lì.”  
“Una cinquantina?!”  
“Un casino di regali arretrati” commentò Geoff.  
“Un geyser per salvarci la vita è più che sufficiente” ribatté Courtney.  
“Ragazza intelligente. Mi piace. Spero che sua madre abbia deciso di proteggerti, lo ha già fatto con tuo fratello e…”  
“Quale fratello?”  
“Achille – rispose Courtney – Il più grande eroe della guerra di Troia. Però credevo che, dopo Peleo, Teti non frequentasse più i mortali.”  
“Infatti è rimasta single per gli ultimi tremila anni – spiegò la Nereide – Non sai quanto sia difficile avere una vita sentimentale quando tutti sanno che tuo figlio sarà sempre più forte del padre.”  
“Quindi la profezia su Teti non si riferiva solo ad Achille?”  
“Certo che no! Tutti i figli di mia sorella saranno dei mostri, dei cani, dei guerrieri feroci senza umanità e…oh scusami Bridgette, ho esagerato?”  
“Giusto un po’…”  
“Almeno sei una ragazza – continuò Doride – Non andrai ad uccidere i primi idioti che ti infastidiscono.”  
“Non potrei mai!”  
“Sì, sei pacifista, vegetariana, _no violence_ ecc...”  
“Come lo sai?”  
“Sono secoli che non ho un nipote! Credi che non ti abbia tenuto sott’occhio?”  
“Questo è…inquietante…ma dolce…ma anche molto inquietante.”  
“Aspetta di sapere delle altre.”  
“Anche loro…”  
“Certo che sì!”  
“Oh mamma…”  
“Lei più di tutti! Dopo Achille, è diventata molto protettiva. Non voleva neppure farti venire qui, ma io le ho detto _non è mica la guerra di Troia, il peggio che le può accadere è non diventare immortale._ Per una volta mi ha ascoltato, ma è andata a chiedere un piccolo favore a Poseidone subito dopo. Sai, per non farti avere grane con le creature marine.”  
“Ecco perché i mostri marini e le ninfe sono quasi pacifici con Bridgette – rifletté Courtney – Inoltre, questo spiega quello che è successo durante la nostra prima sfida!”  
“E questo spiega anche perché sentivo i pensieri dei draghi…mia madre è una Nereide, perciò dovrei capire tutte le creature marine.”  
“Esattamente!”  
“Quindi anch’io ho dei poteri?”  
“Sì, parlare con le creature marine…metamorfosi forse…poi…un momento…stavo per dimenticarmene – si allontanò dalla nipote ed estrasse una forcina dai capelli - Era di tuo fratello. Ora appartiene a te: si chiama Eurinome, _colei che regna sugli spazi.”_  
“Achille usava le forcine per capelli?”  
“Ma no, sciocchina! È una spada!”  
“Una spada? Questa?”  
“Aspetta, ti faccio vedere – la Nereide l’agitò appena e questa, sotto gli occhi stupefatti dei mortali, si trasformò in una spada dal manico in bronzo dorato e una lama affilatissima – Bella, eh? Achille ci sgozzò in due minuti dieci prigionieri di guerra troiani sulla tomba di Patroclo!”  
“S-sgozzò?”  
“Sì, lo so…decapitandoli ci avrebbe messo meno tempo, ma c’era tutta una procedura legata ai riti funebri…sai come vanno queste cose…”  
Bridgette deglutì, guardando disgustata l’arma che aveva di fronte.  
“Non sono sicura di volerla…”  
“Non dire sciocchezze! Certo che la vuoi! Hai pregato per un’arma ed eccola qua! Tua madre mi ha mandato apposta!”  
“Non poteva venire direttamente lei?”  
“Meglio di no, sapeva che se fosse venuta ti avrebbe portato via da qui e nascosta a Sciro…no aspetta, non si chiama neppure più così…ahhhh insomma, tiè, è tua!”  
Bridgette quasi la fece cadere, tenendola lontana da sé come se fosse radioattiva.  
“Impara ad usarla bene e rendici fiere! Stiamo…”  
 _“E allora, ci muoviamo?”  
“Doride, non possiamo stare qui a lungo!”  
“Sì, non siamo Poseidone! Abbiamo dei limiti!”  
_La donna roteò gli occhi, ma sorrise alla nipote e disse:”Hai sentito Pete e i suoi amici? Devo andare. Mi raccomando, non scatenare l’ira funesta o cose simili mentre sei qui. E sta attenta al tuo punto debole.”  
“Punto debole? Quale punto debole?!”  
Ma la Nereide si limitò a farle l’occhiolino, e andò verso il geyser, urlando _Sto arrivando, inutile che vi lamentiate! Tanto lo so che volete andare al Campo Mezzosangue per sapere come va a finire tra quei due…  
_ Mentre vi entrava, Bridgette sentì qualcuno stringerle una spalla: era Courtney.  
“Andiamo, prendi la tua parte di canoa. Abbiamo ancora una sfida da vincere e siamo in vantaggio.”  
  
 _CFZZZZZ  
_ “Ehm…ok…ora so chi è mia madre…ho conosciuto mia zia…e so che mio fratello sgozzava la gente per strani rituali…ora però…VOGLIO TORNARE A CASA!”  
 _CFZZZZZ  
  
CFZZZZZ  
_“Bridgette è una apposto – commentò Doride – Biondissima, carina…proprio come Achille. Un tantino maniaco omicida, però…”  
 _CFZZZZZ  
  
_ “E ora come troviamo la spiaggia?!”  
“Sta calma, figlia di Nemesi. Noi Cacciatrici non ci perdiamo.”  
“Ah no? Sapete dove siamo ora?”  
“Uhm…in un punto non meglio identificato del bosco.”  
“Utilissima!”  
“Senti un po’, piccola…”  
Beth sbuffò, era da più di mezz’ora che Ifigenia ed Heather, scampate dagli _amichevoli_ Karpoi mandati da LeShawna, non riuscivano a mettersi d’accordo sulla strada da seguire.  
Una delle Cacciatrici aveva persino messo su una tenda, sicura che sarebbero rimaste lì fino al giorno successivo, dicendo _Ifigenia è come suo padre, non smetterà di discutere con la tua amica fino a quando non morirà qualcuno…o la costringa a smettere la divina Artemide._  
Il _finchè non muore qualcuno_ aveva lasciato basita la semidea, ma Lindsay ed Izzy non sembravano tanto preoccupata.  
La prima perché…detto gentilmente…non comprendeva bene mai niente di quello che succedeva attorno a lei. E la seconda amava gli intrattenimenti cruenti. Una sorpresa che non avesse già iniziato ad urlare _sangue, sangue, sangue!  
_ “Accidenti…di questo passo rimarremo bloccate qua per sempre!”  
“Ma no! – cercò di rincuorarla Lindsay – Vedrai che faranno subito pace!”  
“Lo credi davvero?”  
“Sì!”  
“E intanto che facciamo?”  
“Ci vogliamo fare le treccine?”  
“Mhm…ok.”  
“Sono sempre stata brava a farle! Una volta, mia sorella Paula…”  
Ma l’attenzione di Beth era già rivolta altrove, ad uno strano oggetto che sporgeva alla sua sinistra, metà incastrato tra le redici sporgenti e l’erba. Si sporse un poco per prenderlo, Lindsay non notò neppure lo sforzo, troppo impegnata a parlare delle trecce di sua sorella.  
“Oh mamma…”  
Era un idolo voodoo in legno ed intagliato finemente, grande quanto la sua mano.  
C’era uno strano simbolo alla base, troppo rovinato per farle riuscire a capire cosa rappresentasse.  
Gli occhi della statuina si illuminarono di rosso e la stessa cosa successe agli occhi di Beth.  
Durò un paio di secondi. Poi tutto tornò alla normalità.  
“…solo la magia ci porterebbe subito in spiaggia!” urlò intanto Heather.  
“TU NON SAI CHE…ehi aspetta, è una bella idea.”  
“Ma ti sei fritta il cervello?”  
“No! Mi sono appena ricordata che Kio è una figlia di Ecate!”  
“Chi?”  
“Quella della tenda. Secondo te poteva davvero prepararla in quattro e quattr’otto senza l’aiuto della magia? Lei ci porterà fuori di qui!”  
“E non potevi pensarci prima?”  
“Mi sono distratta!”  
“Sì, e magari i Karpoi hanno anche vinto!”  
“In quel caso i tuoi amici avranno un degno funerale.”  
“Io non parlavo di…ahhh,senti lascia stare. Sei una zucca vuota, peggio di LeShawna.”  
“A chi hai dato della zucca vuota, plebea?!”  
“Vuoi che mi ripeta? Z.U.C.C.A V.U.O.T.A! E sei anche una S.T…”  
“Meglio se disfo tutto – disse intanto Kio, ignorando la discussione in corso e come le sue compagne cercassero di impedire ad Ifigenia di uccidere una semidea in diretta tv – Dopo preparo anche l’incantesimo di localizzazione.”  
“Ma non potevi pensarci tu prima?” chiese incuriosita Beth, mettendosi l’idolo in tasca.  
“E perdermi tutto questo? Nemmeno per tutta l’ambrosia dell’Olimpo.”  
  
 _CFZZZZZ  
_ “In quel momento, ho capito di aver trovato qualcosa di molto speciale – disse Beth, emozionata – Forse è un segno del mio genitore divino! Un portafortuna! Oppure…un simbolo di riconoscimento! Come Giasone. Ooohhh…non vedo l’ora di sapere a chi appartiene!”  
 _CFZZZZZ  
  
_ “…e questo è il motivo per cui mio marito e i suoi fratelli giurarono sullo Stige di non avere più figli da donne mortali – finì Persefone – Hai qualche domanda?”  
“Sì, una: tutto questo che c’entra col fatto che io non ricordi mia madre?” chiese Gwen, massaggiandosi le tempie.  
Si era seduta a gambe incrociate a terra, la storia era stata lunga e le facevano male i piedi.  
Non era educato? Dettagli. Non era neppure educato evocare dei mostriciattoli per allontanare orecchie indiscrete, ma Persefone l’aveva comunque fatto. Inoltre, la dea era infastidita da altro. Tipo, la sua esistenza.  
Perciò a quei piccoli dettagli non ci badava.  
“C’entra, perché Ade salvò due suoi figli dall’ira di Zeus nascondendoli nell’Hotel Lotus per i successivi settant’anni! Gli ha alterato la memoria e poi, non appena ha saputo dei figli dei suoi fratelli, li ha liberati. Probabilmente pensava _ehi, scombiniamo un po’ le carte in tavola._ Ora Bianca è morta, sono rimasti Nico, Percy, Talia…e tu. Ma non puoi essere l’eroe della profezia, hai già compiuto sedici anni…”  
“Me l’ha detto anche Chirone.”  
“Ha ragione. Ma c’è qualcosa su di te…come se non appartenessi a questo flusso…”  
“Flusso? Che flusso?”  
“Troppo complicato da spiegare – rispose la dea – Quel che conta è: appartieni a quest’epoca? Se sì, allora Ade non mi vedrà per i prossimi cent’anni e benvenuto allargamento nel buco dell’ozono. Ma in caso contrario…potrei rimanere arrabbiata solo per trent’anni e poi tornare indietro.”  
“Perché non dovrei essere di quest’epoca?”  
“Ma hai prestato attenzione a quello che ho detto prima? Devo ripeterti tutto?!”  
“No! Ho capito: giuramento per salvare il mondo, niente bambini, salvataggio ed alterazione della memoria.”  
“Quindi prestavi attenzione…”  
“Io però non mi sento vecchia – aggiunse Gwen, guardandosi le mani in cerca di rughe – Sono abbastanza sicura di non essere stata in nessun hotel strano in questi anni.”  
“Allora perché _io_ non sapevo della tua esistenza? Nascondere un figlio di mio marito a _me? Impossibile._ Tuo padre non c’è mai riuscito! Sapevo di Bianca, di Nico e di tutti gli altri! Ma non di te! E questo mi fa arrabbiare tanto da…da…”  
 _CRAAACCCC  
_ Si voltarono all’unisono: LeShawna le salutò goffamente con la mano alzata, mentre i Karpoi proteggevano a mo’ di scudo Trent e le Cacciatrici. Ironico, lei, figlia di Demetra, si era fatta scoprire calpestando un ramo.  
Che cliché!  
“Voi Karpoi mi avete tradito?!”  
“Calma sorella, non ti hanno tradito – intervenne LeShawna – Gli ho chiesto un favore ed hanno accettato un piccolo compromesso.”  
“Sei una figlia di Demetra?!”  
“Sì, e allora?!”  
“Perché sei rimasta? Posso capire le Cacciatrici, loro avevano una missione…ma tu, che sei figlia di colei che regola il ciclo della natura, come puoi rimanere per una che è rotta, mortale e…”  
“Gwen non è rotta – l’interruppe Trent, facendosi coraggio ed ignorando gli sguardi maliziosi di LeShawna – Non è colpa sua se è figlia di Ade. Non l’ha scelto lei. Così come io non ho scelto di essere figlio di Apollo e LeShawna di Demetra! Non sa niente di lei, la conosce solo come _la figlia di mio marito._ Sì, sta soffrendo e la capisco…ma dovrebbe un attimo pensare _ehi, non starò esagerando?”  
_ Nessuno l’aveva mai difesa così appassionatamente. E Trent l’aveva protetta con la consapevolezza di poter venir punito per averlo fatto.  
Lo sapeva e aspettava la sua punizione, senza paura e con lo sguardo fisso sulla dea.  
“ _Oh cavolo…non credevo che potesse piacermi di più…”_  
“Ti dovrei trasformare in un geranio…- disse finalmente Persefone - Ma non posso negare che hai ragione. Non so’ niente di questa…figlia di Ade. Eccetto che non dovrebbe essere qui.”  
“Le chiederà scusa?”  
“Certo che no! E non tornerò neppure negli Inferi, se per questo. Però…vi lascerò andare. Gwen, ti sto dando la possibilità di scoprire chi sei e da dove provieni. Se la risposta mi piacerà, tornerò da tuo padre. Altrimenti…”  
“Allargamento del buco nell’ozono.”  
“Esattamente.”  
“Quindi…possiamo andare?”  
“Sì.”  
“Bene, perché non voglio perdere la sfida.”  
“Ah… Per quello temo sia troppo tardi.”  
“Eh?”  
“Godetevi il ritorno! E sorella, mi devi un favore” disse Persefone, battendo le mani e teletrasportandoli via. _  
_Apparvero direttamente sul molo di Wawanakwa e Chris venne loro incontro, battendo le mani.  
“Magnifico Gwen! Sei ancora viva!”  
“Ma che…noi non dovremmo essere qui!”  
“E dove dovreste essere? – chiese il conduttore – La sfida ormai è finita, i Karpoi Assassini hanno vinto ed ottenuto l’immunità. Sono tutti tornati da…un’ora.”  
“Non mi ero reso conto che fosse passato tutto questo tempo!” ammise Trent.  
“Persefone vi ha reso la vita difficile, eh?”  
“Non ne hai idea.”  
“Su con la vita, Gwen. È passata. Certo, per colpa tua le Arpie Urlanti hanno perso, ma almeno non ti voteranno per eliminarti.”  
“E come lo sai?”  
“Non ci sarà nessuna cerimonia del fuoco stasera.”  
“Nessuna eliminazione?”  
“Non ho detto questo, Trent. Ma Izzy ha deciso di unirsi alle Cacciatrici, perciò…”  
“Aspetta, è già qui? Ma era con Heather! Loro sono state inseguite dai Karpoi e sono comunque riuscite ad arrivare prima di noi?”  
“Magia.”  
“Se è una battuta, giuro su…”  
“Sono serio, una Cacciatrice è anche figlia di Ecate e le ha aiutate a trovare la strada giusta. Poi dei delfini le hanno aiutate a seguire le canoe.”  
“Dei delfini?”  
“Non è strano – ammise Phoebe – Le creature marine sono sempre molto gentili con noi, specie quando uccidiamo dei mostri che disturbano l’equilibrio del loro habitat naturale.”  
“Vorrei ridere…ma è la cosa meno assurda che ho sentito oggi” riconobbe LeShawna, tenendo Steve sulla spalla.  
“E siamo appena all’inizio! Cacciatrici, meglio se andate ad accogliere la vostra nuovo recluta. Voi altri…andate a farvi una doccia, puzzate di letame.”  
“Farro!”  
“No, Steve. Non puoi ucciderlo…per ora.”  
“Quel Karpos non può restare, niente animali domestici sull’isola, và contro il…AHHHHHH!”  
Insultato dal venir considerato un _innocuo animaletto domestico, Steve il Karpos_ si avventò su Chris, scaraventandolo a terra e tirandogli i capelli.  
“AHHH…non la mia faccia! Non la mia bellissima faccia!”  
“FARROOO!”  
“Wooww…al piccoletto piace 300!”  
“LeShawna! – urlò Chris – Digli di togliersi di dosso!”  
“Fammici pensare…no.”  
“LeShawna!!!!!!!”  
“Andiamo Chris, fagli fare amicizia con la tua faccia – disse ridendo lei - Non vedi come ci si è affezionato?”  
“Farro farro!”  
“AHHHHH…Il mio bellissimo naso non rifatto!”   
“Farro!”  
“Eh sì, hai fatto un ottimo lavoro Steve.”


	10. Fattore fobia: e tu di cosa hai paura?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- La storyline di Beth sarà molto diversa rispetto al canon e vedrete il personaggio assumere contorni più dark mano a mano che la storia andrà avanti.  
> \- La storyline di Owen subirà una notevole divergenza dal canon, dovuto ad esigenze di trama.  
> \- So che i poteri di Phobos e Deimos non sono come ho descritto qui, ma per le esigenze del capitoli ho cambiato la loro resa per meglio adattarli all’episodio canon.

Dopo l’impresa all’Isola dei Teschi, a Wawanakwa si viveva in una sorta di limbo, la classica _quiete prima della tempesta:_ LeShawna stava venendo a patti col suo essere figlia della dea della natura, in parte aiutata da Steve, che si stava rivelando un alleato prezioso per fare piccoli dispetti ad Heather senza venir scoperta, Courtney e Bridgette avevano iniziato ad allenarsi insieme per imparare ad usare le loro armi senza ferirsi, Katie aveva superato le varie fasi del dolore per arrivare ad una stato di apatia, passava meno tempo coi suoi compagni di squadra e aveva iniziato a vestirsi con colori più scuri.  
Duncan l’aveva spesso scoperta a fissare la foresta ed una volta Harold e Tyler le avevano impedito di inoltrarvisi armata di un coltello di Chef e dei cucchiai d’argento.  
Dopo ciò, Chris le aveva vietato l’accesso alla cucina, ma lei si era limitata a rispondere _Certo, fa come vuoi. Ma non puoi impedirlo a Chef._  
Non ci voleva un genio per capire le implicazioni di quella frase, perciò il cuoco aveva iniziato a mettersi i tappi per le orecchie, per grande divertimento di Duncan i cui scherzi a spese dell’uomo si fecero più fantasiosi ed esplosivi.  
Le cose non andavano tanto male…almeno, nessun mostro aveva cercato di rapirla per via di qualche profezia di settant’anni prima. Se solo Lindsay fosse uscita dalle docce…  
“Lindsay! Apri subito questa porta!” le urlò Gwen, bussando con forza.  
“Non posso, Gwen! – rispose la bionda dall’altra parte della porta – Questa è un’emergenza! Non posso farmi vedere in queste condizioni da nessuno!”  
“Sarà un’emergenza se continuerò a puzzare come un cadavere!”  
“Approfitta per prendere un po’ di sole! Ne hai tanto bisogno!”  
Gwen grugnì irritata e si voltò, le spalle appoggiate al muro. Si era svegliata tardi, aveva probabilmente perso la colazione (anche se faceva schifo, aveva pur sempre bisogno di mangiare) e ora doveva stare sotto al sole Dio solo sa per quanto!  
Odiava la sua vita!  
Provò a bussare un’altra volta, quando notò una donna vestita con un saio nero e il viso coperto venire verso di lei.  
“E tu chi diavolo sei?!” chiese sulla difensiva.  
 _“Niente.”  
_ “Mi pari un po’ troppo in carne per essere _niente.”_  
 _“Non sono fatta di carne ma di ombra e tenebra. Come te.”  
_ “Un’altra battuta sui dark? Molto divertente, ah ah. Aggiornati, le ho già sentite tutte.”  
Con uno scatto fulmineo, la donna le fu accanto e le prese la gola con una sola mano, sollevandola di poco da terra.  
 _“Tu non dovresti essere qui_ \- disse la donna, stringendo la presa sul collo della semidea. Gwen cercò di liberarsi, ma l’altra era molto più forte di lei – _Non c’è gloria o fama per un figlio di Ade. Tu appartieni agli Inferi, Gwendolyn.”  
_ “Col…cavolo.”  
 _“Persefone non ti ha maledetto. Ti sei chiesta il motivo? Lei ha visto…”  
_ La frase fu interrotta a metà quando la porta del bagno venne spalancata con una tale forza da far cadere entrambe: vi uscì Lindsay con un asciugamano in testa e le lacrime agli occhi, incurante di essere mezza nuda con a malapena un accappatoio a coprirla.  
“Questo è il giorno più brutto della mia vita!”  
Gwen, libera dalla presa mortale, riprese a respirare a fatica e si guardò ansiosamente intorno, in cerca della sua assalitrice. Ma la donna in nero era sparita, lasciandola da sola.

  
_CFZZZZZ_  
“Non posso neppure andare a farmi una doccia in pace che qualcuno cerca di uccidermi! – sbottò Gwen, un livido violaceo attorno al collo – E la parte peggiore è che mi sarei potuta difendere con chissà che potere avuto da mio padre…ma niente, non sono venuti scheletri o zombie a salvarmi. La mia solita fortuna.”  
 _CFZZZZZ_  
  
Gli altri stavano facendo ancora colazione, ma sembravano guardinghi, scossi. Courtney aveva delle occhiaie così scure da sembrare un panda, neppure l’impresa per trovare la cura alla maledizione di Morfeo l’aveva spossata tanto. Harold si era addormentato sul tavolo e anche Duncan doveva essere stanco se non ne approfittava per disegnare sul viso dell’altro baffi o peni volanti.  
“Che diavolo è successo?”  
“Ehi Gwen, hai dormito…perché hai una sciarpa? Non ti senti bene?” chiese preoccupato Trent, temendo probabilmente che Persefone ci avesse ripensato e l’avesse contagiata con la febbre da fieno.  
“No, mi sento benissimo…sentivo un po’ di freddo.”  
“Con 24 gradi?”  
“Io…”  
 _FIUFIIIUUUU  
“Salvata dal fischio…”  
_“Campeggiatori – li salutò Chris – La prossima impresa consisterà in un gioco che mi piace chiamare Fattore Fobia. Preparatevi ad affrontare le vostre paure peggiori.”  
“Peggiori…di questa?” chiese LeShawna, indicando una salsiccia grigiognola ancora nel suo piatto.  
“Nei guai fino al collo” commentò Gwen.  
“Oh e vedo che qualcuno di voi ha avuto un primo assaggio del potere di Phobos e Deimos…vero, Tyler?”  
“Galline…galline ovunque…” borbottò il ragazzo in posizione supina, ancora traumatizzato dall’avere trovato il suo letto pieno di quei _demoniaci animali._ Li vedeva ancora, quegli occhietti rossi e privi di vita.  
“Un momento…hai detto Phobos e Deimos? – domandò Courtney – I figli di Ares? Terrore e Paura?”  
“Proprio loro! Come potrei fare un’impresa a tema paura senza avere il loro aiuto? Pensate, hanno accettato subito di aiutarmi perché _traumatizzare semidei è divertente!_ Ah, quei ragazzi mi sono sempre piaciuti.”  
“Chissà perché…”  
“Non dovrebbero essere qui con te? Come Morfeo?”  
“Ma loro sono qui, Cody – rispose il dio – Sono nelle vostre menti e colpiranno quando siete più vulnerabili. Il terrore vi attanaglierà, piangerete, urlerete e pregherete di tornare a casa! Materializzeranno le vostre paura più profonde e dopo…”  
“Glom…dobbiamo proprio farlo?” chiese il figlio di Ermes, spaventato.  
“No, ma è divertente! Comunque, chi sopravvivrà otterrà l’immunità. Invece chi a fine giornata sarà ancora sotto l’effetto del loro potere, verrà eliminato. Buona fortuna! Ah, Heather…tra poco è l’ora del _sumo!”  
_ Heather sputò in faccia a Trent il the che stava sorseggiando. Beffarda LeShawna le chiese:”Aspetta…la tua paura più profonda…sono i lottatori di sumo?”  
"Beh, che c'è da ridere? Di un po', ma li hai visti? Quei cosi sono... sono..." balbettò Heather rossa in volto. Leshawna si mise a ridere sguaiatamente mentre si dava delle pacche sulle gambe e con le lacrime agli occhi. Vicino a lei anche Courtney, Bridgette e vari altri campeggiatori non riuscirono a trattenersi, contagiati in parte dalle grasse risate che si stava facendo la figlia di Demetra.  
"Beh, cosa avete da ridere tutti?! E poi sentiamo un po': tu invece di cosa avresti paura, eh, contadinotta dei miei stivali? Di scoprire che tutto ad un tratto non riesci più ad infilarti i pantaloni perché hai il culo troppo grosso?"  
“Dei ragni – rispose l’altra e Courtney sembrò colpita da quella rivelazione – Ma sono cosetti innocui…mentre il lottatore di sumo…”  
“Taci!”  
“Ehi calma sorella, non è che ora entra e…”  
Si interruppe, il pavimento iniziò a tremare, come durante un terremoto.   
Heather impallidì, e nel momento stesso in cui, come in un fumetto, il lottatore di sumo fece il suo ingresso sfondando la parete, non c'era già più traccia della figlia di Nemesi.  
Il lottatore di sumo tuttavia sembrava sapeva esattamente dove fosse scappata la semidea e subito si mise ad inseguirla, emettendo i versi tipici della lotta.  
Le Arpie Urlanti si affacciarono, per assistere allo spettacolo di Heather inseguita da una massa di lardo di 200 kg, grande come un piccolo satellite e stranamente veloce per la sua stazza.  
“Non ci credo…”  
Lo spettacolo era quasi divertente…peccato poi che notò, vicino ai bungalow, la stessa donna che poco prima aveva cercato di ucciderla.  
Fu una visione fugace: le bastò un momento di distrazione e la figura sparì, come se non ci fosse mai stata.  
“Ma chi…”  
“Ehi ragazzi – attirò l’attenzione Cody – Qualcuno ha visto Lindsay?”  
“Dopo che mi ha tenuto fuori le docce per più di mezz’ora? No.”  
“Oh cavolo…speriamo che Afrodite non abbia rapito anche lei.”  
  
_CFZZZZZ_  
“Ho sempre creduto che la mia paura peggiore fosse essere sepolta viva – spiegò Gwen – Ma ora mi ritrovo con questa tizia che mi perseguita e non so che pensare. Chi diavolo è?”  
 _CFZZZZZ_  
  
 _CFZZZZZ_  
“CHRIS! Questa me la paghi! Troverò il tuo punto debole e poi…AHHHH!”  
 ** _Registrazione bruscamente interrotta da un guerriero sumo che ha distrutto la telecamera. Si ringrazia i telespettatori per non aver cambiato canale._**  
 _CFZZZZZ_  
  
Lo stomaco emise un basso ringhio: aveva fame, ma Lindsay non aveva il coraggio di farsi vedere _in quello stato_ dagli altri. Specialmente non da Tyler.  
Era ancora vestita con l'accappatoio rosato e aveva l'asciugamano stretto ben bene intorno alla testa.  
Non poteva essere vero, quello era solo un incubo, no? Sicuramente stava dormendo e qualcosa si era infilato nel suo sogno, no?  
La ragazza era accucciata vicino alla riva del laghetto, le mani che giocavano nervosamente con il terriccio.  
Dopo un paio di minuti si fece coraggio: si avvicinò e si specchiò nell'acqua. Con gesti lenti e titubanti prese a sciogliersi il turbante improvvisato. Quando lo aveva fatto ormai del tutto chiuse gli occhi e con un gesto secco tolse completamente l'asciugamano.  
Subito sentì bassi sibili invadere l'aria, e si arrischiò ad aprire gli occhi.  
Di fronte a lei il lago le rimandava l'immagine del viso magro e pallido di una giovane ragazza dai begli occhi celesti. Peccato però che invece dei suoi soliti e fluenti capelli biondi, dalla testa ora spuntava quello che pareva essere a tutti gli effetti un vero e proprio nido di vipere, piccole e colorate, che si dimenavano tutto attorno, fiutando l'aria avidamente come alla ricerca di una preda.  
“O. Mio. Dio.”  
L’aveva detto a Paula che sarebbe morta il giorno in cui il parrucchiere le avesse tagliato male i capelli e la sorella l’aveva presa in giro, dicendole di non esagerare.  
Beh, cara Paula… _avevi torto marcio.  
_ “WAAHAAAHAHAHAH…SONO ORRENDA!”  
Il suo pianto disperato fece scappare tutti, scoiattoli, uccelli e qualche mostro, spaventati da quel che pareva un urlo disumano.  
“Accidenti a te, sto cercando di dormire, vuoi star zitt…che ci fai _tu_ qui? – domandò una ninfa, uscita fuori da un albero nelle vicinanze - Percy Jackson non ti aveva spedito nel Tartaro?”  
Lindsay soffiò su col naso e chiese:”Chi?”  
"Ehi, aspetta un attimo... Ma tu non sei Medusa!"  
"No, sono Lindsday – rispose l’altra - Chi è Medusa?"  
"Ma come, sei una semidea e non conosci la storia di Medusa?" domandò incredula la ninfa.  
"Non sono mai stata brava con la storie. Chi era questa Medusa? Una che ha sbagliato parrucchiere?"  
“Piuttosto una che ha sbagliato amante: si intrattenne con Poseidone in un tempio di Atena…e la dea la punì trasformandola in un mostro.”  
“Un mostro? Perché?!”  
“Perché Medusa era fiera del suo aspetto – spiegò la ninfa – E si vantava sempre di quanto fossero lucenti i suoi capelli o rosea la sua pelle. Insopportabile. Era stata sua l’idea di incontrare Poseidone nel tempio. Certo, lui non si fece tanto pregare…tipico degli uomini…ma avrebbe preferito in spiaggia, più vicino al suo dominio. Più sicuro, meno sgamabile da Atena. Ma no, Medusa voleva letteralmente mostrare il dito medio alla dea di cui era sacerdotessa. Come a dirle _Qui il capo non sei tu._ Normale poi che Atena si vendichi.”  
“Ma io alla mamma di Courtney non ho fatto niente!” protestò Lindsay, mentre le vipere sibilarono, quasi partecipi del suo stato d’animo.  
“Mica è detto che sia stata lei. Forse Afrodite era gelosa della tua bellezza. Oppure hai attirato l’attenzione di Zeus ed Era per vendicarsi ti ha fatto diventare brutta…la lista di probabili responsabili è lunghissima!”  
“Come faccio a tornare normale? Posso tagliarmeli via tutti?”  
“Non essere sciocca: non puoi. Sono esseri viventi, ti toglierebbero le forbici di mano e le userebbero contro di te.”  
“Quindi…”  
“Rimarrai così fino alla fine della tua vita mortale – concluse per lei la ninfa – Guarda il lato positivo, almeno non trasformi la gente in pietra.”  
“Io non voglio essere brutta…WHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA….”  
La ninfa si mise le mani alle orecchie, tentando di sopravvivere a quel suono infernale.  
“Calma…ehi, zitta…HO DETTO DI CALMARTI PER LA BARTA DI CRONO!”  
Lindsay smise di piangere, la driade continuò:”Senti cocca, potresti andare a piangere nella tana dei lupi? Almeno così mi fai dormire in pace.”  
“Ma non rischio di diventare un lupo mannaro?”  
“Nessun pericolo, Licaone e il suo branco se ne sono andati da un po’ di tempo. La loro nuova recluta era ancora troppo umana, aveva bisogno di cambiare aria per abbracciare completamente la sua nuova natura…e sai una cosa, anche tu dovresti farlo.”  
“Cambiare aria?”  
“No, accettare che ora sei brutta e non rompere le palle a chi vuole dormire!”  
“Ma io…”  
“AHHHHHHHHHHHH!”  
Heather passò loro accanto, correndo a perdifiato, inseguita da un lottatore di sumo sudaticcio e maleodorante che grugniva insulti ed imprecazioni contro gli occidentali.  
La driade sbatté gli occhi un paio di volte, incredula.  
“Questa è una punizione divina che non avevo mai visto.”  
“Perché ci sono tante punizioni?”  
“Che vuoi farci, gli Dei sono fatti così…ora sciò, ritirati nel tuo antro o aspetta il tuo Perseo. Io torno a dormire.”  
  
 _CFZZZZZ  
_ “Care mamme di Katie e Courtney, per favore…mi fareste tornare i capelli normali? – pregò Lindsay, mentre le vipere si contorcevano e si dimenavano in cerca di spazio – Prometto di non vantarmi più di essere bella…anche se lo sono…e non mi preoccuperò più troppo del mio aspetto…anche se la crema auto-abbronzante mi serve come l’aria…e poi…”  
 _CFZZZZZ  
  
_ Gwen e Trent erano seduti in anfiteatro, a guardare DJ cercare di superare la sua paura dei serpenti. Se fosse stato un serpente innocuo e piccolino, nessun problema. Ma era un boa costrictor lungo 8 metri, occhi rossi e denti sguainati.Phobos e Deimos non andavano per il sottile con le loro vittime. Il serpente era persino apparso con un cartello con su scritte _Per Devon Joseph_   
“Ricapitoliamo…- iniziò il figlio di Apollo - Heather ha paura dei lottatori di sumo…”  
“E uno la sta inseguendo proprio ora” aggiunse Gwen.  
“Cody ha paura di disinnescare una bomba sotto pressione….a proposito, dov’è?”  
“Probabilmente a disinnescare una bomba.”  
“Quante probabilità di successo?”  
“Una…sua un milione.”  
“Sei cattiva.”  
“Non è che non mi fidi di lui, ma nemmeno io riuscirei a disinnescare una bomba se avessi solo due minuti e nessuna istruzione su cosa fare.”  
“Ok ok…ha ragione…Comunque…Owen ha paura di volere, LeShawna dei ragni, Beth di essere ricoperta da insetti, io dei mimi…”  
“Dei mimi?”  
“Ahhh…quando avevo quattro anni mia madre mi portò allo zoo per farmi vedere gli elefanti, ero entusiasta…ero talmente preso a guardarli che per un attimo la persi, così la chiamai…ma quando mi voltai, vidi solo un’orribile faccia bianca con le labbra rosse, che fingeva di essere me! Mi mise ad urlare correndo all’impazzata, ma ogni volta che mi giravo, lui era lì con la sua faccia agghiacciante che fingeva di gridare…uhm… chi mi vuol…AHHHHHH!!”  
Dietro di lui c’era il mimo più agghiacciante della storia, alto 2.5 m , robusto quanto una cabina armadio e peloso come uno yeti. Lo fissava, imitando la sua espressione di puro terrore.  
La reazione del ragazzo fu di scappare, scavalcando le tribune e quasi dando un calcio a Courtney. Anche il mimo –mostro fece lo stesso, per fortuna la semidea questa volta si spostò in tempo, evitando di essere schiacciata.  
I due passarono davanti a Chris, che urlò col megafono:”Devi affrontarlo, fratello! E chiedergli di togliersi dai piedi! Ok, meglio se vado a vedere se Cody è ancora vivo o…”  
Un boato improvviso fece tremare tutto l’anfiteatro, spaventando il boa che reagì mordendo DJ.  
“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…TOGLIETELEMO DI DOSSO! TOGLIETEMELO!”  
“DJ, se ti agiti è peggio…”  
“HO UN DANNATO BOA ATTACCATO AL BRACCIO, COURTNEY! SCUSATEMI SE NON RIESCO AD ESSERE RAGIONEVOLE!”  
“Ha ragione – commentò Katy – Non sa neppure se è velenoso.”  
“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! NON VOGLIO MORIRE!”  
“Glielo dovevi proprio dire?!”  
“Non è ancora morto, sono ottimista.”  
“Duncan…”  
“SMETTETELA E AIUTATEMI!”   
  
_CFZZZZZ_  
“Alla fine il boa non era velenoso…ma per toglierlo dal braccio di DJ ci sono voluti Geoff, Duncan ed Harold – riferì Courtney – Harold è stato completamente inutile, ma dal momento che Tyler mancava ci siamo dovuti arrangiare.”  
 _CFZZZZZ  
  
CFZZZZZ  
_“Lo so, avrei dovuto dare supporto morale a DJ…insomma,siamo compagni di squadra! I compagni di squadra si aiutano nel momento del bisogno! Ma delle galline hanno iniziato ad inseguirmi…sì, mi _inseguivano!_ Ero il loro bersaglio! Perciò sono scappato nella foresta.”  
 _CFZZZZZ  
  
_ Le galline erano scomparse. Tyler si guardò attorno, in cerca di possibili segni della loro presenza.  
Niente.  
Era al sicuro. Sollevato, si allontanò dall’albero dietro il quale si era nascosto. Si stiracchiò, sentendo i muscoli indolenziti.  
“Dovrò fare mezz’ora di pesi per riuscire a risvegliare i muscoli…”  
Si interruppe, sentendo qualcuno singhiozzare.  
Il semidio si guardò attorno.  
Quello era un pianto appartenente decisamente ad un essere umano, ma chi era? Preso dalla curiosità, Tyler prese ad esplorare l'ambiente circostante fino a che non vide una figura femminile seduta su di un masso che gli dava le spalle. Non riusciva a riconoscerla, il volto era completamente nascosto da schiena, ma provò comunque a farsi avanti.  
“Ehilà, tutto…”  
“Va via!”  
“Lindsay?”  
“No.”  
“Guarda che ho riconosciuto la voce.”  
“…”  
“Lindsay…”  
“Per favore, va via.”  
“Perché? Hai bisogno di aiuto? Sei fer…”  
“Ho bisogno di stare sola!”  
“Ma…”  
Lei si alzò di scatto, guardandolo diritto negli occhi e sibilando:”Tyler, va via. Ora.”  
Il ragazzo trattenne un urlo. Lindsay era ridotta…con tutto il rispetto…malissimo.  
"Lindsay i tuoi... i tuoi..."  
"Lo so, non c'è bisogno che me lo dici - si lamentò lei tra le lacrime, mentre si tirava i serpenti giù, cercando di domarli come normali capelli - Sono orribile. Adesso resterò sola per l’eternità! Come Medusa!"  
E si rimise a singhiozzare.  
“Uhm guarda…”  
“Cosa?”  
“Sei ancora tu…capelli a parte.”  
“Davvero?”  
“Sì.”  
“Allora perché non mi guardi negli occhi?”  
"Beh, ecco..."  
"Tyler - la ragazza tirò su col naso - Sei carino ma non c'è bisogno che tu mi menta…”  
“Non sto mentendo!”  
“Continui a non guardarmi.”  
“Credo di non piacere ai tuoi nuovi amici.”  
“Sono innocui…credo. Non ho visto nessuno da stamattina.”  
“Da quando è iniziata l’impresa?”  
“Impresa? Quale impresa?”  
“Chris ha detto che dovevamo affrontare le nostre peggiori paure – spiegò l’atleta – C’erano in mezzo due fratelli…non lo so, ero troppo impegnato a scappare dalle galline.”  
“Hai paura delle galline?”  
“Non ne vado fiero.”  
“Quindi sono così…per l’impresa?”  
“Certo…scusa, ma tu di cos’hai paura?”  
“Di una pessima acconciatura – ammise la semidea – Ed ora mi ritrovo con _questi.”  
_ “Forse a fine giornata andranno via.”  
“E se rimanessi così per sempre?”  
“In quel caso, picchierei chiunque osasse prenderti in giro.”  
A quel punto, finalmente i loro sguardi si incontrarono. Tyler la _vide,_ oltre i capelli mostruosi e gli occhi cerchiati di rosso. E lei specchiandosi nei suoi occhi non vide un mostro.  
Lui le prese la mano, timidamente, temendo di essere rifiutato. Ma Lindsay non lo cacciò, gli strinse forte la mano, come una bambina in cerca di conforto.  
“Lindsay, i tuoi capelli…”  
“FATE LARGO!”  
La giovane si spostò in tempo, mentre Tyler fu investito in pieno da una palla di lardo che lo schiacciò a terra.  
“O mio Dio! Stai bene?”  
Tyler rispose alzando un pollice, ma era evidente che aveva probabilmente due o tre ossa rotte…un’emorragia interna…una commozione cerebrale…  
  
 _CFZZZZZ  
_ “Alla fine mi sono decisa a reagire – commentò fiera Heather – Ho usato la sua lentezza contro di lui e l’ho fatto inciampare su un tronco. Ho superato la mia paura, Chris!”  
 _CFZZZZZ  
  
CFZZZZZ  
_“Non so come, ma Tyler è sopravvissuto! E i miei capelli sono tornati normali! Però…però alcune ciocche sono verdi…dovrei preoccuparmi?”  
 _CFZZZZZ_

“Siete ancora tutti vivi!” si complimentò Chris, mentre i campeggiatori, disposti disordinatamente sui gradini dei bungalow, erano divisi tra il volergli lanciare qualcosa addosso ed ucciderlo. Lentamente e dolorosamente.  
“Non grazie a te!” sbottò Duncan, reduce da un incontro ravvicinato con una sagoma di cartone di Celine Dion dotata di vita propria e che continuava a dirgli _Baciami Duncan, sii il mio ragazzo francese._  
Courtney e Bridgette erano sedute dietro di lui, impegnate a fasciare il braccio di DJ, mentre Beth, poco distante, si toglieva delle larve dai capelli. _  
_“I ninja continuano a perseguitarmi!”  
"Ho volato per tutta l'isola! Per tre ore!"  
“Se non fosse per Steve, a quest’ora sarei ricoperta di ragni!”  
“Farro!”  
“Sì piccoletto, sei stato molto utile oggi.”  
“Non capisco la vostra agitazione.”  
“Phobos e Deimos non ti hanno fatto vedere niente?”  
Katie scosse la testa.  
“Vivo già ogni giorno la mia peggiore paura.”  
Harold arrossì per la gaffe e cercò di rimediare:“Mi dispiace, non credevo…”  
“Per la miseria…- soffiò DJ - Courtney, non ti muovere. Assolutamente!” _  
_C’era un ragno sul braccio della figlia di Atena, il cui corpo era lungo circa 1,5 centimetri, mentre le zampe 5 centimetri: giallognolo, le zampe si dipartivano direttamente verso l'esterno partendo dai fianchi e non da sotto l'addome, era molto appiattito e di forma piuttosto circolare. Aveva sei occhi, disposti in tre diadi.  
“Non ti muovere – le suggerì DJ– Quello è un Sicarius testaceus.”  
“Un che?”  
“Un Ragno di Sabbia a Sei Occhi! Uno dei ragni più velenosi del pianeta. Se ti morde, sei morta.”  
“Ah, la classica faida tra i ragni e i figli di Atena…”  
“Aspetta Chris…vuol dire che Aracne…”  
“Che Aracne manda da secoli i suoi figli a perseguitare i tuoi fratelli? Ci puoi scommettere!”  
“O mamma…non ce la posso fare…”  
“Calma principessa.”  
“Sta zitto! Non sei tu ad avere un ragno velenoso sul braccio!”  
“Supera la tua paura.”  
“Davvero, Chris? _Supera la tua paura?_ Aracne odia Atena. Credi che uno dei suoi figli possa lasciarmi viva?”  
“No.”  
“Appunto!”  
Il ragno inizio a camminarle sul braccio: Courtney si morse il labbro e tenne il braccio teso ed immobile. Una mossa falsa e quel Sicarius l’avrebbe morsa. Si sentì sudare freddo, le gambe le tremavano.  
Si sentì ghiacciare il sangue nelle vene, incapace di formulare un pensiero coerente. Doveva…doveva trovare un modo per superare quella prova.  
Ma il Sicarius testaceus non era uno di quegli innocui ragnetti che il Karpos di LeShawna aveva ucciso fino a quel momento: era velenoso, letale e grande.  
Stava per morire.  
Dovette dirlo ad alta voce se Duncan si alzò e le disse:“Non morirai oggi, principessa.”  
Il punk prese il suo accendino, lo accese e diede fuoco al Sicarius. Fu così veloce che Courtney si rese conto di quanto successo solo quando si sentì bruciare il braccio.  
Lo mosse freneticamente e lasciò cadere a terra il Sicarius, ridotto a poco più di una massa informe. Si era lievemente bruciata, ma era viva.  
“Mi hai salvato.”  
Duncan scrollò le spalle, come se non avesse fatto niente di eccezionale. Chris era sul punto di dire qualcosa, quando arrivò Lindsay, Heather a pochi passi da lei, con Tyler appoggiato sulle spalle, urlando:”Aiutatelo! È ferito!”  
 _  
CFZZZZZ  
_ “Chris ha salvato Tyler! – cinguettò deliziata Lindsay – Certo, ha detto _non sono il dio della medicina, cavolo_ ma poi ha schioccato le dita…e Tyler aveva di nuovo tutte le ossa a posto! Ha anche detto _sei fortunato che sei figlio di Ebe._ E tutti _Ehhhh?_ Io _Chi?_ E lui _mamma!_ Poi è venuta una gallina e lui è scappato…“  
 _CFZZZZZ  
  
CFZZZZZ  
_Ebe guardò scocciata la telecamera.  
“Chris, avrei dovuto riconoscere _io_ mio figlio quando si fosse dimostrato degno! Ma oltre ad aver aiutato quella ragazza, non si è dimostrato un granché…è persino fuggito appena ha visto quella gallina…una comunissima gallina senza denti affilati o piume di bronzo. Sono profondamente delusa.”  
 _CFZZZZZ  
  
CFZZZZZ  
_“Ebe non mi manderà nettare ed ambrosia per almeno un secolo…oh beh, lo chiederò in prestito a Chirone. Avrei voluto eliminare Courtney, ma Tyler…ragazzo, è una gallina. Non un ragno velenosissimo o un mimo alto due metri! Sei fuori, amico!”  
 _CFZZZZZ  
  
CFZZZZZ  
_“Pensavo _ora Chris mi caccerà dal programma perché non ho ucciso io il ragno!_ Invece Tyler, pochi minuti dopo essere guarito, è scappato inseguito da una gallina. Chris ha commentato con _Oh, ecco tornerà a casa oggi._ Meglio lui che me!”   
_CFZZZZZ_

“So che sei qui. Fatti vedere!”  
 _“Ami così tanto la morte, figlia di Ade?”  
_ “Ehm…no. Voglio vincere questa sfida. E per farlo, devo sapere chi sei.”  
Gwen era stata seguita per tutta la giornata. L’aveva vista di sottocchio, di sfuggita, ma sapeva che _lei_ era lì. E aspettava solo l’occasione per ucciderla.  
 _“Col cavolo che te lo permetterò!”  
_ Chris aveva detto che dovevano affrontare le loro paure: bene, lei l’avrebbe fatto. Avrebbe incontrato da sola la sua stalker (idea piuttosto stupida, ma si stava adeguando allo show) e l’avrebbe costretta ad andarsene.  
Come? Bella domanda. Il suo piano si era fermato solo alla prima parte.  
Ma ora che si ritrovavano faccia a faccia nella foresta…il cuore aveva ripreso a battere velocemente, aveva i palmi delle mani sudati e aveva la pelle d’oca. Era terrorizzata.  
L’altra sembrò accorgersene: _”Dà retta al tuo corpo. Vattene, sei ancora in tempo.”  
_ “Mi hai quasi ucciso stamattina.”  
 _“Dovevo interpretare il mio ruolo.”  
_ “Non ha minimamente senso.”  
 _“No, ma Phobos e Deimos mi hanno materializzato dal tuo subconscio per terrorizzarti. E ho cercato di farlo. Ma tu sei rimasta, nonostante la paura. Qualcuno ti definirebbe eroica. Per me, sei una bambina che ha appena imboccato la strada sbagliata.”  
_ “Quanti complimenti…”  
 _“Dico la verità.”  
_ “Se ami tanto la libertà perché non mi fai un favore e ti togli quel cappuccio?”  
 _“Lo vuoi davvero?”  
_ “Sì!”  
 _“Vuoi vedere in faccia la cosa che temi di più?”  
_ “Se poi non mi seguirai più, sì!”  
 _“Va bene…”_  
Con studiata lentezza, la donna si abbassò il cappuccio. Gwen si sentì mancare il respiro.  
“No…mi stai prendendo in giro…”  
Si ritrovò a fissare un volto identico al suo, con la differenza che era più pallida, gli occhi erano cerchiati di verde e le vene della fronte pulsavano.   
_“Nessun inganno. Io sono te, Gwendolyn.”_


	11. Caccia alla cerva

Le ragazze facevano la fila davanti ai bagni, gambe strette e facce sofferenti, incapaci di trattenersi ancora.  
Heather era stata la prima ad entrare…un’ora prima. E a giudicare dai rumori che venivano da dietro la porta, non sarebbe uscita tanto presto.   
“Quanto ci mette?” chiese infine Bridgette.  
“Heather vuole stare un po’ da sola…” disse esitante Lindsay.   
“Stamattina ci mancava la reginetta! – sbottò LeShawna - Io ho una questione urgente!”  
“Farro?!”   
“No Steve, non ancora. Però non escluderei l’omicidio.”  
“Guarda – iniziò Beth – In genere va per le lunghe.”  
“Ahhh…basta, seguo l’esempio dei boscaioli!”   
Gwen lasciò la fila, seguita poco dopo da Bridgette e LeShawna. Dagli altoparlanti partì la voce metallica di Chris:” _Spero per voi che siate pronti per l’impresa più impegnativa presentata fin’ora! Colazione tra tre minuti scarsi al campo base!”  
_ Beth bussò alla porta:”Heather! Dobbiamo andare!”  
“Una di voi potrebbe passarmi la crema sulla schiena? Mi sto spellando.”   
La semidea rabbrividì al pensiero della pelle di coccodrillo che Heather chiamava spellatura. Si voltò, sperando che Lindsay potesse sostituirla (per una volta), ma non trovò più nessuno.  
Tutte volatilizzate, preferendo seguire l’esempio dei boscaioli piuttosto che entrare e vedere Heather spellata.  
Sospirò rassegnata. Toccava a lei, come al solito.  
Stava per entrare, quando sentì qualcosa vibrarle nella tasca. Non era il cellulare, Chris lo aveva confiscato a tutti dicendo _questi attirano mostri, sarebbe divertente vederlo ma così lo show finirebbe in due episodi.  
_ Vi frugò ed estrasse l’idolo che aveva trovato nell’Isola dei Teschi. Gli occhi dell’idolo si illuminarono di rosso e lei sentì una voce.  
“Cosa? Puoi insegnarmi ad usare la Foschia? Aspetta…che cos’è? La cosa che non fa vedere ai mortali i mostri? Ma a che mi serve? Come? A manipolare Heather così da farle credere di fare quello che vuole mentre in realtà è lei a lavorare? Non so, non mi sembra giusto…no, non mi piace la sua pelle da coccodrillo…però…sì, è sgarbata, tirannica e manipolativa ma Nemesi è una dea buona perciò anche…non esistono dee buone? Non è un po’ maschilista? Ahhh…Dei buoni. Quindi dovrei renderle pan per focaccia? Ma ha promesso di portare me e Lindsay alla finale a tre! Come…puoi aiutarmi a farlo senza di lei? Basta che impari ad usare la Foschia? Mhm…ok! Insegnami!”   
  
_CFZZZZZ  
_ “Manipolare la Foschia è difficilissimo! – spiegò Beth, con ancora l’idolo in mano – Alla fine sono riuscita solo a far credere ad Heather di averle lavato la schiena ma non costringerla a farlo. Forse è meglio così, non sarebbe stato corr…sì? Dici che ho bisogno di allenarmi? Ho talento?! Mamma mia che emozione!”  
 _CFZZZZZ_  
  
“Allora – iniziò Chris, una volta riuniti tutti – Siete pronti per l’impresa di oggi, un’impresa estrema al massimo impatto!”  
“Noi siamo sempre pronti! Ehehehe.”  
“Al volo Owen!” e gli lanciò una lattina. Owen non la prese ma la lattina rimbalzò sulla sua pancia e per poco non colpì Gwen dietro al collo. Trent la prese al volo, impedendole di farsi male.   
“Uhm…grazie.”  
“Di niente.”  
“Questa è la colazione - disse, continuando a lanciare ai ragazzi le lattine – Da veri duri.”  
“No, per colazione ci sono le crepes, i croissant e le uova bruciacchiate di Chef!” si lamentò Heather.   
“Fagioli fagioli in tutti i campeggi più ne mangi più scorreggi…ouch!”  
“L’impresa di oggi è un tema classico – spiegò Chris – Infatti, andremo a caccia.”   
“Sì, questo mi sfagiola! Aspetta…dove sono i fucili?”  
“Niente fucili Duncan. Vedete…oggi dovrete misurarvi con un’impresa in cui lo stesso Eracle ebbe difficoltà! Oggi caccerete…la cerva di Cerinea!”   
Silenzio tombale.   
“Andiamo…la cerva sacra ad Artemide…animale bellissimo…ex amante di Zeus trasformata…niente? Courtney…”  
“So solo che il suo sangue non poteva assolutamente essere sparso.”  
“Basta per farvi un’idea generale.”  
“Quindi non la uccideremo?”  
“Negativo, Bridgette cara. Sarà la prima caccia alla cerva di Cerinea da secoli senza l’uso di armi ma solo furbizia e tanta fortuna. Persino i mostri per oggi non vi daranno fastidio, hanno troppa paura di scatenare le ire di Artemide. Quando saremo nel bosco vi assegnerò i ruoli. Adesso, finite la colazione.”  
Owen aveva preceduto tutti e aveva, da solo, finito tutte le lattine di fagioli. Le ragazze lo guardarono disgustate, mentre lui rutto compiaciuto:”Posso averne altri?”  
“Giuro Owen, sei così ingordo che penserei che tuo padre sia Tantalo.”  
“Chi?”  
“Uno che è meglio non incontrare. Bene, dato che non ci sono più scatole di fagioli…seguitemi!”  
“Scusami Chris…dato che andremo nel bosco, nel caso incontrassimo altre creature…”  
“I lupi se ne sono andati da settimane, Katie.”  
“Sicuro sicuro?”  
“Sicuso sicuro. E non provare ad usare la lingua ammaliatrice su di me per convincermi a cambiare tema dell’impresa. Conosco tutti i trucchi, cara.”  
Katie mise il broncio, infastidita. In silenzio, si alzarono tutti e seguirono Chris fino ai limiti della foresta, dove il dio li fermò:” Attenzione ai ruoli che vi assegno! I cacciatori dei Karpoi Assasini sono Harold, Geoff e Bridgette! Pronti a non far fuoco sulla cerva altrimenti mia zia vi farebbe fare una fine peggiore di quella di Atteone. Mentre i cacciatori delle Arpie Urlanti sono LeShawna, Beth, Owen, Lindsay. Stessa regola: niente armi.”  
“Yahooo! Questo sarà un gioco micidiale!”  
“Owen, dobbiamo cercare di catturare un animale sacro ad una dea…”  
“Quindi?”  
“Quindi…no, sai che c’è? Lascia stare.”  
“Il resto del gruppo…farà il cervo.”  
“Wooooo…frena amico – fece Duncan inorridito – Perché dici _farete il cervo?”  
_ “Qualcuno dovrà pur fare da esca per attirare la cerva pacificamente, no? Se i cacciatori falliscono…”  
“Siamo umani!”  
“Questo si può risolvere!”   
Il conduttore schioccò le dita e sotto gli occhi attoniti degli altri, le _esche_ si trasformarono in maestosi cervi, i ragazzi con corna ramificate, le ragazze zoccoli di rame e zampe magre. La cosa più curiosa era che continuavano ad indossare gli abiti che avevano da umani.   
“Credevate che solo Zeus potesse trasformare a piacimento la gente?”  
“CHRIS! QUESTA ME LA PAGHI!” sbraitò Heather, facendo sghignazzare LeShawna.   
“Mhm…forse avrei dovuto togliervi la parola…”  
“Non ci provare…”  
“Questa è la cosa più strana che abbia mai fatto…e ho battuto un ciclope a palla prigioniera!”  
“Come facciamo ad avere ancora i vestiti addosso?”  
“Ehm…scusate… io sono ancora umana” fece notare Gwen, alzando le braccia e agitandole.   
“Questa è nuova.”  
“Sì, quindi che faccio la cacciatrice o il cervo?”  
“Nessuno dei due. Tu resti qua. Le Arpie Urlanti hanno già troppi cacciatori. E a quanto pare non posso trasformarti. Sembra quasi che il tuo corpo…nah, troppo assurdo.   
“Più di questo?” chiese la ragazza, indicando gli altri semidei trasformati in cervi.  
“Molto di più. Se avessi ragione, ed è molto probabile perché ho sempre ragione…dovrei eliminarti. Ma ehi, la cosa potrebbe essere interessante. E gli ascolti impazzirebbero. Perciò via ragazzi, andate a cercare la cerva di Cerinea…e attenti a non farvi trascinare in un altro regno!”  
  
CFZZZZZ  
“Odio quando non mi dicono le cose! – commentò arrabbiata Gwen – Prima la manifestazione della mia paura che dice sono ciò che eri e che temi di tornare…ora Chris! Che c’è, vi siete uniti tutti per farmi impazzire?”  
CFZZZZZ  
  
CFZZZZZ  
“Vi avverto, se qualcuno mi chiama Bambi lo farò finire giù in un dirupo e dopo me ne andrei via. Nessuno sospetterebbe di me perché dai, che cosa può fare un cervo?”  
Nelle sue intenzioni Duncan doveva essere minaccioso ma ottenne come effetto l’opposto con tutte le dee sull’Olimpo che squittirono che carino!  
CFZZZZZ  
  
“Che la caccia alla cerva abbia inizio! Ricordate, niente sangue! È sacra!”  
“Evvai! – esultò Beth – Andiamo ad abbattere i cervi.”  
“Vuoi dire la cerva.”  
“Sì, perché che ho detto?”  
“Hai detto i cervi, al plurale – spiegò Lindsay – E poi hai detto andiamo ad abbattere. Ma non abbiamo armi. Quindi come…”  
“Che cavolo stai facendo?” l’interruppe Beth, distogliendo l’attenzione su Owen che si era appena versato addosso un barattolo di liquido giallognolo e puzzolente.   
“Copro il mio odore così la cerva non fiuta la mia presenza!”  
“Ehi…non mi dirai che quella è…”  
“Pipì? Sì, risposta esatta LeShawna.”  
“Urghhh… “  
“Ne ho ancora un bicchiere se vi serve” e gliene lanciò uno, che finì per rompersi ai piedi di LeShawna.   
Steve si fece avanti accigliato, urlando a più non posso:”FARRO! FARRO FARRO!”  
“Owen, credimi, mi fai veramente schifo.”  
“Non capisco, dobbiamo andare a caccia!”  
“Sì, ma questo… è terribile” fece Lindsay, otturandosi il naso.  
“Vedete che la mia strategia sarà vincente! E allora verrò riconosciuto!”  
“Com’è che ora sei ossessionato dall’essere riconosciuto?”  
"Tu non capisci, Leshawna. Essere riconosciuti è fondamentale per un semidio!" dichiarò serio Owen.  
"No, lo capisco, quello che bon capisco è perché tutto ad un tratto a te interessi così tanto. Finora non ti sei mai dimostrato più di tanto partecipe dell'intera vicenda divina.”  
"È vero, ma ero uno sciocco! Ora mi è tutto chiaro, ora ho capito!"  
Gli occhi gli si riempirono di lacrime, il labbro gli tremò leggermente. Lindsay si sentì dispiaciuta per lui e voleva abbracciarlo (puzza di pipì a parte.)  
Ma poi lui aprì la bocca:”Voglio avere cibo illimitato e mangiare senza limiti!”  
“Vuoi essere riconosciuto…per questo?”  
“Pensaci Lindsay, Bridgette e Courtney hanno avuto delle armi, Katie e Sadie bellezza illimitata, Trent una voce fenomenale…se i nostri genitori sono simili a noi, vuol dire che mio padre o mia madre mi riconoscerà con qualcosa che mi piace! E a me piace un sacco mangiare!”  
Le tre compagne di squadra si guardarono tra loro, non sapendo bene come reagire. In fondo, si domandavano, perché si sarebbero dovute aspettare qualcosa di diverso?  
"Farro?"  
"No, Steve, per ora Owen ci serve tutto intero.”  
“Sai, magari io e te siamo fratelli LeShawna…”  
“No!”  
“Farro farro!”  
“Scusa piccoletto, non capisco una parola di quello che dici.”  
“Questa è la dimostrazione che non puoi essere un figlio di Demetra.”  
“Magari il mio vocabolario di karpoiese è arrugginito. Aspetta, ora provo…farro farro!”  
Steve sembrò mortalmente offeso e morse la gamba del semidio.  
“AHHHHH…”  
“Idiota, gli hai appena detto che hai mangiato sua madre a colazione!”  
“Non lo sapevo! Scusa…no aspetta…farro!”  
Steve morse con più violenza e LeShawna sbottò:”Ora anche il padre? Vuoi sterminare una famiglia?”  
Beth e Lindsay erano lì, ferme come stoccafissi, incerte sul da farsi. Ad un tratto, con la coda dell’occhio Beth notò una splendida cerva, dalle corna d'oro e dagli zoccoli d'argento e di bronzo che li guardava divertita.   
La cerva di Cerinea! Non l’aveva mai vista, ma non aveva vestiti umani addosso e…beh, bastava guardarla per sentire che c’era qualcosa di sacro in lei.   
Fece per avvicinarsi, ma la cerva scappò via spaventata.  
“Lindsay, andiamo!”  
“Dove?!”  
“A seguire una cerva!”  
"Che? Quale cerva?"   
"Ma come? Non l'hai vista?!"  
La ragazza stava per fiondarsi dietro all'animale quando venne intercettata da un altro esemplare, questa volta coi vestiti e il pelo tendente verso sfumature poi scure. Ovviamente la riconobbe subito.   
_Heather.  
_ “Ma quanto ci avete messo?”  
“Perché, scusa? Eravamo d’accordo che ti avremmo cercata?”  
“Allora? Che fine ha fatto l’alleanza?”  
“Uh io io! - si dimenò Lindsay – Posso far parte dell’alleanza?”  
“Genio, tu ci sei già dentro Lindsay. Ed è questo il punto: su andatemi a cercare delle bacche, ho fame!”  
“Waahhh…sì!”   
“Solo una domanda – disse Beth, mentre Lindsay andava via – Non dovremmo cacciare?”  
“Lindsay sta cacciando: per me. Ma forse le bacche non saranno sufficienti quindi cercami delle patatine.”  
“E dove, nella boscaglia?”  
“No cara, nella mensa. Adesso.”  
“Non hai visto la cerva di Cerinea?”  
“L’unica cerva che ho visto sono io. Specchiandomi nel laghetto. Ora fila. E non prendere quelle al barbecue!”  
Senza altre proteste, Beth eseguì l’ordine. Ma era arrabbiata e amareggiata. Se non fosse stato per Heather, avrebbero catturato la cerva…  
  
CFZZZZZ  
“Ok – iniziò Beth – Heather è davvero prepotente, e in natura i cacciatori non vanno a cercare il cibo per i cervi. Ma questo Heather non lo capisce…giusto? Giusto. Vorrei solo che per una volta mi…”  
 **Statuetta riprende a vibrare. Beth la prende immediatamente.  
** “Sono arrabbiata? Un bel po’! Vendetta? Non ci avevo pensato ma…cosa? No aspetta, io non voglio… beh sì, si meriterebbe una bella lezione…magia? Non avevi detto…oh, sono figlia di…però non mi ha riconosciuta…se faccio come dici lo farà? Non so, non sono Owen io…sì, voglio dare una lezione ad Heather. Ma voglio anche arrivare alla finale a tre e…argh, hai ragione! Affare fatto, ma nessuno si deve far male!”  
CFZZZZZ  
  
Liberatosi di Steve e allontanatosi da LeShawna, Owen aveva iniziato la sua caccia in solitaria.  
Certo, la gamba gli faceva male, ma era un dolore sopportabile. Tutto pur di dimostrare a suo padre o sua madre di essere degno della più grande abbuffata di sempre!   
“Ogni cacciatore è una macchina programmata – si disse, uscendo da dietro un albero con un ramo da usare a mo’ di arma (e pazienza se Chris le aveva espressamente vietate) – I sensi sono acuiti dall’istinto predatore! Improvvisamente, avvista un magnifico esemplare nella radura, se vuole avere successo, il cacciatore dovrà dimostrare pazienza e controllo…”  
Una puzzetta lo tradì (troppi fagioli fanno male) e la cerva alzò la testa e…era cervo-DJ!  
“Aww…andiamo amico!”  
“Che c’è? I fagioli mi fanno quest’effetto!”  
“Perché mi stavi spiando?”  
“Credevo che fossi la cerva di Cerk..ceo…insomma la preda del gioco!”  
“Ti sembro una femmina?” chiese offeso l’altro e, se avesse potuto, avrebbe incrociato le zampe davanti al petto.  
“Sì…volevo dire no…insomma, stavi brucando e non avevo visto le cor…perché stavi brucando?”  
“Avevo fame!”  
“Ma l’erba non fa male agli esseri umani?”  
“Allora perché mangiamo l’insalata?”  
“Non lo so, ti sembro un nutricoso?”  
“Un nutrizionista?”  
“Quello!”  
“Senti, secondo me…”  
Si interruppe, sentendo un lieve scricchiolio dietro di sé. C’era una cerva, grande, imponente, dal manto dorato e con macchie argentee soprattutto attorno agli occhi. E sebbene fosse un esemplare femmina, aveva le corna.   
I ragazzi sgranarono gli occhi, Owen fece cadere a terra il ramo, rapito. Non volevano far altro che contemplare quella creatura per sempre, come aveva fatto un tizio greco di tremila anni prima.   
La cerva si avvicinò cautamente a DJ, e lui fremette. Forse per la gioia, forse perché così la sua squadra avrebbe vinto…  
Non ebbe molto tempo per trovare una risposta che Owen scoreggiò di nuovo, questa volta talmente forte da far scappare tutti gli animali nei dintorni.   
Anche la cerva di Cerinea, impaurita, corse via.   
“Aspetta! Devi venire con me!”  
“Scordatelo DJ! La catturerò io!”   
  
CFZZZZZ  
“In natura è impossibile che un cervo batta un cacciatore. È contro ogni logica! Perciò ho iniziato ad inseguire DJ…cercando di raggirarlo e di trovare per primo la cerva di C…opsj…insomma quella lì!”  
CFZZZZZ

Gli zoccoli gli facevano male. Non pensava che avrebbe mai detto una frase simile, ma eccolo qui, su un isola piena di creature mitologiche, riconosciuto come figlio di Ermes e trasformato in cervo da un altro dio.   
Non gli dispiaceva fare il cervo. Anche in quella forma era piccolo e veloce. Poteva trovare la cerva di Cerinea e batterla ad una gara di corsa! Ma girava a vuoto da ore, con la sola compagnia di scoiattoli e formiche.   
Non aveva visto mostri, probabilmente era il loro giorno di riposo o qualcosa di simile. O, più probabilmente, era solo molto fortunato.   
Sentii dei borbotti: si sporse e vide una Beth livida di rabbia, con un pacco di patatine in mano preso chissà dove!   
“Chiunque tu sia, fatti avanti. So che mi stai spiando.”  
“Ehm…che è successo?” le chiese, venendole vicino trotterellando.   
“È che ho chiuso con questo inutile gioco.”  
“E come mai? Hai appena trovato la cerva di Cerinea?”  
“No, ho smesso di fare la tutto fare di Heather! Con queste finalmente smetterà di assillarmi!” e mostrò fiera un pacchetto rosso di patatine.  
Cody la fissò, scettico.   
“Quelle sono…patatine?”  
“Più o meno.”  
“Dove le hai prese.”  
“Non le ho prese.”  
“Ma le hai in mano!”  
“Non devi credere a tutto quello che vedi…a volte la vista ti può ingannare!”  
“Di cosa…”  
“Perché ci hai messo così tanto?!” chiese perentoria la figlia di Nemesi, minacciosa anche nell’ _innocua_ forma di cerva.   
Beth le mise il pacco di patatine davanti brontolando:”Tieni, spero ti renda conto di quante ne ho passate per queste!”  
La cerva si avvicinò al pacco, e Cody notò uno strano luccichio rossastro negli occhi di Beth. Durò un istante e lui si convinse di esserselo immaginato.   
La stanchezza faceva brutti scherzi.  
Heather, intanto, allontanò il pacchetto con una zampa.  
“Qui dentro ci sono undici patatine…e sono al barbecue! Cambiale con quelle ai cetriolini!”   
Conoscendo la natura di Beth, Cody era sicuro che la ragazza avrebbe ceduto. Invece lei lo sorprese:”No!”  
“Cosa? Che cosa hai detto? Rimangiatelo.”  
“No!”  
“Rimangiati. Quello. Che. Hai. Detto.”  
“No, mi sono stancata di fare la tua schiavetta: ho rischiato la vita per queste patatine e solo perché sono al barbecue non le vuoi? Dovresti mangiarne almeno una, per rispetto a quanto ho fatto per te!”  
“Ci hai messo dieci minuti per prenderle! Cosa puoi aver rischiato in dieci minuti?”  
“Ti sorprenderesti a scoprire che Chef è un inseguitore estremamente capace!”  
“Problemi tuoi! Io voglio le patatine alle cipolline!”  
“Non le avrai!”  
“Stai rischiando di essere eliminata dalla coalizione!”  
Oh, allora la coalizione Heather – Beth – Lindsay c’era davvero? Credeva di esserselo sognato, ma a quanto pare settimane fa, durante la cena post impresa del grande sonno, aveva davvero sentito Heather parlare della loro coalizione.   
Credeva di esserselo immaginato, ma si sbagliava. Strano però che una cosa così importante non l’avesse scoperta prima.   
Anche se, probabilmente, avrebbe dovuto capirlo già da come Heather comandasse a bacchetta le altre due.   
L’aria era tesa, entrambe non volevano cedere di un millimetro. Le ragazze erano tremende quando litigavano.   
Perciò fece la cosa più intelligente: addentò il pacchetto di patatine e andò via, lasciando le due al loro alterco.   
Beth se ne accorge e gli urlò:”Cody, torna indietro! Quelle non sono per te!”  
“Che importa? Non le volevo!”  
“Le ho prese _apposta!”  
_ “Allora vammi a prendere quelle ai cetriolini!”  
“No!”  
“Voglio essere buona: ti do’ un’ultima chance.”  
“Perché? Perché hai capito che non potrai vincere senza la tua piccola alleanza?”  
“Senti, io posso renderti la vita impossibile.”  
“Tanto lo fai già, signorina _Spalmami la crema sulla mia schifosa pelle da alligatore!_ Che ho da perdere in fondo?”  
“Bene, allora resta pure da sola quattr’occhi!”  
“Beh, meglio sola che lavorare per te!”  
“Come vuoi, quatt…quella da dove viene?”  
Un’ascia bipenne era comparsa tra le mani di Beth, lucida, di bronzo celeste e con un manico pesante.   
La ragazza lo soppesò, incerta. Poi i suoi occhi diventarono rossi, e ghignando disse:”Oh Heather…se solo tu avessi mangiato quelle patatine ora non dovrei ricorrere alle _cattive maniere…_ Aspetta, io non volevo…Taci! Fa fare a me, stupida figlia di Ecate! E fammi usare un po’ di magia! Ah, ora guarda un po’…”  
Lanciò l’ascia in direzione di Heather che la schivò per un soffio. Beth sembrò impressionata:”Resisti? Ancora per poco.”  
Fece levitare l’ascia da lei, sotto lo sguardo attonito dell’altra semidea.   
“Scappa.”  
Per una volta, Heather fece quanto detto e corse via, inseguita poco dopo da Beth.   
  
CFZZZZZ  
“Ho cercato di essere diplomatica mascherando con la Foschia delle foglie velenose come patatine… Beth credeva che avessero solo un effetto lassativo. Mi ha creduto, quella babbea…Ma ecco che Heather dice _No, io voglio quelle ai cetriolini._ Ovvio che mi arrabbi e perda _lievemente_ le staffe. Per colpa sua ho già dovuto prendere possesso di questo corpo, senza aver un piano adeguato o un pieno controllo su di esso e questo….Dove mi trovo? Heather? Cody?”  
CFZZZZZ  
  
L’inseguimento della cerva di Cerinea di DJ e Owen era stato un susseguirsi di alti e bassi, dove l’agilità da cervo DJ l’aveva aiutato ad evitare spuntoni di roccia, ostacoli e _regalini_ della divina cerva (sacra sì, ma un po’ cafona). Owen invece era stato meno fortunato, il peso lo aveva rallentato parecchio e aveva quasi rischiato di perdere i _gioielli di famiglia_ per uno sfortunato incidente nel torrente.   
Le ninfe lo avevano aiutato impietosite e lui poco dopo era tornato all’inseguimento, sudato ed indebolito.   
Alla fine, la loro corsa si interruppe sul promontorio che affacciava sul lago di Wawanakwa, dove avevano affrontato la loro prima impresa.   
Owen ormai era allo stremo, si trascinava e sbuffava _cosa non si fa per il cibo!_ mentre DJ era muso a muso con la cerva.   
Da lì non poteva scappare. Il problema era convincerla a venire con lui.   
"Bene, forza Devon Joseph, ce la puoi fare, in fondo si tratta solo di una cerva, no? Certo una certa immortale e probabilmente super potente, ma pur sempre una cerva."   
Il ragazzo si schiarì la gola prima di esclamare nel tono più autoritario che poteva: "Ora verrai con me!"   
L'animale lo guardò per qualche secondo prima di sbuffare.   
Aspetta…ma i cervi sapevano sbuffare.   
“Per favore. “  
La delicata e argentea voce femminile ruppe il silenzio che si era creato, cogliendo di sprovvista il semidio. Questi si guardò attorno per vedere se c'era qualcun altro prima di guardare di fronte a sé e capire. "Potresti ripetere?"   
"Ho detto, per favore" disse con voce pacata la cerva. A quel punto alzò gli occhi al cielo e prese a lamentarsi: "Cielo, voi semidei siete sempre così prepotenti, non pensate mai agli altri ma solo a quello che più vi fa comodo e alle vostre stupide imprese"   
“Oh…oh – fece, finalmente capendo il ragionamento della creatura. Sua madre sarebbe stata così imbarazzata di fronte al suo comportamento – Mi dispiace, potresti seguirmi per favore.”  
“Così va meglio! – esclamò la cerva – è la prima volta che un semidio mi dice _per favore._ E da uno col tuo pedigree mi aspettavo che lo facessi prima.”  
“Non so che mi è preso.”  
“Capita a tutti i semidei, tesoro. Difetto fatale, ubris…”  
“Io vorrei solo essere d’aiuto alla mia squadra!”  
“Intento molto nobile. Tua madre sarebbe fiera.”  
“Lo so!”  
“Non vedo molti suoi figli, siete così rari…”  
“In realtà avrei dei fratelli a casa…”  
“Al Campo?”  
“Quale Campo?”  
“Campo Mezzosangue, sciocchino. Non è quella la tua casa?”  
“No, assolutamente. Non vivo in nessun Campo Mezzosangue!”  
“Ma hai detto che vivi coi tuoi fratelli!”  
“Sì, nella mia comunissima casa! Mamma…”  
“Aspetta…vivi con una mortale?”  
“Mamma è mortale!”  
“No, tua madre è una dea!”  
“Eh?”  
"Beh, mi sembra ovvio, l'aura che ti circonda è inconfondibile caro."   
"L'aura? No stai percependo solo un incantesimo che ci ha fatto Chris per farci assumere un aspetto da cervo. Ha detto di averlo fatto per darci più possibilità con l'impresa, ma probabilmente voleva solo divertirsi a nostre spese.”  
La cerva di Cerinea scosse la testa: "No, mio caro, non parlo dell'incantesimo. Anche attraverso di esso riesco a percepire chiaramente la tua aura. Tuo padre è mortale. La dea è tua madre.”  
“No no…ci deve essere un errore. La mia mamma si chiama Sarah Joseph!”  
Forse era una polemica sterile discutere della sua parentela con la cerva, ma DJ non voleva cedere.  
Era stato cresciuto da sua madre con amore e dedizione, anche quando suo padre stava lontano settimane per lavorare. Perciò no, non poteva accettare che sua madre fosse un’altra.   
Era inconcepibile.  
“Povero ragazzo…se non stai attento, cederai al tuo difetto fatale: la negazione.”  
“Da quando la negazione sarebbe un difetto fatale?” chiese lui, anche se non aveva idea di cosa fosse un difetto fatale. Ma da come ne parlava la cerva, non doveva essere affatto una bella cosa!   
"Non hai mai sentito parlare di Bellerofonte, caro?"  
DJ scosse la testa.  
La cerva sospirò: "Gli dei dovrebbero prestare più attenzione all'educazione dei loro figli per quanto riguarda queste cose. Non mi va di raccontarti tutta la storia quindi la farò breve: Bellerofonte era un eroe dei tempi antichi, non accettava la sua condizione di vita e voleva costantemente cambiarla, voleva mettersi in mostra e non credeva che ci sarebbe riuscito per come era. E ciò l'ha portato a fare una fine davvero tremenda.”  
“Glom…quanto brutta?”  
“Bruttissima. Quindi, se non vuoi…”  
“DJ! –urlò Owen, dopo essere finalmente arrivato in cima – Sta lontano, la cerva…anf…verrà…anf…con..anf…puoi aspettare…cinque minuti? Devo…anf…riprendere…anf…fiato…”  
“Gradirei che mi si chiamasse col mio nome!”  
“Qual è il tuo nome?”  
Era una domanda semplice. Eppure la cerva lo guardò come se fosse la persona (pardon, cervo) più straordinaria del mondo.   
“Taygeta.”  
“Perché stai piangendo?”  
“Perché nessuno me l’ha mai chiesto! Mi chiamano solo _cerva di Cerinea!_ Oh cero _,_ tu sei davvero una brava persona! Non meriti di essere un semidio.”  
“Ehm…grazie?”   
“Anf…il cacciatore…non si lascia…anf…scappare…la preda!”  
Taygeta roteò gli occhi, infastidita.   
“Vogliamo andare? Questo semidio mi infastidisce.”  
“Ok.”

CFZZZZZ  
“Accidenti…DJ me l’ha fatta sotto al naso!”  
CFZZZZZ

Heather era rimasta bloccata con la zampa in un ramo. Ovvio, se lo doveva aspettare.   
Cercò di far forza, di strattonare la zampa, ma rimaneva lì impigliata. E Beth era vicina.  
“Lo giuro Chris, se sopravvivo a questa pazza ti renderò la vita un inferno!”  
Certo, da umana non era esattamente atletica. Ma sicuramente non sarebbe rimasta lì impigliata come un’idiota!  
Intanto, Beth era arrivata, occhi rossi e un’espressione di pura follia in viso. Non era più lei.  
“Oh cara…finalmente ti ho trovata! Sei stata molto cattiva…e sai cosa faccio io a quelle come te? Io…”   
_“Un attimo di attenzione fauna e cacciatori, siete pregati di tornare al campo! La cerva è stata catturata!”  
_ “Sentito? È finita! Un problema risolto. Ora risolviamole un altro…”  
Beth alzò l’ascia ed era sul punto di calarla quando da dietro i cespugli si trascinò un Cody gravemente ferito.   
La ragazza si fermò, mantenendo l’ascia a mezz’aria.   
“Sei ancora vivo?” chiese sorpresa, sicura che il veleno delle finte patatine l’avrebbe dovuto uccidere già da molto.   
“Ancora per poco – mormorò l’altro, annaspando – Ho attirato un orso con le patatine… e non ne ho presa neppure una!”  
“Altro imprevisto…oh beh, di te mi occuperò dopo” e stava per riprendere da dove aveva interrotto, ma si bloccò nuovamente.   
“Devo aiutarlo…no che non dobbiamo! Si è fatto sbranare lui dall’orso!... ma non lo merita! Argh, non sei una figlia di Apollo tu…però Chris lo è…ma è un dio minore…ha già salvato un’altra persona…sì, ma era un figlio di Ebe, loro sono come la gomma…dobbiamo tentare…ma Heather…no, non farlo…lo farò, ma non è lei il mio obiettivo, mi ha fatto solo arrabbiare…per favore…ok, ho capito!”  
L’ascia scomparve e si caricò in spalla Cody.   
“Appena dirò a Chris cosa hai tentato di fare, ti caccerà! - le urlò contro Heahter - E se non mi credesse, ci sono le telecamere! E' tutto registrato!"  
“Le telecamere sono manomesse. E per quanto ti riguarda...beh, prima dovresti riuscire a ricordare quello che è successo!” e schioccò le dita. Un’aura rosa pallido comparve attorno alla testa di Heather e la ragazza si sentì girare la testa.   
“Non ricorderai niente di quello che è successo…e non rivelerai la mia presenza in questo gioco. Però una cosa te la voglio lasciare…”  
Fece comparire un coltello ed incise una _X_ sul petto della cerva, mormorando qualcosa in greco antico.  
“Io ti maledico, figlia di Nemesi..."  
  
CFZZZZZ  
“Accidenti, come farò ad avere la mia vendetta se ho un’inquilina tanto fastidiosa? Non riesco a farla tacere! Ho bisogno di un corpo, sono un eidolon! Ma se mi si oppone…ehi, finalmente! Qualcuno mi aiuti, mi esorcizzi, mi…visto? Parlo proprio di questo! Una faticaccia!”  
CFZZZZZ  
  
La cerva guardò torva Chris e gli altri concorrenti. Perlopiù Karpoi Assassini. Molti delle Arpie Urlanti – Owen, Cody, Heather, Lindsay e Beth – non erano ancora tornati al campo base.   
“Questo stupido spettacolo ancora piace agli dei?” domandò infine, e il conduttore ridacchiò.  
“Ora si chiama reality tv e sì, piace ancora…un sacco! Quando non vanno a letto con qualcuno devono pur passare il tempo, mia cara…”  
“Taygeta – intervenne DJ – Per favore, chiamala col suo nome.”  
“Ok…”  
“Ancora non ci credo che sia riuscito a convincerla a venire con lei solo con la gentilezza – disse Courtney – E noi che abbiamo perso tutto quel tempo con le trappole!”  
“Te l’avevo detto, principessa.”  
“Ora di tutte queste reti che ne facciamo?” domandò Bridgette.  
“Mettetele attorno ai vostri bungalow – suggerì Chris – Quando la cer…pardon, Taygeta se ne andrà, vi saranno utili per tenere lontani i mostri.”  
“Artemide mi rivuole?”  
“Ovviamente: la sua luogotenente sta venendo a prenderti.”  
“Zoe? Quella ragazza è assurda! Non riconosce mai una battuta e non fa che chiamarmi con titoloni altisonanti!”  
Chris stava per dirle che Zoe era morta da un anno e che al suo posto c’era una figlia di Zeus, ma un simbolo si accese sulla testa di DJ. Il simbolo di un arcobaleno.  
“Ave DJ, figlio di Iris, messaggera degli dei e dea dell’arcobaleno!”  
Duncan ghignò.  
“Tua madre è la dea dell’arcobaleno?”  
“La mia mamma è…”  
In quel momento, arrivò Beth con un cervo ferito sulle spalle.   
“CHRIS! Cody è messo male!”  
“Per la barba di Zeus! Che gli è successo?”  
“È stato quasi sbranato da un orso!”  
“Cavolo…qui servirà un sacco di ambrosia! Aiutami a portarlo nella tenda medica! Ah Arpie Urlanti, ci vediamo stasera alla cerimonia del fuoco. E trovate Lindsay ed Heather!”  
“Ehi Chris, non dimentichi qualcosa?”  
“Giusto…”  
Schiocco di dita e i cervi tornarono nelle loro forme umane, tranne Cody, per non sottoporre il suo corpo ad un ulteriore stress.   
“Cerva di..Taygeta! Verresti ad aiutarmi?”  
“Per favore.”  
“Sono un dio, io non…”  
“Per favore o dico ad Artemide che volevi farmi tornare umana e portarmi da Zeus!”  
“Ok ok…per favore Taygeta, verresti ad aiutarmi?”  
“Così va meglio!”

CFZZZZZ  
“Ammiro con tutto il cuore Beth per aver tenuto testa ad Heather… anche se non c’ero…e ho saputo cos’era successo da Heather dopo che le avevo portato le bacche…ma ora ho paura che sia tagliata fuori.”  
CFZZZZZ  
  
CFZZZZZ  
“Beth deve andar via – ringhiò seccata Heather – Ha detto di no! A me! E poi se n’è andata! Ma vi rendete conto? È fuori, dall’alleanza, dal gioco e…dannazione, questa stupida ferita fa male!"  
CFZZZZZ  
  
La sera, le Arpie Urlanti erano riunite per la cerimonia del fuoco. Beth era tranquilla, nonostante gli sguardi di fuoco che Heather le lanciava e, occasionalmente, spostava su LeShawna.   
La figlia di Demetra ricambiò, anche se non sapeva il motivo dell’astio dell’asiatica.   
Chef trasportò Cody in carrozzina, ingessato dalla testa ai piedi e col solo viso scoperto, un occhio nero e i segni degli artigli dell’orso che andavano dalla fronte al mento. Quelli sarebbero rimasti come _promemoria per la sua stupidità,_ come gli aveva detto gentilmente Chris.   
“Anche se è da un po’ che non la facciamo, ricordate sempre le regole della cerimonia del fuoco – disse il dio, con la cerva di Cerinea affianco – Quando pronuncerò il vostro nome, si accenderà una fiamma sulle vostre teste e voi sarete salvi. Il campeggiatore…”  
“…a cui non si accenderà niente lascerà il molo della vergogna e se ne andrà sulla barca degli sfigati – continuò Gwen – Possiamo arrivare subito al dunque?”  
“Va bene, come dici tu…roviniamo l’atmosfera…il primo a salvarsi è Trent. Lindsay. Owen. Gwen. LeShawna. Beth. Campeggiatori, manca l’ultima fiamma della salvezza…”  
Passarono trenta, interminabili secondi. Poi la fiammella si accese sulla testa di Heather, che si alzò, si voltò e puntò il dito contro i suoi compagni di squadra:”Siete stati fortunati ok, molto fortunati!”  
“Cody, il molo della vergogna è tutto tuo…se vuoi possiamo darti una mano a raggiungerlo!”  
“Lo accompagno io! No…sì l’accompagno io!”  
“Ok, accompagnalo pure Beth.”  
La ragazza iniziò a spingere via la carrozzina e tutti, eccetto Heather, salutarono Cody. Il tragitto per il molo della vergogna fu molto breve perché la ragazza prese la ricorsa e più volte il figlio di Ermes dovette pregarla di rallentare.  
“Sì sì..eccoci. Flegias arriverà a momenti…ma meglio che non mi veda. Potrebbe riconoscermi…”  
“Cosa?”  
“Non preoccuparti, non ti riguarda più.”  
“Perché avevi un’ascia prima?”  
“Ah…così l’hai vista…pensavo che fossi mezzo morto.”  
“Lo ero – ammise il ragazzo – Perciò non sono sicuro di aver visto bene.”  
“Oh…”  
“Sembri dispiaciuta. Perché sembri dispiaciuta?”  
“Calma Cody: se non ti conoscessi, direi quasi che tu abbia paura di me.”  
“Paura? Io? No!”  
“Sicuro di non ricordare proprio niente?”  
“Abbastanza sicuro.”  
“Meglio così…anche se per sicurezza…”  
Lei lo spinse giù, facendolo cadere in acqua, sicura che la pesantezza del gesso l’avrebbe fatto affogare prima.  
“Addio, figlio di Ermes.”


	12. Impresa culinaria – Accontentare un Dio? Impossibile. Accontentarne due? Meglio fare i bagagli.

Il solo era alto nel cielo, nemmeno l’ombra di una nuvola. Chris li aveva fatti venire sulla spiaggia subito dopo la colazione e appena ci furono tutti disse:”Oggi testeremo la vostra intelligenza, il lavoro di squadra, e le vostre abilità in cucina. Sì, perché dovrete preparare un pasto di tre portate che io e il mio amico dovremo giudicare. I vincitori avranno un premio, i perdenti manderanno a casa qualcuno. Ogni squadra nominerà un capo chef, che sceglierà un tema e supervisionerà tutta la lavorazione. Per cucinare, servono gli ingredienti mooolto speciali…nereidi, venite col carico!”  
Non successe niente. Poi, dalle onde marine emersero delle ragazze dai lunghi capelli neri e gli occhi verdi, lentigginose e pallide come la cera, a cavallo di ippocampi variopinti che trainavano due bighe colmi di cibarie.   
I ragazzi le guardarono rapiti e le giovani depositarono il prezioso carico sulla battigia e se ne andarono. Ovviamente prima salutarono Bridgette e le augurarono di guidare la squadra alla vittoria, _ciao gioia di zia, Teti ti saluta e ti dice di scioglierti di tanto in tanto quei capelli!_  
“Voglio morire!” soffiò la ragazza in imbarazzo.  
“Almeno non ti hanno detto di uccidere i tuoi nemici” provò a consolarla Courtney.  
“Perché dovrei farlo?”  
“Perché Achille…”  
“Non lui, ti prego...”  
“Ok…”  
Geoff, DJ e Duncan si avvicinarono ad una delle bighe e il biondo sembrava molto colpito.  
“Vi dirò – disse, prendendo una lonza di maiale – Ho pensato a dei piatti italiani da leccarsi i baffi.”  
“Abbiamo il nostro capo chef!” esclamò Duncan. Di sicuro lui non si sarebbe preso il compito nemmeno per tutto l’oro dell’Olimpo. Insomma, se si trattava di rubare qualcosa sì. In quello era bravo. Ma cucinare? Nah, decisamente non il suo campo.   
“Dici davvero? – la squadra unì all’unanimità e Geoff esclamò - Allora diamoci da fare!”   
“Andiamo!”   
Le Arpie Urlanti non condividevano lo stesso entusiasmo per l’impresa. Infatti nessuno si oppose ad Heather quando disse:”Capo chef, prima io! Cerca di non starmi tra i piedi, Beth.”  
“E tu cerca di non cadere a faccia a terra.”  
“Come, scusa?”  
“Ho detto…la ferita ti fa ancora male?”  
L’asiatica si toccò la _X_ che, senza che lei lo ricordasse, la stessa Beth le aveva fatto la settimana prima.   
“No…perché ti interessa?”  
“Così.”  
“Non me la racconti giusta.”  
“Chi, io?”  
“Sembri più stupida del solito.”  
“Sarà una tua impressione. Oh guarda, Trent ha preso delle cose dalla nostra biga. Non gli dici niente?”  
“Trent! – urlò la figlia di Nemesi – Ho detto che il capo chef sono io! Non prendere niente senza il mio permesso!”  
  
  


_CFZZZZZ_  
Beth si massaggiò le tempie, stanca.  
“Una settimana in possesso di questo corpo e non ho ottenuto niente! Non solo, ho mangiato una sbobba marrone che nemmeno mio marito avrebbe fatto mangiare ai suoi soldati! E vogliamo parlare dell’igiene? Sono vissuta quando non esisteva l’acqua corrente, eppure _io_ ero più pulita di questi semidei da strapazzo. Sono così vicina a quella _traditrice_ , ma non ho potuto farle niente perché Heather mi sta sempre col fiato sul collo! Come posso pianificare un omicidio con lei sempre in mezzo? Anche la notte non mi lascia stare! Ho provato ad usare la Foschia ma…come dire…certe volte funziona e certe volte no! Lo so, patetico…colpa di Beth, ho le sue stesse abilità. Ergo, se non so usare la Foschia è perché lei per prima è un fallimento come strega! Ci credo che Ecate non l’abbia riconosciuta, lei cerca il talento nei suoi figli e nei suoi seguaci. E Beth…no, non ce l’ha. Tsk…mi toccherà fare la plebea ancora per un po’.”  
 _CFZZZZZ_  
  
 _CFZZZZZ_  
“Ho dovuto prendere il comando – iniziò Heather, grattandosi la ferita – Qui siamo tutti sul filo del rasoio, gli altri membri della squadra sono un branco di incapaci…LINSDAY, HAI TROVATO QUELLA DANNATA CREMA PER FAR SPARIRE LE CICATRICI?”  
 _CFZZZZZ_  
  
Chris fece loro strada al padiglione centrale e si fermò di fronte alla porta della cucina.  
"Prego semidei, dopo di voi" ridacchiò indicando con un ampio gesto del braccio la porta.  
Dopo un'iniziale smarrimento i concorrenti entrarono titubanti, pronti ad una delle tipiche sorprese del dio.  
Ma ciò che videro li lasciò completamente senza parole.  
La cucina aveva subito una revisione totale da capo a piedi. L'intera superficie era formata da marmo lucido invece che da squallide mattonelle sbeccate e ripiani in plastica rovinati e macchiati di chissà cosa. Equidistanti dalle finestre erano presenti dei tavoli di marmo lucido su cui erano posati diversi ingredienti di varia origine (forse l'unica cosa che stonava con l'austerità e con l'antichità che richiamava quel luogo. Attaccati alle finestre c'erano dei lavabi con dentro varie bacinelle d'acqua. La stanza era divisa a metà da delle tende lussuose che sarebbero state in seguito tirate per dividere le due squadre.  
Nel silenzio generale l'unica cosa che si sentì fu il fischio ammirato di Duncan e DJ che mormorava "Pazzesco..."  
“Sono venuti dei figli di Efesto a fare delle modifiche – spiegò Chris – Ovviamente, gratis. Quei ragazzi adorano costruire cose.”  
“Quando l’hanno fatto?”  
“Stanotte.”  
“Una sola notte per…wow.”  
“Lo so, DJ. Solo il meglio per due divinità. Comunque muoversi, avete spazio, privacy ed ingredienti. Che aspettate? Il mio ospite sarà qui tra…cinque ore. Muovetevi!”   
Dopo vari problemi di gestione del cibo e di trasporto, Geoff prese un barattolo e lo tirò ad Harold:“Visto che la sfida è preparare tre portate e voi siamo in sei, scegliete il vostro partner!”  
“Io faccio il sugo per la pasta!” propose DJ.  
“Ed io faccio bollire l’acqua!” disse Bridgette.   
“Grande!” e batterono il cinque.   
“Io e Katie faremo scintille con l’antipasto – dichiarò Harold – Divento cintura nera quando c’è da tagliare il formaggio.”  
“Bene, taglia – disse invece Katie – Ma tieni le tue scintille lontano da me.”  
Erano rimasti Duncan e Courtney.  
“E così siamo rimasti solo noi due per il dessert, principessa.”  
“Oh no…neanche morta!”  
“Andiamo Courtney – disse Geoff, avvicinandosi ai due e mettendogli le mani sulle spalle – Fallo per la squadra.”   
“Preferisci perdere?” chiese invece Ducnan.   
“No!”  
“Beh, pensa che se non collabori con me, le possibilità di vittoria per questa squadra saranno pari a zero. Antipasto e primo piatto? Certo, ma il cuore del pranzo è il dessert. Senza dessert è finita, il pranzo è rovinato, nemmeno il caffè potrebbe…”  
“Ho capito! – l’interruppe la figlia di Atena – Non c’è bisogno di essere melodrammatici.”  
“Quindi lavorerai con me?”  
“Con te e non _per_ te. Sia chiaro, se mi farai fare tutto il lavoro ti farò avere un incontro ravvicinato con la mia lancia.”  
“Aggressiva…mi piace!”  
Courtney roteò gli occhi infastidita da tanta sfacciataggine, mentre il resto della squadra li guardava ridacchiando.   
  
_CFZZZZZ_  
“Forse è perché sono una figlia di Afrodite…ma Duncan e Courtney? Totalmente fatti l’uno per l’altra. Lei ovviamente nega. Ma lui è cotto. Altrimenti non le _tirerebbe_ le treccine per attirare la sua attenzione. Mi ricordo quando Sadie conobbe un ragazzo e… - Katie si interruppe, gli occhi le si velarono di lacrime – WAHHAHAHAAHAHA….Sadie, mi manchi così tanto!”  
 _CFZZZZZ  
  
CFZZZZZ_  
“Duncan è totalmente cotto di Courtney – sorrise raggiante Bridgette – E secondo me lei non gli è così indifferente come vuol far credere. Almeno non fa regali inquietanti come Geoff…”  
 _CFZZZZZ_  
  
L’atmosfera tra le Arpie Urlanti era meno rilassata.   
“Gwen, Lindsay – iniziò Heather, leggendo una lista – voi penserete al dolce flambé capovolto con noci e arance.”  
“Tu sai come si cucina un dolce flambé capovolto?” domandò Lindsay alla sua compagna, che si limitò a scrollare le spalle.   
“Trent, tu e Owen penserete alla costata…ovviamente appena torna con le arance per il dolce…LeShawna e Beth, spiedini di ananas e mango.”  
“Ragazza, lasciami fare gli antipasti. So cucinare un ananas al tabasco che resusciterebbe un cadavere.”  
“Dici sul serio, LeShawna? Tu senti che notizia. Ma visto che sono il capo chef, dovete fare quello che dico io, e io dico che DOVETE PREPARARE GLI SPIEDINI DI ANANAS E MANGO!”  
“E perché non va bene l’ananas al tabasco?”  
“Dobbiamo cucinare per due divinità. Un po’ di classe. Non sono mica diventata capo chef perché non so come presentare le portate.”  
“No, tu sei diventata capo chef perché l’hai deciso da sola. E quindi vedi di smetterla, chi credi di prendere in giro con quel ridicolo grembiulino bianco?”  
“Senti, vuoi fare gioco di squadra o no?”  
“Io lo faccio il gioco di squadra ma sono allergica all’ananas!”  
“Non mi interessa. Va’ a lavorare. Subito!”  
“A chi credi di poter dare ordini? Steve, falle vedere…”  
“No!” urlò Beth, frapponendosi tra le due.   
Leshawna osservò confusa la ragazza: "Perché no?"  
Ma Beth non l’ascoltò, intenta com'era ad apostrofare Heather: "Ora stammi bene a sentire ragazzina, magari qui dentro ti ritieni la più intelligente, e magari pensi che il fatto che la tua cara mammina sia una dea ti permetta di comportarti come se fossi assolutamente impeccabile, ma te lo scordi che qualcuno del mio rango se ne stia a sentire la prima figlia di una sguattera che si monta la testa. Sei talmente piena di te, così tronfia di orgoglio e presunzione che Ulisse stesso ti avrebbe detto di volare basso! Sei solo una sporca, sudicia, piccola..." e da qui in poi né Heather né Leshawna riuscirono più a seguire quello che la più bassa stava dicendo, in quanto aveva iniziato ad usare vari epiteti in greco antico.   
“Farro!”  
“Steve!”  
“Farro…”  
“Ah stai traducendo…in pratica Beth…oh cavolo...dolcezza, datti una calmata. Imprechi come mia nonna.”  
“Per favore – sbuffò Beth – Sono più vecchia di tua nonna.”  
Appena lo disse, si morse la lingua.   
_Merda, aveva parlato troppo.  
_ “In che senso sei più vecchia di mia nonna?”  
“Già Beth – disse Heather, assottigliando lo sguardo – Che volevi dire?”  
“Io…ecco…sì vedete…”  
Stava andando nel panico. Perciò fece la prima cosa che le venne in mente: usò la Foschia.   
Schiocco in fretta le dita e dalla sua bocca uscì un suono gutturale. Era rischioso, ma gli altri componenti della squadra erano impegnati: Gwen e Lindsay col flambé, Trent iniziava a preparare la costata mentre Owen era andato fuori a prendere delle arance dalla biga.   
Doveva sistemare solo Heather e LeShawna.  
Gli sguardi di Heather e LeShawna si fecero vacui. L'eidolon ghignò.   
Così andava bene.   
Doveva imparare a gestire meglio la sua rabbia, ma non aiutava certo che anche la sua ospite nutrisse una certa antipatia contro le prepotenze di quella figlia di Nemesi.   
Aveva fatto un passo falso, ma con il suo incantesimo di memoria nessuna di quelle due impiccione si sarebbe più ricordata nulla. O almeno così pensava.   
Il suo sorriso si congelò non appena sentì quelli che parevano a tutti gli effetti strilli da poppanti: Heather si mise il dito in bocca e LeShawna iniziò a gattonare, piagnucolando ogni qual volta trovava un ostacolo sulla sua strada.   
“Bhaha…”  
“Pkla…”  
Beth si sbatté una mano in faccia. Ecco cosa succedeva a prendere il corpo di un’incapace: guai a non finire! Eppure l’altra volta l’incantesimo di memoria le era venuto così bene.   
Fortuna del principiante, probabilmente.   
“Oh Dei…e adesso che faccio?”   
In fretta schioccò un altro paio di volte le dita, ma questa volta non successe nulla.  
"Oh, andiamo, proprio ora ti dovevi inceppare?" sbottò contro la propria mano, guardandola male.  
Il suo sguardo ritorno sulle due adolescenti _bambinizzate_ e impallidì.   
LeShawna si era accucciata e ora le sue mani tastavano sul ripiano del tavolo con vivacità, finendo solo a pochi centimetri... dagli affilatissimi coltelli da cucina che avrebbero dovuto usare per quella sfida.  
"Noooo! No no no no! Cattiva figlia di Demetra!" e in fretta allontanò dalla portata dell'afroamericana il nuovo e bellissimo giocattolo di cui si era appena impadronita con un sorrisone.  
La mora la osservò confusa per un paio di secondi, prima di iniziare a singhiozzare e a scoppiare a piangere a squarciagola.  
L'eidolon imprecò: "Shhh, zitta, sennò mi scoprono! Insomma, vuoi stare zitta razza di piccola... e ora che vuoi?!" sbottò rivolta ad Heather che aveva preso a tirarle l'orlo della maglia in cerca di attenzioni. A sentire la sgarbata risposta la semidea prima la fissò confusa, per poi iniziare a piangere anche lei.  
"Dei, quasi rimpiango i Campi della Pena" borbottò mentre cercava di mettere a tacere le due neo-bambine, e rimpiangendo il fatto di non poter usare i coltelli che aveva in mano per farlo.   
“Sshhh…volete tacere? Insomma…”  
“Ehm…che sta succedendo?” domandò Owen, posando il sacco contenente le arance a terra.   
“Niente!”  
“A me non sembra…LeShawna ed Heather stanno bene?”  
“Benissimo! Sai, reazione allergica…capita.”  
“Allergia a cosa?”  
“Ai…coltelli.”  
“Ai coltelli?”  
“Sì, impazziscono con un coltello vicino.”  
“LeShawna non era allergica al mango?”  
“E _anche_ ai coltelli – continuò Beth, maledicendo silenziosamente il grassone per fare tante domande – Ci sono taaante allergie.”  
Owen non sembrava convinto.   
Era stupido, ma non tanto da credere alla sua bugia. Qui ci volevano le maniere forti.  
“Owen, Heather prima mi ha chiesto un favore…però non ho fare. Potresti assaggiare tu il mango?”  
“A me il mango…”  
Non finì la frase che la semidea gli ficcò in bocca un mango intero. Persone normali sarebbero soffocate, ma Owen iniziò a masticare con gusto, sporcandosi il labbro col succo del frutto e borbottando delle frasi sconnesse.   
La semidea sospirò sollevata. Pericolo scampato.  
Certo che aveva corso un bel rischio.   
Corpo preso senza conoscerne le capacità, problemi di gestione della rabbia, pessima bugiarda…stava andando completamente alla deriva senza un piano!  
Lei voleva la sua vendetta sì, ma non voleva tornare ai Campi della pena prima di averla ottenuta!   
Aveva bisogno di un piano, di una strategia…accidenti, dov’era Ulisse quando c’era bisogno di lui?  
“Bannna…”  
“Accidenti Heather, la mia gamba non è un giocattolo!”  
  
 _CFZZZZZ  
_ “Ciomp…ciomp…Beth…ciomp…è stata…ciomp…strana…ciomp…ma ehi…cibo!”  
 _CFZZZZZ_

  
Bridgette guardava di sottocchio Geoff, facendo attenzione a non tagliarsi. Abbassò la testa quando il biondo si girò, concentrandosi sul suo lavoro. La cosa non sfuggì a DJ che sottovece le disse:”Geoff ha un debole per te.”  
“No…siamo solo amici.”  
“Però ti piace.”  
“Probabile. Tra l’altro è anche molto carino.”  
Era la frase che aspettava di sentire. Si allontanò con una scusa ( _devo andare in bagno, troppa sbobba di Chef a colazione oggi)_ e passando vicino a Geoff gli disse:”Amico, va’ da Bridgette.”  
“Perché?”  
“Perché ti trova carino!”  
“Davvero?”  
“Sì, va’ a parlarle!”  
“Non so se…”  
DJ lo spinse via, sbuffando. Aveva visto come si guardavano quei due, sapeva che l’amico aveva fatto un discutibile regalo all’altra per far colpo e che poi si era sentito giù perché Bridgette aveva fatto finta di non averlo avuto.   
_È come coi conigli, amico_ gli aveva detto.  
 _Non gli puoi dare tanto cibo di colpo per farli avvicinare, ovvio che si spaventino e scappino via._  
Pessimo gusto per i regali a parte, Geoff era cotto. E la cosa, a quanto vedeva, era reciproca.   
Avevano giusto bisogno di una spintarella nella giusta direzione.   
“Sai una cosa? – iniziò Geoff, sorridendo imbarazzato– Sei affascinante quando lavori in cucina. Ricordi tanto quell’icona sexy della mamma di un mio amico.”  
“Ti ricordo la mamma?”   
Ohi ohi, aveva toppato alla grande! Doveva intervenire.  
DJ lo prese per le spalle, dicendo:”Geoff…eh eh…mancano i pomodori, perché non vai a prenderli sulla biga fuori?”  
“Ma certo, sicuro. Ciao, Bridgette.”  
Dopo che se ne fu andato, la ragazza iniziò a tagliare i pomodori con un’insolita violenza, borbottando _icona sexy della mamma…tsk…gli ricordo la mamma dell’amico. Sessista._  
Il figlio di Iris scosse la testa. Aveva peggiorato le cose. Voleva aiutare, non…  
“Sta attento a non sporcare l’impasto con quelle manacce! – sbottò Courtney dietro di lui – Non vogliamo avvelenare Chris.”  
“Sta attenta a non far rapprendere la crema con la tua acidità.”  
“Oh, ah ah ah ah. Questa è nuova? Non l’avevo mai sentita.”  
“Solo il meglio per te, principessa.”  
“La smetterai mai di chiamarmi principessa?”  
“Solo quando smetterai di comportarti come una di loro.”  
DJ pensò di intervenire (non era il momento di litigare), ma Katie lo fermò:”Lasciali stare.”  
“Ma il dolce…”  
“Verrà bene, non preoccuparti. Non lo sai che l’amore si rinnova coi litigi degli amanti?”  
“Non stanno insieme.”  
“Lo saranno.”  
“Lo dici perché tua madre è la dea dell’amore o…”  
“Ho due occhi funzionanti, DJ. Guardali, sono fatti l’uno per l’altra. Devono solo rendersene conto.”  
DJ sperò che se ne rendessero conto presto, prima di distruggere la cucina o uccidere qualcuno.  
  
 _CFZZZZZ  
_ “Sta andando tutto a gonfie vele – illustròGwen – A parte Owen che si è quasi soffocato con un mango, Lindsay che non sa come si cucina un dolce flambé e LeShawna ed Heather coi sintomi di una commozione cerebrale. E credo di aver fatto muovere le ossa della costata di carne.”  
 _CFZZZZZ  
  
_ “Dove sono finite LeShawna ed Heather?” domandò Trent, accortosi dell’assenza delle due compagne di squadra.   
“Stanno riposando” mentì Beth.   
“Dove?”  
“Qui da qualche parte.”  
"E... dove di preciso?"  
“Non saprei, un po' qui, un po' lì, sai com'è" e si esibì in una risatina stridula.  
Trent la guardò, per nulla convinto della sua scusa, mentre la ragazza cercava di mantenersi calma.   
"Beth, sei sicura di stare bene?" le chiese il figlio di Apollo.  
"Oh sì, certo"  
"Davvero? Perché sono un paio di giorni che ti comporti in maniera... strana. È come se ci fossero momenti in cui sei... un'altra persona, ecco.”  
“Chi, io? No, che vai a pensare…un’impressione, ecco.”  
“Ma…”  
“Gwen si sta bruciando col flambé!”  
“Cosa? Gwen, arrivo!”  
L’altra roteò gli occhi. Era stato facile. Ma era già la seconda volta che qualcuno era vicino a scoprirla e lei non aveva ancora un piano ben delineato.   
Inoltre, LeShawna ed Heather erano scomparse e non aveva la benché minima voglia di cercarle.   
“Dannata… - borbottò, tagliando malamente l’ananas – Bugiarda…ipocrita…mi avevi promesso un corpo…e ti ho pure aiutata!...ah, sono stata una regina, ed ora…certo che se non avessi ucciso quel bastardo…sì ma se lo meritava…forse ho esagerato dopo…ma io i Campi della Pena non me li meritavo. Quasi tremila anni…”  
“Tremila anni cosa?”  
Sobbalzò e lanciò il coltello, sfiorando la testa di Lindsay di pochi centimetri. La ragazza tremò, spaventata.   
“O cielo…mi dispiace…”  
"Pochi centimetri…" mormorò solo la bionda mentre si scostava un po' dall'altra, come se avesse paura che da un momento all'altro tirasse fuori un altro coltello da scagliarle addosso.   
"Scusa ma… Tremila anni cosa?"   
L'eidolon imprecò mentalmente mentre cercava con tutto sé stesso di pensare ad una scusa decente. Attività di certo non aiutata dal fatto che dentro la sua testa sentiva la vocina di Beth strillare "Lindsday, no! Questa non sono io! Aiutami, ti prego!".  
Doveva sviare l’attenzione.   
“Eh…stavo esagerando…l’impresa è dura io sono da sola…ehi, dov’è LeShawna, doveva aiutarmi!”  
“Lei ed Heather stavano giocando.”  
“Giocando…”  
“Sì, hanno preso le arance e se le stavano tirando addosso. Come a palla prigioniera. Erano carinissime!”  
“Carinissime…”  
“Sicura di sentirti bene? Ripeti tutto a pappagallo.”  
"Sì benissimo..."   
"Che brutta cera... Di un po', ma ti sei messa la crema di bellezza, quella che ti ho suggerito io, contro rughe e punti neri?"  
"Ehm..."   
"Ma sì dai, quella che mi ha regalato mia sorella Paula perché aveva avuto una reazione allergica e si era ritrovata tutta la faccia irritata e si è dovuta coprire col fondotinta da capo a piedi e... ops, scusami di nuovo Paula."   
"Ecco io..."   
"Te ne avevo parlato proprio l'altro giorno, poco prima della caccia alla cerva. Ricordi?"  
No, lei non ricordava. Anche perché non aveva ancora preso possesso di quel fragile e brutto corpo, era stata solo una voce e poco più.   
“Sì, forse…ma non ho avuto il tempo. Heather mi stava sempre col fiato sul collo.”  
“Certo che non ti capisco, prima eravate amiche, ci aveva promesso di portarci alla finale a tre…e poi le spari?”  
“Non le ho sparato. Non erano permesse le armi.”  
“Allora perché era piena di vernice?”  
“Che ne so…”  
Non aveva tempo da perdere con quella semidea non riconosciuta (figlia di un dio di serie B, vista la sua aura), aveva di meglio da fare.  
“Ragazze! Abbiamo un problema!”  
“Non ora, Owen!”  
“Ma Heather e LeShawna si sono chiuse dentro la cella frigorifera!”   
"E allora?" domandò solo l'eidolon.   
Owen la fissò shockato: "Come _e allora_? Non dovrei aiutarle a uscire? C'è il rischio che muoiano congelate!"   
"Dobbiamo proprio?" chiese con una smorfia la castana. Per lei sarebbe senz’ altro stato più comodo lasciare quelle due morire assiderate, un problema in meno a cui pensare. Ma non appena vide l'espressione sconvolta di quella sciocca ragazzina dai capelli biondi fu costretta a ritrattare.   
"Scherzavo scherzavo. Nulla di meglio di una sana risata, no? Ah ah ah..."   
Ma né Owen né Lindsday parevano molto convinti.  
“Uhm…come si sono chiuse dentro?”  
“Stavano giocando con le arance…”  
“…giocando…pure tu…ok va avanti…”  
“E una è finita nella cella frigorifero! Ci sono entrate e boom…la porta si è chiusa da sola!”  
“Tu come fai a saperlo?”  
“Ho visto tutto coi miei occhi.”  
“E non le hai fermate?”  
“C’era l’arrosto…”  
“L’arrosto…Owen, mica hai mangiato tutto l’arrosto vero?”  
“Se dico di no mi credi?”  
“Nemmeno un po’.”  
“Potrei averne mangiato un pochino…un pezzo minuscolo…mentre Trent era distratto e stava aiutando Gwen col dolce.”  
“Un pezzetto…”  
“Perché ripete le cose?” sussurrò Owen a Lindsay.  
“Non lo so, è da un po’ che è così. Forse è una reazione allergica alla crema che le ho detto di provare.”  
“Quale crema?”  
"Allora, forse farebbe bene anche a te..questa crema” e mentre la ragazza diffondeva l'ennesima storia sulle figuracce della sorella, Beth prendeva profondi respiri per impedirsi di buttare tutto all'aria.   
Okay, a ripensarci in un secondo momento, non era stato decisamente un buon piano. E chi se lo aspettava che possedere quella insignificante figlia di Ecate le avrebbe dato più problemi che altro? No, basta, era deciso: doveva mettere su un piano al più presto, punto.  
Ma prima…  
“Ragazzi, dobbiamo liberare Heather e LeShawna.”  
“Ooooh…giusto.”  
  
 _CFZZZZZ  
_ “…e poi Heather e LeShawna sono uscite e avevano la pelle blu! – esclamò Lindsay – Sembravano due puffi! Però il freddo ha guarito la loro commozione cerebrale, anche se non capisco perché abbiano dato la colpa a Beth…”  
 _CFZZZZZ  
_  
 _CFZZZZZ  
_ “Ovviamente, appena liberata, Heather ha dato la colpa a me per essere finita nel congelatore. La Foschia ha fatto il suo lavoro…in ritardo. Però, mentre mi urlava contro come una giovenca in calore, mi ha dato l’idea che mi permetterà di vendicarmi e avere un corpo decente…dovrò solo fare un piccolo sabotaggio…”  
 _CFZZZZZ  
  
_ “Sei proprio uno sciattone – brontolò critica Courtney, mentre Duncan riempiva i cannoli di crema – Devono essere riempite tutte con la stessa quantità di crema.”  
“Tranquilla, così va bene. Le cose sarebbero più divertenti se non ti prudesse sempre il sedere.”  
“Ma se sono la persona più rilassata del mondo!”  
“Oh sei rilassata come un elastico teso” e per provare che aveva ragione le buttò della crema in faccia.   
L’aria si fece tesa. La squadra li fissò atterriti, quasi aspettandosi che la figlia di Atena prendesse la lancia e impalasse vivo Duncan.  
Invece, si limitò a prendere la scodella di crema e a rovesciarla sulla testa del punk.   
“In effetti avevi ragione, così è molto più rilassante.”  
“Tu mi ucciderai.”  
“Esagerato.”  
“Ehm…ragazzi – intervenne Geoff – la crema per gli altri cannoli è rimasta, vero?”  
“Certo, non ero così impulsiva da sprecarla tutta!”  
“Si perché questo non è totalmente impulsivo, principessa.”  
“Hai iniziato tu.”  
“Ragazze, ragazze – intervenne Katie – Siete tutte e due bellissime, possiamo continuare a…”  
Un boato improvviso l’interrupe, una nuvola di fumo si diffuse nella cucina, costringendo Geoff ad aprire la finestra.   
“Scusateci! – esclamò Beth dall’altra parte – Gwen e Trent hanno fatto bruciare il dolce flambé!”  
“Non siamo stati noi! – protestò Trent, tossendo – Non abbiamo neppure messo il liquido infiammabile!”   
“Ahhhhhhhh…le mie sopracciglia! – urlò invece Heather, specchiandosi in una pentola - Owen, prendimi la borsa del trucco! Subito!”  
“Heather, i tuoi capelli…”  
“Non ora, Lindsay. Non ho bisogno dei tuoi dannati consigli di…”  
“Ma stanno andando a fuoco.”  
“A fuoco? Non è possibile, i miei…AHHHH, I MIEI CAPELLI! ACQUA, MI SERVE SUBITO DELL’ACQUA!”  
“Questa si che è una reazione a scoppio ritardato” commentò Harold.   
“Non li aiutiamo?” chiese Katie.  
“Nah – rispose Geoff – Se la stanno cavando bene…più o meno.”  
“Heather, ho trovato l’acqua!”  
“CHE ASPETTI A BUTTARMELA ADDOSSO, IMBECILLE?!”  
“Ok.”  
“HO DETTO ADDOSSO, IDIOTA! NON SOLO ALLA MIA PANCIA! E DANNAZIONE, ERA GELATA! VUOI UCCIDERMI?”  
“Scusami, Heather.”  
“DAMMI QUA!”  
Heather riempì il secchio d’acqua e vi ficcò la testa dentro. Mentre lo faceva, entrò Chris in cucina. Il dio ignorò lo stato del posto e disse:”È ora di servire il pranzo, ragazzi. Il mio ospite è qui.”

  
_CFZZZZZ  
_ “Il liquido infiammabile era lievemente più potente del necessario, ho fatto mangiare a Owen il resto della costata –ovviamente mica gliel’ho detto io di farlo, ho manipolato un po’ la Foschia. Che faticaccia! –Tutto senza farmi notare. Ah, che soddisfazione il sabotaggio!”  
 _CFZZZZZ  
  
CFZZZZZ  
_“Sono circondata da cretini! – urlò irata Heather – Prima sono finita con LeShawna in una cella frigo, ora questo…la mia pelle è blu, non ho le sopracciglia e ho perso quasi tutti i capelli. Non ho firmato per fare la comparsa al nuovo film di James Cameron.”  
 _CFZZZZZ  
  
_ La tavola era pronta. Chris era già seduto e accanto a lui c’era un uomo dalla faccia paffuta, naso rosso e capelli ricci così neri da sembrare viola. Indossava una discutibile camicia hawaiana a strisce, simil tigrato, e a Geoff ricordò un cherubino cresciuto in un parco roulotte.   
“Allora, chi mi deve avvelenare per primo?” chiese l’ospite.   
“Il pranzo delle Arpie Urlanti è quasi pronto, signore” disse con fare servizievole Beth.  
Il dio la fissò:”Ci siamo già visti?”   
“No, signore.”  
“Hai un’aura familiare.”  
“Magari ha incontrato qualche mio fratello.”  
“Mhm…”   
“Che ne dici di iniziare con i Karpoi Assassini, Mister D?”  
“Sì, perché no. Tanto peggio di una gastrite che mi può venire?”  
“Serviamo subito, amico…voglio dire, signore.”  
“Ehi tu – lo fermò Mister D – Come ti chiami?”  
“Geoff, signore.”  
“Vieni da Miami?”  
“No, signore.”  
“Santa Fe?”  
“No.”  
“Tua madre andava a parecchie feste al college?”  
“Diavolo sì, era un vero animale da festa – scherzò il biondo – Perché?”  
“Si chiama Adriana?”  
“Sì.”  
“Oh, sì…festa della confraternita, lontano 1996. Studentessa appena arrivata, tutti e due sbronzi. Ricordo…”  
“Mister D, davvero? Proprio ora?”  
“E quando? Tanto lo sai che non vedo il tuo programma.”  
“Ehm…cosa sta succedendo?” domandò Geoff.  
“Succede che ti sto riconoscendo, ragazzo. Hai gestito tu i tuoi compagni di squadra? Sì? Bene, mi basta. Chris, questo ragazzo è mio figlio.”  
“Geoff? Accidenti, avevo scommesso con Chef che era un figlio di Ermes!”  
“Wow wow…aspetta un secondo. Tu saresti mio padre?”  
“Ti sto riconoscendo, ragazzo. Secondo te?”  
“Oh…ehm scusa se te lo chiedo…ma tu chi sei?”  
Mister D roteò gli occhi, borbottando _accidenti ma chi me l’ha fatto fare di venire a questo show e_ disse:”Sono Dionisio, ragazzo. Il dio del vino e delle feste.”  
“Il dio delle feste? Forte!”  
“Sì sì…”  
“Questo vuol dire che fai delle feste in piscina da sballo!”  
“Sono il re delle feste in piscina.”  
“Forte!”  
“Sì bella questa riunione familiare – intervenne Chris – Ma possiamo iniziare a mangiare? Chirone mi ucciderà se non tornerai al Campo per stasera.”  
“O lui o mio padre.”  
“Non ci tengo all’esperienza.”  
“Ehm…per sapere, ma la sfida non risulterà…come dire…truccata? - domandò scettica Gwen – Insomma, Geoff è suo figlio.”  
“Quindi?”  
“Favoritismi.”  
“Ah quello. Se fossi Zeus, probabilmente non perderei tempo e darei la vittoria ai…sì alla squadra dove sta lui…ma non mi interessa.”  
“Perché no?" domandò incuriosita Katie.   
"Perché la trovo una cosa senza senso. Sarà che il gran capo apprezza mettersi in mostra, onestamente più sto lontano da quella piaga che sono i marmocchi semidivini meglio sto. Se facessi favori ai miei figli me li ritroverei costantemente a frignare e a chiedere favori, e no grazie."  
“Amico, questa è tosta.”  
“Amico?”  
“Preferisci papà?”   
“Preferirei signore, ma è evidente che hai preso troppo da me per le formalità.”  
“Cielo, questa dovrebbe essere un’impresa non una riunione di famiglia! Geoff porta l’antipasto!"   
"Ok!"   
“Formaggio e salumi? Molto classico.”  
“Cibo italiano, amico.”  
“Mhm…mi ricorda Roma.”  
Chris roteò gli occhi ed iniziò a mangiare.  
“Non male.”  
“Mi aspettavo di peggio” ammise Mister D.  
“Passa al prossimo.”  
“Di già?”  
“Sì sì…avanti, che avete fatto?”  
“Spaghetti al sugo.”  
"Mhm, spero onestamente che non siano scotti."   
"A me non sembrano male."   
"Senza offesa Chris, americani e canadesi saranno un grande popolo, ma di certo non diete rinomati per avere un palato molto fine. Ad ogni modo, non male, mi complimento in particolare con chi ha fatto il sugo. Non sembrava sciacquatura di piatti.”  
DJ e Bridgette si diedero il cinque, esultando per la vittoria. Geoff prese i piatti e mise davanti le due divinità i cannoli preparati da Duncan e Courtney.   
“Eeehhh…per me è sei.”  
“Panna acida.”  
“Che ti ho dett…ouch” borbottò Duncan, dopo che la figlia di Atena gli diede una gomitata all’addome.   
“Il punteggio per i Karpoi Assassini è…21. Che ne dici, Mister D?”  
“Sì, va bene. Come vuoi, tanto sono qui solo per fare da giudice.”   
“Ed ora è il turno delle Arpie Urlanti!”  
"Perfetto, allora - Heather si prese tutta la scena per sé e assunse un sorriso smielato - Noi abbiamo progettato un pasto hawaiano, e la nostra prima portata saranno degli spiedini di mango.”  
“Sei blu, ragazza. Figlia di Chione?”  
“No. Mia madre è Nemesi.”  
“E per la pelle…”  
“Oh guardi, sta arrivando il cibo” la ragazza si voltò verso la porta della cucina, convinta che da un momento all'altro Owen sarebbe uscito con i piatti della loro vittoria. Ma più passava il tempo meno il semidio si vedeva.   
"E allora?! - sbottò alla fine la semidea perdendo le staffe - Dove sono i nostri spiedini?!"  
“Va a controllare” suggerì Beth.  
“Certo che vado! Sono il capo chef!”  
“Bene, allora…”  
“Scusatemi, eccomi qua…antipasti…”   
Owen era uscito di tutta fretta dalla cucina, probabilmente troppo spaventato dalla reazione di Heather per rimanere nascosto.   
Mise il piatto a tavola e le due divinità lo fissarono a metà tra l’attonito e lo schifo.   
“Questo sarebbe cibo?” chiese Mister D.  
“Sì, signore.”  
“È tutto mangiucchiato.”  
“A parte, è saliva quella?”  
“Nemmeno ai Baccanali ho visto niente di simile.”  
“Non volete assaggiare?”  
“Sinceramente, Heather? No.”  
Heather inghiottì una rispostaccia (non era decisamente una mossa saggia insultare due divinità) e lanciò un'occhiata di fuoco a Beth, prima di avvicinarsi a lei con passo veloce.   
"Spiega. Ora" sibilò.  
"Cosa?" domandò fingendo stupore la castana.   
"Eri tu la responsabile degli antipasti assieme a miss granoturco, e visto che lei è rimasta chiusa dentro la cella frigorifera per metà della sfida sei tu la responsabile di questo disastro. Quindi voglio sapere cos'è successo. Ora."  
“Niente.”  
“Allora perché gli antipasti sono…così?”  
“Chiedi ad Owen.”  
“Lo so che lui… O MIO DIO, LA COSTATA!”  
E si precipitò in cucina, urlando imprecazioni così colorite che Mister D commentò:”La ragazza ha la stoffa da Menade.”  
Owen intanto aveva gli sguardi di tutti addosso e abbassò lo sguardo, consapevole che la sua ingordigia poteva costar caro alle Arpie Urlanti.   
Heather rientrò in sala col vassoio semi vuoto della costata, lo mise davanti ad Owen e sbottò:”Spiega!”   
"Ehm, ecco io..."   
La figlia di Nemesi era livida, ma gli altri l'avevano vista così infuriata, neppure dopo che Leshawna aveva scatenato Steve il karpos contro di lei la prima volta.   
Owen si fece piccolo piccolo, per quanto glielo consentiva la stazza.   
"Io... io... ci ho provato, lo giuro, ho cercato di resistere, ma poi Beth mi ha dato il mango, ed ecco mi ha suggerito di prendere un pezzettino di costata per accertarmi che non fosse cruda ed io... io non sono più riuscito a trattenermi.”  
“Beth ha fatto cosa?!”  
“Ho suggerito ad Owen di prendere un pezzetto, non tutta la costata. Non è certo colpa mia se ha mangiato tutto.”  
“Il tuo problema è questo! Non pensi mai! Fai quello che ti pare e…ma che parlo a fare? Abbiamo perso per colpa tua!”  
“Mia? Non ho mangiato io la costata o rovinato l’antipasto!”  
“Sai benissimo che Owen è un pozzo senza fondo! Non sei rimasta con lui e ora…”  
“Ragazze! – la voce di Mister D fu così forte da far tacere tutti – Non che non apprezzi i futili litigi, ma c’è qualcosa di commestibile che potete farci assaggiare?”  
“Sì.”  
“No.”  
“Decidetevi.”  
“Il dessert…è bruciato.”  
“Capisco…beh, a questo punto non ci sono dubbi. A vincere sono…come si chiama la squadra?”  
“Karpoi Assassini, Mister D.”  
“Sì, loro. Vincono e…beh voi scegliete chi eliminare. Ma tra Oliver e Bill avete l’imbarazzo della scelta.”  
“Owen e Beth” gli ricordò Chris.  
“Ed io che ho detto?”

CFZZZZZ  
“Vorrei dire che la sfida era truccata e che i Karpoi hanno vinto perché Geoff è figlio di questo Mister D. Ma sarebbe una bugia: so benissimo che abbiamo fatto schifo. Tutto il mio duro lavoro…puff, sparito. Oh ma Beth me la pagherà.”  
Tuoni e fulmini dietro Heather, mentre LeShawna bussava alla porta freneticamente urlando:”Yo, hai finito? Anche noi comuni mortali abbiamo qualche sassolino da toglierci!”  
CFZZZZZ  
  
“Cerimonia del fuoco? Adesso la chiami così?”  
“Ho dovuto rimodernare, Mister D. I semidei moderni sono delicati.”  
“Dillo a Lucien Casterville.”  
“Chi?”  
“Quello che si è alleato con Crono.”  
“Ohhhh…”  
Beth roteò gli occhi. Dionisio stava rallentando la cerimonia. E lei era impaziente che finisse subito.  
Tale impazienza era condivisa anche da Heather e Owen, ma per motivi diversi: la prima voleva vederla umiliata, il secondo voleva salvarsi e rimanere sull’isola.  
Semidio inutile, utile solo per sabotare la squadra. Tutto quel cibo non lo poteva certo mangiare lei. Ma lui sì. Doveva essere un figlio di Pomona o di una divinità senza un preciso posto nel pantheon.   
Forse Giano? Nah, troppo importante per uno come Owen. Allora…  
“…ragazza, mi stai ascoltando?”  
Lei alzò lo sguardo e l’incrociò con Mister D.   
“Uhm…mi sono distratta.”  
“Prendi il traghetto, sei eliminata.”  
Ecco, come voleva lei. Ma prima, un po’ di scena per rimanere in carattere.   
“Non c’è stata la cerimonia e…”  
“Non ho voluto perdere tempo e l’ho detto direttamente io, Baverly.”  
“Beth.”  
“Fa lo stesso. Ora alzati e saluta tutti, la tua avventura è finita.”  
Lo credi tu.   
Fece quanto detto, abbraccio Lindsay, LeShawna, Owen e si fermò qualche istante a fissare Gwen.  
“Ci rivedremo” fece, rivolto a nessuno in particolare, ma fissando la figlia di Ade.   
Si diresse verso il molo, e appena fu abbastanza lontana da non farsi vedere, si allontanò verso il bosco. Prese un castoro, manipolò la Foschia e lo fece diventare una sua perfetta copia.  
“Va’ al molo e sali sul traghetto. Subito.”  
Sulle prime, parve non capire. Dovette ripeterglielo tre volte prima che la sua copia obbedisse, ma alla fine recepì il messaggio.   
La copia se ne andò verso il molo dei perdenti, e lei ghignò soddisfatta. Il suo piano era riuscito.   
  
CFZZZZZ  
“Perché ho scelto di farmi eliminare? Per una serie di ragioni: non sarò costantemente sotto osservazione, né da Heather né dalle telecamere, avrò più tempo per pensare ai miei malefici piani e avrò modo di imparare ad usare la Foschia adattandola ai miei scopi. Se tutto va bene, dovrei riuscire a uccidere Gwen in…una settimana? Due, al massimo. A quel punto…beh, lo vedrete. Alla prossima, perdenti.”  
CFZZZZZ


	13. Non fidarti di nessuno – parte 1

“Oh Afrodite…certo che ti presento Bradley Cooper! In cambio mi presenti Armonia? È sposata? Dettagli…mhm…”  
“Chris…”  
“Ganimede se Zeus ci scopre…”  
“Chris.”  
“Non lo dirò a nessuno, giuro sullo Stige…”  
“Chris!”  
Uno strattone spinse il dio fuori dal letto, facendolo finire a faccia in giù sulle sue pantofole d’oro massiccio.  
Belle da vedere, scomode da portare. Ed ora, anche atterraggio doloroso!  
“Chi osa svegliare il grande Chris McLean, figlio di Apollo, conduttore degli spettacoli degli Dei, co-proprietario al 20% di EfestoTv e…ah Chef, sei tu – bofonchiò lui, rendendosi conto che era solo il suo assistente/schiavo personale – Sai che ore sono?!”  
“Le sette, ma abbiamo un problema. Un grosso problema.”  
“Di nuovo le Empuse? Problema dei ragazzi, organizzerò un’impresa per cacciarle. Se siamo fortunati, ci scapperà qualche scena di nudo…con Geoff o DJ, preferibilmente. Owen e Harold? Vogliamo aumentare gli ascolti, non farli precipitare nel Tartaro!”  
Detto ciò, se ne tornò nel suo letto extra large, grande abbastanza per ospitare il Liechtenstein, portandosi le coperte fin sopra la testa.  
“Non sono le Empuse.”  
“Segugi Infernali? Minotauro? Scorpioni del Tartaro? – domandò, abbassando le coperte - Su, parla. Il ciclope tirocinante può imitare la mia voce coi ragazzi e…”  
“Guarda qua!” l’interruppe il figlio di Ares, mostrandosi un computer portatile di bronzo celeste, schermò verde su cui lampeggiava un brillante punto argenteo.  
Chris inarcò un sopracciglio. Il punto indicava _un semidio_ che si nascondeva nella foresta. Ma non era nessuno dei concorrenti ancora in gara, perché altrimenti la luce sarebbe stata verde.  
Le telecamere provavano a zoomare per capire chi fosse l’intruso, ma il segnale era disturbato dalla Foschia. Doveva essere molto potente.   
“Ipotesi?”  
“Nessuna. Le Arpie della sicurezza hanno provato a rintracciare l’intruso, ma non hanno trovato niente.”  
“Niente? Com’è possibile?”  
“Ci sono posti in cui non vanno – spiegò Chef – Come la caverna di Licaone. Anche se lui non c’è più, la puzza le tiene lontane. Sai come sono territoriali i mostri.”  
“La caverna non sembra un posto in cui un semidio si nasconderebbe.”  
“Dipende da quanto sono disperati – continuò il mortale – Io ho dormito in posti più strani di una caverna, prima di arrivare al campo.”  
“Sì sì…non c’è bisogno che mi ricordi la tua tragica storia delle origini, non siamo ospiti di Blaineley. Mhm…ricapitoliamo: un semidio sconosciuto è riuscito ad arrivare qui, non sappiamo cosa voglia né per chi lavori, sa usare la Foschia e la sa usare molto bene. Sai che significa?”  
“Altro lavoro.”  
“No, ascolti da record!”  
Il dio si buttò giù dal letto, mostrandosi nudo come quand’era nato ad uno Chef che avrebbe preferito essere cieco piuttosto che assistere a quella dimostrazione di gloria divina:”Una boccata d’aria fresca! Basta coi soliti mostri! Il pubblico vuole emozioni forti!”  
“È rischioso!”  
“E anche pericoloso e con un alto tasso di probabilità di morte! Come la ricerca del vello d’oro! O la guerra di Troia!”  
“Potrebbe essere una spia di Crono!”  
“Davo per scontato che ce ne fosse una tra i concorrenti – scrollò le spalle il presentatore, avviandosi verso il bagno – Duncan…Gwen… anche se ora sono più propenso a credere che fosse Cody. Non si trova più da nessuna parte!”  
“Nemmeno Beth.”  
“Sì, forse le spie erano due…E la povera Sadie è diventata un licantropo…beh, almeno sua madre non mi ha trasformato in una statua di gesso!”  
“C’è qualcosa che non mi torna…”  
“Sai che novità!” esclamò Chris, chiudendosi la porta dietro le spalle. Un bel bagno nelle sorgenti naturali non glielo poteva togliere nessuno!  
“Sono serio! – urlò Chef – Cody e Beth non mi sembravano spie. L’avrei capito subito e…”  
“Non ti sento!”  
“E se il nostro misterioso semidio li avesse uccisi?”  
“Loro due? Bella battuta! Se proprio voleva eliminare qualcuno, perché non Gwen? O Courtney? Avrebbe avuto molto più senso la loro scomparsa!”  
Chef stava per ribattere, ma chiuse subito la bocca. Il ragionamento aveva senso: perché uccidere due concorrenti scarsi quando c’erano semidei più potenti?  
Tuttavia, non riusciva a convincersi. C’era qualcosa sotto e quell’idiota di un dio non riusciva a vederlo!  
  
 _CFZZZZZ_  
“Sia chiaro, se muore qualcuno non è colpa mia! – dichiarò concitato Chef – Quindi, se volete punire qualcuno, punite Chris. Non me. Capito? Ehi, mi state ascoltando?!”  
 _CFZZZZZ_  
  
Gwen non sapeva cos’era peggio: farsi servire da Chef o guardare una specie di donna-uccello incasinare il suo cibo perché non riusciva a trovare un mestolo adatto ai suoi artigli.  
“Che guardi?!” sbottò il mostro, dopo l’ennesimo tentativo fallito di non far finire la sbobba sulle sue ali. ..  
“Niente! – mentì la semidea - Ehm…Chef dov’è?”  
“Occupato col padrone.”  
“Occupato?”  
“Sì, occupato. Vuoi che te lo dica in greco?”  
“No, signora” rispose, facendo istintivamente il saluto militare.  
L’altra sembrò apprezzare, dato che si limitò a lasciarle il piatto – pieno di piume e unghie spezzate – senza guardarla storto o insultarla.  
“E…etchiù!”  
“Ti porto una scorta di fazzoletti?” domandò ironica la figlia di Ade, sedendosi al tavolo delle Arpie Urlanti.  
Heather le lanciò uno sguardo di puro odio. Non aveva una bella cera.  
“Ah…ti senti così spiritosa? Credi di potermi rinchiudere nella cella frigorifero e sfangarla? Prima di andare via, ti farò pentire di avermi conosciuta!”  
“Troppo tardi – replicò Gwen - Inoltre, non sono stata io a chiuderti nella cella frigorifero.”  
“Ci hai chiuse tu lì dentro! - ribatté LeShawna – Ho ancora le mani blu per colpa tua!”  
“Mia? Se voi due non vi foste coalizzate contro di me…”  
“Se tu non avessi fatto sparire Steve…”  
“Non ho idea di dove sia quel coso! – ringhiò Heather, tirando su col naso – E non cercare di cambiare discorso, scrocchiazzetti! Ho fatto eliminare Beth, la prossima volta sarà il tuo turno!”  
“Ah, sognalo!”  
“Sei una vera…argh…brucia!”  
LeShawna e Gwen si fissarono. _Brucia?  
_ “Dannata cicatrice! Non mi dà tregua!”  
“Quale cicatrice?” chiese Gwen.  
Prima che Heather potesse risponderle _Non sono affari tuoi, darkettona,_ Chris, con Chef dietro di lui, entrò, sfoderando un sorriso che non prometteva nulla di buono.  
“Buongiorno, ragazzi! Ciao Heather, ti trovo bene.”  
“Vai al diavolo, Chris.”  
“Religione sbagliata. Allora, ho una buona e una cattiva notizia. Da dove volete che cominci?”  
“Dalla buona” disse Owen, incurante delle piume che gli uscivano dalla bocca.  
“Stamattina, sul nostro sistema di video sorveglianza super tecnologico e moderno, abbiamo scoperto un semidio che si nasconde nella foresta e che potrebbe essere una spia a servizio di Crono!”   
Silenzio.  
“Questa sarebbe la buona notizia?” chiese scettico Duncan.  
“Certo che sì! Gli ascolti saliranno alle stelle! Potrebbe persino diventare una puntata speciale! Dipende da quanto tempo ci impiegherete a trovare la spia.”  
“E quale sarebbe la cattiva notizia?” sospirò Courtney, ormai pronta a tutto.  
O così credeva.  
“Cody e Beth potrebbero essere morti.”  
“Cosa?!”  
Erano tutti sconvolti. Persino Heather, anche se i più maligni (e Gwen) erano pronti a giurare che fosse la possibilità di essere in pericolo a turbarla di più.  
“Su su, non vi agitate – provò a tranquillizzarli il dio – Son cose che succedono. È raro che i semidei arrivino all’età adulta. Non avete letto le tragedie?”  
“Sulla liberatoria non c’era scritto niente del genere!”  
“Sì, c’era. Era scritto in piccolo, Courtney.”  
“È scorretto!”  
“Ma perfettamente legale!”  
“E noi adesso che dovremmo fare?” deglutì Harold. All’improvviso, essere un semidio non gli sembrava più una figata.  
“Catturare la spia, ovviamente. È l’impresa di oggi! Gwen, Heather e Trent, voi gareggerete per le Arpie Urlanti. Courtney, Katie e Bridgette, voi per i Karpoi Assassini.”  
“Non vedi che sono convalescente?!” protestò la figlia di Nemesi, ma Chris non l’ascoltò neppure.  
“Vi do cinque minuti per prepararvi e per dire addio ai vostri compagni di squadra. Non metteteci troppo tempo!”  
“Dire addio?!” ripeté Bridgette, guardando di sottocchio Geoff. _Non gli aveva neppure fatto i complimenti per aver incontrato suo padre!_  
“C’è un alto tasso di probabilità che uno di voi finisca ucciso. Eccitante, non è vero?”  
“Non dovremmo cercare i corpi di Beth e Cody?” gli sussurrò Chef all’orecchio, non volendo sconvolgere i ragazzi più del necessario. Era sadico, ma non fino a quel punto!  
“Questione secondaria.”  
“Ma…”  
“Avverti le Arpie della sicurezza – gli ordinò il dio – Dovranno lasciare campo libero ai ragazzi. Oh, non ti dimenticare di dargli nettare e ambrosia.”  
“Sì, Chris.”  
“Moriremo tutti” dichiarò critica la figlia di Ade.  
Trent le mise una mano sulla spalla:”Almeno saremo insieme.”  
“Tu, io…ed Heather.”  
“Niente è perfetto.”  
“Guardate che vi sento! Sono raffreddata, non sorda!”  
  
 _CFZZZZZ  
_ Courtney fissò la telecamera indignata.  
“Ci sta mandando a morire! E non posso neppure chiamare i miei avvocati! Accidenti alle scritte in piccolo!”  
 _CFZZZZZ  
  
CFZZZZZ  
_“Povero Cody – gemette Owen – Era un bravo ragazzo! Piccolino, forse un po’ immaturo…ma nessuno giocava a palla avvelenata come lui! Riposa in pace, amico.”  
_CFZZZZZ  
  
CFZZZZZ  
_Gwen era seduta scomposta nel confessionale _:_ “Cody era come un fratellino. Un fratellino irritante e appiccicoso. Ma era ok, penso. Almeno, non ha letto il mio diario davanti a tutti. Se avesse smesso di provarci sempre…ah, non lo so. Non sono esattamente un tipo socievole.”  
 _CFZZZZZ  
  
_ L’atmosfera era tesa. La paura palpabile. Owen guardava la foresta come se da un momento all’altro ne sarebbe uscito un segugio infernale, mentre Katie aveva l’aria di chi voleva essere ovunque ma non lì.  
L’unico a fischiettare contento era Chris.  
“L’unione fa la forza, o almeno così dicono –scherzò, venendo guardato male da tutti – Ultimo consiglio prima di gettarvi tra le braccia della morte: non allontanatevi dai vostri compagni. Questa è anche una prova di fiducia. Il nemico userà la Foschia per confondervi e farvi separare, in modo che siate dei bersagli facili.”  
“Scusami Chris, possiamo cambiare partner? – domandò Gwen, indicando Heather – Oggi non me la sento di essere pugnalata alle spalle.”  
“Per favore, per quanto detesti la tua compagnia non intendo perdere la sfida solo per ucciderti.”  
“Potresti non sapere che sono io.”  
“Cercherò di non uccidere nessuno, contenta?”  
“Questo sì che mi fa stare molto più tranquilla!”  
“Andiamo, non ti basta la mia parola?”  
“Mi fiderei di più di uno scorpione!”  
“Mhm…sul fronte fiducia ci dovete ancora lavorare – commentò Chris – Beh, in bocca al lupo. Le arpie vi porteranno nell’ultimo posto in cui è stata registrata la presenza della nostra spia. Buon volo.”  
“Che intendi con buon vol…AHHHHHH!”  
Prima che Gwen avesse modo di terminare la frase, un paio di artigli l’afferrarono all'altezza delle ascelle e la sollevarono bruscamente in aria. Senza rendersi conto di cosa fosse effettivamente successo, i sei semidei si ritrovarono a volare trasportati dalle arpie.  
Il viso della figlia di Ade si fece verde, più salivano di quota più si sentiva male. L'unica cosa che sentiva erano le urla di sorpresa di Katie e le imprecazioni parecchio blasfeme di Heather.  
Spostò la testa, ma per via dei capelli che le finivano sugli occhi l'unica cosa che riusciva a vedere era il volto terreo di Bridgette.  
“Dove ci portate?” urlò, sperando di farsi sentire.  
“Alla caverna di Licaone!” urlò l’arpia, e Katie impallidì.  
“Licaone? È ancora qui?”  
“Certo che no! – sbottò l’arpia – Quel mascalzone ha levato le tende! Non lo sapevi?”  
“Sì, ma pensavo…”  
“Non ci importa cosa pensavi! – l’interruppe Heather – E voi non potete volare più basso? Mi si stanno rovinando i capelli!”  
“Scusaci, ma lo stiamo facendo anche per la vostra sicurezza! Se la spia vi vede, è la fine.”  
“Non potrebbe averci già visti?” domandò Courtney.  
“Impossibile!”  
“Come fate a dirlo? Non sapete niente di lui…o lei.”  
La figlia di Atena aveva ragione, ma le arpie non l’avrebbero mai ammesso ad alta voce. Erano ancora imbarazzate di non aver notato un intruso _umano,_ il loro orgoglio aveva subito un brutto colpo.   
"Fino a prova contraria, la super vista non ce l'ha - rispose acida l'arpia che portava Trent - E se non l'aveste notato, noi arpie siamo parecchio veloci. Alto e veloce è il modo migliore per colpire l'avversario, lo si vede in tutti i film!" "Aspetta – l’interruppe preoccupata Courtney - Puoi ripetere l'ultima part...!" "Arrivati!" esclamò l'arpia che reggeva Katie.  
"Di già?" esclamò incredula Gwen, ma era troppo tardi, il mostro era già in picchiata pronta a depositarla a terra.  
La ragazza vide solo il terreno avvicinarsi ad una velocità folle, per poi non pià sentire la presa sulle spalle e la gravità fare effetto.  
Razzolò lungo una pianura d'erba priva d'alberi. Si rialzò dolorante ed imprecò a mezza voce.  
Alzò la testa ma le arpie erano ormai lontane.  
Sospirò: a questo punto non restava che cercare di vincere. O sopravvivere. Non era pignola.  
Si voltò pronta a chiedere ai suoi compagni di squadra se avevano un piano, ma si ritrovò faccia a faccia con Courtney.  
“Tu che ci fai qui?”  
“Vorrei saperlo anch’io – borbottò la figlia di Atena, massaggiandosi la testa –Forse le arpie avevano ragione, la spia ci ha visti. Avrà usato la Foschia per convincerle che erano arrivate a destinazione.”  
“Come ci ha viste? Eravamo a più di centro piedi da terra!”  
“Non lo so.”  
"Onesta - sibilò la gotica – Allora, non vorrei sembrarti pessimista, ma qualcosa qui mi dice che siamo nei guai fino collo."  
“Probabile.”  
“Che facciamo?”  
“La cosa più sensata: cercare i nostri compagni di squadra…”  
“…e sperare che nessuno muoia” finì Gwen.  
“Esattamente.”  
“Hai un piano?”  
“Non ancora. Per ora, direi di allontanarci da qua. Siamo troppo esposte.”  
“Anche se ci nascondiamo tra gli alberi, la spia potrebbe vederci lo stesso”puntualizzò la figlia di Ade.  
“Io non mi preoccupavo di quello.”  
“E di cosa?”  
“Delle arpie.”  
“Lavorano per Chris!”  
“Però possono essere manipolate – le ricordò Courtney – È riuscita a farci abbandonare qui. Potrebbe anche convincerle ad attaccarci.”  
Quello…era sensato. Gwen non ci aveva pensato. Qualcuno la definirebbe paranoia, per lei era _sicurezza.  
_ “Quindi…dove andiamo?”  
Courtney ci pensò un po’. Poi indicò alla sua sinistra:”Per di qua. Gli alberi sono abbastanza alti da non farci vedere.”  
  
 _CFZZZZZ  
_ “Courtney? Beh…sicuramente una compagnia migliore di Heather. Se fossi finita con lei…sì, lì ci sarebbero stati molti, molti problemi.”  
 _CFZZZZZ  
  
_ Mal di testa assassino a parte, Trent era ancora vivo. Era atterrato su un ramo e aveva avuto parecchie difficoltà a scendere.  
Quando c’era riuscito – e si era conto di essere atterrato su un alloro, e davvero, che ci faceva lì un alloro? – si stiracchiò e urlò:”Gweeeen….Gweeeen….”  
Nessuna risposta. Avvertì un senso di disagio, acuito dalla consapevolezza che lì dentro c’era una persona senza scrupoli che aveva già ucciso.  
“Gweeen!!!!”  
Iniziò a girare in tondo, urlando a pieni polmoni, in procinto di avere un attacco di panico di proporzioni bibliche (abbastanza ironico, dato il contesto, ma ehi, non era certo in grado di pensare razionalmente).  
“GWEEEN! DOVE SEI?!!!”  
“Non urlare, spaventi gli animali.”  
Il semidio sobbalzò: dietro di lui era apparso un ragazzo della sua età, capelli biondi ed occhiali da sole, chitarra in mano e una Ferrari alle spalle.  
“Mhm…voglio provare qualcosa di diverso” disse, e trasformò la chitarra in un ukulele. Annuì soddisfatto, mentre Trent lo guardava a bocca aperta.  
“Tu…”  
“Non sono la spia che tu e i tuoi amici state cercando – lo rassicurò - E non ho intenzione di farti del male. Ho fatto crescere un albero di alloro per salvarti! Ci sono abbastanza affezionato, è il mio albero sacro.”  
“Il tuo albero sacro?”  
L’altro l’ignorò:“ Ovviamente, non puoi fidarti sulla parola. Potrei mentire e…- si interruppe, aria concentratissima - Mi è appena venuta l’ispirazione per un _haiku_! Senti qua! _Soffia il vento/i boccioli danzano/Sono un figo._ Che ne dici, bello eh?”  
“Ehm…chi sei?” gli chiese invece Trent, sperando di non dargli l’ispirazione per un altro haiku.  
“Chris non vi ha parlato di me?”  
“Doveva?”  
“Ovviamente! Sono pur sempre suo padre!”  
In quel momento, il cervello di Trent smise di funzionare. Il padre di Chris…il dio padre di Chris…il dio che era anche _suo_ padre…  
“Apollo” farfugliò. Che stupido a non capirlo prima! La somiglianza con Chris e Justin era impressionante…lui, al contrario, non aveva preso proprio nulla.  
“Bingo! Ora ragazzo, che ne dici di aiutare il tuo povero padre ad aggiustare il carro solare? Mi sa che ho bucato una ruota.”  
“Non vedo nessun…un momento, quella Ferrari _è_ il carro solare?”  
Apollo annuì vigorosamente.  
“Mi sono adeguato ai tempi – rispose il dio – Mi ci vedi a rimorchiare una ragazza con un carro di quattromila anni fa?”  
“Se con quella trasporti il sole, perché non è tutto bruciato qui?”  
“Ho spento il motore.”  
“Giusto, che scemo…e come hai bucato la ruota?”  
“Non fidarti delle ninfe delle nuvole – disse semplicemente Apollo – A loro piace fare scherzi.”   
  
_CFZZZZZ  
_ Trent guardava nervosamente verso la telecamera.  
“In qualche modo, sono finito a parlare di quanto siano carine le ninfe e come mio padre non possa arrabbiarsi con loro. Ragazzi, è stato strano.”  
 _CFZZZZZ  
_  
Intanto, la sorte non era stata benevola con Heather, Bridgette e Katie: erano finite nei pressi della caverna dove Licaone si era nascosto settimane prima, nessun segno della spia…anche se era difficile dirlo dato che, da quando erano atterrate, non facevano altro che litigare.   
“Dobbiamo andare a destra” disse decisa Heather..  
“Sinistra” ribatté Bridgette.  
“Destra.”  
“Non sai neppure dove siamo!”  
“Ma sono quella con più materia grigia qui. Perciò, farete come dico io.”  
Bridgette sentì l’impulso di prendere la sua spada e mostrare ad Heather un po’ di rispetto, ma si trattenne, ripetendosi:” _pensa ai delfini…pensa al mare…alle onde…calma Bridgette, calma…”  
_ “Fa quello che vuoi, io e Katie andiamo a cercare Courtney.”  
“Non potete lasciarmi da sola!” protestò l’asiatica.  
"Non ha tutti i torti..." mugugnò Katie.  
"Come?" chiese la surfista incredula.  
"Beh, non sappiamo nulla della spia, o se ci sono altri mostri qui vicino: lasciare una persona completamente sola rischia di portare a conseguenze parecchio spiacevoli."  
Lo sguardo della figlia di Afrodite si era fatto cupo e un'atmosfera tesa scese sul terzetto.  
Era fin troppo chiaro a chi Katie si stesse riferendo. _Sadie. Povera, dolce Sadie._ Non si era ripresa dalla sua perdita e Bridgette dubitava che ci sarebbe riuscita: non aveva perso solo un’amica, ma anche una sorella.   
Si morse il labbro. Che stupida era stata! Stupida e insensibile! Si era comportata in maniera irragionevole, solo perché Heather l’irritava. Non era da lei! Uno comportamento del genere l’avrebbe avuto… _oh…_  
“Brdigette, tutto bene?”  
“Uhm…oh sì, grazie Katie. Che stavamo dicendo?”  
“Volevi lasciarmi qua, ricordi?”  
“Ah…e perché non dovremmo farlo?”  
“Bridgette!”  
L’aveva fatto di nuovo. Ma non era colpa sua: Heather l’irritava oltre ogni misura, non riusciva a parlarci senza volerla prendere a schiaffi. O peggio…  
 _“Controllati, Bridgette. Non sei Achille.”_  
Achille aveva un caratteraccio (per usare un eufemismo) e non faceva altro che combattere, uccidere, arrabbiarsi e poi uccidere di nuovo.  
Lei era pacifista, vegetariana e non aveva mai fatto del male a nessuno. Anche se Heather meriterebbe…oh no, non poteva farlo.  
“ _Pensieri positivi, Bridgette”_ pensò la semidea.  
 _“Pensa ai delfini. I delfini sono nostri amici.”_  
“Avete bisogno di me – continuò imperterrita Heather, ignara di essere ad un passo dal far arrabbiare seriamente la figlia di Teti – Non potete sopravvivere senza il mio aiuto!”  
“Possiamo! Sei tu che hai bisogno di noi!”  
"Davvero? E da quando avrei bisogno dell'aiuto di una testa vuota e di Miss Biondo ossigenato 1960?"  
Bridgette era completamente rossa. Quella ragazza era impossibile! Perfida, arrogante, ingrata, doppiogiochista…  
"Bridgette!"  
La voce di Katie la raggiunse all'improvviso. La surfista sbatté un paio di volte le palpebre.  
Era faccia a faccia con Heather, la lama della spada puntata alla gola della semidea. Quando l'aveva tirata fuori? Non ricordava di aver preso la forcina.  
 _“Pensare ai delfini non è bastato per calmarmi…”  
_ “Abbassa la spada” le disse Katie, il tono dolce ma fermo. Stava usando la lingua ammaliatrice.  
“Beh…che aspetti?” disse con tono di sfida l’asiatica, e Bridgette le premette un po’ di più la lama sulla giugulare.  
“Heather, taci!”  
Sorprendentemente, la semidea l’ascoltò. Katie era brava.  
"Bridgette, guardami"  
Pareva come se una forza invisibile le stesse premendo contro la testa per voltarla, mentre un'altra la costringeva a tenere gli occhi puntati su Heather. Scelse di seguire la seconda.  
Katie andò nel panico: "Bridgette, adesso voglio che tu mi ascolti attentamente: non lo fare. Heather è una pessima persona, ti do ragione..."  
"Ehi!"  
"Ma questo non è un buon motivo per farle del male. Tu non sei così: non hai ucciso lo scarafaggio che stava sotto il tuo letto, la settimana scorsa. Sei una brava persona. Ora, abbassa la spada…”  
Una risatina acuta l’interruppe. Si voltarono subito, nervi a fior di pelle: apparteneva ad una loro vecchia conoscenza.  
“Beth? – fece Heather – Sei viva?”  
C’era una sorta di sollievo, nel vedere l’ex compagna in piedi di fronte a loro, mezza nascosta dagli alberi. La tensione calò,Bridgette aveva persino allentato la presa sulla spada. Ma Katie si sentiva inquieta. Più guardava Beth, più si diceva che quella non poteva essere lei.  
L'aspetto era il suo sì, e anche la voce, ma gli occhi... C'era qualcosa di strano in quegli occhi: erano animati da una luce diversa. Una luce troppo malvagia per poter appartenere a qualcuno dolce, gentile e un po’ tonto come Beth.  
“Tu chi sei?” si arrischiò a chiedere.  
“Diritta al punto. Mi piace – sorrise l’altra e Dei, era inquietante – Almeno mi risparmi la sceneggiata.”  
“Di che parli?” domandò Heahter.  
“Penso che la spia sia lei.”  
“Sbagliato, Katie. Io non lavoro per nessuno. Sono…come dite voi oggi?...ah sì, una freelance! Mi piace, si adatta bene.”  
“Hai ucciso Cody?”  
“Ti interessa?”  
“Sì, Beth. Interessa a tutte” intervenne Bridgette, mentre Heather sussurrava un _parla per te, biondina.  
_ “E se anche fosse?”  
Bridgette spalancò gli occhi ,incredula: "C-come sarebbe _e se anche fosse_? Hai ucciso qualcuno! Una persona innocente!”  
"Che noia che sei ragazzina. E va bene sì: l'ho ucciso io, contenta?"  
"E... E non dici altro? Hai ucciso una persona senza motivo!"  
La figlia di Teti era senza parole. Come poteva qualcuno essere così crudele e disinteressato nei confronti di una vita umana?  
“Oh no: un motivo ce l’avevo. Mi aveva vista.”  
“In che senso?”  
“Chi credi che ti abbia fatto quella cicatrice, Heather?”  
Istintivamente, la ragazza si portò una mano sul petto, dove la maglietta nascondeva la cicatrice.  
“Sei stata tu?”  
“Stavo per ucciderti – ammise candidamente la semidea – Ma lui mi ha interrotto. Mi sono fermata, ti ho lasciato il marchio della maledizione, modificato la memoria per farti credere che fosse successo qualcosa di molto stupido e infine manipolato le eliminazioni per far andare via Cody ed avere la possibilità di ucciderlo. Dovevo togliere di mezzo un testimone. Certo, avrei potuto alterare la memoria anche a lui, ma ho speso molte energie per maledirti, ed ero stranca. Perciò ho dovuto usare il buon vecchio omicidio. Un classico."  
Bridgette e Katie ascoltarono inorridite. Anche Heather, ma per motivi diversi:"Che diavolo significa _marchio della maledizione_?!"  
"Significa che ti ho maledetto: non porterai mai a termine nessuna impresa..."  
"Pensavo peggio."  
"....e quando verrai mandata in missione, verrai coinvolta in incidenti sempre più pericolosi fino a quando non morirai. Il marchio rimarrà fino a quando la maledizione non si sarà compiuta."  
"Perchè diavolo l'hai fatto!" urlo Heather. Ora che sapeva in cosa consisteva la maledizione, era furibonda. E spaventata. Aveva solo sedici anni, per l'amor del cielo!  
"Mi davi fastidio."  
“Questo…”  
“Sì, vi fa ribrezzo e bla bla bla. Chiacchiere da ragazzine, figlia di Afrodite.”  
“Parli come se fossi Chris” borbottò Heather.  
“Sono più vecchia di Chris!”  
“Come?”  
“Ragazze, pensate ancora che io sia la vera Beth?”  
“Non l’ho mai creduto – precisò Katie – Sei tu che non mi hai risposto prima!”  
“Era una domanda stupida! Certo che non ti ho risposto. Non vedi i miei occhi?”  
“C’è qualcosa da vedere? Quegli occhiali coprono tutto” disse sprezzante la figlia di Nemesi.  
“Su questo non hai tutti i torti. Oh beh, dato che il Chris non ha ritenuto opportuno darvi qualche lezione base su mostri e creature, ve lo dirò io: sono un eidolon. Uno spirito scappato dagli Inferi.”  
“Come Heather.”  
“Non sei divertente, biondina!”  
Beth roteò gli occhi:“Sono fuggita dagli Inferi con un’altra anima. Un’anima potente. Avevamo un patto, io e lei. Saremmo tornate nel mondo mortale e lei avrebbe ricreato i nostri corpi originari. Solo che quando arrivammo, lei non ha rispettato la sua parte. Mi ha sigillato in una statuina e lasciato sull’Isola dei Teschi. Per colpa sua…”  
“Senti, puoi cercare di ucciderci subito? – si lamentò Heather - La lagna prima di morire me la vorrei risparmiare.”  
“Sta zitta! A cosa ero rimasta? Ah sì, l’Isola dei Teschi…”

_CFZZZZZ  
_ “Che c’è? – domandò l'eidolon– Sì, la classica storia del cattivo che spiega le sue origini e parte dei suoi piani agli avversari…beh, non mi importa se è un cliché trito e ritrito. Voglio anch’io il mio momento! Perché non posso avere un monologo? Agamennone l’ha avuto!”  
 _CFZZZZZ_  
  
Trent era sporco di olio e sudore. Non gli dava fastidio. Quello che lo faceva più uscire di testa erano gli haiku di suo padre: Apollo, invece di dargli una mano per cambiare la ruota, si era appoggiato ad un albero ed aveva iniziato a comporre haiku sul lavoro e su quanto lui fosse bello.  
Un incubo!  
“Ho finito!” dichiarò, sperando di far smetterlo smettere e di farlo andare via subito.  
Tempo padre-figlio? Fatto. Ora, per favore, torna a fare il tuo lavoro e dimenticati per un po’ di passare. Lui non se la prenderà, davvero.  
Apollo lo fissò:”Di già?”  
“Sì.”  
“Dove hai imparato?”  
“Non è tanto difficile. Basta prendere il crick, sollevare l’auto…”  
“Certo, certo – l’interruppe il dio con un gesto disinteressato della mano. Poi si alzò, fece sparire l’ukulele e si avvicinò alla Ferrari per controllare il lavoro svolto – Non male. L’avrei fatto io…”  
“Ma non ti piace sporcarti” intuì il semidio.  
“Bingo. Comunque, dovresti ringraziarmi. A Gwen farà piacere vederti così: le ragazze amano i ragazzi sudati e sporchi. Pensano che sia virile.”  
Trenti si sentì un nodo alla gola.  
“Gwen? La conosci? Come…”  
“Certo che la conosco! Dio della profezia! So tutto di tutti. Beh…quasi. Alcune cose non le ho previste. Come Percy Jackson.”  
“Chi?”  
“Un eroe molto interessante. Tornando a noi…”  
“Gwen ed io siamo solo amici!” si affrettò a dire, riuscendo a non balbettare.  
Apollo lo guardò con aria di sufficienza.  
“Amici, certo…anch’io e Giacinto eravamo _solo_ amici. Per fortuna, ho capito cosa mi stavo perdendo. Appena in tempo prima…beh, prima di quello sfortunato incidente. Ho esitato e me ne pento ancora. Quanti baci non condivisi! Quanto se…”  
“Perché me lo stai raccontando?” domandò Trent, cercando di cancellare dalla sua mente l’immagine del padre che faceva sesso con un tizio.  
 _Stanotte non dormirà_!  
“Ti sto avvisando, ragazzo: non esitare a prendere ciò che vuoi. Cogli l’attimo. Se non lo fai, te ne pentirai per tutta la vita.”  
Si sentì a disagio. Non sapeva perché, ma era come se ci fosse dell’altro che Apollo gli voleva dire ma non poteva.  
Qualcosa su Gwen.  
“Sta per morire?”  
“No. Non può…”  
“Grazie al cielo.”  
“…anche perché lei è già morta.”  
“Cosa?”  
Apollo si prese il mento tra due dita:”È complicato da spiegare senza rivelarti troppe cose del futuro. Ci sono cose che devono accadere. Altre che sono accadute ma che devono essere scoperte gradualmente, perché hanno influito su certi eventi. Come quello che state vivendo adesso con la vostra spia.”  
“Sai chi è?”  
“Sì, e non lavora per Crono. Purtroppo ha ucciso quel figlio di Ermes…molto triste, tra l’altro…e ucciderà ancora.”  
“Cody…un momento, e Beth? Lei…”  
Apollo rimase in silenzio, incitandolo a continuare.  
“L’ha ucciso lei?”  
“Sì…e no. La povera ragazza ha un brutto caso di possessione. Non può farci niente, l’eidolon sta usando il suo corpo come più gli piace.”  
“Dobbiamo fare…un esorcismo?”  
“Non è così facile. Ci vorrebbe qualcuno con una lingua ammaliatrice davvero potente…”  
“Katie!”  
“No, ragazzo. Lei non può fermarla. Solo Gwen può.”  
“Come?”  
Il dio non rispose. Frugò all’interno della Ferrari ed estrasse una sorta di coltello, ricurvo e col manico rovinato.  
Lo diede al figlio:”Tieni, questo vi farà guadagnare tempo. Quando uscirete da qui, piantalo al confine dalla foresta e dichiara che è territorio sacro agli dei. L’eidolon dovrà rimanere dall’altra parte e voi avrete tempo per allenarvi ed escogitare qualcosa che non comporti morte certa.”  
“Grazie…”  
Apollo annuì, soddisfatto. Salì in macchina e diede un ultimo consiglio al figlio:”Carpe diem, ragazzo. Non pentirti di cose che non hai fatto.”


	14. Non fidarti di nessuno – parte 2

“Quindi…puoi controllare gli scheletri.”  
Gwen annuì ed abbassò la testa per evitare un ramo:”L’ho fatto solo una volta. Non so come funziona.”  
“Interessante… - commentò Courtney, una strana luce negli occhi – Hai anche altri poteri?”  
“Forse? Non mi sono propriamente allenata.”  
“Ma se non sai cosa scatena la reazione dei tuoi poteri…”  
“…potrei finire per fare del male agli altri. Sì, l’ho già sentito.”  
“In realtà, stavo dicendo che se non lo sai, potresti ritrovarti in svantaggio in battaglia.”  
Gwen inarcò un sopracciglio.  
“Perché li dovrei usare mentre combatto?”  
Courtney scrollò le spalle:”Non ne sono sicura. È la prima cosa che ho pensato. Probabilmente è colpa di mia madre. È pur sempre una dea della guerra.”  
“Mhm…”  
Intanto, più passava il tempo, più Gwen era convinta che le arpie le avessero lasciate cadere nel posto sbagliato. Prima di tutto, c'erano solo lei e Courtney, non c'era traccia di nessun altro dei loro compagni, il che se da una parte era positivo perché si era finalmente sbarazzata di Heather, dall'altra non aveva la più pallida idea di dove fosse finito Trent.  
La figlia di Ade scavalcò una radice che sporgeva dal terreno mentre borbottava soprapensiero "Attenta” all’altra semidea.  
.Fece ancora un paio di metri, dopodiché si fermò e prese a guardarsi attorno. Ovunque girasse la testa c'erano solo alberi e cespugli, un muro di verde e marrone che impediva in qualunque modo di orientarsi.  
La luce del sole a malapena riusciva a passare in mezzo ai rami e, di tanto in tanto, le sembrava di scorgere con la coda dell'occhio un movimento nella vegetazione.  
Forse la paranoia di Courtney stava iniziando a contagiarla.  
"Ammettiamolo: ci siamo perse."  
Courtney sbuffò:”Non essere ridicola: sono stata animatrice, so come orientarmi.”  
“Quindi sai dove siamo?”  
“Assolutamente sì!”  
"Allora illuminami, dove siamo?"  
La giovane aprì bocca, salvo poi richiuderla di scatto, voltare la testa in giro un paio di volte e alla fine mormorare a bassa voce: "Allora, se il sole si trova in quella posizione, basandoci sulle tracce degli animali per terra e la posizione del muschio sulla corteccia degli alberi..."  
Gwen la fermò: "Ammettilo, ci siamo perse! Questa foresta è un dannatissimo labirinto."  
“Sono sicura che abbiamo preso la direzione giusta. Prima o poi…”  
“I mostri ci troveranno – continuò seccata Gwen – Mostri che, tra l’altro, non posso combattere, dato che non ho armi.”  
“Non ne hai bisogno.”  
“Ah no? Faccio come Katie, sbatto le palpebre, faccio la carina e chiedo _la prego signor mostro, non mi faccia male._ ”  
“Non funzionerebbe, non sei figlia di Afrodite. Hai altri poteri. Mi chiedo solo quali.”  
“Senti, perché ti interessa? Non siamo nemmeno nella stessa squadra.”  
Courtney la fissò con lo stesso sguardo che di solito riservava a Duncan:” Mi interessa. Non siamo nella stessa squadra, ma ora come ora non siamo esattamente in gara, dico bene? Qua dobbiamo collaborare, se vogliamo sopravvivere."  
Gwen era incredula.  
"Che c'è?"  
"Niente..."  
"Certo, niente…avanti, spara. Non mi offendo.”  
"Onestamente, credevo che tu fossi più simile ad Heather.”  
Courtney fece una smorfia:” Una a cui non interessa niente degli altri e che arriverebbe a fare qualunque cosa pur di vincere? Senti, è vero che mi piace vincere. A chi non piace? Ma ho dei limiti! Non cercherei di ucciderti per arrivare prima.”  
“Ora sono più tranquilla.”  
“Tieni il sarcasmo per te. Dio, sei peggio di Duncan.”   
"Lo dici come se non ti piacesse.”  
“Lui non mi piace – precisò la figlia di Atena – Andiamo, guardalo. Uno _così_ a chi…ahi!”  
“Ehi, stai bene?”  
“No! – bofonchiò Courtney – Qualcosa mi ha punto.”  
“Dove?”  
“Sul polpaccio. Guarda…” _  
_Si bloccò, il viso più bianco del gesso. Sulla sua gamba c’era un ragno che l’osservava con occhietti malvagi, le mandibole pronte a infierire di nuovo.  
Era bloccata, non riusciva a fare niente.  
Gwen se ne accorse e con un gesto brusco della mano scacciò l'aracnide per poi calpestarlo non appena fu a terra.  
"Ehi, Courtney, tutto bene? Stai bene? Non era velenoso?”  
“Velenoso?”  
“Ok, pessima scelta di parole…come ti senti?”  
“È morto?”  
“Stecchito.”  
“Grazie al cielo…”  
Il sollievo fu di breve durata: un centinaio di ragni si precipitarono accanto al corpo del compagno caduto e Courtney fu assolutamente sicura che la stessero fissando e volessero mangiarla viva.  
“Dobbiamo scappare… Courtney, ci sei? Dobbiamo…”  
Non c’era verso di farla muovere. Era terrorizzata. Perciò, Gwen fece l’unica cosa sensata che le venne in mente: se la caricò in spalla e scappò via.  
  
 _CFZZZZZ_  
“Posso perfettamente controllarmi, grazie mille. Non mi farò fermare da....AHHHHHHHH!"  
 _Un ragnetto era finito sulla spalla di Courtney e la ragazza iniziò a dare di matto, distruggendo il confessionale.  
CFZZZZZ_  
  
Presso l'area comune non si respirava altro che tensione: Duncan stava lavorando dei bastoncini di legno col coltellino, LeShawna batteva ritmicamente le dita sul tavolo, Geoff camminava avanti e indietro, Lindsay sbagliava a mettersi lo smalto, la mano malferma mentre teneva la boccetta.  
Alla fine DJ scattò in piedi ed urlò: "Non ce la faccio più! Cosa sta succedendo? Stanno bene? Hanno bisogno di una mano? Voglio sapere!"  
LeShawna disse:“Calma ragazzone. Non possiamo fare niente. Chris ha detto _niente interferenze, altrimenti la vostra squadra pagherà una penale.”_  
“Per quanto ne sappiamo, potrebbero essere morti.”  
“Forse Heather e Katie – borbottò Duncan – Courtney è troppo intelligente.”  
“E Bridgette è una tosta” aggiunse Geoff.  
“Vi siete dimenticati di Gwen e Trent” ribadì Harold.  
“Staranno limonando da qualche parte.”  
“Con una spia pluri omicida in giro?” fece scettica LeShawna.  
Duncan scrollò le spalle:”Ora o mai più, no?”  
In quel momento fece la sua comparsa Chris, seguito da Chef e un’arpia dai capelli rossi: "Ehilà, campeggiatori. Cosa sono quei musi lunghi?”  
“Fa poco lo spiritoso – brontolò la figlia di Demetra – Ci hai chiusi qui a non far niente.”  
“Se volevo rimanere rinchiuso in una stanza, me ne rimanevo in riformatorio” aggiunse subito Duncan.  
"Non ditemi che preferivate andarvene in giro per un'isola piena di mostri pronti a divorarvi."  
"Se significava fare qualcosa invece che starsene seduti qui a non fare niente, allora sì” rispose Leshawna.  
"E non c'è neanche niente da mangiare..." si lamentò Owen.  
Chris sospirò: "Semidei non vi capirò mai..."  
Lindsay lo guardò confusa: "Scusami Chris, non avevi detto di essere stato un semidio anche tu?"  
“Una vita fa! Comunque, se volete sapere come stanno i vostri compagni di squadra, allora forse ho la soluzione che fa al caso vostro...Chef!"  
Prontamente, il figlio di Ares posò un computer in bronzo d’orato sul tavolo, di fronte ad Owen ed Harold.  
Chris spiegò:”Questa è una delle ultime creazioni di Efesto, ci permette di stare al passo coi tempi senza attirare attenzioni indesiderate.”  
“E che dobbiamo farci? Giocare a solitario?”  
“No, LeShawna. Da qui vedremo le riprese delle varie telecamere sparse sull’isola e potremo sapere chi è ancora vivo!”  
“Non potevi usarle direttamente per scoprire chi era la spia?” notò polemico Duncan.  
“Ci abbiamo provato…ma sono emersi del problemi tecnici.”  
“Che problemi?”  
“Niente che vi interessi, Harold. Ora Chef, fa vedere ai ragazzi quello che sta succedendo nella foresta.”  
ll cuoco sbuffò e provò ad accendere il computer. Enfasi su _provò_. Nonostante i suoi sforzi, il computer non voleva saperne di accendersi.  
"Ma che...? Razza di catorcio!" esclamò indignato Chef, iniziando a dare diversi colpi al PC per farlo funzionare.  
Duncan ridacchiò: "Oh sì, vedo come è l'ultimo grido in fatto di tecnologia, davvero impressionante, non c'è che dire."  
“La tecnologia ha dei limiti – ribatté piccato il presentatore – La nostra spia è piuttosto abile con la Foschia.”  
“E ha sabotato _tutte_ le telecamere?” domandò incredula Lindsay.  
“Sembrerebbe di sì.”  
“Forse può averne sabotata una. Al massimo due. Ma tutte? Non è che si tratta di semplice malfunzionamento?”  
“Vuoi provare tu, Harold?”  
Harold ci pensò un po’. Che aveva da perdere? Poteva essere un’occasione per farsi notare dal suo genitore divino.  
Annuì. Chris mise il computer davanti al ragazzo:”Ok, facci vedere cosa sai fare.”  
Harold si mise all’opera. Agli occhi dei profani, sembrava che stesse pigiando tasti a caso sulla tastiera.   
Ma lui sapeva _perfettamente_ cosa stava facendo: in pochi minuti riuscì ad accendere il computer, ad accedere al controllo remoto e a ripristinare cinque su sei telecamere.  
“Mhm…non riesco a capire –ammise un po’ accigliato – C’è un interferenza, ma non riesco a capire cosa la sta causando. Forse se forzo il sistema…no, troppo cruento…mhm…ci deve essere qualcosa che non ho ancora provato.”  
Un simbolo si illuminò sulla sua testa. Tutti lo fissarono, e quando se ne accorse chiese:”Che c’è? Che ho fatto?”  
“Sembra che qualcuno si sia ricordato di te alla fine. Ave Harold, figlio di Ermes, dio dei messaggeri e dei ladri.”  
“Forte!”  
“Ora dovremo fare attenzione a questo qui – dichiarò Chef – Ad Ermes non farebbe piacere se un altro dei suoi figli morisse durante il programma.”  
L’umore di Harold scemò. Si era dimenticato di Cody.  
“Tu e Cody non vi somigliate affatto” commentò Owen.  
“Se per questo, nemmeno Trent e Justin” aggiunse DJ.   
“Ma il suo papà perché lo ha riconosciuto ora?” chiese innocentemente Lindsay –  
“Immagino perché sia orgoglioso del suo talento col computer – spiegò Chris -Dopotutto, ha inventato internet.”  
“Mio padre ha inventato internet?!”  
“Certo!”  
“Quindi io sono il padrone di internet?”  
“Così stai andando troppo lontano.”  
“Scusate – interruppe DJ – Si vede qualcosa? Cosa sta succedendo là fuori?”  
Harold riportò lo sguardo sullo schermò:”Trent è da solo e ha trovato un pugnale…è olio motore quello? Sembra parecchio appiccicoso…”  
“Va avanti!” lo esortò LeShawna.  
“Ah, e vedo Gwen e Courtney scappare da una massa di…ragni assassini?”  
“Ovviamente – soffiò Chris – I ragni sono i nemici naturali dei figli di Atena.”  
“Ok, questa è nella lista delle cose più strane che ho sentito da quando sono su quest’isola” disse la figlia di Demetra.   
“Poi…alberi, alberi, segugi infernali...e nient’altro.”  
“Ed Heather? – chiese Lindsay – Non l’hai vista?”  
Harold scosse la testa.  
“Se posso azzardare un’ipotesi, forse Heather si trova dove sta la telecamera che non sono riuscito a ripristinare. E magari con lei ci sono anche Katie e Bridgette.”  
“Non lo sapremo fino a quando non l’avrai aggiustata.”  
“Geoff, dammi cinque minuti. Forse riesco a capire l’origine dell’interferenza.”  
“Ne dubito – considerò Chris –Non fraintendermi, sei stato bravo a ripristinare il sistema che la magia aveva sabotato, ma probabilmente lì è dove la Foschia è più forte.”  
Harold ebbe un’illuminazione:“Se la Foschia è più forte…”  
“…significa che la spia è lì!” finì DJ.  
“Bingo!”  
L’ansia generale aumentò. Se le loro amiche erano da sole con la spia, le possibilità che fossero ancora vive erano minime. Certo, erano in tre contro uno, ma parlavano di _qualcuno_ che non esitava ad usare trucchi e che era abbastanza potente da mandare in tilt le telecamere (o, almeno, così diceva Chris. Harold dubitava che si trattasse di magia. Per lui era piuttosto cattiva manutenzione ed incuria. Solo nell’ultima gli sembrava ci fosse lo zampino della Foschia)  
“Quindi…quindi loro…”  
DJ era sul punto di piangere. Non riusciva a dirlo. Se l’avesse fatto, avrebbe reso tutto più reale.  
“Bridgette è viva – dichiarò sicuro Geoff – Me lo sento nelle gelatine!”  
“Gelatine?” ripeté Duncan.  
Geoff si indicò lo stomaco:”Si, me lo sento qui. Lei è viva.”  
“Anch’io me lo sento nelle gelatine!” tubò allegramente Lindsay.  
“Possiamo lasciar stare le vostre gelatine? – mugugnò LeShawna - Harold, concentrati. Abbiamo bisogno di sapere…beh, lo sai. E soprattutto chi è la carogna dietro a questo casino.”  
  


_CFZZZZZ_  
Harold si pulì gli occhiali: “Sarà un lavoro duro, ma qualcuno lo deve pur fare. Sono l’eroe di cui quest’isola ha bisogno ma che non si merita!”  
 _CFZZZZZ_

  
“…centinaia di servi, alcune schiave che andavano a letto con mio marito e che poi io il giorno dopo facevo uccidere. Ero bellissima e…”  
“Un momento! Uccidevi le tue schiave?” domandò shoccata Bridgette.  
“Ovviamente – rispose con noncuranza Beth (o chiunque stesse usando il suo corpo) – Erano sostituibili. E al porco non interessava, si era già preso quello che voleva. Sapete come sono gli uomini…”  
“Ne hai ancora per molto? Sto per morire di noia!” ripeté annoiata Heather, che si era messa a limarsi le unghie mentre l’altra parlava…beh, di un po’ tutto.  
I monologhi dei cattivi erano sempre così noiosi?  
Le ragazze erano intrappolate con uno spirito psicotico che stava possedendo una loro amica e che non le aveva ancora uccise solo perché aveva duemila e passa anni di rabbia repressa da sfogare.  
Se Heather era annoiata e incapace di capire la gravità della situazione in cui si trovavano, per Katie e Bridgette era l'opposto: la figlia di Teti era tesa come una corda di violino, pronta a combattere al minimo accenno di minaccia, mentre Katie cercava di pensare ad una via di fuga.  
 _“Ahhhhh…perché non sono intelligente come Courtney?”_ pensò la figlia di Afrodite, sperando che, come nei film, la figlia di Atena sbucasse da un momento all’altro coi rinforzi.  
Purtroppo la sua preghiera sembrava rimanere re inascoltata, e nel frattempo Beth posseduta continuava il suo sproloquio di onnipotenza, ricordando i bei vecchi tempi e gettando ancora più fango sul defunto marito.  
“…dieci anni in cui ho governato da sola, senza che mi dicesse _stai al tuo posto, donna_ e con un amante con la metà dei suoi anni! I migliori anni della mia vita! Nessun marmocchio in giro, avevo spedito mio figlio da _amici_ e mia figlia da un contadino, così che non mi facesse la ramanzina per _il mio scandaloso comportamento._ Come se una bimbetto di otto anni potesse capire! Era troppo simile a suo padre! Ma sua sorella maggiore…oh, lei sì che mi capiva. Ma quel porco me la uccise! Non l’ho mai perdonato. Ma al suo ritorno…eheh…gli ho dato quel che si meritava.”  
“Hai chiesto il divorzio e il mantenimento?”  
“No! L’ho ucciso! - esclamò, un sorriso folle si fece strada sul viso – È stato bellissimo. Egisto si occupò della nuova amante di mio marito…anche se, ora che ci penso, avrei fatto meglio a lasciarla in vita. Una veggente è sempre utile. Non ero lucida in quel momento.”  
“Già…in quel momento…” disse Heather, e Katie la guardò come a dire _vuoi morire?!_   
Per fortuna l'eidolon l’ignorò, troppo presa dal suo delirio: "Ma ovviamente era tutto troppo bello per essere vero. Quei due cretinetti dovevano per forza tornare per vendicare il loro adorato paparino. Dico io, come se si fosse mai interessato di quei due una solo volta nella sua vita. Ha ucciso la sorella, _Dei immortales!_ Non meritava di essere punito? E tu… - indicò Bridgette – Non guardarmi così. Conosco quello sguardo. Mi stai giudicando.”  
“Non è vero.”  
“Pessima bugiarda. Ti si legge tutto in faccia. Proprio come tuo fratello. Siete persone così semplici.”  
“Non ha tutti i torti.”  
“Heather!”  
“Beh, sarà anche fuori di testa e psicopatica, ma su questo ha ragione.”  
Bridgette si sentì prudere le mani: "Ah, certo, era ovvio che tu con la pluri omicida dell'aldilà ci andassi d'accordo!"  
"E con questo cosa vorresti dire?"  
"Che sei esattamente come lei. Non ci penseresti due volte a pugnalare qualcuno alle spalle."  
"Oh andiamo! Non ho bisogno di pugnalarvi!”  
“E se fossi in difficoltà?”  
“Manderei Lindsay a risolvere la cosa.”  
“Sei…sei…”  
La bionda inspirò profondamente.  
 _Pensai ai delfini. I delfini sono carini.  
_ Beth ridacchiava:”Ah, che ricordi…mi sembra di tornare giovane.”  
“Hai sedici anni.”  
“Ti correggo, figlia di Nemesi: _sembro_ avere sedici anni. Corpo giovane, anima antica. Quando finirà tutto, mi troverò un corpo più adatto. Una principessa, per esempio.”  
"Beh, mi dispiace deluderti, Casper, ma di questi tempi di principesse in giro se ne trovano ben poche, men che meno in Canada."  
L’eidolon stava per ribattere, quando un urlo l’interruppe:”DANNAZIONE, MA QUANTO PESI?”  
“IO MANGIO SANO!”  
“NON SI DIREBBE, COURTNEY!”  
“TU PENSA A CORRERE! CI HANNO QUASI RAGGIUNTE!”  
Da una macchia d’alberi uscirono fuori una Gwen parecchio irritata e col viso completamente rosso, con in spalla Courtney che strillava come un'ossessa.  
Il viso di Beth si illuminò.   
"Ah, finalmente! Ora potrò avere la mia....!"  
Il monologo dell’eidolon fu interrotto dalla gotica, che la travolse e la mandò dritta contro un albero.  
"Courtney! Gwen! Dove eravate finite?”  
"Non è imortante. Dobbiamo andarcene!”  
“Perché?” chiese confusa Katie.  
“I ragni!”  
“Quali ragni?”  
“Quelli!” disse la figlia di Atena, indicando un cespuglio lì vicino.  
“Io non vedo niente.”  
“Nemmeno io.”  
“Sicura di non aver avuto delle allucinazioni?” domandò Heather.  
“Quello ti sembra un’allucinazione?”  
Un tappeto nero, brulicante di inseguitori a otto zampe spuntò da dove poco prima erano comparse le ragazze. Il risultato fu un urlo isterico generale.  
"Che facciamo?!" strillò Katie.  
"E io che ne so?!" ribattè secca Heather.  
"Qualcuno li uccida, qualcuno li uccida!"  
"Heather, parlaci – propose Gwen - Magari riesci a farli litigare!”  
"Ma se completamente fuori?! Pensi davvero che un'idea del genere possa funzionare?!"  
"No, però se sono occupati a mangiare te noi possiamo fuggire via!” sbottò Courtney.  
“Da quando hai paura dei ragni?”  
“Ti pare il momento di chiederlo? Su, vacci a parlare!”  
“No! Vacci tu!”  
“Nemmeno per sogno!”  
“Katie, usa la lingua ammaliatrice e digli di lasciarci in pace!”  
“Funziona sugli animali?”  
“Provaci!”  
“E che gli dico?”  
“Inventati qualcosa!”  
All’improvviso, i ragni scomparvero in una nube violetta. Le ragazze sbatterono le palpebre un paio di volte, incapaci di credere a quello che era appena successo.  
"Siamo salve!" trillò Katie, proprio mentre l’eidolon tuonò:"Maledette ragazzine, come avete osato!"  
"Come non detto, siamo morte."  
Beth aveva gli occhiali storti e un piccolo rivolo di sangue che le scendeva dal naso.  
"Beth? Cosa ci fai qui?" domandò Gwen.  
"Io non sono Beth! Ora è troppo complicato da spiegare, ma giuro che te la farò pagare per avermi mandato a sbattere contro un albero. Per chi mi avete preso? Andromaca?!"  
“Un momento…la spia sei tu?!” esclamò sconcertata Courtney.  
E dire che si era quasi sentita dispiaciuta per la sua morte!  
“No! Non lavoro per nessuno!”  
“Allora chi sei?” ripeté Gwen.  
“Non far finta di non conoscermi! Sai benissimo chi sono!”  
“Hai detto che non sei Beth!”  
“Davvero non ti ricordi? Dopo quello che mi hai fatto?!”  
“Che ti ho fatto?”  
“Già, Gwen che ti ha fatto? È Heather che ti ha fatto passare l’inferno sull’isola” precisò Courtney, venendo guardata di sbieco dall’asiatica.  
“Heather ha tormentato la piccoletta qui – disse l’eidolon, indicando il corpo che stava possedendo – Ma Gwen…Gwen mi ha imprigionato!”  
" Mi dispiace, ma temo che tu mi stia scambiando per qualcun’altra “  
"Non fare la finta tonta! Hai idea di come sia stato? Vivere per mesi interi dentro quella grezza statuina sul fondo del mare? Ai miei reumatismi ci hai pensato? Ho oltre tremila anni, non sono più una ragazzina, certe cose con l'età si fanno sentire!"  
“E come ci sei arrivata qui?”  
“La corrente mi ha trasportata fino all’Isola dei Teschi – spiegò l’eidolon – E lì la vostra amica mi ha trovato. Pensava fossi un portafortuna. Convincerla a farmi prendere il controllo è stato facile. Era molto frustrata per colpa sua.”  
Tutte fissarono Heather.  
“Che c’è?”  
“È colpa tua” disse Gwen.  
“Eh no! Lei ce l’ha con te!”  
“Hai tormentato Beth al punto di farle cedere il suo corpo a…esattamente cosa sei?”  
“Un eidolon.”  
“Se Beth non avesse accettato, l’avresti posseduta lo stesso?” domandò Courtney.  
“Sì, certo. Sono un eidolon...”  
“Visto, non è colpa mia!”  
“…ma dandomi il permesso, mi ha facilitato le cose. Ti odiava davvero tanto, Heather..”  
“Oh, non ti ci mettere pure tu!”  
“È la verità! Le regine non mentono…a meno che non debbano convincere i mariti ad entrare in una stramaledetta vasca, così che possano squartarli. In quel caso sì, mentiamo.”  
“Cosa?!” fecero in coro Gwen e Courtney.  
“Ha parlato mezz’ora di come ha ammazzato il marito – spiegò Heather –L’ha tradito, ha aspettato che tornasse dalla guerra e poi con l’amante l’ha ucciso. Solite cose.”  
“Solite cose? Ma ti senti?!”  
“Qualcuno calmi la biondina, potrebbe avere un aneurisma.”  
Courtney non sentì la risposta di Bridgette. Il suo cervello aveva iniziato ad elaborare freneticamente le informazioni appena ricevute.  
 _Regina. Assassina. Amante. Vendicativa.  
_ “Tuo marito chi era?” domandò con urgenza.  
“Il primo o il secondo?”  
“Quello che hai ucciso.”  
“Ah, lui…si chiamava Agamennone. Forse lo conoscete.”  
 _Forse lo conoscete?!_ Forse?!  
Il più potente dei greci durante la guerra di Troia e lei lo trattava come una cosa da poco.  
Però se suo marito era Agamennone, questo significava…  
“Clitemnestra?”  
L’eidolon sembrò sorpreso:”Oh…È da un po’ che non sentivo il mio nome. Triste, non credete?”  
  
 _CFZZZZZ  
_ Courtney unì le mani, ispirò profondamente e disse:”Moriremo tutte.”  
 _CFZZZZZ_


	15. Non fidarti di nessuno – parte 3

Harold era riuscito a sbloccare l’ultima telecamera. Quando le prime immagini iniziarono ad apparire sullo schermo, Chris e Chef lo guardarono come se gli fosse cresciuta una seconda testa.  
“In tanti anni di carriera, non ho mai visto nessuno forzare la Foschia in questo modo. Come hai fatto?” domandò il conduttore.  
“Bene…è stato un complesso gioco di teoremi, più un pizzico di fortuna e…”  
“Non ne hai idea, vero?” disse Duncan, guardandolo divertito.  
“Per chi mi hai preso?! Certo che lo so!”  
“Sì?”  
Harold iniziò ad agitarsi sotto lo sguardo degli altri campeggiatori: non poteva certo dire _ho sposato l’angolazione della telecamera e puff, ecco il miracolo.  
_ Che figura ci faceva?  
Si grattò la testa in cerca di qualcosa da dire. Poi ebbe un’illuminazione: "La Foschia si basa su campi di frequenza magnetici che influenzano l'area del cervello umano legato alla percezione dei sensi. Adoperando le telecamere e facendole lavorare su di un'onda diversa e opposta a quella della Foschia si è capaci di creare una sorta di lente che ne neutralizzi l'effetto, dando così modo all'occhio umano di vedere ciò che inizialmente viene celato tramite la magia."  
Silenzio.  
Poi Chris iniziò a ridacchiare:”Geniale! E sembra persino che abbia senso! Non so se sia tutta opera tua o Ermes ti abbia dato una mano, ma hai risolto un bel problema! Dovrei dare dei punti alla tua squadra…o darvi una reazione extra di Ambrosia.”  
“Non ci hai mai dato l’ambrosia” sottolineò Duncan.  
“Ops...”  
“Cos’è l’ambrosia?” domandò Lindsay.  
“Il cibo degli dei. Voi ne potete avere un po’, ma non esagerate. Gli effetti collaterali potrebbero essere…esplosivi.”  
"Oh, come i fuochi di artificio?" domandò Lindsday con gli occhi che le brillavano. "Ehm a dire il vero..."  
"Tesoro, lascia perdere, quella lì probabilmente neanche ti sta ad ascoltare" intervenne Leshawna.  
"Scusate, avete detto qualcosa? Ero impegnata ad immaginarmi sulla spiaggia a vedere i fuochi con... Aspetta, com'è è che si chiama? Travis?"  
Forse qualcuno sarebbe intervenuto per correggerla, ma le parole di Geoff interruppero sul nascere qualunque genere di conversazione: "Ma... Quella non è Beth?"  
Tutti si fiondarono sul minuscolo schermo del computer, schiacciando il povero Harold.  
Geoff aveva ragione: quella era proprio Beth. Incattivita, più brutta che mai e con tanta voglia di parlare.  
La cosa sconcertante era che Heather la stava ascoltando. O almeno fingeva di farlo.  
Ma cosa diceva?  
“Non c’è l’audio!”  
“Non è colpa mia – pigolò Harold, cercando di respirare con tutta quella gente addosso – La funzione audio non c’è.”  
“E ora?”  
“Ora cosa?” ripeté Chris.  
“Beth è qui ed è viva – disse Duncan – Quando tu pensavi che fosse bella che schiattata. È la spia?”  
“Bella domanda” concordò il dio.  
“Se ci fosse l’audio…”  
“Nessun problema – intervenne Lindsay, facendosi spazio – Io sono bravissima a leggere il babiale.”  
“Il labiale” la corresse Harold.  
“Ed io che ho detto?”  
Il dio si portò una mano al mento con fare pensoso: "Sai che ti dico? Sono talmente curioso che sono disposto a darti una possibilità. Avanti Lindsaday, che cosa sta dicendo Beth in questo momento?"  
La ragazza si illuminò di gioia.  
“Sììì!”  
Si mise comoda, spodestando Harold dal suo posto e facendolo cadere a terra.  
Assottigliò lo sguardo e si concentrò sullo schermo.  
“ _Le torte!_ – esclamò concentrata – _Mi avete portato via le torte! E non so chi di voi è stato_ …”  
“Torte? Quali torte?”  
“Zitto D.J, mi distrai…ah! _E_ _non ho dimenticato tutte le tue angherie, Heather!”  
_ “Questo ha senso” commentò LeShawna.  
“ _Hai visto in che stato sono i miei capelli? E la mia pelle? Non potete fare niente?”  
_ “Andiamo! Questa non è Beth! Lo hai detto tu la settimana scorsa!” fece critica LeShawna.  
“Non è colpa mia se Beth la pensa come me!”  
“Stai improvvisando” disse Duncan.  
“Non è vero!” si difese la bionda.  
“Prima parla di torte, poi delle angherie di Heather e poi della sua pelle? Non ha logica!”  
“Per me ce l’ha!” si difese Lindsay.  
Stava per riproporre la sua versione del discorso di Beth, quando in scena irruppero Gwen e Courtney, inseguite dall’orda di ragni che avevano già intravisto prima.  
Gwen prese in pieno Beth e la fece finire gambe all’aria.  
Katie aveva gli occhi sgranati e sembrava quasi più bianca di Courtney.  
La scena era divertente, LeShawna e Geoff faticarono a trattenere le risate mentre D.J chiedeva:“Beth è ancora viva?”  
“Non lo so, sembra aver avuto una brutta botta…no, eccola! Si è alzata! E ha fatto sparire i ragni.”  
“Mhm…una maga. Probabilmente figlia di Ecate. Non me lo aspettavo.”  
“Beth ha appena fatto sparire migliaia di ragni e tutto quello che dici è _non me lo aspettavo?!”_ sbottò LeShawna.  
“Proprio per questo ho detto che non me l’aspettavo – marcò Chris – Beth non mi sembrava una semidea molto potente. L’ho sottovalutata. Probabilmente è per questo che Crono l’ha mandata. Un’apparente idiota che in realtà è un genio del male. Cliché ma cavolo, funziona sempre!”  
“Pensi che sia lei la spia?”  
“Al 99% D.J.”  
“Beth non è la spia!” esclamò determinata Lindsay.  
LeShawna la guardò con compassione:”Zuccherino…”  
“I suoi occhi sono strani” considerò Harold.   
Chris si accigliò:”Che intendi?”  
“Brillano.”  
“Improbabile.”  
“Ma è vero – protestò il figlio di Ermes – Aspetta…Lindsay, per favore spostati...ingrandisco qui…ecco!”  
“Accidenti! Hai ragione! - esclamò il conduttore, guardando il fotogramma ingrandito degli occhi di Beth. – Beth è posseduta.”  
“Come la tizia dell’Esorcista?”  
“Non dire sciocchezze, Duncan. I demoni non hanno bisogno di un corpo mortale per bazzicare nel mondo mortale. Gli _eidolon,_ al contrario, sì.”  
“Eidolon? Che sono?”  
“Roba fastidiosa, Owen. Difficili da scovare. Probabilmente si nascondeva sull’isola da Zeus solo sa quanto! Solo, con tanti semidei potenti, perché Beth?”  
“Non hai detto che è una maga?”  
“Sì, Lindsay. Ma lo è lei o l’eidolon?”  
“Se questo eidolon è tipo un fantasma, non può far niente che il suo ospite non sia già in grado di fare - notò Duncan, appellandosi alla sua enciclopedica conoscenza dei film horror - Ergo, Beth era una strega già prima del possesso.”  
“Mhm…come ragionamento fila” riconobbe il dio.  
“Non sto capendo più niente.”  
“Beth non è cattiva” sintetizzò LeShawna.  
“Lo sapevo! – esultò la bionda – Harold, puoi ridurre lo schermo? Non riesco più a leggere il _babiale_.”  
Il figlio di Ermes fece quanto detto, borbottando un contrito _si dice labiale._ La scena era concitata, Courtney sembrava sul punto di svenire, Bridgette era rossa ed Heather…qualsiasi cosa stesse facendo, stava peggiorando la situazione.  
“Che fanno lì impalate come baccalà? Bridgette, Courtney, fate qualcosa!”  
“LeShawna, non sono nella tua squadra” disse delicatamente DJ  
“E allora?”  
"Silenzio prego, qui c'è qualcuno che sta cercando di leggere le labbra di Beth" li rimproverò seria Lindsday prima di osservare lo schermo con un'espressione concentrata.  
Al di là della telecamera Beth stava gesticolando come una furia mentre il viso si contraeva in varie smorfie di rabbia e disgusto.  
Inoltre gli occhi ora brillavano di una luce talmente intensa ora che li si poteva notare anche senza ingrandire il volto.  
"Mhm, questa è difficile - mormorò pensierosa la ragazza - O sta parlando di come ha intenzione di ucciderle e di rendere la loro vita un inferno vendicandosi del tradimento che haa subito, oppure sta facendo una recensione sull'ultimo ristorante thailandese a cui è stata."  
“Opto per la prima.”  
“Ma vendetta per cosa?”  
“Aspetta…dice che Gwen l’ha mandata all’Inferno. Oppure è Los Angeles? Non capisco mai la differenza…oh, ora sta aprendo la mano e…quelli sono denti?”  
“Ohoh…ho una brutta sensazione” deglutì Owen.  
Duncan assottigliò lo sguardo verso Chris:”Come si è procurata quei denti di drago?”  
"E io che ne so?"  
"Ma non sei un dio?" Chris si portò una mano al petto con aria offesa: "Duncan! Non starai per caso insinuando che ho ignorato basilari norme di sicurezza che mi imponevano di mandar via i mostri marini alla fine dell’impresa per evitare che qualcuno gli prendesse i denti e così facendo creasse a mia insaputa un'armata di letali zombie assassini pressoché impossibili da distruggere?"  
"A dire il vero no, però ora che lo menzioni..."  
"Sono assolutamente offeso da questa mancanza di fiducia. Insomma vi fidate così poco di me?"  
“Sì!”  
Chris inarcò un sopracciglio:”Mi chiedo se i vostri genitori si offenderebbero se vi trasformassi in gerbilli.”  
“Che dici di farci andare ad aiutare le ragazze? – fece conciliante D.J – Capisco che è un’impresa e tutto…”  
“Non potente andare. L’impresa è la loro e devono sbrigarsela da sole. Forse Trent arriverà in tempo per il backup.”  
“Senti brutto idiota…”  
Duncan si interruppe quando vide Beth gettare a terra i denti e mormorare qualcosa. Dopo pochi secondi, dal terreno spuntarono dei guerrieri armati fino ai denti e corazzati peggio di un carro armato.  
“Merda.”  
  
 _CFZZZZZ_  
“Bridgette è una in gamba – disse sicuro Geoff – Se la caverà contro quei tizi…ma se le dovesse succedere qualcosa…cavolo, non l’ho nemmeno invitata ad uscire! Che idiota!” _  
CFZZZZZ  
  
_ Essendo disarmate e senza particolari poteri (eccetto la lingua ammaliatrice, ma Katie ci faceva poco affidamento), Katie ed Heather fecero la cosa più logica: si nascosero.  
“Siamo delle vigliacche” soffiò Katie, la testa che sporgeva appena dai cespugli per vedere cosa stava succedendo.  
Wow, Courtney aveva tagliato di netto il naso ad uno sparti! E Bridgette…beh, era caduta e si era quasi infilzata con la sua stessa spada, ma si era rialzata subito e aveva decapitato uno sparti che le si era stagliato sopra  
“Delle vigliacche vive – sottolineò Heather – E preferirei rimanere così, grazie tante.”  
“Dovremmo essere delle eroine.”  
“E chi lo dice?”  
“Beh, guarda loro: combattono come se non facessero altro da tutta la vita!”  
Heather inarcò un sopracciglio:” _Courtney_ combatte bene. Non si può dire lo stesso di Bridgette.”  
“Non è colpa sua. È confusa.”  
“Prima non era tanto confusa! Stava cercando di uccidermi!”  
“Clitemnestra la stava manipolando! Non era colpa sua. E poi – aggiunse sottovoce – Non è che non te lo meritassi.”  
“Che hai detto?”  
“Niente!”  
Heather non le credette. Iniziò a grattarsi la cicatrice:”Senti un po’, reginetta di bellezza dei poveri. Tu…”  
Si interruppe. Notò un ragno arrampicarsi sulla coscia. Lo scacciò malamente:”Non mettere alla prova la mia pazienza. Sono stata minaccia…”  
Il ragno era tornato. E aveva portato con sé un centinaio di amici.  
“Pensavo che Clitemnestra li avesse fatti sparire” sibilò la figlia di Nemesi.  
“Credo che li abbia solo teletrasportati altrove.”  
“Non poteva teletrasportali un po’ più lontano?”  
“Forse l’ha fatto. Ma sono tornati per Courtney. Però ora...- Katie deglutì a disagio – Ora penso che ce l’abbiano con te.”  
L’asiatica sbuffò:“Non dire sciocchezze. Non sono una figlia di Atena. Perché dovrebbero avercela con me?”  
“Heather...la maledizione…Clitemenstra ha detto che quando verrai mandata in missione, verrai coinvolta in incidenti sempre più pericolosi fino a quando non morirai. _Questo_ sembra un incidente. ”  
Heather sgranò gli occhi:”Mi stai prendendo in giro!”  
Quasi per mostrare che Katie avesse visto giusto, i ragni si arrampicarono tutti addosso ad Heather, ignorando la figlia di Afrodite: l’asiatica si alzò immediatamente e cercò di levarseli di dosso.  
Si trattenne a stento dall’urlare: non voleva esporsi e farsi uccidere da uno sparti mentre era ancora ricoperta di aracnidi. Sarebbe stata la morte più ridicola di sempre. E lei voleva evitare di morire, grazie mille.  
“Che fai lì impalata?! Aiutami!”  
“E che dovrei fare?”  
“Usa la lingua ammaliatrice! O digli che è la stagione degli amori. Non mi interessa. VOGLIO CHE TU LI MANDI VIA! SUBITO!”  
“Forse potrei provare con un bel fuoco…”  
“NON CI PROVARE!”  
 _  
CFZZZZZ  
_ Katie sospirò.  
“Ho provato di tutto! Lingua ammaliatrice, promesse di nuovi posti per fare le ragnatele…ma non mi hanno ascoltato! Così Heather ha detto _Al diavolo l’impresa, me ne vado. È ora che Chris si renda utile._ ” _  
CFZZZZZ_  
  
 _CFZZZZZ  
_ Heather, ancora ricoperta di ragni, salvo la bocca e gli occhi, guardò furiosa la telecamera:”Questa me la paghi, Clitemnestra. Troverò un modo per spezzare la tua ridicola maledizione e ti farò pentire di essere tornata dai morti.”  
 _CFZZZZZ  
  
_ “Bridgette, la testa!”  
La semidea si abbassò in tempo, riuscendo ad evitare di venir decapitata dalla spada di uno sparti.  
Courtney lo impalò e lo fece dissolvere in polvere.  
“Grazie.”  
“È il minimo – disse la figlia di Atena – Katie ed Heather dove sono?”  
“Si sono messe al sicuro in mezzo a quei cespugli.”  
“Mossa intelligente. Sono disarmate e…alla tua destra!...sarebbero d’impiccio.”  
“Una mano però sarebbe utile!” esclamò Bridgette, tagliando di netto il braccio di un altro guerriero.  
Erano due contro una dozzina di sparti. Per quanto i loro riflessi semidivini aiutassero, erano in netta inferiorità e non avevano un adeguato allenamento; la ricetta per il disastro.  
Quello che le mancava in esperienza e forza, Courtney lo compensava con l’agilità: era veloce, la lancia che fischiava e intercettava le armi dei guerrieri zombie.  
Bridgette al contrario era insicura, distratta, i colpi mancavano di potenza e precisione.  
Non era lucida, la mente ancora confusa a causa di Clitemnestra. Aveva difficoltà a concentrarsi e Courtney era quasi costretta a combattere per entrambe.  
Di sfuggita la figlia di Atena guardò dove erano ferme Beth - _Clitemnestra_ si corresse - e Gwen.  
La figlia di Ade era tenuta ferma da due sparti, e per quanto si stesse divincolando era chiaro che non poteva competere con loro in fatto di forza fisica.  
L’ex regina sorrideva trionfante.  
“Ora Gwen, finiremo quella conversazione che…”  
La spada che le sfiorò l'orecchio sinistro costrinse Courtney a tornare a concentrarsi sulla battaglia in corso e a perdere il resto della frase dell’eidolon.  
“Non credi che la lingua ammaliatrice di Katie potrebbe rallentarli? O permetterci di aiutare Gwen?”  
Courtney scosse la testa:”Non è abbastanza potente. “  
“Non lo sai.”  
“Vero, ma non voglio rischiare di farla uccid…BRIDGETTE!”  
Il tempo sembrò rallentare: lo sparti attaccò a sorpresa, il colpo diretto allo stomaco di Bridgette, nessuna possibilità di pararlo…  
La figlia di Teti chiuse gli occhi. _Non era abbastanza coraggiosa da guardare in faccia la morte.  
_ Bridgette era pronta a sentire il dolore, ma tutto ciò che percepì fu un calore che si diffuse in tutto il corpo.  
Per un secondo le parve di diventare più pesante, come se avesse messo su parecchia massa muscolare.  
 _"Così ci si sente ad essere feriti a morte? Strano pensavo che la sensazione sarebbe stata diversa..."_  
Aspettò qualche secondo, ma non sentì altro. Niente dolore.  
Aprì gli occhi con cautela, Courtney la stava fissando a bocca aperta e sembrava parecchio più bassa di lei ora.  
“Groooorr…?”  
 _“Che succede? Perché non riesco a parlare? E dove sono le mie mani? Aiuto!”_  
“Ok, calma. È tutto apposto.”  
“Groooar?”  
 _“Come fa ad essere tutto apposto? Cosa mi è successo?”  
_ “Mi dispiace, ma non parlo orsese…- un attimo di pausa - Penso che tu abbia ereditato uno dei poteri di tua madre. Lei è una mutaforma.”  
“Groooar?!!”

_CFZZZZZ_  
Orso Bridgette gesticolava in preda al panico.  
“Groooarr! Grrrrr…grrrr?” _  
CFZZZZZ  
  
_ “Si può sapere di cosa stai blaterando?”  
Gwen era arrabbiata. Non bastavano i ragni assassini, ora era anche alla mercé di un fantasma psicopatico che blaterava di vendetta e affari in sospeso.  
La vita di un semidio era incasinata.  
“Sto parlando di te che non rispetti il nostro accordo – ringhiò Clitemnestra – Hai giurato sullo Stige! Non si rompono i giuramenti fatti sullo Stige.”  
“Che giuramento?”  
“Non giocare alla smemorata con me. Può funzionare su questi sempliciotti, ma con me…”  
 _“Ecco che ricomincia”_ pensò scocciata la semidea.  
Aveva sentito solo una parte dei discorsi allucinati dell’eidolon, ma quel poco le era bastato per aver pietà di Katie, Bridgette e persino Heather.  
Mentre Clitemnestra parlava, notò dei cespugli che si muovevano. Strinse gli occhi e vide Trent, coltello in bocca stile Rambo e macchie di unto in faccia, cercare di essere furtivo, fallendo miseramente.  
Era sgraziato e rumoroso, ma stava provando ad aiutarla.  
Questo le scaldò il cuore.  
Un rumore più forte attirò l’attenzione di Clitemnestra; stava per girarsi, ma subito Gwen riportò l’attenzione su di sè:“Senti, non ho la più pallida di cosa stai parlando. È da quando sono arrivata qui che le persone continuano a ripetermi che non dovrei esserci e cose del genere, e onestamente tutto ciò che so per certo sul mio conto è che il mio cervello è più bucato dei pantaloni di Harold.”  
 _“E per l’amor del cielo, non ti girare.”_  
Clitemnestra inarcò un sopracciglio.  
“ _Giuro sullo Stige che non ti arrecherò danno…”_ iniziò a dire, aspettandosi che la figlia di Ade continuasse.  
Gwen la guardò con sincera confusione.  
“Cos’è, un indovinello? Io odio gli indovinelli.”  
“Non è un indovinello – disse l’eidolon – È il giuramento che abbiamo fatto io e te.”  
“Giuro che non ti farò nessun danno? Non sembra che tu lo stia rispettando.”  
“Questo perché tu per prima non l’hai fatto! - ringhiò l’altra, gli occhi ardenti di rabbia a stento trattenuta – Guardami, per colpa tua sono costretta a possedere il corpo di questo mostriciattolo! Io, che ero la seconda donna più bella dopo Elena! Ti rendi conto di quanto è frustrante?”  
“Come fa ad essere colpa mia?”domandò scocciata Gwen. Le braccia le facevano un male cane. Potevano anche stringerla di meno quei due!  
“Mi hai intrappolata in un idolo e gettata in mare! E chi mi ritrova per prima? Lei!”  
“Poteva andarti peggio.”  
“E come?”  
“Poteva essere Heather.”  
Clitemnestra sbuffò:”Almeno la figlia di Nemesi è bella. Peccato che sia debole.”  
“Non si può avere tutto nella vita.”  
“Ma io l’avrò – dichiarò l’eidolon - Ti porterò con me all’Isola dei Teschi e mi fabbricherai il corpo che mi avevi promesso. E dopo…”  
“Cercherai di conquistare il mondo?”  
L’ex regina parve rifletterci su.  
“Allettante, ma no. Richiederebbe mezzi e potere che non ho. E un esercito. Troppa fatica. No, io voglio solo vivere per sempre, ricca e tranquilla, senza mariti piantagrane in giro. È chiedere troppo?”  
“Se volevi tanto l’immortalità, perché non sei rimasta come concorrente?”  
“Perché questo sarebbe stato il mio corpo per l’eternità!”  
“Gli dei non possono cambiare aspetto?”  
Clitemnestra aprì la bocca per dire qualcosa, salvo poi richiuderla e portarsi una mano al mento con fare riflessivo mentre borbottava: "Possibile che fosse così semplice...?"  
La faccia di Gwen rimase neutrale, cercando di non fissare Trent e permettergli di fare qualsiasi cosa stesse progettando di fare.  
Certo, se si fosse sbrigato sarebbe stato meno stressante, ma ehi, lei non era certo nella posizione per criticare.  
Alla fine l'ex regina si riscosse ed esclamò: "All'Ade, ciò che è fatto è fatto. Il passato non si può cambiare. Il presente è ciò che si ha e soprattutto il futuro. Quindi ora tu verrai con me e..."  
In quel momento, Trent saltò fuori, coltello alla mano, pronto a colpire. Non fu abbastanza veloce.  
Uno degli sparti che teneva Gwen scattò in avanti e si mise tra lui e la sua padrona; il coltello scalfì a malapena l’armatura.  
Il figlio di Apollo rimase fermo, l'espressione di un cervo sorpreso dai fari di un auto.  
Clitemnestra si voltò e lo fissò con aria supponente: " È questo il tuo eroe, Gwen? Onestamente mi aspettavo qualcosa di più virile di un ragazzino che a malapena sa come si usa un coltello."  
“Scusami Gwen.”  
“Ci hai provato.”  
“Lo uccido?” chiese lo sparti.  
“Sì. Oh, e mi raccomando: molto lentamente. La mia amica qui deve godersi lo spettacolo.”  
"Cosa? NO!" urlò inorridita la figlia di Ade guardando impotente il guerriero avventarsi su Trent.  
Trent provò ad attaccare ma lo sparti si limitò a schivarlo e poi colpirlo di piatto nello stomaco, mozzandogli il fiato e facendolo cadere a carponi a terra.  
“Urgh…nei film lo facevano sembrare più facile.”  
Clitemnestra ridacchiò:“Caro, sei figlio di Apollo. Non sarai mai un guerriero. Chi pensi di salvare se non riesci nemmeno a difenderti?”  
Il viso di Trent fu attraversato da un guizzo di dolore, e Gwen non era sicura che si trattasse solo di dolore fisico.  
Lo sparti aveva la spada sguainata:”Mia signora, da dove inizio?”  
“Le mani. Ma non un colpo netto. Inizia dalle dita.”  
  
 _CFZZZZZ  
_ “Probabilmente ad Apollo non farà piacere che mutili orribilmente suo figlio. Ma sapete una cosa? Chi se ne frega!”  
 _CFZZZZZ_  
  
Combattere era più facile quando avevi gli artigli e pesavi due tonnellate. Certo, c’erano stati alcuni problemi tecnici (tipo come mantenere l’equilibrio o usare le zampe) ma Bridgette li aveva superati alla grande!  
Certo, aveva quasi azzannato una gamba a Courtney, ma nel complesso stava andando bene!  
Inoltre, qualsiasi cosa Clitemnestra le avesse fatto prima per incasinarle la testa, ora sembrava essere sparita.  
O forse il suo cervello di orso non riusciva a pensare a cose troppo complesse e riusciva a lavorare solo sulle informazioni essenziali come _pericolo – guerrieri non morti – azzannare cattivi!_  
“Le mani. Ma non un colpo netto. Inizia dalle dita – sentì, mentre azzannava uno sparti – Colpo netto, mi raccomando.”  
“Grooooooar!”  
 _“È una psicopatica!”  
_ “Quella è fuori di testa – disse contemporaneamente Courtney – Ne sono rimasti solo tre, te ne puoi occupare tu? Devo provare una cosa.”  
“Groooar!”  
 _“Certo!”  
_ Courtney strinse gli occhi e tirò la lancia, che trapassò la trachea dello sparti; il guerriero cadde a terra con un tonfo accanto a Trent.  
Trent alzò appena la testa:”Grazie…ehm…che ci fa un orso qui?”  
“È Bridgette!” rispose Courtney, avvicinadosi. Estrasse la lancia e il corpo dello sparti divenne polvere.   
“Da quando può diventare un orso?”  
“Da cinque minuti circa.”  
“Oh, figo…”  
La figlia di Atena lo aiutò a rialzarsi e rivolgendosi a Clitemnestra disse:”Arrenditi, è finita.”  
Clitemnestra non sembrò preoccupata:“Hai ragione, ragazzina. Ho quello che volevo, posso anche andarmene.”  
“Credi davvero che ti lascerò scappare?”  
“Certo che no! Ma vedi, la parte divertente è che voi mi vedrete andare via e non potrete fare assolutamente niente.”  
Prese una pausa, un sorriso malvagio sul volto:”La magia è una cosa divertente, non trovi?”  
La realizzazione colpì Courtney come un pugno allo stomaco.  
“No, tu non…”  
“Addio, perdenti.”  
Uno schiocco di dita e Clitemnestra, lo sparti e Gwen sparirono sotto i loro occhi.  
Il figlio di Apollo sembrava sul punto di cadere di nuovo.  
“Cosa…ma…”  
“Trent, respira.”  
“Non ci riesco…devo…devo aiutare Gwen.”  
“Non sai nemmeno dove sono adesso!” cercò di farlo ragionare l’altra, ma Trent scosse la testa.  
“Prima ho sentito Beth…cioè, la cosa che possiede Beth… dire che l’avrebbe portata all’Isola dei Teschi. Devo…”  
Courtney gli toccò il fiancò e lui sobbalzò.  
“Costole rotte. Dove pensi di andare in queste condizioni?”  
“Sei anche un medico adesso?” sibilò il semidio, dolorante ed umiliato.  
Sentiva ancora Clitemnestra dirgli _Non sarai mai un guerriero. Chi pensi di salvare se non riesci nemmeno a difenderti?_  
Nessuno. Ecco la risposta.  
Gli occhi gli pungevano. Iniziò a piangere, testa china, indifferente a ciò che stava dicendo Courtney.  
Aveva fallito. Aveva deluso. Gwen.  
  



End file.
